BEZUBAAN
by SK's-DUO
Summary: This is my first story.. and I would like to dedicate this story to my all time fav writer my poo dii.. she is my only inspiration. I wish she came back and read my small try.. I m big fan of all duo writers. they all are awesome writers.. hope u all will like my try too.. if not then no problem..this story is abt trio..a father and son relationship and off cords our fav duo...
1. Chapter 1

**BEZUBAAN**

 _CID Bureau was screaming with really loud and harsh voice of the person. Who can never come up with the happy face and heart.. all officers were usually bearing that voice or hard scold with just an exchange of frustrated or angry glance..ACP Pradyuman was just looking towards the person with so much patients and was just trying to make him understand but the next person was not ready to listen to him at all.._

DCP CHITROLE: Had hoti hay ksi cheez ki. Akhir koi had. 3 bar Pradyuman..3 bar wo log tumara hathon sa nikal ka jaa chukka hain.. aur tum aur tumari yah Nalayk team hath pa hath dar ka bethi ha..

 _ACP looks towards dcp with the most irritated and angry face ever..but he remains quite and starts waiting that atleast at once dcp finish his scold and then he speak something..otherwise dcp is not going to listen to him.._

DCP: 3 bar wo log tumara shikanja main aya aur farrar ho gaya..wah wah ho rai hai har tarf CID ki kitni malom hai tuma? Par tuma kye fark parta hai..badnami tu humari ho rai hay.. tuma tu iss sa koi lana dana hi nai..CID ko na jana kye smjh rakha hai tum na. 2 bar wo log tuma challenge da kar chala gaya aur tum aur tumari team kye karti rahi…( _Asked in tough and harsh tone)_ bolo ? meri aurh asa ankhen parh parh ka kye dhak raha ho..? bolo kye karti rahi?

 _ACP took a deap breath and after controlling his anger he finally speak up with the calm but tough tone.._

ACP: dakiya sir humari team koi hath pa hath dari nai bethi rahi.. mera janbaz officer Freddy 3, 3 goliyan kah kar hospital mein betha hai iss samay. Jan jata jata bechi hai uski.. 4 roz wo comma main raha hay..is sab ka bawajod meri team un apradiyon ka peecha lagi rahi. Wo log ful planning ka sath aye raha hain.. Mumbai main hona wali robberies mera liya bi ahem hain lakien ksi ki JAAN sa barh kar nai. Mahf kijiya ga sir par muja meri team ki jaan bi bht pyari hai.. main un ki jaan ap ki bina ksi planning ki advices ki waja sa gawan nahin sakta. Kam sa kam jo freddy ka sath hua us ka bad tu har giz nahin.. meri team kuch nai bola gi app ka orders ka samna par ab main bolon ga…

DCP ( _angry):_ matlab kye hai tumara..mera orders ka khilaf jayo ga tum ?

ACP: sir ap kabi smjhen ga bi humari baat ko ? ap har bar bina ksi planning ka huma bej data hain aur humari team usi waja sa nakam loot ati hay. Wo robbers humari soch sa taz hain. Full planning ka sath sab kar raha hain..huma bi un ka khilaf proper planning sa kam karna ho ga.. ap huma moka tu dan..pher hum kuch na kar payen tab huma bolen jo bi bolna hai…aur plz sir ager ab bi ap ko meri baat smaj na aya tu main uper kud baat kar lon ga..

DCP (teasingly): wah wah..Dcp ko dhamki..

 _and before he could say anything more..his phone starts ringing..he attends the call after moving a side..and then came back with threat…_

DCP: teak hai Pradyuman abi tu main jaa raha hon. Zarori kam hai muja.. par tum aur tumari team ya mat smjhna ka tum par meri nazar nai.. 3 din ka ander muja results chiyan hain..smja..

 _And saying so he left the bureau..where all others really took a deap breath who all were listning all this till now like roborts..ACP Pradyuman looks towards all who all were looking really frustrated.._

ACP (ordering tone): sab apna kam wind up karo aur gher jayo..suba case par baat Karen ga..

 _And he himself moves towards his cabin..where all looks towards each other and then moves back towards their desk to complete their work…after almost 15 mins Daya looks towards Abhijeet..who was quietly doing his work and looking so tired…all starts moving out from bureau after biding good bye to DUO.. Daya silently moves towards Abhijeet and calls his name.._

Daya: Abhijeet ?

 _Abhijeet looks at him and then moves his gaze back towards the file which was opened in front of his eyes at his desk.._

Abhijeet: kye baat hai Daya ? kuch kam tha kye..bolo..?

 _ACP was coming out from his cabin when he overhears their convo as.._

Daya: kitna thaka hua dikh raha ho..gher kyun nai chala jata..?

 _Abhijeet looks at him for the moment..Daya's eyes were reflecting pure concern and something else too..which was only understandable by Abhijeet..Abhijeet moves his gaze away.._

Abhijeet: nai muja kafi kam hai..main abi nai ja sakta..

Daya: kyun nai ja sakta.. us DCP ki baton ka gusa in files par nikalo ga sari raat yahen beth kar..tumara kasoor tu nahin hai na..sab ki hi galti bol kar gaya hai wo yaar.. itna dino sa aik pal aram nai kiya ksi na bi teak sa..un robbers ka peecha baga dori aur pher Freddy ki waja sa… jayo gher jayo aur thora rest karo..tabi teak sa kam kar payo ga naa..?

 _When he noticed no reply from other side he took a deap breath and was abt to move when he suddenly stops and turns towards Abhijeet again.._

Daya: maan lo meri baat…PLZ BHAI

 _Abhijeet looks at him and with in few moments he closes all the files and starts closing his laptop too..a smile crept on Daya's face.. he moves forward towards Abhijeet_

Daya (happily): thanks meri baat manna ka liya.(Abhijeet looks at him) chalu aj main tumara sath gher

 _But he could not complete his sentence bcz of a tough voice.._

ACP: DAYA..? (duo looks towards ACP) dar ho rahi hay gher chalu..

 _Daya became shocked after hearing this while Abhijeet starts looking downward.._

Daya: lakien DAD.. main aj bhai ka

ACP (interrupts): main gari mein tumara wait kar raha hoon. Don't be late..

 _Saying so he left the place without looking towards both…Daya looks towards Abhijeet who was still looking towards his desk and was showing no interest.._

Daya: BHAI wo.. DAD darasal.. ( _he was finding words)_ darsal Dev uncle aye raha hain. Tu DAD chata hain ka main gher pa hon

Abhijeet ( _suddenly intruppts):_ Daya plz go.. sir wait kar raha hon ga na tumara…

 _Daya looks at him with shock..where Abhijeet after collecting his all accessories just moves out from the bureau leaving his brother stunned at his place… Abhijeet comes at parking and unintentionally looks towards ACP CAR..where he was waiting for his son..both looks at each other eyes..so many unspoken words starts revolving around them..And then Abhijeet silently moves towards his jeap and left the place with in few seconds… ACP moves his gaze away And after few moments Daya comes and sat beside ACP silently And asked drive to move… Their silent journey starts but with so many unspoken words and feelings… Daya was totally engrossed in his thoughts and looking outside..he was looking so so disturbed..when he suddenly asked driver to stop the car.. ACP looks at him in questioning.._

Daya: wo muja apna aik khabri sa milna hai.. _(and without meeting his gaze with ACP he moves out from the car)_ main aye jayon ga gher thora time laga ga..

 _ACP looks towards the place..IT was beach.. he took a deap breath and asked driver to move.. Daya silently moves towards the beach and after walking sometime he sat down at one place..where water waves were hitting his foots.. he looks around and found no one with him..his eyes becoming watery..he clears his eyes but again his eyes fills with water drops..he took out his cell from his jeans and looks at the screen.. then after selecting one number he dials a number but cancelled the call and tears falls down from his eyes.._

DAYA: kitni ajeeb baat ha aik call bi nai kar sakta.. aik call karna sa pehla bi hazar bar sochna par raha hay muja..

 _He clears his tears and again dials the number but cancel it in very next moment and throws the phone in his lap in frustration..when few voices echoed in his ears…_

 ** _Bas ab main yahen aik aur pal ka liya nai rah sakta.. main jaa raha hoon yahen sa humesha ka liya.._**

 ** _Bhai plz..rukh jayo.. bhai.._**

 ** _Nai daya..muja mat rokna.. ab main yahen aur nai rah sakta..tumara liya bi nahin..tuma rahna hai tu raho.. par main asi jaga nai rah sakta aur jahen meri marzi aur mera fasilon ki koi kadar nahin..jab ka main Galat bi nahin.._**

 _DAYA looks towards the sky and asked the questioning tone.._

DAYA: plz bagwan mujh sa yah akalapan aur nahin saha jata.. mera DAD aur mera BHAI dono he zidi hain..ap na he una asa banya hai.. ab app he una wapis milwa do.. ( _he folded his both hands)_ Plz bagwaan kyun ka app ka siwa shaid yah koi nai kar sakta…

 _he was looking so hurt.. when his phone starts ringing and he looks towards the caller id with so much hurt expressions.._

 **AUTHORS' NOTE:**

PLZ REVIEW GUYS..I WILL ONLY CONTINUE IF U GUYS WILL LIKE THIS.. THANKS


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys ap sab ka bht bht shukriya..aur ap ki taran mein bhi POONUM dii ko bht miss karti hn.. pata nai kahan chali gayen hain wo.. ap ko malom ha un ki har story main na najana kitni bar pari ha.. kai stories tu mera dil ka bht kareeb han main una humesha parna chayon gi..**

 **Aur ap ka sawal ka jawab…yes duo aur acp sir are real father n sons in my story..**

 **BEZUBAAN**

 _Daya looks towards the phone screen and tears again appears in his eyes.. he just throw the cell phone in his lap and again starts looking towards the water waves..his hurt expressions were really showing his mental condition. Phone was again n again ringing and making DAYA's expressions more irritated. At last he attends the call with really frustrated expressions..but before he could speak a single word he heard._

Voice: wahen bethana ki koi zarorat nai hai raat gaya tak..chup chap gher jayo aur soa jayo…

 _And phone line cuts at the same moment..Daya looks towards the cell screen and throws it back in his lap..his hurt expressions changes into anger.. but he stays there for some more time and then finally stood up and was abt to left the place when he strikes with someone and became shocked after seeing the person standing next to him.._

Daya (looking shocked): Tum.. (after few moments) yahen.? (his expressions changes in to anger) kye zarorat thi ana ki.. phone call he kafi tha..yah pher ya laga ka uss phone call ka asar muj par nai ho ga bhai..

Abhijeet: haan.. yai laga muja..

Daya (angry): haan tu sai hai na..meri kssi baat ka ksi par kon sa asar hota hai jo muj par ab ksi ka asar ho ga..

 _Abhijeet was just looking towards his younger brother face..where some memorable voices were still echoing in his ears.._

 **Bhaiya plz..ap ki yah blackmailing ka asar ab muj par nai ho ga..meri tu koi baat manta hi nahin..chota hon na is gher main bas isi lye..**

 **Daya.. meri baat mana ga muja malom hay. Mera pyara sa chota sa bhai hai naa..aur bhaiya jo bolta han acha ka lye he bolta hain naa..**

 **Bhaiyaaa.. u r such a blackmailer..hunnn**

 _The time changes so much..Now same brother but very different relation or it only feels so?_

Daya (continues): ab main chota nai raha..bara ho chukka hon aur apna fasila kud la sakta hon. (added in strangers tone) ksi ko meri fikar karna ki koi zarorat nahi hay..

 _Saying so he clears his face and without any look he just moves forward..a ray of fear passes throughout the body of Abhijeet..he just looks behind towards his brother..who was silently going from there.._

 **Tumara fasila shaid sabi ka lye sahi ho ga Abhijeet par Daya ka lye yah bht galat sabit ho ga..bht galat..**

 _Tears appears in Abhijeet eyes but he clears his eyes instantly..and just moves back towards his home after taking deep breath.._

 _Here Daya came back at his home and found no one present in lounge..Whole house was looking in dark..A sad smile appears on Daya's face But he jerks his head and silently moves towards his room and after entering inside the room he just throw himself on bed and closes his eyes… after almost half n hour Daya stood up to remove his shoes…_

Daya: chal Daya shoes utar laa..ab tera haal pochna wala ana wala yahen koi nahin..

 _And after changing his dress..he slept there without having any food…here on beach side Abhijeet was sitting at the same place where Daya was sitting sometime before..he was really engrossed in his thoughts, when a warm touch on his shoulder realize him that where he is.._

MAN: main na kaha tha na tumara ya fasila uss pa bht buri taran sa effect kara ga..(after few moments) tu ab yahen yun kyun betha ho asa?

Abhijeet (taking sigh): Mohit tum yahen kye kar raha ho?

Mohit: tuma lana nai aya hon.. doston ka sath aya hoa tha tuma aur Daya ko yahen aik saath daka tu socha milta jayon ga..aur ab jab yahen aya tu tuma asa betha hua paya..(Stress) Akala..(Abhijeet looks at him, Mohit moves his gaze away) Chalu abi gher chalna hai tu chalu mera sath..main jaa raha hon.

 _Abhijeet looks at him for some time and then he silently follows him. In Car, Mohit was looking towards Abhijeet again n again while driving the car.._

Mohit: itna khamosh kyun betha ho Abhijeet babu? Koi baat he kar lo..(naughty) lamba safar hay..

Abhijeet (looking annoyed): kuch nai bs asa he thora sar ma dard ha..thaka hua hon kafi..

Mohit: pershan mat ho us ka lye..jab akala chor diya ha tu phr adat bi dal lo..

 _Abhijeet looks towards Mohit who was not only his neighbor but a good friend of him too..but he remains quite and did not replies him anything..Mohit looks at him again n asked.._

Mohit: tuma main nab ht smjaya tha..bechpan sat um us ka bara bhai nai aik taran sa Pita ban kar raha ho..pher ab usa asa chor diya wahan..kye mil raha hay tuma? Na tum sakoon mein ho asa fasila kar ka aur na he tumara bhai aur naa he tumara Dad..aur sab sa barh ka nuqsaan is main Daya ka hai..jis ka koi kasoor hi nahin…

 _Mohit found no reply from Abhijeet side..so he took a deap breath and after nodded his head in disappointment, he just concentrated in driving..after few mins they reaches at home..Abhijeet opens his side door and after saying silent THANKS to Mohit he was abt to move out..when Mohit tries to talk as.._

Mohit: Abhijeet

Abhijeet (turns n intruppts): wo ab bara ho gaya hay Mohit. Usay apni zindagii ka fasila ab kud lana chiyean.. main kab tak us ka lye sab bardasht karta rahta.. ab mera zimmadari tu wo nai hay..

 _Saying so he left the place, leaving shocked Mohit behind…_

 _Here Next Morning, Daya woke up and after freshing up he moves downward towards lounge with same off mood.. he looks around and found no one at home.._

Kaka: ACP sahab tu chala gaya kab ka beta..(Daya looks at him) Ap ka breakfast laga don..

Daya( nodded as no): nai Kaka, muja book nai..

 _Saying so he too left for the bureau.._

GIRL: BABA..? (kaka looks at her) kye Daya bhaiya nashta kiya bina he jata hain..? kuch roz pehla bi ap na nashta pocha tu wo asa he chala gaya..aur aj bi..?

Kaka (taking sigh): nai becha.. kabi iss gher main nashta ka table par aik jang hua karti thi…(looking towards her daughter) sawal he peda nai hota tha ka Abhijeet babu Daya beta ko gher sa bina nashta kiya jana dan.. (taking deep breath) par ab..

 _N he became silent and moves towards the kitchen.. girl whose name was DEHRA also follows him inside the kitchen.._

Dehra: baba main jab sa iss gher mein ayi hn. Muja tu ajeeb sa sanata he dikta hai yahen..Yah Abhijeet bhaiya ka bara mein suna tu hay par kabi mili nai main..

KAKA (busy in making tea): wo ab yahen nai rahta..

Dehra (instantly): kyun.?

Kaka (looks at her): tum wo sab choro aur yah chaya bana di ha bahr mali kaka aur peon ko daa kar ayo..aur pher kud bi pee kar kam par lago..

Dehra: baba plz bolo naa.. ap kabi kuch nai batata.. Abhijeet bhaiya gher chor kar kyun gaya..? (kaka looks at her) baba main sachi ksi ko nai bola gi..batyo naa..

Kaka (looks at her for few moments): acha teak hai..par raat ko jab farig hon ga..abi jaa kam kar apna..

 **A/N" PLZ REVIEW KARNA MAT BOLIYA GAA..**


	3. Chapter 3

**BEZUBAAN**

 _Daya enters inside the bureau parking..where Abhijeet was already standing with Sachin and Freddy and talking something very serious abt the case.._

Abhijeet: dako Sachin huma iss kabri tak har hal mein ponchna hay. Yahi gadar hay is na he huma doka diya ha.. yah zaroor kuch na kuch janta he hai..

Freddy: haan sir..aur ab jis tikkana ka huma pata chala hay, lagta tu hai yahen zaror koi lead mila gi..

Abhijeet: haan tu teak hay huma time waste nai karna chiya.

 _They were abt to move when they saw Daya coming out from his quills and looking engrossed in his own thoughts.. Daya looks towards Abhijeet and unintentionally moves forward towards bureau..when his foot hits with something and he lose his balance..he was abt to hit with Piller but instantly Abhijeet moves forward and grabs him..Daya looks at him and then towards the piller.._

Abhijeet: samabl ka Daya..

 _Daya looks at him and after freeing himself from Abhijeet's grip he silently moves forward towards the bureau..Abhijeet looks at him with sad eyes while Sachin and Freddy exchange a sad glance.._

Sachin (asked in low tone): sir chalen?

Abhijeet (looks at him and then nodded): haan chalu..

 _Here Daya silently moves inside the bureau and without wishing anyone just headed towards his desk and start doing some file work..he was feeling pain in his foot, thougt the hit was not so dangerous but it was hard enough that he was feeling much pain in his foot fingers…he tries to bear but after sometime he remove his shoe and checks his foot..he touches his hand to his foot fingers and undelibratly a painful scream grabs the attention of others.._

 _Purvi, shreya, Nikhil and jayawanti who all were present inside the bureau comes towards him with concern.._

Purvi: sir kye hua app ko? (looking towards his foot) ap ka par mein choot ayi hai kye?

Daya (looks towards all): nai kuch nai.. halka sa par takra gaya the neecha parking mein..thora pain hai teak ho jaya ga..

 _They all noticed that Daya is feeling much pain while moving his foot fingers..but he was hiding it and trying to wear shoe again.._

Nikhil: sir kabi kabi zara si lagi hui choot bi bar jata hai bad mein..ap plz check karwa lan ager zyada takleef ho rai hay tu..neglect naa Karen..

Daya (looks at him in smile): its okay Nikhil..main teak hn.. thanks for the concern..

 _ACP enters inside the bureau and looks towards all who all were gatehering around Daya's desk.._

ACP: kye ho raha hay yah? Sab is taran khara kyun ho? Koi kam danda nai ha kye?

 _All looks towards him in fear.._

Shreya (tries to speak): sir wo..wo..darsal Daya sir ko chot lagi thi..tu..tu hum una dakna aya tha..

ACP (looks towards Daya but asked from others): kye hua Daya ko..?

Jawanti: sir par par chot lagi hai una neecha parking mein..par wo dehan he nai da raha..

 _ACP eye balls moves towards Daya, who was silently sitting on his chair..after feeling ACP gaze towards himself he looks at him and replies him as.._

ACP: I m fine Sir.. yah sab asa he fikar kar raya hain..

ACP (without asking anything orders as): teak hai teak hai..kam par lago sab..aik minute bhi nai hai humara pas waste karna ka liya malom hai na?

 _Daya looks at him with hurt..though nothing serious happens with Daya, but a father concern was totally missing.. he even did not tries to ask what happened to him..? injury can be small or big.. but he did not tries to ask which hurts his son badly..Daya quietly starts looking towards the file..while all others moves towards their desk with sadness on their faces..ACP moves towards his cabin and after dialing a call on landline he became busy in that..but after each second he was starring towards Daya.. who was noticing it but did not looks at him back at once.._

 _Whole day they became busy in case..and in evening they got a big lead abt criminals…so all others moves towards that place..it was old fort..Abhijeet and his team was already present there on the other side of fort..as soon as Daya with his team reaches there without ACP..they all heard Gun shot..all became alert and instantly enters inside the fort.._

Nikhil: sir yah awazen tu dosri aurh sa aye rai hain..

Daya: jaldi chalu..

 _And the all moves at that side but before reaching there bullets starts firing at their sides and one bullet hits at Daya's arm badly..he falls down on floor with scream.. his arm starts bleading badly..Nikhil looks at him but Daya shouts.._

Daya: jayo..main tea..teak hn..

Nikhil: lakin sir app..

Daya (controlling over his expressions): jayo Nikhil..aur plz ksi ko kuch mat batana..

Nikhil( confused n shocked): sir ap yah kye? (he was continually firing towards the criminals)

Daya (Shouts): jayo..time nai hai…and that's my order..

 _Nikhil and all moves forward and starts firing back.. almost half and hour they fought back and at last CID team wins the battle.. Abhijeet came at their sides and looks towards all and found Daya no where.._

Abhijeet: sab teak hai?

Purvi: jee sir..

Abhijeet: tum sab ko head kis na kiya? Daya kahan hai?

Nikhil: sir..wo..wo.. _but he remains quite.._

Abhijeet (angry): where is he damn it? ACP sir ko malom hay ka wo yahen nai ha? Itna important time mein wo kahan gaya hai?

Nikhil: sir wo darsal

Abhijeet (shouts in anger): us ki sifarish karna ki zarorat nai hai Nikhil..laparwaie ka koi waqt hota hai..(ordering tone) lasshen forensic mein bejwana ka intazam karo.. _saying so he left the place in anger.._

 _Here Daya some how tied his arm with handkerchief and wear his raincoat..due to rain they all were in raincoats..and somehow he stood up and tries to walk.. Abhijeet who was moving out from fort just looks at him coming.._

Abhijeet (angry tease): mil gaya waqt ana ka? (Daya looks at him confusingly, he was trying his best to hide his painful expressions and looks normal) ab ana ki kye zarorat thi..jab team ko zarorat thi tab tu aya nai tum? Par kye main poch sakta hoon sahab tha kahan?

 _Daya starts looking downward..his eyes showing was hurt.._

Daya (with down head n in low tone): I m sorry… _saying so he moves forward towards his team..which rises the anger bar of Abhijeet more..he was so shocked on Daya's response..he was not understanding abt this carelessness from Daya's side.._

Daya: Nikhil sab teak hai…?

Nikhil (looks at him wd concern): sir app ab tak yahen hain? Ap teak tu hain..?

Daya (trying wake up): haan main teak.. _but he loses his senses and was abt to fall down when Nikhil instantly holds him…before he could lose his senses completely he said in very weak tone.._ nikhil ksi..ko mat hospital chupka…chupka sa. _And his voice totally vanished.._

 **AT NIGHT 9:00 PM:**

 _Team was present after completing their all tasks to report ACP..who was busy in special conference and now was present at bureau..Abhijeet tells him everything and then asked abt Daya from all.. all were so quite abt his presence.._

ACP: kye matlab Daya kahan hai? Wo tu sab ka sath gaya tha naa?

Purvi: sir wo gaya tu tha..par huma kahen dika nai ?

ACP (shocked): matlab? Uss na tum sab ko head nai kiya..?

Shreya (with down head): no sir.. hum kud hi..

ACP (became angry): howz this possible? Phr gaya kahan Daya? (he found no answer form anyone) ho kye raha hai yah?

Nikhil (tries to defend): sir ho sakta hai wo apni par ki chout ki waja sa kahen ruk gaya hon..

ACP (angrily): what rubbish..

Abhijeet (looks at him): muja tu asi koi chout nai diki..he was fine jab muja mila wo..

ACP : kahan pa mila?

Abhijeet: wahen par…jab main wahen sa aye raha tha tu mila muja..

ACP: tu kye tum na uss sa pocha nai ka wo kahen tha? ( _Abhijeet became quite and he realized that in anger he did not asked much abt it, where ACP asked in anger)_ kyun? (after getting no reply from his side) teak hai main kud baat kar lon ga uss sa…

 _Abhijeet looks at him in fear.. his heart pinches after hearing this becz he knows well how ACP will ask from Daya now.._

ACP: sab jayo abi gher.. _saying so he moves towards his cabin..where Abhijeet who was looking worried abt everything, silently moves and sat on his desk chair.._

 _Here Nikhil after freeing from bureau..silently moves towards hospital on his bike.. After reaching at hospital he firstly met with doctor who was just coming out from Daya's room.._

Nikhil: sir kasa hain ab Daya sir..?

Doctor: he is fine officer..par goli na un ka arms tissues ko damage kiya ha. Bandage hai par wo jana ki zid kar raha han. Una kafi takleef ho gi is taran..

Nikhil (worried): main baat karta hon sir sa..una hosh aye gaya kye ?

Doctor (nodded): yes officer.. abi abi hosh aya hai. Main uni ka checkup kar ka aye raha hon..ap dakh lijiya ager wo manta hain humari tu wo sunta nahin… well medicines proper dijiya ga…

 _Nikhil nodded and give him space to go..and then he himself enters inside the room..where daya was lyaing with closed eyes..daya looks at him and a sad smile appears on his face.._

Daya: thank you Nikhil.. Sir na zyada danta tu nai?

Nikhil: nai sir..main na manage kar liya.. ( _daya nodded and closes his eyes again)_ sir..? (daya looks at him) ap na asa kyun kiya? App kyun nai chata ka una kuch pata chala? Sir yah galat ha.. una ap ki fikar ho gi..

Daya (undelibratly): fikar he tu nai hai ab ksi ko meri.. (and he realize what he just said now, so changes the topic as) Nikhil main ab teak hon.. aik hour main doctor muja discharge da dan ga tu gher chala jayon ga… itni serious injury nai hai.. tum jayo abi gher, case ki baga dori main bht thak gaya ho ga..

Nikhil (turns to go): sir ap jo bol raha han main wo man raha hon..ap bi meri baat maan lijiya plz.. ACP sir yah Abhijeet sir ko batana dijiya muja.. kam sa kam Abhijeet sir ko tu.. _and he stops with Daya's gaze.._

Daya (in warn tone): nai Nikhil… plz ksi ko mat batana..

 _Nikhil nodded and left the place with sad look.. Daya looks at him going and then moves his gaze towards window.. a silent tear falls down from his eyes…_

Daya (hurtful tone): tum nai janta Nikhil, Abhijeet nag her ka sath sath muja bi chor diya hai.. main bala he usa apna bhai mano.. bala he apna bhai wapis chayon.. par wo asa nai sochta ab.. asa kuch bi nai chata ab.. us ki aur DAD ki tu shuru sa he nai banti thi kabi..har baat par he tu alag soch rakhta tha.. phr mera kye kasoor hai is mein? DAD na tu apni duty ka chlata kabi apna gher par, hum par dehan nai diya.. kabi humara kareeb nai raya wo.. mera kareeb tu sirf app tha bhai…sirf app. . pher ap na bi muja zamana sa larna ka lye akala chor diya.. akala jeena ka lya chor diya.. sara Haq Natta jatana tak chor diya.. Dad na bola gher jayo tu jayo..roka nai.. kuch kaha tak nai humesha ki taran..wasa tu humesha muj par sa jagra karta tha..par nai ab main wo ap ka bhai he nai raha na..gher jo chor diya hai ap na.. humara nata tu gher ki waja sat ha bas..(angry tone) tu teak hai.. ab main ap ko aur Dad ko apni waja sa kabi tang nai karon ga.. aur nai beek mangon ka rishton ki.. iss pora saal mein bht koshish ki inn rishton ko pana ki.. par ab thak gaya hon mein.. thak gaya hon..

 _Here Abhijeet went to beach place and found Daya no where.. he was looking worried now.._

Abhijeet: yah Daya gaya tu gaya kahan? Akhir masla kye ha..asa tu kabi kiya nai us na.. (looking tense) uss samay bi kuch bola nai mujsa.. bas muja Dhaka he raha..

 _He takes out his phone and dials' his number but number was powered off…_

 **A/N:** Guys itna kam reviews.. plz story nai achi tu bata tu dan na ap sab.. ap sab na bola tu main na continue kiya na.. sorry for disappointing u..:(((


	4. Chapter 4

**BEZUBAAN**

 _Daya moves back at home through Texi..he looks towards the house but was not willing to enter inside..when he heard a voice from behind.._

Voice : Daya ..?

 _Daya looks behind and became shocked..Abhijeet was coming out from quills and calling his name.._

Abhijeet (asked in tough tone): kahan tha tum ab tak ? aur yah phone kyun band kar raka ha?

Daya (asked in casual tone): ap yahen kye kar raha hain is waqt? Kuch kam tha kye?

Abhijeet : yah kasi baten kar raha ho tum…main kye poch raha hon tum sa sunai nai da raha tuma?

Daya: bhai plz.. late ho gaya hai..i m going..

 _He turns to move towards his house, when Abhijeet grabs him by his arm..a painful scream came out from his mouth..he jerks his arm badly and moves behind instantly with painful scream.._

Daya (shouts badly): Abhijeet choro muja.. _and he grabs his arm by his other hand of him..Pain was clearly visible on his face.. Abhijeet was looking shocked and confused.._

Abhijeet: kye..kye hua hai tuma..?

 _Daya realized the situation and instantly left his arm and tries to looks normal..but he can't..pain was visible on his face.._

Daya (trying to hide the matter): kuch nai..kuch nai hua..ap jayia yahen sa..

Abhijeet: kye hua hai tumara arm ko? Chout lagi hai.. (he looks at Daya kneenly) yah raincoat kyun pehna hua ha ab tak tum na?

Daya (Shocked): bas asa hi.. wo..yaad nai raha utarna..

Abhijeet (looks at him with worried expressions): Daya jhoot mat bolo.. (he moves forward to check) dikayo muja kye hua hai..

Daya (instantly moves behind): nai kuch nai Bhai..

Abhijeet (holds his hand and tries to remove his raincoat forcefully): dikayo muja kye hai.. _and he became shocked after seeing bandage on Daya's arm..blood was visible on his bandage..Daya moves his gaze away.._

Abhijeet (looks at him in shock): yah kye hua ha? Yah chout kasa lagi tuma Daya?

 _Daya was continually looking at other side..he was not replying anything.. Abhijeet starts reminding.._

" _ **Sir wo gaya tu tha..par huma kahen dika nahi.."?**_

" _ **Jab main wahen sa aye raha tha tu mila muja.."**_

Abhijeet: Daya kahen tuma..(he realized and became so worried) kahen goli..(Daya looks at him) oh my God tuma goli lagi hai Daya..(Daya moves his head down) aur tum na ksi ko batya nai.. (he got no reply from Daya) kyun? kyun nai batya ksi ko?

Daya (low tone): Nikhil ko..ko batya tha..wo hospital la gaya tha muja..

Abhijeet (became so angry and he shouts): Tu main mar gaya tha kye ? (Daya looks towards his brother who was screaming in anger and with pure concern too) muja kyun nai batya tum na.. haan? Bolo..?

Daya: bhai plz..

Abhijeet (still angry): what bhai? Kyun nai batya Haan?

Daya (not meeting his gaze): kyun ka main ap ko yah Dad ko apni waja sa pershan nai karna chata tha..

Abhijeet (looking Shocked): yah kye bakwas hai..main pershan hota hon? Muja nai batya ga tu aur kis ko batya ga tu..?

Daya (looks at him, tears were present in his eyes and anger in his voice): tu ap naa kyun nai batya tha..(Abhijeet shocked) jab ap ko goli lagi thi 4 months pehla tu kyun nai batya tha muja..(Abhijeet head down, where Daya added in anger and in pain) kyun ka ap ka rishta naata ab badal gaya hai mujsa..( _Abhijeet looks at him with sad eyes)_ app ka rishta naata sab ( _pointing towards their home)_ iss gher ki waja sa tha mujsa..(tears were falling down from his eyes) tu pher kyun..(Daya clears his eyes) kyun batata main ap ko..lagta he kon hon main ap ka..? jaiya bhai jaiya..ap ko meri fikar karna ki koi zarorat nai.. _And he turns to move..when Abhijeet instantly holds him by his hand, turns him towards his side and hugs him.. Daya starts crying in that hug..Abhijeet really consoles his brother in that tight hug..his grip was much tight to ensure him that is brother is still there with him as always.._

Abhijeet (consoling Daya in hug): bs..bs Daya bas kar…chup ho jaa mera bhai.. main kabi tera liya badal sakta honk ye? Dor hon ya pas..tera bhai tu rahon ga humesha hi..hmm? yah rishta kabi koi cheen sakta hai kye hum sa?

Daya (Still sobbing): tu pher kyun karta ho ap asa? Kyun dor rahta ho..kyun koi haq nai jatata ? kyun Dad ka har gunah ki saza muja milti ha?

 _Abhijeet separated him from that tight hug..cupped his face in his hands and said in firm tone after looking into his eyes.._

Abhijeet: nai Daya asa nai hai…main bas chata hon ka tu apna App wala ho jaya ab.. ab hum chota nai raha..smjhata hai na tu iss baat ko?

Daya: haan sab smajta hon..par ap nai smajta bhai..ka ap muja inn sab baton sa ab bewakof nai bana sakta.. (he moves behind) ab bara ho gaya hon main sab smajta hon..par ap iss baat ko nai smajta..

Abhijeet (taking sigh): chal aye idar aye samna garden mein chal ka betha han..baat karta han..

Daya (looks at him with sad eyes): kyun? hum gher chal ka nai baat kar sakta?

Abhijeet (looks at him n nodded in no): nai Daya..aur tum..tum aj gher nai jayo ga…mera sath chalu mera gher..

Daya (Shocked and confused): what..? lakin kyun?

Abhijeet (looks towards Daya's arm): kyun ka tuma meri zarorat hai.. ACP sir ka mood kafi kharab ha tumara aj fort par na hona ki waja sa…main nai chata ka tum dono ka bech..(he cuts his sentence and added) tum bas chalu mera sath..(he holds his hand to move but Daya leave his hand, Abhijeet looks at him) kye hua?

Daya (sadly smiles): kabi gher ka ander bechaya karta tha Dad ki dant sa..aj woi farz nibahana aya han pher sa..yun kahiya naa..?

Abhijeet: Daya tum janta ho na ka kye ho ga? Aur tum tu kuch bolo ga nai..chup kar ka sunta raho ga bas asa hi..pher na kuch khana na medicines..tu asa kasa chor jayon tuma yahen?

Daya: tu teak ha mat jayia akala chor ka muja yahen.. yahin rahiya na mera sath..ap ka bi tu gher ha yah..kye ab ap mera liya bi nai aye sakta gher..

Abhijeet (moves his gaze away and added in angry tone): nai.. yah mera gher nai hai.. DAD ka gher hai..

Daya (Smiles): Dad ka gher ya..aur ap ka wo.. tu mera kye?

Abhijeet (looks at him): Daya tu kyun nai smjata.. Dad ka aur mera jitna jagra hota hain un ka liya yahi acha hai ka hum aik dosra ka amna samna na ayen..kam sa kam ab is gher mein shanti tu raha gi..

Daya (helpless tone): shanti he tu hai bhai..ab iss gher mein shanti ka siwa kuch nahin.. aur main sab smajta hon.. Ap ka gher chorna par main ap ka sath nai gaya iss liya he app mujsa kicha kicha rahta han..dor dor..

Abhijeet (nodded as no): nai Daya..

Daya : ager mai ap ka sath chala gaya tu zyada masla bana ga..is lye betar ha ka main yahen rahon..don't worry Dad ki dant sun lon ga.. danta ga he tu… _saying so he moves towards his home..where Abhijeet was looking towards him with sad expressions..and then he looks towards his Dad's home…_

 **Flash back:**

ACP: kyun nai aya tum dono Party main…malom hai meri kitni beziti hui?

Abhijeet (With off mood): humari apni bi commitments hain.. hum dosron ki commitments he nai pori kar sakta har bar..

ACP: what nonsense is this? Muja malom hai tum jan boj kar nai aya kyun ka party main na di thi..aur Daya ko bi tum na he roka ho ga..

Daya (instantly): no Dad

ACP: tum chup raho..is ka sikaya hua rasta par he chalna ha tuma tu bas..

Abhijeet : uss par kyun chila raha hain? Jo kahana ha mujsa kahen..ager wo koi jawab nai data tu is ka yah matlab nahin ka ap usa kuch bi bolen ga..yah ap ka Cid Bureau nahi ha..

ACP (angry): tum sa kye baat karon mein? tum sa tu baat karna he bakar hai..zid hai tumari mera kahay ka against jana ki..bas..

Abhijeet: aur ap ki bi zid he Dad muja humesha galat smajna ki..

Daya : bhai plz

Abhijeet: nai Daya..bolna da muja.. kabi ino na ya janana ki koshish ki ka hum kyun nai aya..kye hua kyun? bas man liya ka Abhijeet na hi kuch kiya ho ga..bas..aur suna diya..

Daya: sorry Dad.. par hum aik case mein pans gaya tha aur phr tire he pancher ho ga quills ka..jungle mein kahan koi milta huma..isi lye late ho gaya..

Abhijeet: nai Daya ina kuch mat bol..ino na kabi kuch suna nai..naa humari Maa ki koi baat suni..aur na humari suna ga.. ina sirf sunana ki adat hai.. yah sirf aik acha ACP ban sakta hain aik pita kabi nai ban sakta.. tu koshish bi mat kar aur asi soch bi mat rakh..

ACP (shouts): shut up..just shut up.. and get out from here..

 _Abhijeet looks at him in anger and left the place..Daya runs behind him..he holds Abhijeet's hand.._

Daya: bhai

Abhijeet (taking out his arm): beach pa jaa raha hon..abi aye jayon ga thori dar mein..tu gher he rah..

 _And he left the place…_

 **Flash back ends…**

Abhijeet (to himself): ajj bi yahi ho ga..humesha ka jasa Daya chup chap sab sun la ga aur kuch bola ga nai.. par us ki suna ga bi kon..

 _He nodded his head in no and left the place in helplessness.._

 **A/N: SORRY MAIN FLASH BACK NAI DIKA SAKI IS CHAPY MEIN..YAH DUO PAR..AUR AP SAB KA BHT BHT SHUKRIYA REVIEWS KA LYE..MAIN APNI PORI KOSHISH KARON GI ACHA LIKNA KI..AUR PLZ MAIN KSSI KO VILLEN NAI BANA RAI HON.. ABHIJEET SIR KI SIDE TU ABI AGA HAI..**

 **PLZ REVIEW KIJIYA GA..BOLIYA GA MAT.. THANKS**


	5. Chapter 5

**BEZUBAAN**

 _Here Daya enters inside the home and as usual dark home welcomes him..he looks around like searching someone and after a moment he walks towards his room..he was abt to enter in his room when he heard steps sound coming from sitrings of his home..his feet's automatically stops and unintentionally he moves back towards lounge which was still hidden in darkness and he stands there near sofa like obeying some orders…the person comes down and switched on the lights of the lounge and looks towards Daya with most angry eyes ever..Anger was clearly visible on his face…_

ACP (in angry tone): Mil gayi fursat gher ana ki? Tyari tu kara ka beji ho gi tumara bhai na khoob achi taran saa. Iss lye sawal pochna ki tu zarorat hi nai ha muja.

 _Daya looks at him in shock..he was totally unaware of this fact that his Dad was watching him and his brother meeting from his room window..now he has an idea but how much his Dad saw them he does not know..he was still in that shock when another query puzzled him more…_

ACP: bolo kye jhoot sikha kar beja ha tumara bhai naa..kye bhana hai tumara pas aj wahen par na present hona ka.?

Daya (taking sigh): bhai kabi jhoot nai bolta

ACP: aur tum kabi us ki side lana ka illawa nai bolta..kahen tha tum..(he shouts) batyo ?

Daya (afraid but composed himself): main wahen gaya tha par muja ksi zarori kam sa wahen sa nikalna para..

ACP (harsh tone): kam ?

Daya (still in normal tone): khabri sa milna jana tha muja..

ACP (straight tone): tu pher tum itni jaldi wapis kasa loota?

Daya (feeling lump in his throat, bcz speaking lie to anyone is always difficult for him): wo muja rasta mai khyal aya ka mera wahen hona zyada important ha. Khabri sa bad mai b mila ja sakta ha..

ACP: yani khabri sa milna important nai tha.. (Daya closes his eyes) aur jab tumari team par achank sa hamla ho gaya tab tum una chor ka khabri sa milna gaya..par bd ma tuma laga ka khabri sa milna important nai tu tum wapis chala aya..(looks at Daya) khabri ki call bi attend ki ho gi tum na usi doran? Haan?

 _Daya was quite and his eyes were down..ACP comes close to him.._

ACP: is bakwas ka bd bi tum khata ho ka tumara bhai tuma jhoot bolna nai sikata..

Daya (looks at him): plz Dad, bhai ka is sab sa lana dana nai ha kuch bi.. ap una humesha kyun beech mai la ata han..

ACP: dik raha ha.. saf saf dik raha ha muja..(firm tone) teak ha yai reason ha na tumara pas..kal bureau mai muja sab ka samna tumara wo khabri with reason chiya ha. Tumara call records mera pas han ab tak ka..(Daya shocked) us mai muja tumara ksi bi khabri yah koi bi unknown number nai mila..sab team memembers ka he calls han.. ager muja kal tumara reason valid laga tu teak.. warna team ko is kisum ka halat mai without any guidness akala chorna par..marna ka lye.. is gher zimadari ka lye I will punish u.. I will suspend u for more than a week…

 _Daya looks at him in shock.. ACP looks into his eyes with great anger and left…Daya was in great trouble now..his sighs were stops..he was not expecting this..this was something new for him.. he stands there for sometime..bcz his mind was not getting anything.. he lied, he knew and he knew that his Dad will caught him for sure..but his expecting hard scold not this..now what will he do?_

 **ABHIJEET's Home:**

 _Abhijeet was standing in his balcony and looking towards the city.. he was currently living in apartment which was belongs to his one of most closest friend..and he was paying rent per month.. he was still thinking abt Daya and was worried abt him… his words were still echoing in his ears.._

 ** _"_** ** _jab ap ko 4 month pehla goli lagi thi tu kyun nai batya tha muja"..kyun ka ap ka rishta naata ab badal gaya han muj sa..ap ka rishta naata sab is gher ki waja sat ha mujsa"_**

 ** _"_** ** _tu pher kyun karta ho ap asa? Kyun dor rahta ho? Kyun koi haq nai jatata?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _ap ka gher chorna par main ap ka sath nai gaya..isi lye ap mujsa kicha kicha rahta han..dor dor.."_**

 _Abhijeet hits his hand hardly on balcony reeling…he was angry on Daya's words and upset too.._

Abhijeet: kasa samjhon tuja mein Daya.. kasa? Tu kye kye sochna lag gaya ha apna bhai ka bare mein.. par sai hai.. aur kye kara ga aik asa shaks jisa humesha apna bhai ka sahara ki talash rahi hai aur usay mai tanha chor aya hon wahen.. (angry) par kab tak us ki khatir main wo sab sehta.. socha us ki life mein bi thora shanty aya gi mera is fasila sa..par abi tak.. itna waqt guzarna ka bad bi wo independent nai hua..aur ab tu wo is sab sa fed up ho chukka ha… itna ka bolta ha..gussa dikana laga ha.. mera wo bhai jo kabi ksi muskil mein bi gila nai karta tha..aj bola ha tu us ka dukh ka andaza mein laga sakta hon.. _he was hurt with his response towards his brother.._

Voice: par kye fayda is dukh ka jab tum kuch karo ga nai..

 _Abhijeet looks behind and found his friend plus neighbor Mohit was standing just behind him with little difference..Mohit comes forwards with explaining tone…_

Mohit: na baba naa..main ksi ki baten nai sunta..par ager tum is taran apna apartment ka darwaza khula chor ka yahen khara rah ka kud sa baten karo ga tu kuch bi ho sakta ha.. darwaza khula dakh kar heart hui tu ander aye gaya aur pher ab mai apna kaan tu nai na band kar sakta tha..

Abhijeet (starts looking towards outside once again): pata nai darwaza kasa khula rah gaya..

Mohit: jab demag is kadar pershan aur ulja hua ho ga tu darwaza khula rah sakta hai.. (Abhijeet looks at him) khere..main tea bana ka ata hon..

 _Abhijeet says nothing to him and after 5 mins Mohit comes back with two cups of tea.. Abhijeet was still standing there..Mohit just forward him cup of tea.._

Mohit: usa apna pas yahen kyun nai la ata humesha ka lye.. har waqt us ka lye asa pershan tu nai rahna para ga tuma? Muja smaj nai ati usa dor rak ka kud ko takleef dana ka matlab..

 _After few mins silence…_

Abhijeet (still looking towards the city): Mera Dad na kabi meri Maa ko aik biwi hona ka saman nai diya..una kabi apni biwi nai smja..tu apna beton ko kye smjhen ga? (Mohit was quietly listening to him) tuma bi lagta ho ga ka main kahmuka un sa nafrat karta hon.. _he looks at him questionably.._ tuma main galat lagta hon ga na Mohit?

Mohit (looks at him, he can understand his state of mind n heart): nai..kyun ka tum apna Pita sa nafrat nai karta Abhijeet..

Abhijeet (angry): karta hon..karta hon nafrat..nafrat he tu karta hon main un sa.. aur kyun na karon ? ( _he was speaking in flow)_ bechpan sa daka hai apni Maa ka akalapan.. chup kar ka una sehta daka ha sab mai na..seeda moun baat nai karta tha wo meri maa sa.. kyun ka un ka pasand ki shadi nai thi..meri maa aik pari likhi aurat nai thi..aur is baat ka ahsas un ka rawaiyon na humesha karaya hai una.. pher bi wo kabi kuch nai bolen…( _he looks towards Mohit with tears)_ yar uno na kabi koi gila nai kiya…muja nai yaad kam sa kam.. muja gusa ata tha par wo smjati thin muja..wo bola karti thien ka tumara Dad tum sa bht pyar karta han beta.. par muja wo pyar kabi nai dika yar..wo kyun joot bolten thin mujsa muja aj tak smaj nai aya.. _and he just stops and holds his head with hand..Mohit places his hand on his shoulder just to console him.._

Mohit: Abhijeet plz relax..

 _Abhijeet sighs were fast bcz so many memories were still coming in his mind.._

Abhijeet: nai yar..muja is sawal ka jawab chiya tha un sa..par wo chor kar chali gayien yar.. muja aur Daya ko chor ka chali gayien..(and with this tears falls down from his eyes) waqt sa pehla..sab sehta sehta, chup chap..pher bi bina ksi shikwa aur gilla ka.. main na kabi nai daka yar ka mera Dad una kabi ksi party mein sath la kar jata..ksi bi jaga..kyun? kye una sharm ati thi? Akhir apni biwi sa na banan ki waja kye thi un ki? Main yah kabi jan nai paya yar.. sochta tha bara hon ga tu maa batya gi muja..smjyen gi..apna dukh tab banta gi mujsa… par nai.. (in painful tone) wo waqt kabi nai aya yar.. wo waqt ana sa bht pehla wo chali gai…bht dor.. (he looks towards the sky) najana kon sa taara ban kar bethi han..(Childish tone) smaj he nai ata..

 _Mohit was totally helpless..though he heard all this so many times before..but all times he feels so helpless to console his friend..he never founds any word to console his friend..he never found any word to overcome his pain..After few minutes of silence, abhijeet as usual composed himself and clears his eyes and looks towards Mohit.._

Abhijeet: Daya bht chota tha yar..us na mera aur Dad ka jagra tu daka hain par un ka peehca chupa is reason ko wo nai janta.. aur main.. (tears again appears in his eyes) aur main nai chata ka wo yah sab jana..

Mohit( who was not understaning meaning of those tears): kyun? ta ka wo duki na ho ya pher..ya pher tum ya nai chata ka wo tumara Dad sa wasa he nafrat karna na shuru kar da jasa tum…

 _Abhijeet who was already looking at him..moves his gaze away while shocked expressions appeared on his face like he was searching answer for himself too abt it…_

Abhijeet (ignoring Mohit's question): main nai chata ka wo mujsa sawal kara.. kyun ka ab..ab wo sawal kara ga Mohit.. isi lye kud sa dor rakta hon usay.. usay apni life jeena hogi.. independent hona ga.. jasa aik mazboot cid officer ha wasa he mazboot insan bi banana ho ga usa Mohit.. bina mera sath ka..bina Dad ka sath ka..

Mohit (looks at him angrily): had hai.. (Abhijeet looks at him) muja tumari bi na sach mein smaj nai ati Abhijeet..yah tu us ki fikar karna chor do aur kud bi jeeyo..ya pher usay bi jeena do aur kud ko bi..

Abhijeet (tries to say something): Mohit tum smaj

Mohit (cuts him angrily): teak hai..tu pher ab mara fikar ka usay phone karna ki zarorat bi nai hai..karna do usa deal akala he sab..

 _Saying so Mohit left the place, leaving Abhijeet like this…_

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry guyz I thought ksi ko interest he nai hai tu ksi na review he nai diya yahi soch kar..main na aga update likna hi chor diya..par aj asa he story open kiya tu reviews dakh ka likna ka maan kar gaya.. wasa tu abi yaad nai ka is update mein kye socha tha par jasa smaj aya handle karna ki try ki.. thora aga chala di story..aur abi plz muja galat mat smajna.. main ACP Sir ki koi dushman nai hon.. its just a story.. aur ya sab story ka characters he hain bas. Kyun ka mera mind mein aik story thi tu socha cid pa he likh don… acha bura jo bi laga bol dana.. nai bi pasand aya kam tab bi bol dana warna muja reviews sa andaza lagana parta ha..

GD dada ap ka review ka bht shukriya..bht acha laga ap ka review par ka..

Baki sab ka reviews ka bi bht bht danawaad…

Plz r n r.. thank you…


	6. Chapter 6

**BEZUBAAN**

 _Abhijeet stays there like this and was thinking abt Mohit's words..suddenly his phone starts ringing and he looks towards the phone and instantly grabs the phone with the thought that it must be Daya's call.. but phone screen disappoint him..it was one of his informer's call..after attending the call Abhijeet again starts thinking abt Daya.._

Abhijeet: Daya na abi tak call nai ki..wasa tu humesha kiya karta tha..(thinking) kye karon call kar ka pochon? Kahen ACP sahab na zyada he tu nai class la li.. (angry on his own words) tu aur kye Karen ga wo..ata he kye hai una iss ka siwa..

 _He was abt to dial Daya's number but Mohit's words stops him.._

" _ **tu pher ab maara fikar ka ussay phone karna ki zarorat bi nai hai..karna do usa deal akala he sab.."**_

 _Abhijeet cancelled the call in irritation and after throwing the phone on sofa he enters inside the room to change his dress and taking long shower…_

 **ACP's Home** **:**

 _Daya was thinking abt the whole what happened with him now and what his brother tells him today.._

" _ **main kabhi tera liya badal sakta hon kye? dor hon ya pas tera bhai tu rahon ga humesha hi…hmm? Yah rishta kabi koi cheen sakta ha kye hum saa..?"**_

" _ **main bas chata hoon ab tu apna app wala ho jaya bas..ab hum chota nai raya.."**_

 _Daya falls down on his bed and looks towards his bed side table..where a very young age of duo photograph photo frame was present..Daya looks at it and unintentionally starts starring it continually..the face which he saw always for every kind of difficulty of his life after his mother death.. the face who can understand everything what's going on in his mind without listening a single word of his..the face who just looks at him once and his single glimpse ensures him that he is there with him for every step of his life..today he is not there..today he can see him in photographs only to feel his presence.._

Daya (to himself): Ager asa bara hona tha bhai tu kash hum chota he rahta..kabi bara na hota..

 _ **Here,**_ _Abhijeet came out from his room after changing his dress..his hairs were still wet and still his mind was on Daya.. he pick up his phone and checks the call list..No Daya's call was present there..now he was worried..so he dials Daya's number without any hesitation.._

 _ **On**_ _the other side Daya was still starring that photo..when his phone starts ringing and he came out from the trance of his own thoughts or feelings..he grabs his phone in his hand which was present just beside his pillow and checks the call..it was his brother call.. A tear slips from corner of his left eye and absorbs in his pillow..he did not attend the call and places back his phone.._

Daya (to himself): nai bhai..ab muja independent banana dan plz.. ap yahi chata hai na tu pher dakal kyun data han meri life mein..(angry and in painful tone) nai chiya ksi ka Saath ab.. (only painful and teary tone) ab hum bara ho gaya hain..Smajhta kyun nai..?

 _Now Abhijeet was worried..why Daya is not attending his call.. what happened there? Something else then his expectations? So many thoughts were present in his mind.._

Abhijeet: kye karon..Daya kyun nai attend kar raha meri call? Busy ho..nai nai.. Dad sa baat karna ka bad tu moun suja ka lata ho ga..kuch bi nai kara ga wo..pher..? call kyun nai uttha raha? Naraz ha kye? ho sakta ha..aj jasa behave kiya ha uss na mera sath pala kabi asa response nai diya muja.. (he again dials Daya's number) plz Daya attend the call.. _but still response was same.._ kye karon..? (he sat down on sofa with worried expressions) wahen jaa bi tu nai sakta.. _(taking painful sigh)_ khata tu hon usa independent banana chata hon par shaid kud he usa asa karna nai data..

 _Both brothers were thinking abt each other but at different places.. their emotions and feelings were same but can't help each other..what's this..and why all this..? Daya was starring the sealing of his room..like asking something from God with questioning eyes.._

 **MUJA YUHEN KAR KA KHABOON SA JUDAAA…**

 **JAANA KAHAN CHUP KA BETHA HAI KUDA…**

 **JANU NA MAIN KAB HUA KUD SA GHUMSHUDA..**

 **KASA JIYUN ROOH BHI MUJSA HAI JUDAA…**

 _Here Abhijeet stood up and again moves towards the balcony..his eyes caught the darkness of the city.. though so many lights were glowing the city but still it's sounding that whole city is sleeping.._

 **KYUN MERI RAHIEN, MUJSA POCHE GHER KAHAN HAI…**

 **KYUN MUJSA AYE KA, DASTAK POCHE GHER KAHAN HAI..**

 **RAHIEN ASI JIN KI MANZIL HI NAHIN..**

 **DOONDO MUJA, AB MEIN RAHTA HOON WAHEN…**

 _On the other side..ACP Pradyuman who was trying to sleep..was continually changing his sides.. but could not sleep.. the faces of his both son's were again n again coming in front of his eyes..and words of his younger son were revolving around his mind.._

" **bhai jhoot nai bolta.."**

" **Dad plz..bhai ka iss sab sa koi lana dana nai hai.."**

 _He again changes his side after jerking his mind..but still he was not be able to sleep…_

 **DIL HAI KAHEN, AUR DARKHEN HAI KAHEN..**

 **SAANSIEN HAIN MAGER KYUN ZINDA MEIN NAHIN…**

 _He does not knows when and how he sleeps there while thinking abt so manythings.._

" **GET LOST ! JUST GET OUT FROM MY HOUSE..NIKAL JAYO YAHEN SAA..YAH MERA GHER HAI..MAIN TUMARI SHAKAL NAI DAKHNA CHATA.."**

" **MUJA BI YAHEN RAHNA KA KOI SHOK NAI…NAI RAH SAKTA MAIN AB ISS GHER MEIN.. ISS AGG MEIN AUR NAI JAAL SAKTA..JAA RAHA HON MEIN YAHEN SA.."**

" **I SAID JUST GET OUT…"**

 _The shouting voice jerks him badly and Abhijeet opens his eyes..he can feel his body in stress..he looks around and realize that he slept there on sofa..and now it's early morning..he took a painful sigh and attaches his head with head rest..and closes his eyes once again..he can feel pain in his neck bones.._

" **BHAI PLZ..KAHAN JAA RA HO APP..KUCH TU BOLO..MAIN APP KO YAHEN SA ASA JANA NAI DON GA…"**

" **DAYA CHOR MUJA..AB AIK PAL NAI RUKHON GA MAIN IS NARAK MEIN..TERA LIYA BI NAI.. JAA RAHA HON MEIN YAH GHER CHOR KAR HUMESHA HUMESHA KA LIYA.."**

" **BHAI PLZ ASA MAT KARO..KUCH TU BOLO HUA KYE HAI..? BOLO PLZ.."**

" **NAI DAYA AB NAI RUK SAKTA..TUJA CHALNA HAI TU CHAL MERA SATH.. PAR MAIN AB YAHEN NAI RUKH SAKTA.."**

" **BHAI HUM YAH NAI KAR SAKTA..YAH HUMARA BHI GHER HAI..HUMARI MAA KA GHER.."**

" **NAI HAI YAH HUMARA GHER AUR NAA HI YAH HUMARI..cuts the sentences and… JAA RAHA HON MEIN YAHEN SAA.."**

" **BHAI…BHAI RUKO…BHAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…"**

 _Abhijeet opens his eyes and tears appears in his eyes..he ignores it and stood up to get ready for bureau and to see his brother too…but before he leaves he got a phone call abt the new case and he directly headed towards the spot… Daya was already present there..he was looking so silent and composed like anything.. Abhijeet tries to get something from his fiscal expressions..but Daya was not giving him any chance to understand anything abt last night… Abhijeet tries to talk with him so many times but all were there around Daya so he did not get any proper chance.. Day passes like this and all returns to bureau..while Daya came back in evening with Nikhil after investigating more..he was looking totally exhausted.. ACP comes towards him and asked abt the investigation.._

ACP: haan Daya kye pata chala..

 _Daya who was abt to ask for some water, delays his demand and looks towards ACP.._

Abhijeet (murmurs): sans tu nikalna nai dan ga…

Daya (to ACP): sir humara shak sai nikla..wo larki kafi garbar hai..kal raat hi gher chor kar baag gayi..uss ka maa baap ko kuch bhi malom nai..

Nikhil: sir wo tu humara wahen jana sa kafi pershan ho gaya.. aj kal ka becha bhi kasa hain Maa Baap ka bi zara nai sochta aur najana kin kamon mai para rahta hain..

ACP (to Daya): aur us kaam ka kye hua?

Daya (looking confused): kon sa kaam Sir ?

ACP: tumara Suspension letter ready kar ka rakha hai main na Daya…

 _With this everyone became Alert..And Abhijeet became shocked..he looks towards Daya who was just starring his father face with so many expressions.._

ACP: khabri kahan hai tumara..? jis ka lye tum team ko asa chor kar chalay gaya wahen sa..

Nikhil: sir wo main kuch

Daya (Cuts him instantly): Nikhil tum jayo us larki ka pata lagyo…

Nikhil: lakien sir ap yah…sir main ab aur chup nai rah sakta…

Daya (angry): lakein main na tuma bolna ki permission nai di Nikhil…(Nikhil feels embarrassment) senior ki baat kato ga ab tum..? (Ordering tone) jayo…

Abhijeet (who was silently looking all this drama now speaks): aik min Nikhil…(Nikhil who was abt to go, stops there) main bhi chalta hon tumara saath.. (and he follows him but before he completely moves out he stops there and looks towards ACP sir and said in careless tone) btw Sir..Daya ko kal goli lagi thi.. (everyone became shocked, except Nikhil) Daya na ksi ko batya nai kyun ka asi halat mein wo tha nai.. ..(he said while looking towards all) goli lagna aur us ka pain koi mamoli baat nai I guess..us na ksi ko batya nai aur Nikhil usa bad mein hospital la gaya.. muja bhi yah baat raat ko he pata chali jab main na Daya ka arm par goli ka zakhum daka… (ACP looks towards Daya, whose eyes were searching something in bureau floor..Abhijeet looks towards Daya) sorry Daya par tum na shaid muja ksi ko na batana ka order nai diya tha.. (Daya looks at him with sad eyes, and Abhijeet left with Nikhil just after looking into his eyes)…

 _Complete silence was present in bureau main hall…when after a minute ACP asked.._

ACP (to Daya): iss main chupana wali kye baat thi…

Daya (looks at him): iss main batana wali baat bhi nai thi shaid koi…goli ka kye hai… wo tu har roz lagna wali baat hai..(he looks into his eyes meaningfully) uss sa ksi ko kye fark parta ha…

 _Not only ACP, everyone else who was present there can understand the real meaning of Daya's words…ACP just looks at him and dismiss his decision as.._

ACP: kam par lago.. jitna jaldi ho huma yah case solve karna hai…

Daya (officer tone): Sir…

 _Everyone moves back towards their work…Daya silently sat on his desk and purvi gives him galss of water without his demand…he just looks at her and drink the water silently without any word.._

AT Night… _when Daya was abt to enter in his car just to move back at home…Abhijeet stops him from behind… Daya was not in the mood to talk abt anything with him…_

Abhijeet: Ruko Daya..

Daya (turns towards him): bhai plz..(looking irritated) main iss waqt ksi baat ko karna ka mood mai nai hon..bad mein dant lana app plz..

Abhijeet (looking angry but not showing it much): raat ko phone kyun nai uttha rahay tha tum..? suspend karna ki dhamki di thi uss Hitler na tuma..(Daya looks at him) yah chupana cha raha tha tum mujsa..? aur din ko kye karna chala tha tum Nik ko rok kar..? Suspend hona ka irada tha sahab ka?

 _Daya was still quite..which was rising his brother anger bar.._

Abhijeet (angry n bit loud): chup kyun ho..i need answer damn it..

Daya (looks at him): relax bhai…main bas situation ko apna hisab sa handle karna ki koshish kar raha hoon..(Abhijeet shocked) yahi chata tha naa app..?

Abhijeet: yah tu kye kah raha hay? Asa kara ga tu situation handle? Apna career ko dawv pa laga kar.? Tuja kye lagta hai kal sach janana ka bad ACP sir tumara suspension orders cancel kar data..?

Daya (looking tired): par muja ksi ki hamdardi bari nigah nai chaiya bhai…

Abhijeet (Smiles teasingly n angrily): oh..jasa wasa tu Pita shree app ko gala laga lata..aye ka haal chal pochta ka beta kasa ho..? goli lagi batya kyun nai.. (looks at him angrily) ab poch liya na din bar mein ka kasa ho Daya..aik bar tumari tarf daka bhi uno na? jot um una bata data tu wo tuma hamdardi ki nigah sa dakhta? Haan…

 _Daya looks at him in hurt…his eyes were little wet..Abhijeet realized abt his mistake…but before he could do something..Daya opens his car door with anger and just rushes out in hurry…Abhijeet comes in anger on himself he just hits his hand on another car bonnet hardly…_

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

 ** _app sab ka reviews ka shukriya.. main na jaldi mein likhna ki koshish ki hai..ager koi mistake ho gayi ho tu mahf kar dijiya ga.. shukriya.._**

 ** _and plz r n r...thank you!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**BEZUBAAN**

 _Daya came back at home and found Ramu kaka cleaning lounge…A glass was broken on floor..Daya instantly moves forward and helps him to clean the floor.._

Daya: Arre Kaka yah ap kye kar raha hain..(Grabbing glass pieces in his hands) light bhi ON nai ki hui..haath kat jata tu…

Kaka (giving him glass pieces): Are nai beccha bas hath sa choot gaya.. acha tum betho main khana laga data hoon…ACP sahab tumara intazar kar raya han khana pa..

Daya (confused plus shocked): Mera intazar… ?

ACP (from behind): kyun tumara wait nai kar sakta mein.. ?

 _Daya looks at him in shock, when the glass pieces which were in his hands pinches him little hardly and cut appears on his hand sharply..Daya unintentionally screams due to pain..ACP looks towards his hand and cut was appeared on his hand.._

Kaka: Are beta ya kye kiya..bola tha na main kar lata hon…layo dikayo muja (he took pieces and was abt to go when he heard)

Acp (grabs Daya's hand): kye karta ho Daya tum..(Daya looks at him strangly..while ACP said to Ramu kaka) Ramu first add box lata ana..

Kaka (moves with): jee sahab…

ACP (to Daya): idher ayo betho idar… (And Daya sat on sofa, still he was internally in shock state) ..

 _Ramu came back with first aid box and gives it to ACP..who cleaned Daya's wound first and then starts applying cream.. Daya was just looking towards his Dad but he was not understanding his care.._

ACP (while applying cream): Dehan kahan rahta hain tumara..Sahi khata hai tumara Bhai becha ka becha ho tum abi tak.. cid officer ki aik khoobi bhi tum apna app par apply nai karta ho… pehla goli lagi aur batya tak nahin.. aur ab hath kat liya… (while completing his bandage) chalu jayo abi fresh ho kar ayo aur khana kah lo..main wait kar raha hon… _and he himself moves to wash his hands…while Daya was still sitting on sofa like before.._

Kaka (looks at him and smiles): ajj kitna dino bad ACP sahab ko asa daka hai.. acha lagta tha jab pehla kabhi kabhi app ki asa care karta tha tu…Ab tu jab sa Abhijeet baba…( _and he stops, Daya looks at him)_ wasa aik baat kahon beta.. (Daya was looking at him continually) app bi sahab sa kabi kabi baat kar liya karo.. wo itna bhi bura nahin hai jitna app una smajta ho… _(after a second)_ mahf karna ager meri baat buri lagi ho tu…Main khana lagta hoon.. _And he left the place..where Daya was still thinking abt all this new happenings.._

" **wasa aik baat kahon beta..app bi sahab sa kabi kabi baat kar liya karo.. wo itna bhi bura nahin hai jitna app una smajta ho.."**

 _Daya stood up and moves towards kitchen..where Ramu kaka looks at him and asked.._

Kaka: Are beta ap abi tak yahin ho..fresh nai hua abi tak?

Daya (Calmly): kaka..? (kaka looks at him while serving food in dishes) kye ap ko asa lagta hai ka main Dad ko Acha nai smajta..? una bura insan smajta hon?

 _Kaka places food dish on kitchen counter and looks towards Daya with complete attention.._

Kaka: bura mat mano tu aik bat bolon ga Beta..(Daya nodded) Acha yah bura..Jo bhi hai wo ACP sahab aur Abhijeet babu ka bech ki baat hai.. huma tu Ajj tak ya bhi malom nahin ka un dono ka kis baat pa jagra hua akhri bar jo Abhijeet babu gher chor kar chala gaya..(hurtful expressions appears on Daya's face) malom hai iss sab sa app sab sa zyada pershan hua ho..aur un dono na he app ka bara mein nai socha beta..app ka gusa aur tanav jayaz ha beta.. par…

Daya (looks at him questionably): Par..? Par kye kaka..?

Kaka: beta ap ka Dad na app sa tu kabi bura vivahar nahin kiya.. (Daya's expressions changed) kabi kabi baat kiya karo..yah gher (looking around) ..gher jasa lagta hai..

 _They heard some sound, so understands that ACP sir came back in lounge..so Ramu moves out with food dishes..while Daya moves towards his room to freshen up and to change his dress.. during all this he was thinking abt Ramu kaka's words..and then came back in lounge and found his father waiting for him for dinner…Daya silently moves and sat on dinning chair…_

Daya (in low tone): App khana start kar data..i m sorry muja thori dar ho gayi…

 _ACP said nothing and starts taking food.. and after him Daya took some food and starts taking it slowly..both were quite..when ACP asked after sometime.._

ACP: choot kasi hai ab tumari..(Daya looks at him) bandage change karwaie tum na..?

Daya (Slowly): Gauav thora gehra hai.. doctor na bola first bandage do roz bad change ho ga..

ACP (nodded): teak hai..kal yaad sa chala jana..muja shaid yaad na rahay tu bata dana aur chala jana.. aur dawa bhi time sa lata rahna..(looks at him) ab tumara bhai tuma all time phone kar ka nai bata sakta ka ab tuma dawa lani hai..

Daya (looks at him): wo asa kuch nahin kahen ga ab…

 _ACP looks at him..though he was curious to know abt it more..but he did not asked abt anything more..bcz he don't feel any right on this..and they took their meal and ACP was abt to stood up when he looks at Daya.._

ACP: teak sa khana kah lana.. tabiyat teak nai tumari pehla hi..

 _Daya looks at him and few words revolves around his ears…_

" _ **Jasa wasa tu Pita Shree app ko Gala laga lata..aye ka haal chal pochta ka Beta kasa ho..?Goli lagi batya kyun nai..ab poch liya na din bar mein ka kasa ho Daya..aik bar daka bhi uno na tumari tarf.."**_

Daya (stopping his Dad by calling): Dad.. (ACP who was abt to go looks at him, where Daya asked calmly and little sadly) app na Bureau mein tu nai pocha meri tabiyat ka bara mein…

ACP (looks at him for few moments and then said): Tum na kal Raat mujsa Fort par na hona ko laa kar Jhoot kyun bola..Main na ya bhi tu nai pocha BUREAU mein ( Daya got his answer, so he moves his gaze away, while ACP continues as) Bureau main ACP Pradyuman tumara Dad nai ban sakta… ( _and he moves forward towards his room).._

Daya (unintentionally murmurs): lakien gher mein DAD, ACP ka rank bula nai saka… _he realized what he just said..he was shocked on his own words..he stood up bcz he was not willing to take more food..and then silently moves towards his room..he was abt to lie on his bed when he noticed his medicines bottles on his bed side table..he thinks for the moment and today he took his medicines without any hesitation.. the Anger which he was feeling in his whole body After his last meeting with Abhijeet, was vanished somewhere..he was feeling little light..but he does not know the exact reason of this…he quietly lays down on his bed..he was not thinking abt All exact words but he was feeling that new feelings..he was living it.. and he don't know when he closes his eyes and slept there…_

 _His phone was ringing in lounge.. Ramu kaka who was abt to move in his room after cleaning dining table looks towards the phone.. It was Abhijeet call.._

Kaka: Are Abhijeet babu ka call aye raha hai.. Daya beta bhol gaya phone apna..abi ja ka data hon..(but before he moves, Call ended)..call tu ana band ho gaya..khere da ata hon Daya beta ko… ( _he moves and knocked the door but got no answer)_ soa tu nai gaya dawa kah ka..( _he silently peeps in and found Daya sleeping so he silently places his phone on bed side table and moves out silently)…_

 **BEACH SIDE:**

 _Here at beach side.. Abhijeet was again n again calling Daya but same result was there..now he was tired and angry…_

Abhijeet: Akhir ho kye gaya hai Daya ko..call kyun nai attend kar raha..? malom bhi hai kal bhi isi baat pa naraz hua mein..pher bhi…(angry) teak hai nai baat karni na usay..na sahi.. ab main bhi call nai karon ga.. (after few seconds) malom hai ho gayi galti.. par mera gusa ko janta ha na wo..bool data hon gusa mein kuch bhi..ussa hurt karna jasa matlab nai hota mera.. pher asa response kyun.? (worried) dawa ka pochna tha..kuch batya bhi nai uss na..wahen hai kon khyal rakhna wala us ka.. chinta kar raha hon ga malom bhi ha..par call nai attend Karen ga sahab…(he looks towards his phone and feels more anger) call back jasi tu koi cheez he nai hoti…

 _He sat there for sometime in frustration and then he drives towards his Dad's house..he came out from his quills and looks towards the house.. his Dad's room lights were still On…he feels more frustrated… he looks towards other rooms..but he knows if Daya's is awaken..still his room lights will remain Off..bcz it's Daya's habit…he don't like lights in his rooms..Though it shows his nature as well.. Abhijeet dials his number again..bcz he want to talk with his brother and want to say sorry…but Daya was still not attending the call..bcz his phone was Silent and he was in sleep… Abhijeet cuts the call and moves back towards his own house before anybody can see him there…_

 _Whole night Abhijeet was looking disturbed..he skipped his meal bcz he was feeling guilty abt his words.. he knows well that his brother can feel all things..he is very sensitive man..even then he hurts him with his words… he was feeling anger on himself now.._

Abhijeet: lagta hai bht naraz ho gaya hai…nahin..naraz tu nai ho skata mujsa.. (Feeling sad) dukhi tu kar diya na main na usa.. (looking outside) najana yah suba kab hogi..kuch kahya bhi ho ga us na yah asa he soa gaya ho ga..? usay tu gussa mein nened bhi nai ati..

 _The whole night passes like this and morning came on their way…Abhijeet came on bureau first but Daya was missing… he did not tries to ask from ACP at once..Daya was late almost one hour…when he enters inside the bureau.. Team was waiting for ACP to come out from his cabin who was busy on phone call..so that they can all move to the Spot..bcz one more case was reported related to higher authorities… Abhijeet looks towards Daya and approaches him.._

Abhijeet (instantly): Daya kahan rah gaya tha tum..? late kyun ho gaya…teak tu hona tum..

 _When Abhijeet was asking this.. ACP sir too came out from his cabin and looks towards Daya.. Daya looks at him and wishes him.._

Daya (to ACP): Good Morning SIR… (ACP nodded, so Daya added) Sorry sir main wo thora late ho gaya.. case ka beech sham main time na mila yah soch kar main apni Bandage change karwana chala gaya suba jaldi hi…par hospital mein thora time lag gaya aur pher rasta mein traffic ki waja sa late ho gaya…

ACP (nodded casually): Teak hai..ab chalu Minister shinda ka beta kidnap ho gaya..huma abi wahen jana hai..(Looking towards all) Minister sahab sa baat ho gayi ha meri..wo huma direct spot par he milen ga.. ab chalu sab..Don't be late..

 _All nodded and moves out…Abhijeet looks towards Daya..who just looks at him back and follows ACP sir silently..while Abhijeet was still there..he was feeling little different and looking amazed too..he asked question from Daya..but Daya replies abt it to ACP…it's okay that he needs to inform ACP abt his late timings…But he can look towards Abhijeet as well..but it was like he was informing to ACP only..Abhijeet jerks his thoughts..An unknown smile was present on his lips..which were meaning so many things.._

Abhijeet (to himself): Herat hai Daya bina mera kahay Bandage change karwana chala gaya..(smiles) kye wo sach mein independent banana ki koshish kar raha hai..? ager asa hai tu yah change tu bht acha ha..(he feels happy).. (his expressions changes a bit) Par Daya itna jaldi kud ko la kar asa kara ga.. (he was looking confused) nahi.. par kiya tu..

he moves out from the bureau..where all were waiting for him..he silently sat down on quills..just behind Daya..who was driving quills… their eyes matches so manytimes but Daya mostly avoid meeting his gaze..Abhijeet noticed it well…

Abhijeet (thinking): Kitna masoom hai mera bhai..baat nai ki tu ab teak sa nazren bhi nai mila raha.. sach mein bht pure hearted hai mera bhai..bilkul bechpan mein jasa tha wasa hi abi bhi hai…(he feels sad) Par mein chook raha hon apna faraz sa..kahin Maa ko diya wachen toor tu nai raha mein..? Daya ko tu aik bar kuch bol do tu wo yah soch kar yah kam kara ga zaror ka ksi na bola hai..tu usa fark parta hai iss saa..Jasa ajj…(but his thinking interrupt with another thought of his) Par ajj main na tu Usa bandage change karana ka bola hi nahin…(he jerks his thoughts as) kye Abhijeet tu bhi peecha he par gaya hai is baat ka..hai tu achi baat na yah..mera bhai zimdar ban raha hai kud ko laa kar..ab muja us ki chinta karna ki zarorat nai raya gi..

 _Quills stops and everyone became busy in investigation..whole day they were busy on spot and then came back at bureau... all moves towards Bureau cafeteria to take some food..Abhijeet moves bit late and he found Daya just sitting on corner table and he is alone..Abhijeet just moves towards him and sat in front of him without taking any food for himself...Daya looks at him.._

Abhijeet (without wasting time): Baat kyun nai kar raya..Naraz ho..?

Daya (looks at him and then became busy in taking food): Ap ko malom hai main ap sa Naraz nai hota.. aur kyun hon ga Naraz..

Abhijeet (taking water): Kal raat ko laa kar.. (Daya looks at him but did not replies) tu pher Phone kyun nai attend kiya mera..main na kitna calls kiya tuma..

Daya (confused): Shaid main soa gaya tha us ka bad call kiya ap na..Sorry main na raat sa ab tak apna phone check he nai kiya.. (he checks his phone) Oh Phone tu silent par tha..shaid kal meeting room ka bad mode change karna bhool gaya..

Abhijeet: Muj sa baat karna bi bhool gaya tha kye..(Daya looks at him) bhai na gusa mein bol diya jo bhi boola.. ab wo hurt ho ga..call kar raha ho ga..nai bi ki tu kud kar lon yah nai socha tum na.. ager call karna lagta tu dakh lata na mera miss calls.. Kyun Daya..? Aj sa pehla tu asa kabi nai kiya tum na..

Daya (looking downward): Ap poch raha ho bhai ya shikayat kar raha ho..? (looks at him) Main na tu kabi koi shikayat nahin ki..

Abhijeet (feeling different): Main shikayat nai kar raha Daya sirf poch raha hon..tum mein badlav mehsos kar raha hon mein..

Daya (Smiles): Chalu acha hai muj mein kuch badlav tu aya.. badlav dakna chata tha na ap muj mein..ap tu pehla he kafi badal chukka hain..muj par bi kuch tu asar hona tha..

Abhijeet (angry): Daya yah kasa baat kar raha ho tum muj sa..? (Daya looks at him first and then around, Abhijeet voice was bit loud so others looks at him..Abhijeet noticed it so tries to talk with him in normal voice but still his tone was angry) Fikar ho rahi thi muja tumari..raat bar baat karna ki koshish ki par tum na call attend nai ki tu malom ha kitna pershan ho gaya tha mein.. dawaie li ho gi yah nahin..bandage kab change hona ha kuch batya nahin.. Aj sa pehla tum kabi asi situation mein mera bina nahin raha..tu fikar ho rahi thi muja..aur pher kal raat gusa mein baat kar li..Pori raat nened nai ayi muja...aur tum ho ka suba sa ab tak baat karna bhi nai cha raha.. is change ki waja poch li tu kye galat kiya main na.. haan?

Daya (calmly): Relax bhai.. (Abhijeet feels he was extra angry) Ap ko kitni bar bola ha meri chinta karna ki zarorat nahin..main apna itna tu khyal rakh sakta hon..

Abhijeet (still angry on Daya's words): haan nai karta teri chinta ager goli na lagi hoti tuja tu.. hota koi wahen tera khyal rakhna ko tu.. nai karta teri itni chinta..

Daya: Hain..(Abhijeet looks at him confusingly) mera khyal rakna wala log hain Bhai.. (after few seconds) Dad hain wahen pa..main akala nahin hon bhai.. (Abhijeet was stunned) uno na mera Haal chal bhi pocha aur muja (looking towards his hand, where sticker bandage was present on his cut mark) marhum bhi lagie..

 _he looks towards his water glass, which was in Abhijeet hands...so he stood up to take some water for himself..when Abhijeet voice stops him.._

Abhijeet (hurt n teasing tone): Oh..tu Dad naa haal chal poch liya tu Bhai sa baat karna ka andaz hi badal gaya..(Daya looks at him in shock..Abhijeet stood up and looks at him with sad smile) acha hai ajj pehli bar uno na tera haal tu poch liya..aur tuja sab kuch bhol gaya..

Daya (trying to make him understand): asa nai hai Bhai.. Dad humesha hi kabi na kabi mera khyal kiya karta tha..wo tu shaid mera he behavior un ki aurh sahi nahi... (Abhijeet was more n more shocked) shaid ap dono ki jargon ki waja sa mein

Abhijeet (Cuts him angrly): tu tera kahna ka matlab hai ka tum dono ka Rishta khrab karna wala mein hoon?

Daya (shocked): nahin Bhai main na asa kab kaha..main tu apna

Abhijeet (again cuts him): tu aur kye matlab hai tera Daya? Aj Dad na pyar sa baat kye kar li..tera maan mei bhi un ki taran aye gaya ka tuja main Bigar raha hon..kal ko tu yah bhi kahaya ga ka tuja apna fayda ka liya istemal kar raha hon...(Daya was more n more shocked with these words of Abhijeet) tuja ya bhi lagna laga ga ka Bhai Dad sa gussa hai tu wo yai chata hai ka main bi asa he karon..aur pher Bhai galat aur Dad sahi lagna lagen ga tuja aik din..

Daya (Cuts him with shocking voice): Bhai..ya kye bol raha ho..main na asa tu kuch nahi kaha..

Abhijeet (hurt): Par shuryat tu ajj kar di na Daya..

 _Before Daya can say anything, who was trying to say so many things.. Abhijeet left the place in hurt and anger..._

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

 _So, ab aga kye ho ga? kye dono Bhaiyon ka becha Ranjish bara gi? kye Daya apna Dad aur Bhai ko aik saath laa kar chal paya ga.. ya Dad ka sath Bhai sa juda kar da ga?_

 _Guys sab log review kiya karo na plz... next update shaid late ho...but not Paka.._

 _thanks for ur reviews.. take care n bye.._


	8. Chapter 8

**BEZUBAAN**

 _Daya was standstill at his place..he was too shock to react anything.. without taking water he moves back towards bureau..where few more team members were present as well.._

Daya (to freddy): Freddy bhai..(Freddy looks at him) I mean Abhijeet kahan hai?

Freddy: Abhijeet sir tu aya he nai bureau..shaid abi cafeteria mei he hon ga sir..

Daya (nodded as no): Nahi…wahen sa tu chala aya..

Freddy: pher shaid shreya aur sachin ka sath gaya hon ga mobile company…una udr jana tha naa..

 _Daya nodded his head in yes while his was face was looking so gloomy.. he silently moves and sat on his desk…each and every word of Abhijeet was revolving around his mind.._

Daya (thinking): Bhai asa kasa soch sakta hain mera bara mein..? Asa kye kah diya main na una jo una itna gusa aye gaya..main na tu asa kuch bhi nahin kaha… kye asa kaha main na kuch bi? Najana uno na asa kyun react kiya…itna gusa mein tu kabi baat nai ki bhai na aj tak….tu pher ajj… (he looks towards bureau entrance, bcz he was still waiting for Abhijeet to come) ab tu baat bhi nai Karen ga muj sa…bht gusa han..

 _Laptop was opened in front of him but his mind was totally on Abhijeet… ACP came towards him and asked abt Case file..but Daya was too much busy in his thoughts…ACP looks at him and found him staring laptop screen with fixed gaze..so he called his name little loudly…_

ACP: Daya ? (Daya with great jerk looks at him, still he was looking absent minded) kahan khoya hua ho..? jawab kyun nai da raha..?

Daya (looking absent mind): wo wo mein…(he stood up instantly) sorry sir..main darasal wo file.. _and he stops after noticing fixed gaze of ACP at him.._

ACP (in normal tone): Kal wala case ki file la kar ayo mera cabin mein… _Daya nodded and ACP moves back towards his cabin…Daya just closes his eyes and then after taking case file he silently moves towards ACP cabin..before he knocked the door ACP said.._

ACP: Aye jayo…

 _Daya moves at him and after placing file in front of him…just stands there silently…ACP first checks the file and then looks towards Daya.._

ACP: betho..

Daya (nodded as no): no..its ok

ACP( looks at him): Betho muja case ka bara mein baat karni hy..

Daya moves forward and sat down on chair quietly…ACP noticed his face well but did not asked abt anything and continues his talk abt the case… Time passed and At night Sachin and shreya came back and informs abt the case investigation to ACP..

ACP: Abhijeet kahan hai..tumara sath nai gaya tha kye wo..?

Sachin: jee sir wo sath main he tha ab tak.. lakein bureau ana sa pehla una koi call aye gaya aur wo chala gaya yah bol kar ka hum ap ko inform kar dan..shaid ksi khabri ka call ho…

ACP (nodded): khere…raat bht ho chuki hai..ab tum sab jayo… (he looks towards Daya,,who was silently looking at file)…Daya..(Daya looks at him) chalu…baki kam file par gher jaa ka kar lana..

 _Daya got up silently and follows ACP… In Car, he silently sat beside ACP and closes his eyes after attaching his head with head rest..After few seconds…_

Daya: Dad.. (he continues with same closed eyes, ACP looks at him) muja Bhai ka gher drop kar dan..

ACP (looks at him for few moments and then replies him): Lakein wo tu shaid apna khabri sa milna gaya ha..

Daya (opens his eyes): nahi.. (looks at ACP) wo gher hi gaya hain..main janta hon..

ACP (starts looking outside): Usay akala rahna do.. kal baat karna jo bhi baat karni hai…Ajj nai suna ga wo tumari…

 _Daya looks at him in shock..he does not know what ACP knows abt them..but his reply really confirms him that he knows well that something is wrong between them…he thinks for the moment and replies him.._

Daya: Nai plz..app muja wahen drop kar dan..

 _ACP said nothing and driver silently moves towards Abhijeet's home…_

 **ABHIJEET HOUSE:**

 _Abhijeet was moving too and fro in anger.. he was really angry on Daya's words…Mohit was sitting on lounge sofa and was silently looking towards Abhijeet…At last he speaks.._

Mohit: Is gusa ki waja poch sakta hon?

Abhijeet (looks at him in anger): Nahin…

Mohit: Pher muja kis liya bulaya ha..?

Abhijeet (Angry): Galti ho gayi…

Mohit (stood up): teak hai pher main chalta hon.. jab tumara gusa thora kam ho jaya us bechara par sa tu bula lana…aye jayon ga..

Abhijeet (looks at him angrily): Bechara..? malom hai aj us bechara ka par nikal aya hain..Dad sa Friendship jo ho gayi hai… Bol raha hai ka us ka khyal karna wala..cara karna wala sab han..(Mohit looks at him) Hain tu raha ab uni ka pas..muja kye..

Mohit (Casually): Exactly..

Abhijeet (looks at him): What…?

Mohit: What..what? muja ya smaj mein nai aye raha ka tuma gusa kis baat par aye raha hai..?

Abhijeet (Smiles teasingly): Tuma kabi meri smaj ayi bhi hai..?

Mohit (shrunk his shoulders casually): Jab tuma kud ko apni smaj nai aye rahi Abhijeet…tu dosra sa kye shikayat karta ho…

Abhijeet (pointing finger towards him): Yahi..yai bola Daya na bhi…kamal hai yar aj kal kuch bhi bolon tum sab ko shikayat karna lagta ha..

Mohit (nodded his head in disappointment): ufff… (he comes towards Abhijeet and folded his both hands on his chest) kyun kar raha ho apna sath asa..? (abhijeet looks at him confusingly) har baat pa confused ho..kye karna chata ho..kye nahin..tuma kud ko malom nahin.. khata kuch ho aur karta kuch aur reaction us sa bi alag hota hai tumara.. Har baat mein clear rahna wala mera dost Abhijeet pechla aik saal mein kahan koh gaya hai yar…(Abhijeet head down) malom hai tuma yahi nahi malom ka tuma masla kis cheez sa ha iss waqt… Daya aur ACP sir ka bech koi achi baat hui tu tuma tu kushi honi chiya na Abhijeet…yah pher tum un ka rishta bigara hua dakna chata ho..? (Abhijeet looks at him in shock) nahin naa.. tu pher kyun naraz ho uss sa? Kyun gusa ho? Kye tumara asa behavior sa usa asa nai laga ga ka tuma acha nai laga ka tumara Dad na apna beta ki care ki? Yah pher tum Jealous ho raha ho?

Abhijeet : kye bakwas kar raha ho Mohit…hosh mein ho?

Mohit: mera hosh mein hona na hona zarori nahin ha Abhijeet..lakin tumara hai..warna tuma apna Bhai ko koh do ga… (Abhijeet looks at him in disbelief) Acha aik pal ko kud ko Daya ki jaga rakh kar dako.. aur pher batyo ka asa us na kye kar diya ka tum itna gusa ho? Us na tuma galat aur Apna Dad ko sahi kaha? Nahin naa..(Abhijeet nodded as No) sirf yahi kaha na ka us ka khyal rakhta han ACP Sir… tu tuma iss mein kye aitraz ha? Bolo…

 _Abhijeet totally quite…Mohit looks at him and patted on his shoulder.._

Mohit: Sach tu yah hai ka tum usa kud sa dor karna ka kahta tu ho par aik pal bi kahen asa kuch hota dakha tum na tu tumari rooh kanp gayi.. (Abhijeet looks at him with sad eyes) us ki iss baat na tuma yah ahsas dilaya ka ab usa shaid tumari zarorat na para aga chal ka… aur is khayal sa tum gabra gaya aur us gabrahat ko handle nai kar paya…aur najana usa gusa mein kye kye bol aya ho..aur ab aur pershan ho… (after few seconds) Muja tumari is halat pa yaqeen nai aye raha Abhijeet…tum wo Abhijeet raha hi nai jo apna har baat mein clear hua karta tha.. tumara is aik fasla na tumara liya kitna problems creat kar diya hain tuma kud is ka andaza nahin ha aur na tum kuch smajna chata ho.. (Stress and care) plz mera bhai…reham khayo kud pa bhi aur us par bhi…

 _At the same time door bell rings.. Mohit moves forward and opens the door…_

Mohit (smiles): Are Daya tum..(Abhijeet looks behind towards Door, where Daya was standing silently and looking towards Abhijeet) …

Daya (in low tone): haan wo Bhai sa milna aya tha..

Mohit (smiles): Are tu ayo na..bahar kyun khara ho… (Daya enters) Tum dono baten karo main chalta hon..

Daya (Stops him): Are nai Mohit tuma jana ki zarorat nahin..main bas 2 min hi

Mohit (cuts him): Are yaar mera gher ya sath mein hai.. (patted on Daya's shoulder) biwi na aj meri pasand ka paratha banya hain..time sa nai gaya tu mood off ho jaya ga us ka..(Daya smiles little bit) acha yah batyo tum khayo ga Paratha?

Daya (nodded as no): Nahin..muja Paratha kuch khas pasand nahin..Thank you..

 _Mohit smiles and looks at Abhijeet and then left the place after closing the door behind him… Daya looks towards Abhijeet..who asked.._

Abhijeet: kyun aya ho yahen?

Daya (looking gloomy): Mahfi mangna…

 _Abhijeet looks at him and at the same moment Daya runs towards him and just Hugs him tightly…_

Daya (sad tone): Muja nai malom mein na asa kye kah diya jo ap ko itna gusa aya..par itna malom hai ka Dil dukhaya hai main na ap ka Bhai…muja plz Mahf kar do..main tu kabi asa soch bhi nai sakta.. I m sorry Bhai…

 _Tears appears in Abhijeet's eyes..when he heard Sorry once again and this time in teary tone.._

Daya (teary tone): i m sorry bhai…

 _Abhijeet could not resist and just hugs him tightly…_

Abhijeet (patting on his back): I m sorry meri jaan…main na bht zyada dant diya apna bhai ko..tu na asa kuch bhi nai kiya…galti tu muj sa hui ha..

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Thank you guys ap sab ka Reviews ka..

Dreamfanatic: Di meri ya pehli story ha na tu bas asa he up down ho raha ha…actually main Abhijeet ko confuse person he show karna cha rai hn.. shaid is chapy sa kuch clear ho jaya ap ko.. insan jab bht sari baton mein pans jata ha tu usa kud hi kuch smj nai ati ka wo kab kye kar raha ha..asa he Abhijeet ka sath bi ho raha ha… AP ka reviews ka bht shukriya…

GD: Sorry Dada main ap ki expectations par pori nai utar pa rahi… ap ka review ka bht shukriya..

Plz **r n r guys…and** if u have anything in ur mind regarding this story then u can share with me…


	9. Chapter 9

**BEZUBAAN**

 _Daya still in that hug and sobbing…_

Daya: Bhai I m really very sorry..plz muja mahf kar do..mera matalb ap ko hurt karna nai tha by any means…I m really very sorry..

 _Abhijeet sepreats him from that..Daya was still in tears..Abhijeet looks at him and then clears his tears first and then said politely.._

Abhijeet: Chal beth..

 _Daya sat down on sofa quietly…Abhijeet sat beside him and then asked.._

Abhijeet (looks at him): Gher kyun nai gaya tum?

Daya (sadly): Ap ko dukhi kar ka main gher ja sakta tha kye? kye muja malom nai ka ap meri baton sa kitna hurt hua ho? Jabi tu itna gusa aya hai…aur itna bara main ho chukka hon ka ap ka gusa ka peecha ap ko laga dukh hota ha .Yah sab smaj sakon..

Abhijeet (Smiles on his innocence): Aur yahi baat main na bhi boli thi..(he places his hand on Daya's cheek) Kal raat main na apna bhai ko hurt kiya aur wo gusa mein gher chala gaya.. tu kye main usa asa he rahna data? (Daya head down) aur pocha tu bhai sahab na ulta seeda suna diya..bas isi waja sa gusa aye gaya muja…

Daya (looks at him): I m sorry na bhai..plz abi mahf kar do… (Abhijeet presses his hand on his cheek sweetly and then Daya asked after few seconds) Bhai…

Abhijeet: hmm…?

Daya: aik baat pochon ap sa..(Abhijeet looks at him in fear) Dad meri care karta hain…ap ko is baat sa zyada gusa aya na..?

 _Abhijeet remembers Mohit's words…_

 _"_ _ **Acha aik Pal ko kud ko Daya ki jaga rakh kar dako..aur pher batyo asa us na kye kar diya ka tum itna gusa ho..uss na tuma galat aur apna Dad ko sahi kaha..? Nahin naa..?"**_

Daya (again): Bolo na bhai… (Abhijeet looks at him) ager asa hai tu main ayenda sa Dad ki koi baat nai karon ga ap ka samna.. I never ever want to hurt u Bhai…(and he places his head on Abhijeet's chest and hugs him again..where Abhijeet was still reminding Mohit's words)…

" ** _kye tumara asa behavior sa usa asa nai laga ga ka tuma acha nai laga ka tumara Dad na apna Beta ki Care ki.."?_**

Abhijeet (starts caressing Daya's hairs with one hand and then asked him in deep tone): Tuja acha laga na Dad ki asa care karna…?

Daya (After few seconds): Sach bolon tu haan….(Abhijeet can't gave words to his feelings which he was feeling in his whole body after hearing this..where Daya continues) Pehla tu yaqeen he nai hua ka Dad..(his tone was shocking) sach mein bhai muja tu shock sa he laga..(he laughs) pher herat bi bht hui... (After few more seconds) par pher main na kud ko bht relax feel kiya..(Abhijeet looks towards his face..whoes focus was front wall, not him) malom ha Kaka na kaha muj sa ka una bht acha laga Dad ka asa meri care karta dakna.. (Sad tone) pala tu kabi kabi kiya karta tha wo asa..par app ka jana ka bad sa wo bilkul kut sa gaya..har cheez sa…aur kal jab achanak sa uno na mera haal chaal pocha tu sach mein smaj nai aya ka kasa react karon… kahin na kahin aik ahsas bhi hua muja..

Abhijeet: kasa ahsas Daya..?

Daya (sitting properly and looking at Abhijeet): Galiti ka… (Abhijeet shocked) haan bhai... malom ha kaka na muj sa bola ka main bi Dad sa kabi kabi baat kiya karon.. matlab una asa lagta ha ka Dad ka asa behavior mai mera galat behavior ka bhi haath ha… (Asking) Bhai kye Dad sa kabi koi baat na kar ka main galat karta hon? Sach kahon tu muja malom hi nahin ka un sa kye baat karni hai..muja dar lagta ha un sa..bechpan sa ab tak… kyun?

 _Abhijeet first looks at him for few moments and then he said.._

Abhijeet: kyun ka bechpan sa uno na hum pa Pyaar jataya hi nahin..un ka liya Duty duty aur sirf duty hi sab kuch raha hai..aur kuch bhi nahin.. Aik Pita aur beta ka bech jo rishta hota ha wo uno na kabhi smjha aur na samjya huma…jab koi rishta hi nahin sirf aik naam ha tu…tu wahen dar he ho ga na Daya.. pyaar nahin..aur jahen pyaar nahin hota wahen kuch bhi nai hota…

Daya (unknowingly): Tu kye hum Dad sa pyaar nai karta…?

 _Abhijeet was stunned at his place…what Daya asked him really jerks him badly from the core…what is the answer of this…?_

Daya (again): zara sa bhi nahin…? bolo na bhai..(he was looking towards Abhijeet's eyes) kye app ko Dad sa bilkul bi Pyaar nai ha…?

 _Abhijeet instantly hide his eyes and stood up and moves his face on other side to hide his expressions..he was really composing himself.._

Abhijeet: Daya plz..ager tu yahen ya sab baten karna aya ha tu muja asi koi baat nai karni…

Daya (Stood up): Acha teak hai Bhai…plz ab apna mood mat kharab karo.. main tu yahen bas ap sa mahfi mangna aya tha.. (relax tone) ap dil halka ho gaya hai tu raat main nened aye jaya gi muja…

Abhijeet (looks at him with normal expressions): Aj bhai ka pas aya hai tu Ruk jaa naa…

Daya (thinks for the moment): Hmmm…teak hai main Dad ko bata data hon..par aik shart hai meri..(making environment light) Ap muja acha sa khana bana ka khilayo ga Apna hath ka aur wo bhi apna hathon sa…

Abhijeet (Smiles and patted on his cheeks): Teak hai..jaa ja kar fresh ho jaa..main bhi fresh ho kar kuch acha sa banata hon..pher dehr sari baten Karen ga dono bhai mil ka…

 _Daya feeling happy…he nodded and then moves towards Guest room…where Abhijeet was still standing there and looking at him…_

Abhijeet (his expressions again turns into angry expressions): Jis insan na meri Maa sa mohabbat nahin ki..uss ki kadar nahin ki..jis insan ki waja sa meri maa dukh sehta sehta is duniya sa chali gayi…muja us insan sa koi mohabbat nahin Daya.. Aur ager tu na bi wo sab dakha hota na tu aj yah sawal muj sa kiya nai hota…

Daya (voice from guest room): Bhai…bathroom mein towel nahin hai..zara towal dana..

Abhijeet (Relaxed his mind with jerk): Aye…aye raha hon Daya…

 _He controls his emotions and moves towards his room and after taking towel for Daya..he moves towards guest room..where he heard Daya talking with his Dad…_

Daya: Hello Dad…haan wo aj mein Bhai ka sath he ruk raha hon..i hope ap ko koi problem nahin..

ACP: Suba time sa bureau ponch jana.. Good Night…

Daya (Slowly): Good Night Dad…

 _And call cuts…Daya looks towards his cell phone and smiles…_

Daya: Sahi kahta hain bhai..rishta nahin sirf naam hai…smaj nai aye gi muja Dad ki kabi…

Abhijeet (Who was looking at Daya): Daya..

Daya (looks behind): Are bahi ap kab aya..?

Abhijeet : bas abi jab tum phone par baat kar raha tha...sorry muja knock kar ka ana chiya tha..

Daya (Smiles): kye bhai ap bhi… Dad sa baat kar raha tha una inform karna ka liya..aur asi koi baat nai jo ap sa chupani ho muja…(comes towards Abhijeet) aur jis din Dad na asa kuch kar diya na us din tu main kud Bangra karta hua ayon ga ap ko batana… _and he laughs on this..Basically he was hiding his pain in his words and laughter…and Who can understand all this more than his brother Abhijeet…?_

Abhijeet (thinking): Sach main Daya ka liya us ka Dad ka asa hona ka koi jawab nahin..mera samna tu un ki zindagii ki aik sachie ha..par Daya kuch nai janta..us ka liya un ka pyaar sa bola hua aik shabd bhi kitna mahiyni rakhta ha…aur main..main na usa dant diya..kitna galat kiya main na.. (looks at Daya) jitni kushi us sa Dad sa mil sakti hai kam sa kam wo tu hasil karna don main usa…akhir us ki kushi isi mai ha..

Daya (looks at him): Kye soch raha ho bahi..?

Abhijeet (Smiles meaningfully): kuch nahin..chal tu jaldi sa fresh ho jaa..main khana ka kuch karta hon..

 _Here Abhijeet makes Daya's favorite food and both brothers enjoys after such a long time.. Daya was looking extremely happy…After having food both starts watching animated Cartoon movie…and Daya slept there on counch..where his head was on Abhijeet's lap…_

 _Here on other side…ACP saw a bad dream at mid night…he saw some one fired bullets on duo and both falls down from cliff…he was standing there and everything happens in front of his eyes… he screams and wakes up.._

ACP: Dayaaaaa….Abhijeeeeeeeeeeeettttttt ?

 _He was breathing heavily..his forehead was sweating badly…After few seconds he looks around and realized it all was a bad dream not reality… but he was so panic…bcz it was not just a dream…someone was threatening him as well abt his son's lives…he just took his cell phone in his hands and dials Daya's number without checking time…_

 _Daya was sleeping and Abhijeet was just thinking to stood up and cover him properly..when he heard Daya's mobile ring tone..he took his phone in his hands and found ACP sir number..he looks towards Daya and then just attends the call.._

Abhijeet: Hello..

ACP (voice little panic): Hello Abhijeet…tum dono teak hona? Daya kahan ha? Teak hai na wahen sab..

Abhijeet (Was not understanding anything): jee..jee sab teak hai.. (looks at Daya) soa raha hai..isi liya main na call attend kiya..

ACP( realized after feeling relax): teak..teak hai…us ka khyal rakhna..aur…aur apna bhi…

 _Saying so he cuts the call..where Abhijeet looks towards phone screen with worried and confused expressions…_

 **Author's note:**

 **GD:** Actually dada, bech mein gape ki waja sa main story kafi sari bhol bhi gayi hon…aur abi jaldi jaldi likna ki waja sa kuch sai ho bhi na pa raha…par main aga sa try kar rai hon kuch acha likna ki…thora time bad abi update karon shaid… thank you…

AP sab ka reviews par ka bht acha laga…acha laga ka ap ko trio pa ya different story pasand aye rahi ha..yahen zayda drama ya suspense nai hai par emotions han..jo aik asa rishta mei hota hain… Main aga sa Abhijeet aur ACP sir ka asa rishta kyun ha usi pa concentrate karon gi aur ap ki confusion jaldi he clear karon gi…

Plz review karta rahiya ga..plz plz… thank you…


	10. Chapter 10

**BEZUBAAN**

 _Abhijeet was too confused abt the new situation… More than the words, his Dad tone was making him more and more worried.. he was in shock state…while his Dad words were still echoing in his ears.._

 ** _"_** ** _HELLO ABHIJEET…TUM DONO TEAK HONA? DAYA KAHAN HAI? TEAK HAINA WAHEN SAB..?_**

 ** _"_** ** _TEAK…TEAK HAI..USS KA KHYAL RAKHNA..AUR..AUR APNA BHI…"_**

Abhijeet (unintentionally murmur): Dad ko kye hua ha..? itna pershan kyun sound kar raha tha..(after few seconds to himself) shaid main zyada he…(suddenly) nahin..asa he nai.. maine jo feel kiya ha wo galat nai ho sakta…

 _Daya sleep disturbs due to Abhijeet murmurs…he open his eyes bcz he was feeling tired and want to change his side..when he looks towards Abhijeet face bcz still he was in his lap…_

Daya (sleeping tone with half open eyes): Kye hua bhai..jag kyun raha ho… ( _and he presses his head in Abhijeet's lap)…_

Abhijeet (looks at Daya): Daya…chal utth jaa…jaa ander ja kar soa…

 _But Daya was not willing to do so…he hide his face in Abhijeet's lap and closes his eyes with comfort.._

Daya (Sleeping tone): Nai bhai..muja nai jana…yahen sona do naa..

Abhijeet (looks towards Daya's cell phone and then looks at Daya): Daya utt jaa na…dakh mera pyara bhai nai hai…? Pher bhai ko bi tu sona haina?

 _Daya looks at Abhijeet with open but cute angry eyes.._

Abhijeet (insist with so much love n concern in his eyes): Plzzzzzzzzzzzz….

 _Daya stood up and presses his eyes..he was looking too cute with sleeping face..just like a small kid…after all he was with his brother..who was everything for him…especially caring like mother…_

Daya (stood up): Kye bhai…sona bhi nahin data…(he moves towards guest room) abi pata nai nend bhi aye gi yah nahin…

 _A smile was present on Abhijeet's face…where Daya just lies down on his bed…Abhijeet follows him and just covers him properly and then he sat down beside his head and starts caressing his hairs with so much care…Where his mind was totally on his Dad's words..soon Daya again drifted into sleep.. Abhijeet looks at him and after confirming his sleep he switched on the dim light of the room and silently moves out after closing the door behind him… he took some water for himself from the kitchen and moves towards his room…still Daya's cell phone was in his hand…. He looks at it and then dials a number…soon the next person attends the call…_

Abhijeet: Ap… (Hesitation) App teak tu haina..?

ACP: haan… (silence for few moments) kyun…tum..tum na iss waqt call kyun ki…wo bhi Daya ka number sa…

Abhijeet (composed): muja ap ki awaz sa tension mehsos hui…isi liya socha call kar ka poch lon… (changes) koi case ka bara mai bhi masla ho sakta hai..

ACP (normal tone): nahin…asa kuch nai hai… soa jayo…Good Night… _And he cuts the call…Abhijeet looks towards the cell phone…_

Abhijeet : iss ka matlab mera Sahak sahi hai…zaror kuch Garbar hai…

 **NEXT MORNING:**

 _Daya got up early morning and after freshen n up…he directly moves towards Abhijeet's room…without knocking the door he peeps inside and found Abhijeet sleeping peacefully…he smiles and looks at the time..and then silently moves towards kitchen…where he prepares coffee for himself first…and then he starts making breakfast for both of them while taking coffee sips…and at last he made tea for Abhijeet and directly moves towards Abhijeet's room… he found Abhijeet in washroom…so he starts waiting for Abhijeet after settling everything on table…Abhijeet came back and smiles at Daya…_

Abhijeet: jag gaya mera bhai aur subha suba nashta bhi bana ka la aya…(Daya looks at him) main bas abi aye he raha tha tuja utthana…

Daya (stood up): Good Morning bhai… (and he moves forward and hugs his brother, where Abhijeet hugs him back in confusion)…

Abhijeet (both separated): kye hua…aj bhai pa bht pyar aye raha hai..

Daya (nodded his head in no while soothing smile was present on his face): Nahin..(while sitting again) Apna ander ap sa mila hua pyar ikhata kar raha hon..(looks at Abhijeet) Ta ka kuch din aur guazara ho jaya mera…

 _Abhijeet smiley face turns into serious…Sad expressions appears on his face…he does not knows what to say and what to do…where Daya continues as.._

Daya: chalen bhai jaldi sa aye jayen…nashta tenda ho raha hai..pher bureau ka lye kahen late na ho jayen aur ap dono ka bech meri waja sa aik bar pher jagra main meri waja sa afford nai kar sakta….

Abhijeet (while placing towel on side): Nahin asa kuch nai hoga…

 _Daya looks at him but said nothing in reply..bcz he knew well anytime both can fight with anykind of reason…so saying anything is totally useless…after doing breakfast…Daya stood up first and checks his accessories…_

Daya: Mera Mobile kahan gaya…shaid bahr counch par he ho…

Abhijeet: Haan raat ko wahen tha…

 _Daya moves out and Abhijeet follows him after washing his hand…when he comes to lounge he found Daya Checking his mobile…_

Abhijeet: Raat ko Dad ki call ayi thi…sab teak hai poch raha tha…

Daya (looks at him in shock): Kye…? (he smiles) Miss kar raha tha kye?

Abhijeet (smiles): Shaid… _he did not show any unusual expressions…_

Daya (smiles): Kash asa hota…par asa hai nahin… (Casually he added) cheln bhai…don't be late…

 _Abhijeet nodded..and after half an hour both left for bureau…_

 **CID BUREAU:**

 _After coming out from Quills Daya headed towards Forensic lab while saying to Abhijeet…_

Daya: Bhai app Bureau jayen…Main lab sa case reports laa kar ata hon..Salunkhe sahab na bola tha suba tak ho jaya ga.. dakyen kuch new improvement hai ya nahin..

Abhijeet (nodded): Haan teak hai…

 _And he patted on his arm and moves towards Bureau…when he was abt to enter inside the bureau he was almost collides with ACP…who was coming out from the Bureau main hall…_

Abhijeet (looks at him and takes a back step): Sorry…So Sorry… _He gave him space to move…while ACP just glance at him and moves out in hurry without saying anything to him..while his face was full of tense expressions…Abhijeet stands still there…still he was looking towards ACP who went away… After few seconds Sachin came out and looks at Abhijeet…he looks on other side which Abhijeet was starring but found no one.._

Sachin (looks at Abhijeet confusingly): Kye baat hai Sir..(Abhijeet looks at him with small jerk in his body) ap yahen asa kyun khara han…? Kuch hua hai kye?

Abhijeet (nodded as no): Nahin wo..kuch nai..bas asa he kuch soch raha tha..(found Sachin still looking at him keenly) Case ka bara mein.. tum…tum kahan jaa raha tha?

Sachin: sir wo lab…lab sa reports lana ko bola tha ACP sir na..bas wahen ja raha tha ka ap dikh gaya..

Abhijeet: Haan wo Daya seeda udar he gaya hai..ata hoga thori dar mein..

Sachin: oh…teak hai sir..pher main apna kam complete kar lata hon… _Abhijeet nodded and Sachin moves back in bureau…but Abhijeet was still there…he silently moves towards Bureau starings and looks down…where ACP was talking with someone on Phone…he was looking angry while his face was clearly showing his tension…Abhijeet could not hear him but can observe him…_

 _Here ACP sir on Phone…_

ACP: Dahko..tum dhamka kisay raha ho? ACP Pradyuman naam hai mera.. janta tu hoga muja…

Voice (smirking tone): hahahha ACP Pradyuman.. Janta hon tuma achi taran sa tabi tu…dhak nahin raha meri Himmat…? (ACP face was red due to anger) Itna dino sa aram sakoon sa baten kar raha hon tera sath…aur tu…tu kuch bhi nai kar pa raha ACP Pradyuman…kuch bhi nai…kasa kara ga.. Baat tera Beton ki jo hai…. Jo bhi kar la.. Aik Pita apna beton ki Mout tu apna samna nai bardasht kar sakta…

 _The whole Dream flash just comes infront of ACP eyes…and he feels great fear in his whole body in that few seconds…_

ACP (angry): Apni ulti ginti gina shuru kar da… kyun ka teri demand tu kabi main pori karna nahin wala…

Voice: Main tu shuru karon ga na ACP…Tera Beton ki ginti tu start ho gayi hai smjo… (harsh) Dhak ACP.. man la meri baat…tuja kye lagta hai tera aga Hath peer jorna wala hon mein? Mera Bhai ko Drugs case nikal… us ka case file khatm kar aur usa bagunah sabit kar ka bahr nikal…. Warna Tera Beton ko tera samna Mout donga… aur yaad rakh tu kuch bhi nai kar paya ga aur yah mera Waada hai tera sa… aur tu achi taran sa janta hai ka Raka apna wada har haal mein nibata hai chaya kud Mout ka moun mein kyun na chala jaya…

ACP (angry): Dhak..

Voice (cuts him): Dhaka ga tu ab tun ACP… aur haan Ksi ko kuch batana ki zarorat nahin… meri nazer har waqt tuj par hai…yaad rakhna… 24 hour… sirf 24 hours data hon soch la… akhiri bar…

 _And phone line got cut… ACP looks at the phone and hit his hand with near parked car in anger.._

ACP (angry): Damn it….

 _He dials another number instantly and asked…_

ACP: Haan bolo…call trace hua?

Man: no sir.. call tarace nai hua..ksi kacha number sa hai..wo bi har bar alag area aur alag jaga batata hai…aur iss bar tu koi area trace nai hua…

 _ACP just cuts the call…he looks around and Abhijeet instantly moves back and hides himself behind the pillor..before ACP can notice him… ACP tries to looks normal and then he moves back in bureau…where Abhijeet comes out from his hidden place…he thinks for few moments and the he dials a number…_

Abhijeet: Muja ACP Pradyuman ka call records chiya hain Manoj..

Manoj: kye…yah kye bol raha hai? Sir ko bina batya bina kasa kar don?

Abhijeet (Serious tone): Dhak Manoj tuja personally phone kyun kar raha hon? Warna department ka number milata naa.. baat ko smaj..

Manoj: sab…sab teak haina Abhijeet?

 _He got no reply from Abhijeet…and he understands that something is very serious…otherwise Abhijeet will not call him at personal level…_

Mohit: muja thora time da`..

Abhijeet (cuts the call with): teak hai…

 _He took some moments and then finally he enters inside the bureau…All wishes him Good Morning..while ACP looks at him…_

Abhijeet: Good Morning sir..

ACP: Morning… (looks behind) Daya kahan hai..?

Abhijeet: Sir wo Lab gaya hai…ata he hoga reports la kar…

ACP: Asa jana ki kye zarorat thi usay…

 _All looks at him with confusion…ACP realized so added as…_

ACP: mera matlab hai bata ka bhi tu ja sakta tha…muja..muja kuch kam tha uss sa…lab koi aur chala jata.. sachin…usay bola tha main na…

Sachin: Jee sir wo main jaa raha tha par Abhijeet sir na bola ka Daya sir gaya hain tu..main ruk gaya..

 _ACP looks at Abhijeet…whose focus was already ACP face..especially his eyes…he just looks away…where everybody became busy in their respective work… Abhijeet comes close to ACP.._

Abhijeet: Sab teak haina..(ACP looks at him) Sir..?

ACP (just starring): Haan…(boss tone) Kyun kye hua..?

Abhijeet (nodded as no): Nai wo kal raat ap ka call sa laga muja ka shaid koi tension hai…

ACP (Same bossy tone): kyun…kye main wasa poch nai sakta..Beta hai wo mera…

 _Abhijeet heart pinches with last few words…unknowingly his heart asked a question.._

" _sirf wo…aur main..? "_

 _Hera Daya enters inside the bureau…_

Daya: Good Morning sir.. (he looks towards both, towards his father and his brother face and found some unusual expressions so he instantly talks abt the case) Sir bht ahem baat pata chali hai Salunkhe sahab ko case ka bara main..

 _And everyone attention moves towards case…where Abhijeet was still standing there and looking towards ACP face..where tension was clearly present and Abhijeet knows well that something is bothering him…but what? Will Abhijeet comes to know abt it…?_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Thank you very much everybody for ur reviews…love u all so much…

And plz don't forget to review…wo kye hai na bara acha lagta hai ap ka reviews par ka…wink….

Take care…


	11. Chapter 11

**BEZUBAAN**

 _Team discussed abt the case and finally they got some important point abt the case…Daya exclaimed happily…_

Daya: yes…ab dakhna us DCP Chitrole ko kasa moun tor jawab data han hum..us na do din ka time diya tha na…hum 12 hours main yah case solve kar ka dikyen ga… (looks at Abhijeet) Kyun Bhai..? (ACP looks at him so Daya added) I mean Abhijeet…

 _But Abhijeet was busy in his own thoughts…basically he was standing there totally absent mindly…team was discussing abt the case but Abhijeet was not taking any part…Daya looks at Abhijeet and found him busy in some thoughts…he moves towards him and asked after placing his hand on his brother shoulder.._

Daya (to Abhijeet): kye hua Bhai.. (Abhijeet looks at him now) App teak tu hain..?

 _Abhijeet looks around and found everyone starring him..he realized the situation…he was shocked on his own behavior…_

Abhijeet (looks at Daya): haan…haan teak..teak hon..muja kye hua hai…?

Daya (looks towards ACP and then back to Abhijeet): tu pher jawab kyun nai da raha…? Case par bhi dehan nai hai…

Abhijeet (managed): Nahi wo main case ka bara mein hi soch raha tha..dako na kuch nai mila tu nai..aur ab tu case kitna easy ho gaya hai…

Daya (happily): Woi tu… us DCP na kye bola tha DIG sa… ka hum nai doondh payen ga kidnappers ko do dino mein…case STF ko transfer kiya jaya…ab dakhna kasa jawab data hoon main usay… (he looks at ACP) aur iss bar mein chup nai rahon ga sir…

Abhijeet (patted on Daya's shoulder): tu teak hai…jayo aur ja ka do acha sa jawab DCP ko… aur muja pora yaqeen ha… 12 hour bhi nai lagen ga tuma…

Daya (making face): Sirf main kyun…Ap bi chalu naa sath…

Abhijeet (looks at ACP): nai…muja aik aur zarori kam hai…

ACP (instantly): kye kaam…?

 _All looks at ACP…They all were little shock on ACP courtesy… Abhijeet looks at him…_

Abhijeet: Hai aik zarori kam..(Looking into ACP eyes directly) ksi Apna ka… (ACP expressions changes, while Abhijeet still looking into his eyes…after a moment he added after looking towards Daya) actually mera aik Dost ko meri sakht zarorat hai.. wo iss waqt openly kuch batana nai chata… iss lye muja as a Cid Officer us ki help ka liya jana hai… main app sab ko bad mein join karta hoon… (Looks at ACP) sir main jayon..?

 _ACP who was looking at him with some fear nodded somehow…And Abhijeet left from there…Daya was looking confused but he moves towards his work leaving all thoughts behind… here ACP was still looking in tension and thinking abt what to do… Basically Raka demand was one of current case…Where his brother was totally involved and he want case dismiss from the court If ACP changes the files and declare Raka's brother innocent…he want lose of evidence…Now ACP can't do that…. 24 hours… obviously he was worried for his son's lives…because he knows well Raka is dangerous criminal and if he decided to do something then he will defiantly tries to do atleast what he can do…_

ACP (thinking): Hazaron… hazaron masoom logon aur criminal ki jaan laa chukka hai Raka… kai bar jail jaa chukka hai.. lakin farer ya evidence gyub… itna aram sa tu wo betha ga nai ager us ka bhai ko saza ho gayi tu… kyun ka us ka bhai ko saza hona ka matlab us ka adha kaam band… Drugs ka itna bara supplier wo nai koh sakta…jo us ka kam mein 50pecent ka bagadar hai… (Angry) par kye karon..koi clue bhi tu nai mil raha…aur yah DCP yah us Raka ka bhai (ROJY) sa milna bhi tu nai da raha… har bar aik he sawal kyun milna ha.. ? bolo investigate karna hai tu ab kye zarorat? Jab sab evidence hain… aik tu is ki tang har mamla main… jan boj kar roka jaa raha hai… aur nai tu Akala kyun milna hai..? lo batyo ab pori team aye gi kye milna uss saa… ACP hoon koi hawaldar tu nai jo Akala nai aye sakta..?

 _Acp was looking totally lose in thinking..when a voice from behind brings him into reality…_

Doctor Salunkhe: Kye baat hai bae..bari sochon mein ghum lag raha ho? Itna bara case solve bhi kara diya hai pher bhi?

 _ACP looks at him and smile vanished from Salunkhe's face…_

Dr.S (worried): kye baat hai yar? Sab teak tu hai..Pershan lag raha ho…

 _ACP want to say something but few words stops him …_

" _ **aur haan ksi ko kuch batana ki koi zarorat nahin…meri nazer har waqt tuj par hai…"**_

Acp (jerks his head): nai kuch nai…bas asa hi

Dr.S (cuts him): case ka bara mein soch raha tha…

 _ACP looks at him in shock…while Doctor salunkhe continues as…_

Dr.S: case ka lye tension aur ksi aur cheez ka liya li hui tension mein fark hota hai… jo tum kuch bhi kar lo chupa nai pata..

ACP (in irritation moves towards his seat): chor yar Salunkhe kye ulti seedi baten karna lag jata hai…main pehla he tension mein hon… (and he realized…he looks at Dr.S and changes as) mera matlab hai case ki waja sa… us DCP na pehla he demag kharab kar rakha hai uper sa tum mat shuru ho jayo…

Dr.S: acha acha yaar nai bolta kuch…

ACP (tries to pretend to be normal): acha tu yah bata yahen aya kyun tha…

Dr.S: bore ho raha tha… (ACP looks at him) haan sachi..socha koi kam nai tu bureau ka he chakar laga lon..koi tu mila ga he…

 _ACP nodded and stood up after taking his accesiories…_

ACP: koi nai mila ga yahen… kyun ka sab kam sa nikla han aur main jaa raha hon

Dr.S: kyun?

ACP (looks at him with annoyed expressions): kyun ka main yahen kaam karna ata hon..aur mera pas teri taran bore hona ka koi waqt nahin..

Dr.S: khere ab yah tu apna apna naseeb ki baat hai…

ACP : haan teak hai..tu tun apna naseeb la kar yahen beth aur ager koi important call aye jaya tu bata dana..wasa bhi bureau main koi nai.. main chalta hoon…

 _Saying so he moves out from the bureau..leaving Dr.S in shock state….and after few seconds who smiles…_

Dr.S: kabi kabi asa baat karta hai tu lagta hai ka Amm insan hi hai yah…koi machine nai…

 _He smiles and moves out too…._

 _Here Abhijeet was waiting for someone in coffee shop… someone came and just sat down in front chair of him.._

Abhijeet: Manoj kahan rah gaya tha tum? Itna time sa wait kar raha hon..

Manoj: kye karon yar…Department ko bhi jawab dana parta hai…kyun jaa raha ho..khana…soo sawal karta hain asa duty ka beech sa ana ho tu..

Abhijeet (in hurry): haan teak hai…Sorry…Acha yah batyo ka kuch hua?

Manoj (forwarding him some papers): yah lo call records list…

 _Abhijeet starts checking the list in hurry…while Manoj was looking at him kneenly…After few seconds Abhijeet looks at him.._

Abhijeet: thanks yaar..tum na mera liya itna kiya… ab tum ja sakta ho.. duty sa late mat ho..

Manoj (nodded and stood up but): Abhijeet…? (Abhijeet looks at him) sab teak hai naa? (Abhijeet quite, while Manoj asked after few seconds) aik dost hona ka naata poch raha hon…

Abhijeet (placing his hand on Manoj's shoulder): Abi tak tu teak he lag raha hai…aur ager nai bhi hua na tu tumara yah dost sab teak kar la ga… Thanks…

 _Manoj smiles and moves back towards his work…While Abhijeet again starts checking the list but found nothing unusual…_

Abhijeet: call records main tu asa kuch hai nahin jis sa shak par saka…pher? (after few seconds) kahen main kuch zyada tu nahin soch raha? (Nodded as no) nahin…aj phone par baat karta jitna pershan daka main na Sir ko…zaror kuch tu hai…ager bechpan ki taran main aj bhi una smaj sakta hoon tu… tu main galat nahin… (he stood up) muja ksi aur taran sa pata karna hoga…yah sab itna asan nahin… (annoyed expressions) aur wo sab kuch chupana main tu humesha sa he mahir raha hain…

 _On the other hand… ACP was abt to sit in his car when his phone again starts ringing…he found private number so instantly moves aside…looks around and then attends the call…._

Voice: kyun ACP…kye socha pher? (he got no reply) wasa main soch raha tha ka 24 hour kuch zyada nai da diya tuja…

ACP (tries to say something): dhak

Voice (Cuts him): kye dhakon ACP? Kuch karta dikh hi tu nai raha tum ab tak… acha wasa aik baat batyo ACP tuma tumara dono beton main sa kon sa zyada pyara hai… ? Bara wala yah chota wala? (ACP was burning in anger) main soch raha hon ka Game mein thora twist dalon…

ACP (Shocking n angry voice): Game…?

Voice: haan Game.. main na socha ka jo Beta tuma zyada pyara ho us ka number bad mein ana chiya.. tu socha tum sa he poch lon… pehla kis ki bari.. ? Daya sa tu tuma pyaar hai par kitna malom nai… becha Abhijeet…par us sa tu tumara jagra hota rahta hai asa suna hai…tumara sath bhi nai rahta… Ahaan… matlab pehli bari Abhijeet ki… wo tu tumara pas bhi nahin…

ACP (Shouts): hey…dhak soch bhi mat sochna…warna apna Anjam tu kud nai smaj paya ga…

Voice: are baap ra…yah tu zyada pyaar idher he dikhta hai… bae kye ACP tum na tu muja confuse he kar diya aur bhi…chlu khere hai main kud he decide kar lata hon…(angry tone) kyun ka kye haina jab tak tuma koi jhalki nai dika gi tuma shaid meri baat smaj nai aya gi ACP…

 _And line got cut…ACP looks towards his phone with great anger…and in great tension he just moves towards his home… after entering in his home he just throw his coat on sofa and removes his tie…opens first two buttons of his shirt and sat down on sofa…he was looking so much in tension..his mind was working in great speed…his face was red…he calms down himself somehow…and took some pills…_

KAKA: sahab kye baat hai…ap teak tu hain?

ACP (looks at him): haan Ramu main teak hoon…main apna room mein hoon muja disturb mat karna…(he was abt to move when he stops) Daya aya tu usa kuch batana mat…main teak hon..bas thora rest karon gaa…

 _Saying so he went into his room..And after fresh n up he just lies down on his bed and closes his eyes and just places his arm on his eyes…_

 **FLASH BACK :**

 _Freddy: Sir ab kuch nai ho sakta.. sirf 2min becha hain Bomb phatna mein…_

 _Kid: nai uncle muja asa chor ka mat jayo…nai…(screaming) nai…_

 _Abhijeet (looks towards the child and then towards bomb timer): nai becha kuch nai hoga… main hoon yahen… (He looks towards ACP) sir app dono jayen…time nai hai…_

 _ACP (looks towards Freddy): nai…Freddy tum jayo.. Main yahen rahon ga…_

 _Abhijeet (Checks the wires and panic): Sir app samaj nai rahay..jayen …time nai hai…sab mara jayen ga…_

 _Kids start screaming… ACP did not say anything but remains there… Abhijeet looks at Freddy…_

 _Abhijeet: Freddy tum tu jayo… (he shouts) jayo…_

 _Freddy In tears left the place… while few seconds left…Abhijeet looks towards ACP…while his hand was ready to cut one of bomb wire…_

 _Abhijeet (pleading eyes and voice): Sir…(after a second) Dad Plzzzzzzzz….._

 _And he push him hardly and ACP falls down from constructed building and falls down on safety bed..Team was ready with it for any emergency…_

 _ACP (Shouts): Abhijeeeettttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt…._

 _ **FLASH BACK OVER….**_

 _ACP eyes open with great jerk…he looks around and took a relieving sigh… after a moment he remembers…how Abhijeet falls down with that kid at the very last moment with bomb blast and his back was totally injured…But before closing his eyes…he asked the very last question from his brother Daya who was holding him in his hands…_

" _ **Abhijeet: Da…Daya…? Dad…Dad teak…teak hain na…?"**_

 _ACP took some water sips and then made his way towards somewhere…._

 _ **HERE At Night** ….Abhijeet was coming to drop Daya at night…Heavy rain was there…and suddenly there Car stops working…both stays there inside the car for more than half hour…and at last Abhijeet comes out to check the problem… Daya too follows him…he opens the car bonnet and starts checking it... Abhijeet tourch was not giving him enough support in that heavy rain…they were completely wet now..._

Daya: kye bhai…itni barish mein kye dikha ga?

Abhijeet (irritatingly): tu aur kye karon? Aik ganta hona ko aya hai..Barish aj rukna nai wali..aur iss sunsan road par hum kab tak iss barish ka rukna ka wait Karen? Pata nai isay (car) bhi kye masla hai…

Daya (moves forward): main dhakta hoon… (After few moments) lagta hai kachra aye gaya hai… saf kar ka dhakta hoon…ap gari mein betho…

Abhijeet: nai…nai main teak hoon…

 _And after half hour they finally had done with it…_

Daya: lo bhai ho gaya…

 _But before they could move…Daya heard some much known voice…and he looks towards his brother with a smile…_

Abhijeet: AaaaaChuuuuuu….AaaaChuuuuuunnn…

Daya (Smiling): Ho gaya Kaam…bola tha naa ander betho…malom tu hai barish mein aik minute beeg jayen tu zukam ho jata hai aur itni dar beeg gaya hain…ab bukhar aye gaya tu…

 _Abhijeet just nodded and said.._

Abhijeet: chalu bethp…tuja gher chor don..pher daka jaya ga jo ho ga soa ho ga…

 _And both sat down and Abhijeet started the car…but whole way Daya heard AAAACHUUUUU so many times…after half an hour they reached home…car stops and Daya was trying to come out….but rain was so fast..they were not be able to see anything… security guard somehow opens the Gate…Abhijeet looks at Daya and somehow he drives the car and entered inside the house and parked the car inside the parking shade of the house… ACP was looking towards them from his room window..he comes down…Daya came out from the car and looks at Abhijeet…_

Daya : Bhai

Abhijeet (Cuts him): Nai Daya main chala jayon ga… (He looks at Daya who was seeing him from car window) barish kam ho jaya gi tu...tum jayo…beeg gaya ho kafi..

 _Daya looks at him for few moments and then with really sad face he moves forward…but stops at entrance bcz ACP was standing there and looking at him.. Daya looks at him with same sad face…_

Daya (Down eyes): bht taz barish hai…kam hogi tu wo chala jayen ga…

 _And he was abt to enter..when ACP spoke.._

ACP: Bhai hai tumara…usay rok sakta ho tum… (Daya looks at him in shock) rok lo usay …Ajj raat yahen ruk jaya...

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Waiting for ur reviews…thanks for ur support...


	12. Chapter 12

**BEZUBAAN**

 _Daya looks at his father and then towards his brother…who was looking busy with his mobile phone…and then he again looks towards his father and nodded his head in No and silently enters inside the home…but after taking a step he just stops and said without looking back towards his father.._

Daya: wo meri baat nai mana gay…aur app yah baat janta hain...

 _Saying so he moves forward towards his room..where ACP looks at him back and found him going straight towards his room…he then looks towards Abhijeet's car…At the sometime Abhijeet stops checking his mobile phone and looks upward..both Eyes met and both starts starring each other…So many unspoken words and feeling were present around them…and then suddenly Abhijeet starts looking other side..Rain was still fast…he thinks to drive but then found it dangerous..he again looks towards his Dad…both were thinking opposite to each other…_

ACP (thinking): Tumari baat nai mana ga Daya tu meri tu kabhi suni he nai… (After a moment, still looking at Abhijeet) ana chaya tu aye nai sakta…itni taz barish hai…

Abhijeet (thinking): hun…dakh sakta hain…par ander ana ko bol nai sakta…

ACP: main kyun bulayon….kud nai aye sakta..akher ko us ka bhi tu Gher hai…

Abhijeet: Main kyun jayon… mera gher thora hai…hota tu kabhi wasa jana ko nai bolta…

 _And he starts looking towards Rain…_

ACP (still looking at Abhijeet): wo nahin aya gaa… aur…aur mera kahna sa tu kabhi bhi nahin…

 _And ACP took a sigh and looks towards speed of rain and then silently moves back…but still entrance door was not closed…but after few seconds it got closed due to thunderstorm and fast air…but still it was not locked…Abhijeet looks towards it…_

Abhijeet (thinking): Goorna ki kye zarorat thi itni dar…? Jab bula nahin sakta tha…(jerks his head with sad smile) main bhi kye soch raha hoon..wo aur muja bulayen ga…Apna gher…? ksi rah chalta ko bula lan ga iss barish mein... par muja nahin...

 _ACP moves and sat down on lounge sofa…his eyes were on window which was telling him abt thunderstorm and its situation…_

ACP: yah toofan tu raat bar nai rukna wala lagta…

 _And he sat there with worried face…putting his hand on his lips..._

 **BANDAY TERA MATHE PA HEIN JO KEENCHAY**

 **BAS CHAND LAKEERON JITNA HAI JAHEN**

 _Daya after changing and taking shower comes out from washroom and headed towards his room window…where he can see Abhijeet car little bit, still present in parking shade…_

Daya (nodded his head in disappointment): jo bhi ho jaya..Gher tu kabhi nai ayen ga… aur Dad…wo tu kabhi bolen ga nai ana ko… aur bhai..meri tu kabhi suna ga nahin… aik bar bolna nai diya tu…ab gaya tu aur dant danga aur sirf itna he nai…itni barish mein chala bhi jayen ga…rukhen ga tak nahin… zid..aur gusa koi aik cheez ho tab bhi…yahen tu dono hain aur mujsa dono he handle nahin hotien…

 _still he dials his brother number...who attends the call as.._

Abhijeet voice: Daya soa jaa..meri fikar mat kar..barish ruka gi tu chala jayon ga... _and call cuts..._

 _This was what Daya was expecting...he looks towards his mother picture..which was placing at his bed side table…in the picture he was in his mother lap and Abhijeet was hugging her from backside…Daya moves and sat down on his bed and took that picture frame in his hands…he was observing how much they were looking innocent in their childhood…_

Daya: Ajj ap hotien tu wo app ki sunta… shaid Dad bhi…(teary eyes) malom tha naa ap ko Bhai ap ka bina ksi ki nai suna ga..pher app kyun chali gayien…? Maa… app ko humari yaad bhi nai ati hai kye…? (tears falls down from his eyes) dhako na…aj aik he gher mein hona ka bawajood hum kitna judaa hain.. kitna dor… shaid ap hotien tu asa na hota…kash…kash App hotien…

 _And more and more tears falls down from his eyes…and he attached his head with head rest of his bed and closes his eyes in pain…_

Daya: kye humari Awaz app tak nahi jati Maa...?

 **ANSU MERA MUJKO MITA HAIN REHAY**

 **RUB KA HUKAN NA MIT TA HAI YAHEN**

 _Time was passing and ACP moves inside in his room…he unintentionally looks towards his wardrobe and silently moves towards there and opens it…and then he opens one secret draw and takes out something…it was a photo album… there was some dust over it…he clears it with his hand and then opens it… A first picture of a woman was there…who was sitting in chair wearing lavishing Sarhi…Her big expressive eyes and sharp look nose was really enhancing her beauty…_

ACP: Maa jee na jab tumari photo dikie thi rishta hona ka samay…tab kabi socha nahin tha Parvati ka humari zindagii asa beeta gii…

 _He looks towards her smiling face and spread his hand over her face…_

ACP: tumari chehra ki yah muskaan mera karan gyub ho gayi… kash…kash tum kabhi meri zindagii mein na ayi hoti…tu shaid aj tum bhi hoti…aur humari zindagii bhi asa kabhi na hoti…(he took a painful sigh) par shaid sirf ek iss cheez par humari koi marzi nai chal sakti…zindagii ki dor sirf uper wala ka hath hai… par…par..(he took a moment) par isay bitana ka haq tu haina humara pas….? Pher kyun hum apni zindagii chahata hua bhi achi nai bita paya Parvati…? Kyun humara beech humesha hi fasila rahay…manta hoon ka meri galtiyan bht zyada thien.. tum pari likhi nahin thi…. Village ki rahna wali aik sadaran larki ..jis sa main kabhi shadi nai karna chata tha… par Maa jii na zaberdasti ki aur tuma meri zindagi mein la aya… tuma iss life ka bara mein kuch pata nahin tha.. aur police ki job tum kabi smajti bhi nai thi… tuma bhi tu aik sadaran kam karna wala shaks ki talash thi na Parvati…jo waqt par gher ata... Aik waqt aya jab tum shaid muja aur mera kaam ko smajna lagi…par tab tak humara beech bht fasila aye chukka tha…aur main tuma tab bhi smajta nahin tha...kyun ka mera pas itna time he nahin tha... tum bht seedi saddi thi aur main tum sa bilkul alag… par main na kabi asa tu nai chaha tha Parvati…pher kyun humara bech fasila kabhi kum nai hua…? Shaid halat na huma bht dor kar diya…. Jasa ajj… ajj mera aur tumara beta ka beech fasila han.. (he smiles sadly) par is bar masla yah hai ka wo bhi mera jasa hi hai… opposite nahin..tum hotien tu usay smjatien naa? Ka mera jasa ho kar wo kye paya ga? (Sadly) mera liya na sahi..un ka liya tu ruk jati? Tumari bht zarorat thi una Parvati…bht zyada zarorat…khas tor par Abhijeet ko…Daya ko sambalna ka liya tu wo tha…par usay sambalna ka liya koi nahin… (after few seconds) dhako na ajj barish mein bahr betha hai asa…ander nahin aya ga…kyun aya…? mera sa jagra jo hua tha us ka…sahi bhi hai wo… par itni zid…? Aik raat ka liya tu ruk sakta hai…? Par nai..itni barish mein chala jaya ga par ander nai aya ga…kud ka nuksaan kar la ga par ander nai aya ga… kon smjaya ga usa…? Ksi ki sunta nahin hai wo… malom hai us ki nazer ma main galat hoon…teak hai…par kam sa kam apna bhai ki tu suna…us ka pyaar par tu vishwas hai na usay… par wo ksi ki nai sunta Parvati… siwaya tumara ksi ki nahin… par ab tum nahin ho…tu kon smjaya ga usa…? Tum kyun chali gayin..? kyun nai socha apna Beton ka bara mein? us ka bara mein?

 _Suddenly few words of his wife echoed in his ears…_

 _"_ _ **wo app ka bhi tu Beta hain…sirf mera farz hi tu nahin…"**_

 _ACP expressions changed…he closes that photo album and after locking it again in secret draw…he took a deep breath and moves out…where Daya went fast in sleep in same poster….ACP moves out from his home and found Abhijeet sitting at driving seat in his car with closed eyes…still thunderstorm was not allowing him to move…he was looking so dull and tired from his face…ACP thinks for the moment and then he starts taking steps towards Abhijeet…today he was not listning to himself…he comes close to Abhijeet's car…looks at him..towards his face..he feels his heart pinches… his hand moves and he knocked the glass door of car window…Abhijeet opens his eyes with jerk and looks outside…he was shocked to see ACP standing there and knocking….he was looking at him in complete shock state…shocking expressions were present in Abhijeet eyes..well known by ACP…who knocked the glass door once again…and now Abhijeet understood the situation and presses the window button.. glass door moves downward and the water drops which were hurdle between father and son clear image cleared their images…_

Abhijeet (Confused tone): App …?

ACP (Composed tone): Ander ayo… (Abhijeet shocked to hear that..where ACP added) I mean ander aye jayo…barish bht taz hai… weather report anusar raat barh barish rukna nai wali… _he said so and turns to move when he hears…_

Abhijeet: bht shukriya… (ACP looks at him, where Abhijeet added after looking towards driving wheel) main yahin teak hoon…barish ruka gi tu chala jayon ga… (he looks at ACP) yahen nai rukon ga… (anger can be heard by his tone) App ka gher… chala jayon ga…

 _While his Dad words were still echoing in his ears…_

 ** _"_** _GET LOST…JUST GET OUT FROM MY HOUSE…NIKAL JAYO YAHEN SA…YAH MERA GHER HAI…MAIN TUMARI SHAKAL NAI DHAKNA CHATA_ _ **…"**_

 **RAHIEN ASI JIN KI MANZIL HI NAHIN**

 **DOONDO MUJA MAIN RAHTA HOON AB WAHEN**

 _ACP looks at him…Anger and some kind of pain was clearly visible on Abhijeet face…_

ACP: yah mera hi nahin… Parvati ka bhi Gher hai…

 _Abhijeet looks at ACP…who looks at him for the moment and then went inside without looking at him back one more time and closes the door… while Abhijeet was still looking at him going… ACP directly went into his room and closes the door…Night passes like this…and morning came on their way…_

 _ACP comes out from his room…it was 6:00 of early morning…he looks outside and found Cloudy weather…still light rain were there…he looks towards the parking area and found Abhijeet's car… angry expressions appeared on his face..but he ignores it and moves towards lounge area…he was abt to enter inside the lounge when his feet suddenly stops taking steps …he looks towards the sofa…where one figure was present and sleeping after folding his both arms around his chest…his legs were half folded…while his face was really showing his restlessness…still he was sleeping…it was Abhijeet…._

 **KYUN MAIN JAGOON AUR WO SAPNA BOO RAHA HAI**

 **KYUN MAIN JAGOON?**

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

 ** _GUESTS:_** _dear Guest… it was Flash back…I clearly mentioned FLASH BACK N FLASH BACK OVER and then ACP reminding abt that incident… ACP was just reminding abt that time when Abhijeet puts himself into danger and saves his life… Abhijeet was injured on that time in bomb blast. now he was fine and moving with Daya to drop him at his house…hope it's clear for u both…sorry from my side if it was not clear for u guys…thank you…_

 ** _GD:_** _Dada I did not mentioned abt private number or useful info for Abhijeet sir…bcz its normal in any officer life…una unknown numbers sa unka informers sa call ata rahta hain…aur Manoj ko kye malom ka kon si call Abhijeet ka liya useful hai aur kon si nahin? so us na simply wasa kiya jasa Abhijeet na usay kaha tha…call records laa kar da diya… Abhijeet na private calls ko iss liya impo nahin di…kyun ka yah tu private call ka number wrong ata hai..yah private call lika ata hai as per CID show… so wo informers ka ho sakta hain aur ager ksi aur ka bhi hon tu Abhijeet ko tu koi info nahin mil sakti… bcz un ki location trace nahin ho sakti…so Abhijeet decided to try anyother way…bcz still asa koi evidence nahin hai ka ACP waqie he ksi musebat main hai…its Abhijeet six sense… and ACP ko call kab sa aye raha hain..wo main story main aga chal ka explain karon gi…. Abt story..yes kabi slow aur kabhi fast..abi first try hai na..tu jasa jasa demag chalta hai wasa wasa try kar rahi hoon…bht shukriya ap ka review ka…thank you…_

 _Thank you very much everyone for ur kind reviews…love u all… iss chappy main sirf ACP sir and Abhijeet…bcz I really liked their bond..so yah chappy Abhijeet sir aur ACP sir ka fans ka naam…hope u all will like it…. Na bhi like Karen tu koi baat nai..infact sorry for that…_

 _Don't forget to Review…plz…thank you…_


	13. Chapter 13

**BEZUBAAN**

 _ACP stands there and starring his son face… An unknown feeling was there..which he could not named..he slowly starts taking steps backward and then he stops with a sudden thought and moves forward to close open windows of lounge and then he settles curtains so that light cannot disturb his son sleep…who was already looking restless...and then he moves back towards his room, where he settles himself on rocking chair…now he can't sleep more…he just spend his time on rocking chair with an unknown soothing feelings…which he can feel and can live.._

 **RAIT BANI HAATHON SE YUN BEH GAYI  
TAKDEER MERI BIKHRI HAR JAGAH  
KAISE LIKHUN PHIR SE NAYI DAASTAN  
GHAM KI SIYAHI DIKHTI HAI KAHAN…**

 _Here Daya eyes opens due to phone ring…he looks around and then instantly attends the phone call with sleepy voice…_

Daya: hello…

Voice: Sahab main Ramesh…

 _Ramesh was his informer who was missing from few months.. And news abt his death was left for him only..._

Daya (shocked): Ramesh..? tum..tum zinda ho? Kahan ho? Malom hai tumara biwi becha kitna pershan hain.. una tu lagta hai tum us truck accident main mara gaya…

Ramesh: nai sahab…bari muskil sa gundon ka jaal sa baag ka aya hoon sabooton ka sath… ap mujsa abi aur issi waqt purana tikana pa milo…ap ko saboot sonpta he main apni family ka sath Gaoun chala jayon ga jab tak meri jaan ko khatara hai…

Daya (panic): haan haan teak hai..main abi ponch raha hoon

Ramesh: jaldi ayo sahab…iss sa pala ka un logon mein sa koi mujh tak poncha…

 _Daya cuts the call and instantly changes his dress…and after taking his Gun and badge he moves downward…when he was abt to enter inside the lounge he remembers.._

Daya: Bhai…?

 _And he just moves outside without moving inside the lounge area…where he saw Abhijeet car still parked inside the parking shade..but he found Abhijeet nowhere…_

Daya:Bhai car yahen chor ka he chala gaya? (Confused) par kyun? kahen car..car kharab tu nai ho gayi phr saa…?

 _And then he remembers abt Ramesh…he was in hurry so left after saying to Security guard.._

Daya (While taking out his car from parking area): Dad pochen tu bata dana ka apna khabri sa milna gaya hoon… aur Abhijeet bhai kab gaya?

Guard: malom nahin sahab…main tu abi kuch dar pala aya hoon.. Gate keeper sa pochta hoon..

Daya (nodded as no): nai rahna do…main bad mein un sa mil lon ga…

 _And then he left in his car…here ACP hears car tone..so he instantly stood up and moves forward toward his room window and looks downward…he thinks Abhijeet is going but he found Daya's car…so he comes downward and first checks Abhijeet…who was still sleeping in lounge..then he moves outside where Security guard conveys him Daya's message… ACP nodded and checks the time…it was 6:30 am…he moves back but he don't know why he want to move in lounge…? he looks towards Abhijeet and thinks for the moment...like he was trying to convince himself for something and then moves back to his room and came back with sheet to cover Abhijeet…he slowly moves forward towards him…still he was afraid abt Abhijeet's reaction..if his sleep got disturb what will happen then?…but he could not see him restless like this… he slowly covers him with care but when his hand touches with his clothes..he became shocked…Abhijeet was wet… now he understand why Abhijeet is so restless…he instantly touches his face and found him burning with fever…he was shocked and angry…_

ACP: Pagal hai… kam sa kam Daya ka room mein ja kar he change kar lata..malom hai barish mein beegna afford nai kar sakta bechpan sa…pher bhi…har baat mein Zid aur Nakhre…ab…?

 _He was looking so worried…he bends down and shaked him.._

ACP: Abhijeet…? (found no reply from him so shake him again) Abhijeet ankhen kholo… (he patted on his face) Abhijeet… (unintentionally) b…beta…?

 _he was shocked on his own unintentional words.. Abhijeet tries to open his eyes but failed…_

ACP (tense): Ab kye karon? Daya bhi tu Gher nai hai… Doctor ko call karta hoon…

 _He dials doctor number from land line..which was also saved in land line call list…_

ACP: hello Doctor Rizwan…main ACP Pradyuman.. haan..ap iss waqt mera gher par aye sakta hain? Haan mera gher par hi… (After few seconds) kitni dar main ponch sakta hain…haan haan teak hai..main wait kar raha hoon… Actually, Abhijeet ko taz bukhar hai..ap ko tu malom hai barish mein beegna ki waja sa…(after listening to other side) haan haan wohi…

 _And he drops the call and then he looks towards Abhijeet…After thinking for few seconds he calls Ramu kaka..and asked him to help him to take Abhijeet at his room.._

Ramu: Par Sahab…Abhijeet babu ka room tu band para hai… Saf safie karna para gii…

ACP (looks at him): Teak hai…Guest room mein la chalu…wasa bhi yah iss haal mein uper tu nai ja sakta…

 _And with the help of both Abhijeet shifted in Guest room…where ACP asked from Ramu kaka…_

ACP: Ramu doctor Rizwan ko call ki hai..wo thori dar mein ponch jayen ga…jasa he ayen una idher laa ana…

Ramu (nodded): jee sahab…

 _And then he left the room… ACP lies down Abhijeet properly and then he moves in his own room and takes out his KURTA PAJAMA from his wardrobe and then he came back towards Abhijeet…he somehow changes his clothes…where Abhijeet starts mumbling something in sleep…ACP looks at him and touches his forehead..Abhijeet's head was totally heat up…he stood up but Abhijeet's hand finger stops him… ACP looks towards his own hand where Abhijeet's finger locking it…he looks towards his son's pale face and sat down beside him…he moves his hand forward but something was stopping him at each point...he was hesitating a lot but still doing needful things…Abhijeet was still mumbling something not understandable by him… ACP can feel his son pain.. finally he places his hand on his son's forehead with care…who moves his head little bit in restlessness…he bends down towards him and the first word ACP can understand by his son was…_

Abhijeet (mumbling): Maa…aaaa…?

 _ACP looks at him in pain and shock… he was feeling so helpless at the moment...he feels that every thought in his mind..each feeling even his sighs were stopped for few seconds after hearing this..whatever happened… he knows well that in Abhijeet's life he is very much alone..only some part taken by his brother… the only person who can understand him completly and can make him understand anything was his mother..who is no more in this world and since then he is living such loneliness and restless life… and still in any kind of pain he remembers his mother only… but still it was shocking for ACP...who is a father as well...he always thinks that Abhijeet is a strong person from outside and from inside as well...he can handle every situation due to his strong nature..but today he feel shock after coming to know still there is a child inside him..who comes outside in each painful situation related to him.. he needs strong shell around him who comforts him and make him feel saved...who can make him feel someone is there to save him from each and every wrong or painful situation.. his brother is there for him..but every person needs someone elder then him who can gives him such feelings and comfort...like parents for children's...like Abhijeet is there for Daya...and in Abhijeet's life that person is his mother...in his childhood she was there for him in his all worries and painful moments and even now he want her in each painful situation bcz he sees no one else taking care of him like this other than his mother so still he demands same subconsciously.. otherwise in his senses he can never say a single word abt his such feelings and demands... he is BEZUBAAN abt his feelings..but now from where her mother can come and accompany him? Today a father can feel the pain of his son..but can't do anything…he was helpless…unfortunately very helpless man..he was just starring his son face with mixture of so many thoughts and feelings..._

 **AAHEIN JO CHUNI HAIN MERI THI RAZA  
REHTA HOON KYUN PHIR KHUD SE HI KHAFA  
AISI BHI HUI THI MUJHSE KYA KHATA  
TUNE JO MUJHE DI JEENAY KI SAZA**

 _Unintentionally, he starts patting his son forehead…may be his inner feelings were telling him that in this way he can sooth his son..who was in so much pain right now…ACP was just starring his son face…while his mind starts reminding something else now…_

 **FLASH BACK:**

 _ACP came back at home late night and found Ramu kaka sitting at entrance of home…he moves and asked him.._

ACP: Itni raat ko yahen kyun betha ho asa Ramu…?

Ramu (Stood up, while his face was looking so worried): Sahab… doctor sahab ka intazar kar raha hoon..kab ka bulaya hai aik Ganta sa intazar kar raha hoon…. Abhijeet babu ko bht bukhar hai…

ACP: Kye..? suba sa bukhar utra nahin kye us ka?

Ramu: sahab jab ap ko phone kar ka batya tha tab tu bukhar aya tha…pher din ko doctor sahab na dawa di aur bola ka pher sham ko dawa da doon tu bukhar nai aya ga…par Abhijeet babu ko bht taz bukhar aya hai…aur Doctor sahab ko call kiya ha par wo abi tak aya nahin…

ACP (moves in): Acha teak hai…main call kar ka dhakta hoon…

 _After phone call… ACP looks at Ramu…_

ACP: thori dar main ata hai doctor…tum tab tak Abhijeet ka pas he betho…usay akala mat choro…(Ramu nodded) aur Daya kahan hai…?

Ramu: wo tu soa gaya…ajj Daya beta ki care taker bhi nai ayi… usay kahen jana tha tu beta ko sara din muja he dakna para..abi do ganta pala he sulaya hai Abhijeet babu ka room mein …

 _ACP nodded and moves forward…when Ramu stops him as…_

Ramu: Sahab… (ACP looks at him, where Ramu added in afraid tone) ager app…app aik bar Abhijeet babu ko dhak lata tu…wo…wo…apni Maa ko bht yaad kar raya han… (tears appeared in his eyes) Bhabi jee ka jana ka bad aj pehli bar una itna taz bukhar aya hai aur woi nai han un ka pas jo humesha hoti thin…

 _ACP says nothing and moves inside in his own room… after few seconds Doctors came and gave an injection…Abhijeet cries a lot…bcz he was a kid after all who afraid a lots from injection. And today his mother was not there with him for the first time...Ramu tries but can't help it… ACP came back after changing his dress and met with doctor outside the Abhijeet's room.._

Rizwan: are sir app kahan tha… Abhijeet ka pas nai tha sara din bhi?

ACP: haan wo…bureau main bht busy raha…do cases tha iss liya…

Rizwan: teak hai sir..par App ka bechon ko bhi app ki bht zarorat ha iss samay…

ACP (looks at him): kasa hai Abhijeet ab…

 _his expressions were so strong as always..._

Rizwan: injection diya hai…thori dar main soa jaya ga…bukhar ka karan thora zyada he irritate hai..(ACP looks away) thora dehan dijiya uss par sir.. (ACP looks at him) abi becha hai aur apni Maa ko khona ka bad wo bht stubborn hota jaa raha hai…

 _Saying so he left the place…ACP tunrs to moves inside the Abhijeet room but found Ramu satnding there with down head..which means he heard everything…_

ACP: mera liya tea bana layo…main yahen hoon…

 _Ramu moves and ACP enters inside the room…where he found Daya sleeping in his cart and Abhijeet with pale face lying on his bed…ACP sat beside him and places his hand on his forehead..Abhijeet opens his eyes and looks at his father…_

Abhijeet (harshly): hatiya apna hath… (he jerks ACP's hand away) ab kyun aya hain? Jab sara din khaber nai li tu…

ACP (Shocked n angry): Abhijeet…yah kye batameezi hai? Kam tha muja..main koi farig nai betha hota bureau mein…aur tumara liya rakha tu hai Ramu kaka aur care taker ko…

Abhijeet (teary eyes): nai chiya huma koi bhi…samabal lon ga main apna chota bhai ko…Maa muja sonp kar gayi hai usay… (Crying in pain) par muja ksi ko nai sonp kar gayi… (looking towards his Dad with angry eyes) koi nai hai humara…huma ksi ki zarorat nai…jayia app yahen sa…apna kaam kijiya…

ACP (somehow speaks in normal tone): Dhako Abhijeet tumari Maa ab wapis nai aye sakti…smjho iss baat ko…samablana hoga tuma kud ko..jeena hoga Maa ka bina.. tum bht chota ho abi mera kaam ko nai smaj sakta…main har waqt nai rah sakta tumara pas…

Abhijeet (Shouts): tu jab Maa thien tab kahan tha app? Tab bhi tu kabi nazer nai aya ap muja apna pas..sirf Maa… Sirf Maa he thi… (angry) ab bhi jayia….samabl lon ga main kud ko…nai chiya app muja…

 _ACP looks at him with angry eyes..and turns to move out where Ramu was coming with tea…he looks at him…_

ACP (to Ramu in angry tone): Sambalo isay tum hi…

 _Ramu looks at him and ACP left the room in anger… while moving out ACP can hear Daya's crying voice..he stops for the moment and then he hears Ramu's voice who was consoling Daya..who wakes up due to all this noise… hearing so ACP left the place completely…_

 **FLASH BACK OVER….**

 _Still that crying voice was echoing in ACP's ears…he was starring his son's face and still patting his head..who was sleeping now without mumbling anything… someone knocked the door…ACP found Ramu standing with Doctor Rizwan at door step… ACP stood up and gives him way..so that he can check Abhijeet…but still he himself was in different aroma.._

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR's NOTE:_**

 _how was it ? plz sab log review kijiya ga... thanks_


	14. Chapter 14

**BEZUBAAN**

 _Doctor checks him in detail and then gave him injection.. ACP eyes were still on that injection syringe. He looks towards his son pale face who was not in his senses. But he can remind that time when his son was kid and was really afraid with injection. But he was not with him most of the time. And he was all alone without his mother. Today he can feel that pain and loneliness of his son. After checking Abhijeet doctor turns towards ACP…_

Doctor (taking sigh): kuch naya nai ha ACP sahab. Ap ka beta itna bara ho gaya lakien us ka masla aj bhi woi ha. Barish mein beegna ki waja sa usay humesha he fever aye jata ha. Lakin ab ki bar shaid zyada dar begta raha hy tu fever kafi taz ha..

ACP (nodded): jee.. raat bar wo Geela kapron ka sath he sota raha..

Doctor (shock): kye ? usay malom bi hai apna bara mein pher bi.. asi harkat wo kasa kar sakta ha..

 _ACP looks away..bcz he can't tell him the exact reason..where Doctor added.._

Doctor: khere injection da diya ha.. abi tu kafi hours soya ga yah..aur yah medicines hain hosh mein aya ga tu da dijiya ga issay.. main din mein pher dakna ayon ga. Take care…

ACP (nodded): thank you Doctor… (looks towards Ramu) Ramu doctor sahab ko bahr tak chor ka ayo aur yah medicines bhi ksi ko bej ka mangwa lo.

 _Ramu nodded and left with Doctor…where ACP comes closer to Abhijeet and covers him properly.. his phone starts ringing.. he checks it, it was call from bureau. He attends the call and then moves out from the room. But before moving out completely he looks back towards his son face.. Few voices still echoed in his ears._

 ** _"H_** ** _atiya apna hath.. Ab kyun aya hain. Jab sara din khaber nai li tu..? "_**

 ** _"_** ** _nai chiya huma koi bhi. Sambal lon ga main apna chota bhai ko. Maa muja sonp kar gayi ha usay. Par muja ksi ko nai sonp kar gayi.. "_**

 _Unintentionally, his feet stop. He turns to move when he found Ramu kaka standing there…_

Ramu: kye hua sahab. Aj bureau nai jayen ga? Nashta ka pochna aya tha ap sa.

ACP: nai bas tea bana do. (After few moments) Muja bureau ka liya nikalna ha..

 _Saying so he left for his room. Ramu looks at him behind.._

Ramu (to himself): main na bi kye sawal kiya. Jab aj tak nai ruka tu ab kye rukhen ga..

 _Ramu closes the guest room door and left for making tea. Here ACP sir starts getting ready. But today he was not willing to go. But why? He was very much shocked on his own feelings. But he ignores it with his as usual tough attitude and got ready for bureau. Ramu came with tea cup. ACP just takes few sips and after taking his accessories he just moves downstairs. He was abt to left but he stops for the moment and then turns. Still Ramu was standing there with half cup of tea in his hands._

Ramu: Sahab kye hua? Kuch chiya ap ko?

ACP (jerks his head): nai. Nai kuch nai. Tum.. tum jayo..

 _Ramu nodded and takes few steps towards kitchen but still he found ACP standing at same place. So he too stops there and starts observing ACP sir. ACP looks at him and said angrily.._

ACP: kye hua? Bola na kuch nai hai. Jayo

 _Ramu became afraid n embarrassed so left in hurry. ACP takes a step forward to check him. When he found him no where around he just moves forward and enters inside the Guest room.. Takes a glance of his son.. who was still sleeping with same pale and weak face. He stares him for few moments. A sad look appears on his face and then he comes closer to his son. Touches his forehead, which was still hot. He takes a sigh and then dials Daya's number.. which was powered off.._

ACP (Cuts the call): haazar bar kaha hai ka Phone silent kar diya karo powered off mat kiya karo jab tak sakh zarorat na ho.. malom nai kahan gaya ha aur kab tak lootay ga.

 _He looks at Abhijeet one more time and then left for bureau after jerking his head with a thought.._

ACP (thought): Main itna kyun soch raha hon. Bukhar he tu hai utar jaya ga.

 _ACP reaches at Bureau and became busy in work.. but his mind was not active like everyday.. everyone feels change in his behavior. He was looking silent more than usual day. Freddy approaches him to show him his file work and then he told him abt Daya and Abhijeet sir as…_

Freddy: sir abi tak Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir bi nai aya.. main na un dono ka number try kiya par Daya sir ka number powered off aye raha hai aur Abhijeet sir ka bhi.. muja Daya sir ka sath court jana tha aj. Abhijeet sir bhi nai hain tu... _and he became quite.._

ACP (sighing on file): Daya apna khabri sa milna gaya hai malom nai kab tak lootay ga. Tum Sachin ko laa kar jayo sath mein usay malom hai kye karna ha. (giving him file back) aur Abhijeet ko bukhar ha wo aj nai aya ga..

Freddy (became worried): bukhar.. Arey bukhar kasa aye gaya sir ko. Kahen kal ki barish mein tu nai beeg gaya..

 _ACP just starring Freddy's face. He feels something different abt himself. Even his son's colleges knows abt his son well but he ? he don't knw anything abt him or he don't like to express…he came out from his trance when he heard more from freddy as.._

Freddy: sir tu akala hon ga. Ksi ko hona chiya un ka sath..

ACP (unintentionally): Ramu hai us ka pas..

 _Freddy looks at him in shock. He don't understands whats going on. ACP knows abt Abhijeet's condition before anyone else and now Ramu with Abhijeet makes him more confused.. is that Abhijeet is in his own house? But who will ask more from ACP abt it. Freddy has no courage to ask more so he simply left the cabin in silence and with confusion as well._

 _Time passing but ACP was looking restless today. A new case was reported so ACP send all team for it. Still Daya was not in bureau and freddy and sachin was busy in court.. ACP was all alone in his cabin.. he checks the time and first dials Daya's number and found no positive reply and then he dials his home land line number.. Ramu attends the call.._

Ramu: jee sahab jee?

ACP: haan Ramu kasa ho? Daya aya kye gher pa?

Ramu (was shocked on first query of ACP): jee nai sahab.. Daya beta tu gher nai lootay..

ACP: Acha. Hmm teak.. teak ha. Bas yahi pochna tha.

Ramu : jee sahab tu main phone rakhon?

ACP: haan..wo (hesitating) acha wo Abhijeet. us ka bukhar kam hua?

Ramu (Smiles): jee sahab abi bukahr kam hai par abi Abhijeet babu soa raha hain. Doctor sahib na batya tha ka kafi waqt soyen ga.

ACP (Feels relaxed): haan. Han teak hai.. khyal rakhna (After a second) gher ka.

 _Ramu smiles and ACP cuts the call.. he knows well if Ramu is there then he don't need to be worry abt Abhijeet. but still he is a father after all.. but still he can't understand his feelings ?_

Ramu (looking towards phone receiver and then looks towards upward): hey bagwaan.. main kahen koi sapna tu nai dhak raha? Aj tu Daya beta ko gher ana do. Kush kar don ga una..

 _ACP feels relaxment in his body. But he did not pays much attention and became involve in his work.._

 _Here Daya after meeting with his informer came back from his secret place.. his car was parked little bit far from that area. He sat down on his car and starts it. Road was empty so he was driving it with fast speed._

Daya (to himself): kafi dar ho gayi.. muja tu court bi jana tha. Najana meri waja sa freddy ko na dant diya ho sir na. bhai ka bhi kuch ata pata nai. Khere jaldi sa bureau ponch ka dhakta hon. (and he drives more fast.. and then suddenly he remembers abt his phone) are phone tu ON kiya hi nai.. he takes out his phone and switched on it… but due to small jump phone slips from his hand and falls down on passenger seat. He turns to take phone in his hands but at the same moment he heard some beep sound.. he became shocked. He checks his phone but voice was coming from some other place..

Daya: yah awaz.. ya awaz kahan sa aye rai hai.. (he was driving carefully now) kahen Gari main tu koi kharabi nai… (now voice was much clear for Daya with time passage and Daya became afraid) nai yah awaz tu… tu bomb timer jasi hai.. (Worried) kuch tu garbar hai. (he looks around and found a paper on back seat of Car.

 _He tries to take that paper in his hands.. something was written over it.. Daya reads it as._

 _"_ _GARI KI SPEED KAM KARNA KA BARA MEIN SOCHNA BHI MAT. WARNA AWAZ SUN RAHA HO NAA.. TICK TICK…TICK… BOMB HAI.. BOMB.. PHAT JAYA GA.. SMAJ GAYA..? Hahahahahha…"_

 _Daya became shocked.. his car speed was already bit low then before.. he instantly presses car accelerator and drives more carefully.._

Daya: ab kye karon.. aga tu main road aye raha hai. Car ki speed bhi kam nai kar sakta. Aur mor katna par tu karna para gi. Muja yahen kahen kood jana chiya..

 _He was looking around and finding some save place to jump out from car.. and finally he jump off when he looks desirable place.. but car hits from one old farm house but nothing happened.. Daya was shocked he stays there for few mins but nothing happened. And then he starts taking steps towards his car. When he went near he checks his car from outside to find bomb.. he only found fake bomb timer kinda stuff. Which was not buzzing anymore.. he stood up in confusion.._

Daya: kssi na bura mazak kiya hai mera sath.. par kyun? is ka kye matlab hai…

 _He checks his car from inside for any kind of more message or anything. But he found nothing suspicious. He checks his car but car was not in workable position. It was much damaged from front side due to that hard hit.. he left his car looks around and then walks out. After 20 mins walks he reached at main road. From where he took cab and left for bureau.. here someone came and starts taking picture of that damaged Daya's car._

 **CID BUREAU:**

 _Acp was sitting in his chair and tries to do some work but he was not willing to do so.. he finally closed his laptop screen and starts revolving his chair and closes his eyes after attaching his head with back rest of chair. One after the other scenes starts coming in his mind.. which were reasons of that difference between his son and him.. he starts reminding that after Abhijeet's mother death he never pays attention on him.. he was 8 years old and Daya was one and half years old only.. care taker was present for all kind of works for Daya and Ramu for house and for both of them.. But Abhijeet who needs so manything in his life.. care, affection, secure shell, comfort, attention, guidness, protection was all alone in his life.. this was the time when a child needs most of the attention from his parents.. and on that time he was all alone. His mother left him and his father was no where around.. Abhijeet spends his 8 years of life just seeing difference between his parents. Sometimes fights between them as well.. he sees his mother tears so manytimes but found no answer anytime.. he only knows that reason of his mother tears and her unhappy life was his father only. And that was the reason of that distance which was already present between Abhijeet and ACP.. and after his mother death Abhijeet whose demand was his father more attention became more far from him.. always whenever he needs his father he found him no where.. in school meeting he was all alone.. giving so many reasons to his teached and got scolded all the time.. even he became famous as liar in school. every problem from school to home he faced alone… but in Daya's life these things happened in very minimum base. Bcz Abhijeet was there for him. Somethings he can never change abt his life, like missing of his parents, their love and affection.. but otherwise he was there for him in every situation..he was not alone like him.._

 _ACP was thinking abt all that time. he remembers how his son have so many complains abt him. other than complains nothing else happened between them. and he knows that his son was not wrong all the time.. One more incident he remember…_

 **FLASH BACK:**

 _One day ACP was working on files when he heard a loud voice coming from lounge area.. so manytimes he ignores that voices and then irritatingly he stood up and moves out from his room but did not went downstairs… he heard Abhijeet voice as.._

Abhijeet (to Ramu kaka): bola na kaka muja school nai jana tu nai jana..

Ramu voice: kyun nai jana baba ap ko school.. school main exam aye raha hain. Aur school walon na sakti sa bola ha ka exam preparation main jo becha aik din bhi absent hua usay exam main nai bethna dan ga. Ap na he bola hai na yah muja aye kar? Pher bi nai jana school.. kyun?

Abhijeet (shouting in angry voice): kyun jayon? Haan.. bolo? Malom hai ap ko iss bar bhi koi gaya nai parents meeting ka din. Kitna bura bhala kaha teachers na muja. Wo sab tu muja sunana parta hai na humesha.. malom ha ap ko mera naam games mein cut gaya hai kyun ka mera pas Dad ka signature kiya hua letter nai tha.. pora 7 days ka time tha par wo kahan tha gher par hota tu main sign karata naa. Un ka pas tu humara liya time he nai hai…(really angry tone) muja nai jana school… school bhi wo jata hain jina kuch banana ho. Aur huma kis ka liya kuch banana hai..? humara kon hai.. nai jana muja school..

 _And he turns to move back and found ACP coming downstairs.. who asked as.._

ACP: kye ho raha hai yah.. itna shor kyun macha raha ho? Main baat kar lata hon tumara school mein. Games main part la lana. Itna shor machana ki zarorat nai. Pora gher sar par uthaya ha..

Abhijeet (his was red due to anger): bht shukriya app ka.. (he joint his both hands in anger) nai lana muja ksi Games main ab hisa. Malom ha sab dost kitna hansa ga mujh par. Sab bolen ga ka main sifarish kara ka laya hon.. ab aur insult mat karwaiya ga meri kuch bhi kah kar school mein.. jab kuch karna tha tab tu kiya nai..

ACP (angry but still controls): dhako Abhijeet. main gher par nai tha.. malom nai tha muja ka kahan sign karna hai..

Abhijeet: gher tu ata tha na raat dar sa he sahi. aur apna study mein bhi jata han har haal mein jitna bhi late ayen gher pa.. ap ka study table par rakh ka aya tha main letter.. uper itna itna bara Akhsaron mein likha tha mera naam **A.B .H .I. J .E . E .T**. AP na Dhaka bi ho ga tu socha ho ga ka isay kye importance don. Khol ka para tak nai ho ga wo letter I know. Pora saal tu main na mehnat ki hai na. ap ko kye fark parta ha.

ACP (tries to say): look

Abhijeet (cuts him in anger): plz. Ab yah mat kahiya ga ka ap ko fark parta ha.. ap ko humara ksi kaam sa koi fark nai parta. Kabi ksi time par ap aj tak present hua hain. Kis kis bara mein ap baat Karen ga? Haan? School meeting main ap kabi present nai hua. Iss bar bol kar bhi nai gaya. Ab tu sab school wala pochta han ka kahen main ANAT to nai hon… (ACP shocked on Abhijeet's words) una kye malom. (looking towards ACP with anger and pain) ANAT sa bhi bar ka hon.

 _Saying so he left the place in anger…_

 **FLASH BACK OVER….**

 _ACP comes in present bcz of Bureau door voice. opened by Daya. who came inside in tension, talking with someone on phone… ACP's attention turns towards him.._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

thank you everyone for ur love and support. hope u r enjoying the story. and dear Guest its more abt ACP and Abhijeet for now bcz I want to explain Why ACP sir and Abhijeet's relation is like this.

dear ANGELBETU. ap ki taran mein na Poo dii ki sari stories kai bar pari han. still parti hn. kyun ka bht sari stories mera dil ka bht kareeb hain. sai dil ko choo gayi han. jab bhi parti hn maan nai barta..and u know what last chapter par main na kafi mehnat ki. infact post karna ka liya jab dobara read kiya tu bht kuch change or add kiya. I m happy after reading ur response.. thank you so much..

I m happy that u all r liking ACP and Abhijeet bond. I knw un par stories bht kam liki jati han.

thank you and plz keep reviewing.


	15. Chapter 15

**BEZUBAAN**

 _ACP comes in present bcz of Bureau door voice. opened by Daya. who came inside in tension, talking with someone on phone… ACP's attention turns towards him.._

Daya: nai muja nai lagta Ramesh sa related kuch tha. Lakien ho bhi sakta hai. (ACP looks at him and came out from his cabin) Khere ager kuch pata chala tu muja batana.. haan teak hai… _saying so he cuts the call and looks at ACP.. but before he asked anything ACP asked…_

ACP: kye baat hai Daya tum pershan lag raha ho.. (observing his clothes) aur yah kapron par itni mittie aur dhaba. Tum tu apna khabri sa milna gaya tha na pher yah sab?

Daya (irritation): pata nai Dad kon hai. Main wahen sa nikala he ka muja Gari mein tick tick ki awaz sunaie dana lagi.. muja laga he ka yah bomb hai. (ACP was shocked) gari mein aik chit bhi thi jis par likha tha ka ager maine gari ki speed kum ki tu bomb phat jaya ga… (he shows him that chit, ACP comes in tension) main sahi jaga dhak kar gari sa kood gaya aur gari aik old farm house sa takra ka damage ho gayi par bomb blast nai hua… jab main na check kiya tu wo bomb nakli tha. Infact bomb tha bhi nai. Sirf darana ka liya timer tha.. (angry) himaat kasa hui ksi ki mera sath asa bada mazak karna ki. Choron ga nai main usay. Par hai kon.. chata kye hai. Us ka maqsad itna tu nai ho sakta. (looks at ACP) khere main pata laga hi lon ga.. Abi ka liya ap ko aik zarori baat batani hai Sir..

 _but he found ACP not listening to him.. infact he was involved in some other thought.. Daya calls him again.._

Daya: Sir ? (Moves forward a bit) sir.?

ACP (with jerk): haan.. haan kye.. kye hua?

Daya: everything is fine with u? ap kahan koh gaya? Koi baat hai kye?

ACP (looks at him for the moment and then tries to look normal): nai wo. Bas yai soch raha tha ka kon hai yah sab karna wala.. tum.. tum sawdan rahna aga sa. Yah pher bi koi harkat kar sakta hai

Daya: uss sa pehla wo meri pakr mein ho ga sir..

ACP (want to stop him but he can't): ho sakta hai yah koi bari baat na bhi ho par sawadan rahna he acha hai. (changing topic) Khabri sa kye pata chala..?

 _Daya told him abt Ramesh and info abt case.._

ACP: haan teak hai. Main Sachin aur Freddy ko laga data hon un ka peecha.

Daya: nai Dad. Main kud jana chata hon iss ka liya..

ACP (angry): boss kon hai tumara (Daya looks downward) main decide karon ga kisay kahan jana hai.

Daya: lakien ap na kaha tha ka ager main information lana mein kayumab hua tu aga bhi iss case ko main he deal karon ga. (stress) us DCP na challenge kiya tha Mujha..

ACP (same angry tone): haan kaha tha lakien tab tum par asa hamla nahin hua tha.. sawdan rahna chiya na tuma..

Daya (Confused abt ACP's behavior): hum kab sa asi choti moti baton sa darna laga sir. ? kye ab main iss hamla ki waja sa dar ka beth jayon.. chup ka..?

ACP (firm tone): Dhako Daya muja tum sa behas nai karni. Jo kah diya so kah diya. Jitna deal karna tha tuma bas kar liya. Aga team sambal sakti hai iss case ko. tumara liya aur bhi bht kaam hain.

Daya (protest): but sir

ACP (cuts him): it's an order Daya..

 _Daya quite... he was looking angry.. ACP looks at him and then tries to change his mind by telling him abt his brother.._

ACP: Gher jayo aur pehla change karo. Aur chaho tu gher he rah sakta ho.. Abhijeet wahen hai..

Daya (looks at him in shock): kye… ? (he takes few seconds to understand) kye kaha app na? B.. bhai aur.. (he was stunned) aur.. aur gher pa? u mean ap ka.. I mean.. humara apna gher mein?

ACP (nodded): haan.

Daya (looking so shocked): lakien kasa? I mean wo tu..

ACP: yah sab choro Daya. Usay bht bukhar hai. Tabeat teak nai hai us ki. (Daya more shocked) doctor na usay injection diya ha. Hosh ana wala ho ga usay.

 _Daya was looking tense abt his brother.._

Daya: muja gher jana chiya Dad. Barish mein began ki waja sa bukhar aya hai una. Aur ab hosh ata he wo baag jayen ga wahen sa. (ACP looks at him) I mean.. chala jayen ga.

ACP (not giving much importance): haan teak hai..

 _And then he went outside in hurry.. ACP took a sigh to release his tension. But now his sixth sense starts working in speed. And he was not wrong. Phone call proves his assumptions right. ACP enters inside his cabin and attends the call without looking at caller id.._

ACP: hello. ACP Pradyuman here

Voice: malom hai malom hai ACP Pradyuman sa baat ho rahi hai humari. Bari kushnaseebi hai humari. Wasa kasa laga humara jhataka. Beta ko sahi salamat dhak kar kushi tu hui ho gi.

ACP (angry): oh.. tu yah teri hi harkat hai.. mera shak sahi tha..

Voice (calm tone): shak kyun ACP ? abi bhi shak hai tuma. Beta ki lash dhak kar yaqeen ho ga kye?

ACP (Shouts): Heyyy.. bakwas band kar. Bht pashtaya ga tu.. buht

Voice (same calm tone): Pashtaye ga tu Tun ACP ager meri baat tuja ab bhi smaj mein nai ayi tu.. mistake tu ho gayi mujsa par tera liya tu itna bhi kafi hona chiya.

ACP: mistake.. kasi mistake ?

Voice: irada tu Abhijeet ko urana ka tha. (ACP shocked) par mera admiyon ko un ki sahi pehchan nai. Dono ki cars aik jasi hain. Tu wo Daya ko he Abhijeet smaj betha. Khere Daya ho ya Abhijeet. tera tu dono he beta han.. (angry) iss bar tu aik jhalak thi. Zarori nai har bar asa hi ho ACP. Aur main bar bar sawdan nai kiya karta yaad rakhna yah baat. Ab tuja kud sawdan rahna para ga. _And call ends..ACP comes in great anger. Again he asked abt number but still it was not traceable. At the same time his phone beeps. he got some Pictures of Daya's car with a message.._

 _" **AGLI BAR YAH HAAL TERA BETA KA BHI HO SAKTA HAI... CASE YAH PHER RACE..? DECIDE ACP.."**_

 _As soon he close the message, message totally disappear from his mobile phone.. it was not saved at all. ACP was In complete tension now. But, before he could think anything. Team came back from investigation spot.._

 **ACP'S HOUSE:**

 _Daya reached at home and came out from his car in hurry.. he was abt to collide with Ramu kaka who was just coming out from entrance door.._

Daya (stops in hurry): sorry sorry Kaka.. thora jaldi main hon.. (he was abt to enter but came back and asked) bhai.. wo gher he hain naa?

Ramu (Feels his tension so smiles lightly): haan beta. Abi so raha hain..

Daya (Feels happy): teak hai. _And he went inside. Though, he was in tension abt his brother's health. But he was more happy that his brother is in his house.. he was abt to walk upstairs when Ramu Kaka stops him from behind.._

Ramu: Beta.. (Daya looks at him) Abhijeet babu guest room mein hain. Un ka room saf nai tha na aur na he wo itna hosh mein tha bukhar ka karan ka chal ka uper ja sakta..

Daya (became more worried after hearing this): teak hai..

 _He instantly moves forward towards Guest room. But with care he opens the door and slowly enters inside the room.. he comes closer to his brother who was still sleeping with pale face. He bends down and touches his forehead and found no fever for now.. he took a relieving sigh._

Daya ( to himself): kye haal ho gaya ha aik he raat mein mera bhai ka.

 _He sat there with very sad and worried face while holding his brother hand in his hands.. Half an hour passed and then Abhijeet slowly starts coming back in his senses… Daya looks at him._

Daya (in tension): Bhai..?

Abhijeet (Slowly opens his eyes and looks at Daya): Da.. Daya? Tu…tu kab aya..

Daya (looks at him for the moment and then said slowly): bas.. thori dar pehla hi.

 _Abhijeet tries to get up but feels everything revolving around him. So closes his eyes instantly and lays down again.._

Abhijeet (holds his head): ahhhh.. ya kye ho raha hai..

Daya (holds him): Bhai plz asa mat uttho.. itna taz bukhar raha hai. Aram sa lato..

Abhijeet (opens his eyes and looks at him): bukhar… tabi.. tabi sar bhari ho raha hai (added irritatingly) aur yah sar dard..

Daya: haan abi teak ho jaya ga.. pehla kuch kah lan pher dawa data hoon main app ko..

 _Abhijeet remind abt last night and then he remembers that he was in ACP's house.. he instantly looks around and found himself in Guest room not in his own house… he instantly sat down without caring abt his health.._

Abhijeet (Shocking tone): main yahen.. (Daya who was abt to stand up turns to him) main yahen kasa.. muja jana ho.. (and he tries to stand up but instantly holds his head and falls down on bed)..

Daya (became angry): ho gayi tasali.. (Abhijeet looks at him) ab aye chukka hain ap gher ka ander. Abi chala jana sa kuch badal nai jaya ga. Chup chap betha rahyen main khana ko kuch laa kar ata hon aur dawa bhi.. aur plz muja sakhti karna pa majbor na kijiya ga..

 _And he turns to move when he heard.._

Abhijeet (Weak tone): Daya main yahen.. yahen nai ruk sakta

Daya (turns to him): bhai kye masla ha. Haal dhako apna. Aur nai tu mera socho. Asa kasa jana da sakta hon main ap ko. Har samay zid aur zid he nai ho sakta. Ap na muja tu asa nai banya.

Abhijeet (looks at him and tries to convince him): Daya .. tu mera sath chala ga na. main akala thora he hon ga.

Daya: bhai ager main ap ki baat na mano aur asa he apni zid pa arra rahon tu app ko kasa laga ga? (Abhijeet quite) sirf iss liya ka main chota hon aur muja ap na pala ha tu muja ap ki baat manani chiya. Aur ap ko? Ap pa mera koi haq nahin.. ager asa he tha tu ap aye he kyun ander gher mein?

Abhijeet (looking downward): Maa ka liya…

 _Daya looks at him in shock…where Abhijeet remembers abt last night…_

 **Flash Back:**

 _After ACP left.. Abhijeet stays there in his car but still his father words were echoing in his ears._

 ** _"yah mera hi nahin… Parvati ka bhi Gher hai…"_**

 _He attaches his head with back rest of car seat and closes his eyes while thinking abt his mother.. the time he spends with his mother in that house.. How she used to make him sleep in his lap.. Whenever he don't feel sleepy or feel disturbed.. And in same way he slept there.. but after sometime he feels someone touches his forehead.. he can recognize that touch. He opens his eyes slowly and looks towards that face with soothing smile who with great care and with big smile was looking at him…_

Abhijeet ( in whispering tone): Maaa aaaa ?

Abhijeet's mother (smiling face): mera beta yahen kyun soa raha hai… _she was caressing his hairs.._

Abhijeet (innocently): Maa muja ap ka pas sona hai… ap ki goud mein sar rakh kar..

Abhijeet's mother: tu Maa aur kis liya ayi hai yahen? (She was continually smiling) apna beta ko (caressing his hairs) chain ki nened sulana.. (and then he forwards her hand) Ayo..

 _Abhijeet holds her hand and starts walking behind her, towards his home.. but before entering inside the home Abhijeet protested as.._

Abhijeet: nai Maa.. main ander nai ayon ga..

Abhijeet's mother: kyun? Apni Maa ka sath Maa ka gher nai aya ga mera Beta?

 _And she moves forward after griping Abhijeet's hand in her hands more tightly . both enters inside the home and his mother takes him in lounge.. where she sat on sofa first and then she asked from his son to come.._

Abhijeet's mother: ayo.. (pointing towards her lap) mera beta ko bht nened ayi haina?

 _Abhijeet who was eagrly waiting for such sooth, instantly moves and lies down on sofa after placing his head in his mother's lap.. he closes his eyes to feel that sooth completely.. her mother starts caressing his hairs with same soothing smile on her face..and Abhijeet slept there…_

 **Flash Back Over…..**

 _Abhijeet came back in reality after hearing Daya voice who was telling him.._

Daya (meaningful tone): jis Maa ka liya yahen tak chala aya hain Bhai.. usi Maa ka liya abi ruk jayen. Kye wo ap ko asa haal mein jana dati?

 _Abhijeet looks at him for few seconds and then nodded as No…_

Abhijeet: nai Daya Maa ab yahen nai hai.. (helpless expressions appears on Daya's face, where Abhijeet added) main yahen nai ruk sakta…

Daya (angry): teak hai.. wasa bhi main kyun kah raha hon..meri kye importance hai app ka aga.. _and he turns to move and found ACP standing there…_ dhak raha hain app Dad. Ap na muja inn ka liya gher beja tha na.. (Abhijeet looks at them) aur ina jana ki pari hai.. rokiya na ina.. samjiya naa.. koi halat hai in ka jana wali..

ACP (serious tone): usay rukna hota tu wo ruk jata Daya.. (looking at Abhijeet) jisa ap ki zarorat na ho ussa rokna bhi nai chiya..

 _Abhijeet looks at him with same weak expressions. But his eyes having, so many expressions. ACP just moves out without saying a single more word to him.. Daya instantly turns towards Abhijeet to convince him.._

Daya : bhai dako. Dad ka matlab

Abhijeet (stops him): Daya plz. Muja nai rukna hai yahen matlab nai rukna.. (he somehow stood up) tuma muja gher chor ka ana hai tu teak hai. Warna main kud bhi jaa sakta hon.

Daya (thinking helplessly): kabhi tu maan jaya karo Bhai. Na tum aik kadum aga rakhta ho na hi Dad. Kye ho jata jo wo rok lata tu. Ulta, aur ulta he bol gaya. Malom bhi hai Bhai isay kasa lan ga. Pher bhi..

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

OMG, itna pasand aya chapter sab ko. thank you very much.. GD dada I m happy u like it this much :) but main thora pershan hon Guys two stories manage kar payon gi bhi yah nahin.. lolz .. wasa yah main na story start karta samay socha tha pher bhi second story start kar di. let's see.. hope zyada Garbar naa karon.

Thanks for Reading and for ur precious Reviews. keep reviewing and supporting. waiting for ur Reviews. thanks once again.


	16. Chapter 16

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**_

 _hey guys, hope u all doing fine.. so today I have little free time bcz my few updates are already ready. So, I thought to reply u all personally.. bcz Reviews are not much.._

 ** _loveAbhi,_** _thank you dear. I m trying to clear all characters and their relationship well.. before that I will not move forward.._

 ** _rukmani,_** _thank you dear. Abi criminal ka pakrna mein time hai. first I m trying to clear all flash back parts. bcz for now my focus is to clear that confusion which is in readers mind, that why Abhijeet n ACP relationship is like this.. so my few chapters are on this.._

 ** _shalu._** _its really a pleasure to know that u r founding this story different and liking it. Thank you so much dear.._

 ** _Priya,_** _thank you so much dear.._

 ** _DA95,_** _thank you so much for liking it._

 ** _Angelbetu,_** _lols little Poo di.. Abhi jaa raha hai aur app sad ho.. dhako yah chappy parh ka kasa lagta hai app ko..its a really big compliment for me.. thank you so much dear.. AP ka review parh ka bht acha lagta hai.. :D_

 ** _Mistic morning,_** _OMG, what to say.. Itna tariff mat karo app kahen mein phoola na samie tu pher? hahaha. bht kushi hoyi yah jaan kar ka ap ko yah story itna pasand aye raha hai.. hope aga bhi ap ki pasand pa pori utar payon mein.. thank you so very much for ur review.._

 ** _GD,_** _I agree with u dada, chapter wise its not moving much bcz maine yah chapter wise likha nahin hai actually.. u know jab hum chapter wise likhta hain tu humari koshish hoti hai ka kafi cheezan cover Karen.. like drama, thrill, suspense etc sab ho thora thora ta ka interest level raha. but jab ap story wise likh do like I did, ka free time hai tu jitna likh payon likh don tu pher chapter wise wo impression nahin ata.. mare few chapters ready hain so shaid yah cheez ap ko feel ho.. happy to know that u like some parts... Thank you so much for the lovely feedback._

 ** _Rai TheNightqueen,_** _thank you dear.._

 ** _Naina Malik,_** _oh My God u cried.. that's sad news for me.. but I m happy ka jasa character mein Abhijeet ko show karna chati thi wo actually wasa he feel kiya App na.. that's really a big news for me and actually a success.. thank you dear for the review.. really it's mean a lot.._

 ** _Abhina choty,_** _Yah tu aga jaa kar pata chala ga dear ka kisa kye kye hota hai. may be kuch na bhi ho aur may bhi bht kuch ho.. heheh.. thank you dear for ur review.._

 ** _Humdarduo,_** _thank you for the lovely review and for reading it.._

 ** _Guest,_** _hopefully sab teak he raha sab ka bech.. ab teak tu karna para ga na kuch.. wink.. thank you dear Guest for the lovely review.._

 ** _Bhumi98,_** _lo kar diya jaldi Update.. and thank you for the review.._

 ** _Dear all GUESTS,_** _Thank you so very much for ur reading my story and for reviewing it.. I m very much thankfull to all readers who spend time on my hard work to read and then to review it.. thank you all very much and God Bless U All.._

 _Now, here is Next Update.. plz enjoy.._

* * *

 **BEZUBAAN**

 _Abhijeet looks at Daya and then simply moves out from the room with shambling steps and without caring abt his health at all… Daya looks at him going so he also follows him. but when he noticed Abhijeet's phone on table he turns to take it… here Abhijeet was walking fast in anger with shambling steps.. he was composing himself well not to fall down.. Daya comes out and found him no where.. he takes fast steps towards outside… but Ramu Kaka stops him there..._

Ramu: Daya Beta.. (Daya looks at him) Beta aik minute..

Daya (looking in hurry): Kye hua Kaka ap na muja asa rok kyun liya.. (pointing outside) Abhijeet Bhai bahr

Ramu (Cuts him with concerning tone): Malom hai Beta, Abhijeet baba bahr hain.. (looking into Daya's eyes) Rok lo una beta. Ager ajj wo chala gaya tu pher shaid lootna mein aik aur Saal beet jaya.. aik kadum barha hai tu bas aik.. sirf aik kadum aur bhi barh gaya naa tu shaid yah fasila kam ho jayen. aur yah sirf tumi kar sakta ho Beta.. sirf tum..

Daya (meaningful tone): Kaka.. ap kye kahna chata ho? Aik kadum matlab?

Ramu (holding Daya's arm): Ajj tumara Dad na phone kiya gher pa malom hai kye pochna ka liya. (Daya's eyes spark to hear something which he want to hear) yah janana ka liya ka Abhijeet ki tabeat kasi hai..

Daya (happily shocked): kye.. ?

Ramu: haan beta. aur aj wo iss samay gher kyun loota hain? jab tum ko gher beja tu kud kyun aya? koi mana na mana. aik Pita ki fikar keench lie hai una yahen.. aur ab ager Abhijeet babu yun chala gaya tu sab

Daya (Cuts him): Nai kaka.. (fear) main kuch bhi kar ka una rok lon ga.. jana nai don ga una.. (strong) nai jaana don ga kaka.. ( _he assures Ramu Kaka and then turns to move outside but then looks at him back and holds his both hands by saying)_ Thank you kaka.. Thank you. Ager aj ap muja yah sab nai batata tu Anjana main he sahi. Par mujsa bht bari Galti ho jati.. (meaningfully) Thank you..

 _Here Abhijeet comes out from the home and was abt to move towards parking shade, where his car was parked.. but due to rain floor was slippery and Abhijeet was weak now.. when he takes a step forward on that slippery floor, he slips badly and was abt to falls down badly on floor when two strong arms grabs him in his arms.. Abhijeet eyes were closed, his heart beat was too fast and signs were not in his control due to weakness and this sudden incident.. the next person somehow make him stand properly and Abhijeet just holds him by his arm and allows himself to falls down on that person.. now he was hugging that person.. his signs were still fast.. After few seconds he composed himself and tries to understand the situation. His mind was still in that fear. He opens his eyes and separates himself from that person.. It was his Dad.. he just looks at him who was already looking at him and still holding him by his both arms to support him.. while Abhijeet was still starring him with blank eyes.. he was not be able to understand those feelings which were realizing him in that few moments that he is saved and someone is there to protect him.. Daya comes outside and looks at them.._

Daya: Bhai…

 _Abhijeet looks at him and ACP takes a step backward.. Daya comes forward.._

Daya (worried): R u okay? Kye zarorat thi itni jaldi jaldi chalna ki. Abi Gir jata tu? Wo tu Dad tha warna kye hota..

 _Abhijeet looks downward.. he was totally quite.. but no one can understand today he have nothing to say bcz he was in some different kind of aroma internally… Daya looks at him and holds him by his arm.. he knows well that if Abhijeet moves away now.. he will never came back again.. even he will punish himself for this mistake as well.. he want to stop his brother by any means.. by hook or by crook.. his mind was working very fast to get an idea.. when suddenly his eyes spark and he speaks up…_

Daya: Plz bhai.. ruk jayo. Kam sa kam mera liya hi. Muja ap ki aur ap ki protection ki zarorat hai iss waqt. Aur ap he mera ass pass nai raho ga tu muja kon bechya ga us sa..

 _Both ACP and Abhijeet looks at him in confusion.. Daya's voice turns little scary.._

Daya: haan bhai. Meri jaan ko khatra hai kssi saa. ( _Abhijeet shocked, while ACP understands well that Daya is trying to blackmail his brother just to stop him, otherwise Daya is not afraid bcz of that fake bomb incident)…_

Abhijeet (afraid, and instantly holds Daya by his arm): kye.. (he was shocked) kye bol raha hai tu Daya? Kis. Kis sa ? kon hai wo..? tu.. tu na muja pehla kyun nai batya..? haan..? bol kon hai wo..?

 _ACP nodded his head in disappointment and moves inside the home.. Both looks at him going.. And now Daya got another chance.._

Daya: Dhaka bhai. Ksi ko meri parwa nai. Dad kasa sun kar ander chala gaya. Aur ab app bhi jaa raha ho. Tu main kis saa kuch kahon.. _(And he turns his face on other side)_ main tu ab apna Dar bhi kssi sa nai bant sakta.

Abhijeet (Confusion): Dar.?

 _Daya realized what he just said.. he knows well that his brother will understand him.. bcz Daya and afraid with anything is just a joke. Nothing else. So Daya changes as.._

Daya (looks at him): haan bhai main bhi darta hon.. khona sa. App ko. Dad ko. App dono sa dor hona sa.. (innocently) Aur hai hi kye mera pas.?

Abhijeet (Confused): Daya ya tu kye bol raha hai. (he noticed Daya's dirty clothes) aur yah tera kapron par mutti kasa?

Daya (turn towards him wd sad n innocent face): rahna do Bhai. Jo hua soo ho gaya. Ap ko tu jaana haina..? ap jayia. Mera liya pershan hona ki zarorat nai app ko.. jab ap meri nai sunta tu muja bhi koi zarorat nai ap ko apni masla batana ki. Muja kud he sab handle karna chiya..naa bhi kar paya tu kye hai.. zyada sa zyada kye hoga..

Abhijeet (worried): Daya yah kasi baten kar raha hai. Muja nai batya ga tu aur kissay batya ga tu Haan? Tera liya he tu hoon main…

Daya (teasing smile): Sach main bhai.. (Abhijeet looks downward) nai bhai.. Asa nai hai.. ap bas kahta ho.. sirf bol data ho.. par asa koi Ehsas hai nai. Ab main Akala he hoon.. (Abhijeet looks at him) App ka jasa.. Baat sirf itni hai ka pher muja kuch ho gaya tu app ko he guilt hoga..

 _And he looks away.. Abhijeet looks at him, he was abt to take a step towards him when his head spins badly. Just a whisper came out from his mouth.._

Abhijeet (Whispering): Da.. yaaaaaa

 _Daya looks at him.. And Abhijeet totally falls on him. Daya instantly holds him.._

Daya (tense): Bhai.. bhai kye hua.. (he looks at his face, Abhijeet eyes were totally closed) Bhai…?

 _He holds him in his arms and instantly moves in by calling his Dad and Ramu Kaka.._

Daya (loudly): Dad… Ramu kaka.. jaldi ayen.. (ACP comes downstairs and looks at Daya who was holding Abhijeet in his arms).. Dad dako Bhai ko kye hua.. call the Doctor plz..

 _And he takes him in room and lies down him on bed properly.. ACP calls Doctor and comes inside and looks at him.. he touches Abhijeet's forehead.. Fever was low but Abhijeet was weak and still injection effects was there…_

ACP: asi halat main asa baag dor kara ga tu aur kye hoga ? abi tu injection ka effect bhi nai gaya pori taran sa..

Daya (Worried): Dad doctor kitni dar main ayen ga.. bhai ko kye hua hai.. (in complete tension) wo asa..

ACP (patted on his shoulder): teak ho jaya ga. Injection effect ki waja sa wo soa gaya hai thora.. abi weakness haina buht.. (he checks his vain) us ka pulse rate normal hai.. don't worry…

 _Daya relaxes a bit and sat down beside Abhijeet by holding his hand.._

Daya (looking towards Abhijeet's face worriedly): Shaid meri baton ki waja sa Bhai pershan ho gaya..

 _ACP says nothing in reply.. and all stays there in tension.. when after around 20 mins Doctor Rizwan came and after check up relaxes all as.. especially to Daya who was looking too tense abt his brother as always.._

Doctor: he is fine.. Injection effect hai abi aur jasa tum logon na batya ka wo jaana ki zid main bahr tak chala gaya tu chakar tu ana he tha na.. kuch khaya peeya hua bhi nai hai aur pori raat itni bukhar mein raha.. weakness tu ho gi hi.. (they feels Abhijeet coming back in his senses. So doctor turn towards him) kyun bae Abhijeet Babu.. itna bara ho gaya par Adaten nai badlien..

Abhijeet (Smiles weakly): doctor sahab app.. (looks at Daya) iss na bula liya ho ga app ko jaldi mein.. kuch nai bas thora chakar aye gaya tha…

Doctor: abi kasa feel ho raha hai? Sar main dard tu nai zyada..?

Abhijeet (weak tone): thora bhari hai.. par dard nai.. (to Daya) kyun pershan kar diya Doctor sahab ko..

Doctor: oh hello.. Abhijeet sahab ap ka liya main kal sa pershan ho raha hoon.. jab bhi ap ko fever ata hai app kahan muja 3 sa 4 bar darshan karaya bina chorta hain.. _and he smiles.._ itna bahadur officer aik iss bukhar ka aga haar jata hai…

Abhijeet (embarrassed): Are nai Doctor sahab. Yah tu humesha sa he barish ki waja sa.. (looks at Daya) Daya tha nai.. warna usay tu malom hai kon si dawa dani hai muja.. (looks at ACP) aur kisi ko kye malom.. tu ap ko bula liya hoga..

 _ACP stays quite.. while Daya feels tense abt the situation.. Doctor just write down one new medicine…_

Doctor: medicine sa jana wala bukhar tha nai yah.. abi injection laga hua hai. Tu din bar asa nened mein raho ga abi.. abi chalna pehrna ki zarorat nai.. kuch khayo peeyo aur baki ki medicines lo.. tabi teak ho payo ga aur yah main har bar he bolta hon Abhijeet.. abi tak tuma yaad nai hua tu (taunt) aur ksi ki ko kye hoga..

 _Abhijeet feels embarrass.. where Daya smiles lightly.. ACP thanked Doctor casually and moves out with him.. Daya asked Ramu kaka to bring some light food for Abhijeet…where Abhijeet calls Daya.._

Abhijeet: Daya..

Daya (without looking at him): Plz mujsa kuch mat kahiya ga.. ager ap ko abi bhi jana hai tu (pointing towards room door) darwaza udar hai.. aur driver ko main bol data hon wo ap ko chor aya ga..

 _And he was abt to move out from the room.. when he heard.._

Abhijeet: Main tu yah poch raha tha ka kis saa teri jaan ko khatra hai..?

 _Daya turns towards him and looks at him in shock.. he tries but he can't hide his happiness.. he smiles and moves back towards his brother and sat beside him.. Abhijeet places his hand on Daya's cheek.._

Abhijeet: main itna bemar hon aur tu jaa raha tha?

Daya (nodded): haan.. (showing doctor prescription) dawa lana..

Abhijeet (smiles): wo bhi aye jaya gi.. (serious) pehla muja sach sach aur saf saf bata ka kye hua..

Daya (Changes): bhai main bad mein

Abhijeet (Stren tone): Dayaaa.. pher main jayon kye..?

 _Daya looks at him helplessly and then tells him everything in detail…Abhijeet became worried.._

Daya (Added): najana kon ha.. darana chata hai yah kuch aur maqsad hai us ka malom nai.. (looks at Abhijeet who was in deep thoughts) par ap fikar mat karo main dhak lon ga..

Abhijeet : nai Daya.. tun bht sawdaan raha ga ab sa. Zarori nai yah koi mamoli si baat ho..

Daya: bhai ap ko malom hai main darna wala nai.. aur ap bhi aik cid officer ho kar asi baat kar raha ho.. aga Dad bhi asa he bol raha tha..

Abhijeet: sai bol raha tha.. (Daya looks at him, Abhijeet holds his hand in his hands) dhak Daya hum Cid officers hon yah kuch bhi.. mera liya tun bht Ahem hai.. Maa tuja mera hawala kar ka gayi thi.. aur main tuja aik kharoch bhi ana nai da sakta Apna rahta.. mera pas tera siwa kuch bhi nai hai… (and in thoughts) aur shaid Dad ka pas bhi…

 _Daya holds his hand in his both hands and presses to ensure him as.._

Daya: kuch nai hoga bhai.. jis ka pas ap jasa bhai ho usay balan kabhi kuch ho sakta ha? Hmm? Aur ab tu ap mera sath han.. haina.. mera pas.. _Abhijeet looks at him but says nothing in reply.. Ramu kaka came with food.._ chalen ab yah sab choren aur pehla kuch kah lan.. aur kaka ap ksi ko bej ka yah wali medicines bhi mangwa lan..

 _Abhijeet protested but Daya was Daya.. he feeds him food and then after taking medicines Abhijeet lies down… Daya was patting his head.._

Daya: ab bht baten ho gayien.. abi app ko aram ki zarorat hai. Doctor ap ko kye bol kar gaya han aur ap hain ki baton par baten kiya jaa raha hain.. chalen ab close ur eyes.. _Abhijeet smiles and closed his eyes..he was tired as well.. Daya was still patting his forehead and soon Abhijeet drifted into sleep due to medicines effects.._

Daya (looking at Abhijeet): Mohabbat bhi kye cheez hai. Bhai us incident ka bare mein sun kar itna dar gaya ka una yah bhi khyal nahin aya ka abi chota bhai itna dar raha tha aur apni protection ka liya rok raha tha.. aur ab bol raha hai kuch nai hai.. (he smiles and jerk his head) Malom hai ap bht pyar karta hain mujsa bas kabi kabi apna attitude ka peecha chupana ki koshish karta hain usay.. par kyun bhai? Dad ki waja sa naa? App nai janta par I know App ko unki bhi parwah hai.. aur aik din iss baat ka ehsas ap ko bhi hoga bhai.. zaror hoga..

 _Daya stood up from the bed and moves towards his own room after switching off the extra lights to change his dirty dress…_

 _After sometime, someone came and open the door silently and looks towards Abhijeet calm and sleepy face.. he stares him for few seconds and then silently moves out with little relax expressions on his face…_

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR's NOTE:_**

 _Thank You very much Everyone for Ur Reviews once again and Keep Reviewing. Plz reader don't forget to Review..Thanks_


	17. Chapter 17

**BEZUBAAN**

 _Daya came back after freshing up and found his brother sleeping calmly.. he just stares him for few seconds then touches his forehead with a lot of care and then silently moves out from his room after closing the door carefully..When Ramu Kaka asked abt food.._

Daya: nai Kaka boke tu nahin hai… acha thora laa dijiya pher bhaiya pochen ga tu dant he para gii..

 _Ramu kaka moved and he himself sat down on lounge Sofa after switching on the LCD, watching news without any voice. After 10 mins Ramu Kaka came back with hot food and served him there in lounge.. while Daya asked abt ACP sir.._

Ramu: Sahab tu thori dar pehla he chala gaya wapis Bureau.. aur App ka liya bola hai una call kar lan jab free hon..

Daya (taking food): iski zarorat nahin hai. Una malom hai main wapis bureau nai jayon ga ajj.. (looking at Kaka) ap na khana kah liya..

Ramu (smiles): jee Beta kah liya..

Daya (smiles): teak hai Kaka ab ap Aram karo. (Ramu was abt to say something but Daya added) muja kuch chiya hoga tu main kar lon gaa.. App jaiya..

 _Ramu smiles and left.. where Daya after taking food again moves towards Guest room.. Still Abhijeet was sleeping so he moves back to his room.. and came back after taking his laptop and few files in his hands.. he sat there in couch and start completing his work.._

 _It was late evening. When Doctor came to check Abhijeet.. still he was sleeping but Doctor advised Daya abt medicines and left after assuring him that no need to be worry.. here Mohit comes in tension after finding Abhijeet not at home and his Phone was still switched Off.. he calls at bureau where he comes to know abt Abhijeet fever so now he made call to Daya to know abt latest.._

Daya (Coming outside from room): nahin Mohit ab pershani ki koi baat nahin. Doctor abi check kar ka gaya hain.. bas thora weakness zyada ho gayi hai iss bar..

Mohit (worried): main tu pershan hi ho gaya tha yar.. aik roz ka liya gaya tha shehar sa bahr pher raat main aya tu dhaka gher pa nai hai wo.. abi bhi pora din nai dikha tu socha bureau mein hoga.. pher sham sa call kar raha hon tu cell off.. tabi pershani hui muja.. Acha teak hai main thori dar main ata hoon pher..

Daya: haan teak hai.. Bhai bhi jag jayen ga tab tak.. okay pher milta hain..

 _After sometime Abhijeet wakes up.. Daya was making tea for himself in room..he looks at his brother and smiles…_

Daya (smiles): Good Evening.. infact Good night bhai..

Abhijeet (looks towards windows, it was night): kye time ho gaya... ?

Daya: 9 bajna wala hain bhai.. aur ab jaldi sa khana kah lan pher medicines bhi lana han ap ko..

Abhijeet (trying to sit on bed): nai Daya abi nai.. thori dar tak.. abi Maan nai mera..

Daya: Arre Maan kasa nai.. ? Din main bhi kye khaya ap na.. malom hai kitni weakness hai ap ko. Abi Doctor pher sa bol kar gaya hain muja medicines aur food ka bara mein..

Abhijeet (irritate): Dayaa kyun tang kar raha ho bula bula ka Doctor ko bar bar.. kuch nai hua muja. Malom haina tuma bukhar aye jata hai.. thora zyada bemar ho gaya iss bar.. woi do dawayien hain daa data muja.. (looks at Daya who was standing there with sad face) arey yar kah longa khana aur laa longa Dawa.. pehla fresh tu hona daa.. yah yuhen bister par para rahon?

 _Daya smiles and helps him to move towards washroom.. Abhijeet checks his clothes.._

Abhijeet (confused): Yah kapra.. ?

Daya (looking kneenly): Dad ka hain.. (Abhijeet looks at him) haan main tu Gher par tha nahin.. muja laga ap chala gaya Gari yahen chor kar.. shaid Gari pher sa kharab ho gayi hai.. jab din ko loota tu Dad na muja batya ap ka bara mein..

Abhijeet: tu yah kapra.. Matalb

Daya: kye matlab Bhai.. Dad na badal diya hon ga..ab ap ko Geela kapron mein thora he na rahna data wo.. aur pher ap ko un ka kapra he aye sakta hain.. (he laughs) mera tu ana sa raha.. (he knows well what Abhijeet is thinking at the moment so he was not giving importance to his own words.. he was just talking casually) khere abi Mohit aye raha hai. Una bola hai maine ap ka kapra lana ko.. spare key haina un ka pas..

 _Abhijeet nodded and at the same moment Mohit came.._

Mohit (entering in room): Aye nai raha.. aye chukka hoon janab.. (Duo looks at him)

Abhijeet (try to smile): arey Mohit tum.. tuma bhi pershan kar diya iss naa…

Mohit (giving him his clothes): kis na kis ko pershan kiya yah main bad mein batyon ga.. abi tum fresh ho ka ayo fata fat.. (looks at Daya) aur Daya bari zoron ki book lagi hai yar.. khana lagwaio sab mil kar khata hain..

 _Daya looks at him and smiles.. he Thanked him through his eyes.. Mohit nodded.. while Abhijeet was looking towards both.. Mohit looks at him.._

Mohit (to Abhijeet): tum abi tak yahin khara ho.. bae jaldi karo.. bok sa marna ka irada hai mujh gareeb ko?

 _Abhijeet smiles and went into washroom.. where Mohit sat on counch.. Daya asked Ramu Kaka abt food and he himself served soft drink to Mohit.. and then sat beside him.._

Daya: Thank GOD App sahi time par aye gaya.. ab Bhai at least kahna tu kah lan ga..

Mohit (taking sip): Asa kasa nai khaya ga wo khana..? us ka tu acha acha bhi khayen ga.. (serious) wasa Daya muja yaqeen nai aya yah jaan kar ka wo yahen rukna ko tyar ho gaya..muja tu uska yahen hona ka sun ka he itni Herangi hui Freddy sa sun kar ka.. maine tu 3, 4 bar us sa poch liya confirm karna ka liya.. (he laughs) aur wo bechara kud mujsa zyada heran tha iss baat pa..

Daya (Smiles): Aye tu gaya Barish ka karan par rukna wala nai tha.. kasa kasa kar ka manya hai maine una.. aur abi pher kab jana ki baat karta hain malom nai.. (looks at Mohit) Fil haal tu mera pas koi aur idea bhi nai una rokna ka.. ab tu Doctor na bhi kah diya hai ka Bhai teak hain.. kal ka din bas thora rest Karen.. yah tu bhai soya hua tha jab Doctor na kaha warna una pata hota tu kab ka jaa chukka hota.. _and he made a sad face.._

Mohit (looking at him): tu kis na kaha hai usa sab As It Is batana ko.. (Daya looks at him in shock, Mohit winks and places his hand on his arm) dhak bhai.. Mohabaat aur jang mein sab jayaz hai.. aur yahen tu dono he hain.. Tumari tumara Bhai ka liya Mohabbat aur tumara Bhai aur Dad ki Apas mein Jang.. ab tumari Mohabbat ko ager unki Jang pa havi hona hai tu kuch tu Tehra hona para ga..

Daya (Confused): Matlab..?

Mohit (taking sigh): hey Bagwaan.. Daya tu kitna bhoola hai mera bhai.. dhak tu Abhijeet ko yah nai batya ga ka wo teak hai.. usay yah hi bolna ka doctor na usay rest karna ko bola hai.. Mosmi bukhar aya hua ha jis sa logon ki jaan tak jaa rahi hai.. aur ager Abhijeet ka case bigar gaya tu bara masla ho sakta hai.. aur pher tum rona dona daal dana, ka main jana nai don ga. Yah kuch bhi kar ka rok lana usay.. kuch tu blackmailing ati hogi na tuma..?

 _Daya embarrassed.._

Daya: aur jab bhai ko pata chal gaya tab?

Mohit: tu jaan sa tu nai mar daga naa.. kye kar laga pata chal gaya tab bhi.. _he winks..when they heard.._

Abhijeet (Coming out from washroom): kye pata chal gaya aur kis ko? _Both became alert.._

Daya (Stood up and holds Abhijeet by his arm): kuch nai bhai.. mohit apna dost ka aik incindent suna raha tha bas…

Abhijeet (looks at him): hmm us ka pas asa bht sara kissa khaniyan hota hain sunana ko…( looking at Daya) Daya main chala jayon ga bed tak. Itna bemar nai..

Daya (tease): haan bas weak hain.. thora bht chakr kah kar gir jata hain bas..

Abhijeet (glares): Dayaaa… _Mohit laughs…but Daya smiles and looks downward.._

 _Ramu kaka came with food and Daya served food to Abhijeet first.. while Mohit himself takes food and then made plate for his own self.. and all starts taking food with Mohit company.. who was there with so many laughing incidents and Duo were really enjoying his company as usual…_

 _Here ACP was coming back at home in his car, but on way he got call from Freddy…who gave him shocking news as.._

Freddy: Sir Daya sir ki Gari wo..wo

ACP: kye hua Freddy.. Daya ki gari ponchana ko kaha tha tuma Gardge mein..iss main itna gabrana wali kon si baat hai?

Freddy: sir Daya sir ki car main bomb blast ho gaya.. car ka aik part bhi nai becha..

ACP (Shocked): kye… ? yah. Yah kye bol raha ho?

Freddy: wohi tu sir.. meri Ankon ka samna yah hua.. Gari mein blast.. sir abi tu shukar hai ksi ko chot nai ayi.. sabi dor tha.. sir kuch smaj nai aye raha.. pehla fake bomb aur ab yah…

 _ACP feels his heartbeat fast.. when Freddy got no reply from ACP he calls his name once again.._

Freddy: Sir..?

ACP (alert): haan.. haan.. (composed somehow) Freddy abi ksi ko kuch batana ki zarorat nai.. khas kar Daya aur Abhijeet ko..

Freddy (understanding tone): jee sir..

 _And ACP cuts the call.. this was the second attempt of Raka.. and this time it was all real…ACP remembers his words.._

 ** _"_** ** _Aur main bar bar sawdan nai kiya karta ACP. Ab tuja kud sawdan rahna para ga."_**

 _He was still thinking abt the same.. when he got another call.. he looks at his phone screen and found private number… he attends the call as.._

ACP: Hello..

Voice: tuja kye laga ACP apna beton ko gher chupa kar rakh laga tu main kuch nai kar payon ga..? jo bomb ab blast hua hai wo Daya ka rahta bhi ho sakta tha.. Tu Daya ko nai batya ga tu kye main usa call kar ka bata donga ksi bhi number sa.. ka sir ap ki gari mein blast ho gaya hai.. gari tabah ho gayi hai.. (he laughs) tu kye wo gher sa bahr nai nikla ga apni gari dhakna ka liya..? aur tab.. tab kye tun usay becha la ga ACP…? (ACP quite) bas ACP ab bht ho gaya.. yah luka chupi ka kheal mujsa aur khela nai jata.. aur tuja diya hua time ab khatam hota jaa raha hai.. muja tu laga tha baat teri smaj mein aye jaya gi.. lakien lagta hai abi tak tuja kuch smaj nai aya… aya gaa bhi kasa? Sahi kahta hai tera bara beta Abhijeet… tuja ksi sa Mohabat nahin.. sirf duty duty aur duty… iss ka liya tu apna sab kuch qurbaan kar sakta hai… apna beta bhi…

ACP (shouts): heyyyy…

 _Driver looks at him back.. ACP was sitting on back seat of the car…_

Voice: Awaz dehmi ACP.. chilana sa sach badal nahin jata.. muja tu laga tha tuja thori buht tu parwa hogi apna beton gi lakien nai.. tera liya tu Drugs case ka evidence un sa zyada important hain.. medal jo mila ga tuja uss sa.. aur Beton ki zindagii becha k kye mila ga..? Tuja tu unki zindagii gawana pa bhi medal mila ga ACP.. bahaduri ka medal..

ACP: shut up.. (not be able to control on his angry voice) just shut up…

Voice (laughs): bol tu asa raha hai jasa bari takleef ho rahi hai sun kar.. nai ACP nahin.. tuja ksi ki takleef sa koi garz nahi.. sirf apna Rutba aur apni Izzat aur Medals ki parwa hai.. kitna Jeeya ga aur? Kitna Medals kamaya ga aur? Ab apna beton ko bhi chance daa daa.. wo bhi Dash hi ki sawa Karen ga.. tu rahay yah na raha.. naam tu Tera he roshen Karen ga ACP…Beta tu tera hi kahlayen ga naa… aur pher soch tera jasa insan jis na ajj tak iss CID ki duty ka aga apna Parivaar ka liya kuch nai kiya.. us ka dil mein bhi kuch tu sakoon aya ga na ka chalu Apna beton ka liya kuch tu kiya…kabhi tu unka liya bhi kuch karo ACP.. yah asa he marna ka irada hai? hmm? Soch laa ACP… soch laa.. warna kal ka din aur pher kuch bhi nai… aur ab ki bar yah meri last warning hai.. kyun ka jab tuja tera kud ka beton sa mohaabat nai tu muja kyun hogi unki koi parwa.. main bhi inn nakli dhamakon sa tang aye gaya hoon.. ab asli blast hona chiya.. boooommmmmm… (ACP afraid) bechara hans muskura raha hain tera Beta aur unka dost tera gher par.. (ACP shocked to hear that) jaa jaa ka sun lay un ki akhri awazen… _and he cuts the call…._

 _And ACP car stopped… he reached at home.. he just rushed out from the car and enters inside his home with same tension.. when he was passing from lounge he heard laughing voices from guest room.. he stops there and then comes close to guest room… Duo were enjoying dinner with Mohit.. who was telling them some funny moments of his life.. he looks towards Abhijeet's face.. who was looking weak and tired but smiling… where Daya was looking very happy.. sitting beside his brother and enjoying Mohit's company… ACP turns back and voice again echoed in his ears…_

 **"…** **bechara hans muskura raha hain tera beta aur unka dost tera gher par.. jaa jaa ka sun lay un ki akhri awazen"**

 ** _"_** **kabhi tu unka liya bhi kuch karo ACP.. yah asa he marna ka irada hai? Soch laa ACP… soch laa.. warna kal ka din aur pher kuch bhi nai… aur ab ki bar yah meri last warning hai.. kyun ka jab tuja tera kud ka Beton sa mohaabat nai tu muja kyun hogi unki koi parwa."**

 _Ramu kaka who was coming with water Jug in his hands towards Guest room.. looks at ACP and stops there.._

Ramu: Arrey sahab ap aye gaya..? (ACP looks at him blankly) Khana laga don? Bechon na tu kah liya.. Abhijeet babu ki tabeat bhi ab kafi teak hai.. aur Mohit beta ka ana sa tu dono kush hain kafi… ap ka khana room mein la ayon yah..

ACP (Cuts him): nahin.. muja koi disturb na kara (stress) bas…

 _Saying so he went into his room and locks the door…Ramu feels that ACP is in great tension.. but he did not says anything in front of Duo.. After dinner Abhijeet takes his medicines and lies down… while Mohit left after biding good bye to Duo.. Daya went outside to see off him.. while Abhijeet again starts thinking abt ACP.. who changes his clothes and shows his some care towards him…_

 _Here outside Daya found ACP car..so asked from Gate keeper.._

Daya: Dad kab aya..?

GK: sahab half hour pehla he aye gaya tha..

Daya (thinking): tu Pher bhai ko dhakna bhi nai aya..? (he feels sad) shaid Mohit ki waja sa..

 _He jerks his head and went inside towards Abhijeet..who was starring room ceiling with open eyes.. Daya sat beside him and places his palm over Abhijeet eyes in order to close it with.._

Daya (lovingly): Bas ab in Ankon sa kahen ka goorna band Karen aur soa jayen.. _he removes his palm and Abhijeet opens his eyes again.._

Abhijeet (looks at Daya): aur yah Ankhen.. (pointing towards Daya's eyes) inn Ankon ko bhi ab aram ki kafi zarorat hai.. kitni thaki hui dikh rahi hain malom hai..?

Daya: bas bhai thora sa file work hai wo kar ka main bhi soa jayon ga..

Abhijeet (nodded as no): nahin.. 11 hona ko aya hain.. bas bht kaam ho gaya.. ab soa jaa.. asa muja bhi nend nai aya gi Daya.. chal aye jaa mera pas…

 _Daya can't miss that sooth.. he removes his shoes and just lies down beside his brother after switching off all extra lights.. Abhijeet starts caressing Daya's hairs who was looking at him with soothing smile present on his face..after sometime_

Daya: bhai…

Abhijeet: hmm?

Daya: bahi.. (deep tone) Maa ap ko asa he sulaya karti thi kye? (Abhijeet looks at him in shock) matlab.. muja tu kuch yaad nai.. par Maa muja bhi tu apni Godh mein dal ka sulati hogi naa… aur ap ko Asa?

Abhijeet (feeling lump in his throat): hmm..aaa.. haan..

Daya (Feels his brother is hurt with his question): I m sorry bhai…mera matlb ap ko hurt karna nai tha.. main tu bas asa he poch liya..

Abhijeet (looks at him with moist eyes, he patted on Daya's head): Dayaaa.. mera pas Maa thi.. par thora samay tak.. par tera pas tu main hoon naa.. mana mera bhai ka main wo kami pori nai kar saka par

Daya (Cuts him): meri zindagii mein koi kami nai hai bhai.. jis ki life mein app jasa bhai ho usay koi kami kabhi kasa ho sakti hai? Kye maine kabhi ap sa koi shikayat ki..? app nai janta bhai.. ap jasa bhai duniya mein koi kabhi ho hi nai sakta… yahen tu bhai bhai ka dushman bana betha hai.. aur app.. (just securing his hand in his both hands) app tu mera liya sab kuch ho bhai.. plz asa kabi mat kahna aga sa.. meri life mein app ka rahta koi kami nai..

 _Abhijeet smiles and takes out his hand from his hands grip and again starts patting on his forehead.._

Abhijeet: chal ab ankhen band kar aur soa jaa.. main bhi sota hoon.. hmmm?

 _And he kissed on his forehead, Daya nodded and closes his eyes.. Abhijeet too closes his eyes but still patting on Daya's forehead.. soon Daya went into deep sleep.. and then Abhijeet hand's movement on Daya's head slowly starts decreasing and after sometime he too went into deep sleep…_

 _Someone was looking at them with strange and sad eyes.. so many emotions, questions, answers and feeling were present in those eyes.. he stays there for how much time he does not knows and then he came back in his room.. his eyes.. Expressions of his face decided something and then he lies down on his bed straight and when he went into deep sleep he does not knows… it was ACP Pradyuman.. the sign of tension was clearly visible on his tiring face.. who was sleeping but in tension… still there was sooth in his heart which he never felt before with any decision of his life.._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Thank you for ur support.. plz R n R…


	18. Chapter 18

**BEZUBAAN**

 _Abhijeet woke up in mid night.. he looks towards his right side first to check the time.. it was 3:00 am.. and then he looks towards other side.. where his brother was sleeping beside him.. he was lying straight but Daya was sleeping after changing his side towards his side.. Abhijeet stares his face for few seconds and then a cute smile appears on his face.. seeing his brother cute sleepy face.. he found his brother still looking like his childhood while sleeping.. his hand starts caressing his brother hairs.. he was just starring and starring his brother face either thinking so many things abt him.._

Abhijeet (POV's): kon hai.. Jo mera Bhai ko kuch karna chata hai.. (angry) himaat kasa hui uski Daya ko darana ki.. muja iss baat ka pata lagana hoga.. ho sakta hai Daya ka koi dushman uska sath yah khel khal raha ho.. aur aga uska koi bara plan ho.. Sir na bhi tu kaha na Daya ko sawdan rahna ka liya. (and suddenly his mind strike on something) Sir bhi ksi tension mein lag raha hain.. kahen.. kahen wo tension Daya sa juri hui tu nai..? (he thinks for the moment) ho sakta hai jis baat ka main ab tak pata nai laga paya wo muja yahen rah ka pata chal paya.. haan.. unka tension mein kssi sa phone par baat karna wo sab.. mera assumption nai ho sakta sirf.. ho sakta hai yah sab Daya sa connected hi ho.. muja pata lagana hoga.. shaid yahen rah kar main kuch kar payon.. (looks at Daya) apna Daya ka liya.. (he kissed on his forehead and starts moving his hand fingers on his forehead with great love and care) mera rahta tera aik baal bhi koi nai choo sakta Daya.. aur muja kushi hai Sir ko bhi teri fikar tu hai.. par tera Bhai tuja ksi ka barosa kabhi nai chor sakta.. usay kud teri hifazat karni hai.. kyun ka Maa… Maa tuja muja sonp kar gayi hai..mujha.. aur main apna waada marta dum tak nibhayon ga Daya.. marta dum tak..

 **FLASH BACK:**

 _Abhijeet was sitting beside her mother.. who was in great pain, lying on hospital bed... ACP who was standing beside him speak up as.._

ACP: Abhijeet tum yahen kyun aye gaya.. bola tha na Gher rahna ko.. tumari Maa ko aram ki zarorat hai aur wo tumara rahta wo kabhi kara gi nai.. tum gher jayo..

Abhijeet (holding his mother hand and starring her with tears): nai.. main Gher nai jayon ga.. muja Maa ka pas rahna hai..

ACP: Abhijeet tum

Parvati (cuts him while placing her hand on Abhijeet's cheeks): Rahna dijiya isay yahen.. Muja mera beta ka pas rahna hai bas..

ACP: lakien tuma Aram ki zarorat hai.. Ankhen band ho rahi hain tumari.. doctor na sedative diya hai.. ab tum kud bhi aram karna ko tyar nai ho tu dawa kasa asar kara gi..

Parvati: Rahna dijiya na.. soa jayon gi.. (low tone) jab sona hoga tu…

ACP (irritatingly): teak hai.. baat karna he bekar hai mera tu.. _And he left the room in irritation.. Abhijeet looks behind towards his Dad and then looks towards her mother with fear and love both…he grabs her mother hand more strongly, which showing his fear.. and asked in scary tone.._

Abhijeet: Maa..

Parvati (with close eyes): bolo bechaa…

Abhijeet (scary tone): Maa app kab teak hogi? Muja.. muja bht dar lagta hai..

Parvati (opens her eyes and looks at him): Abhi.. (ask her to come and sit beside her on bed) yahen aye kar betho mera pas..

 _Abhijeet stood up and sat beside her, either it was difficult for him to sat on bed at minimum space.. but he was feeling sooth and still caring abt Drip needles.. which was pinned in her mother hands.. he was sitting with care so that not to hurt her mother by any means.. Parvati secure his both hands in her free hand.._

Parvati (weak tone): Beta.. Maa bemar hai na.. tabi yahen ayi hai.. aur mera beta tu bht strong hai.. haina? (Abhijeet nodded with teary eyes, Parvati left his hands and clears his teary eyes, more tears falls down from his eyes.. her tears could not resist more after seeing her son tears.. she somehow composed herself and then said in strong tone) Mera beta roya ga nai tu baat karon gii aga..

Abhijeet (clears his eyes and said in composed tone): nai Maa.. main nai royon gaa.. ab bolo na.. plz kye bolna hai..

Parvati (really controlling herself, not to show her pain): Abhijeet Beta tum strong ho.. par main tuma aur strong banta dhakna chati hon zindagii mein..

Abhijeet (innocently): Maa main aur strong bano ga.. Pakka.. bas ap teak ho jayo jaldi.. pher app hi tu strong banyo gi na muja..

Parvati : aur ager main naa hui tu? Tu kye tum strong nai bano gaa?

Abhijeet (in great fear holds her hand): Maaaa…

 _Parvati smiles somehow to remove that fear from her son's mind, bcz she has very less time left and a big task was present in front of her eyes.._

Parvati (holds her son hand more tightly): Are iss mein darna wali kon si baat hai..? ab mera beta itna bara ho gaya hai.. main humesha ass pas tu nai naa rah sakti.. kahen ana jaana bhi tu hota hai.. (Abhijeet nodded innocently) ab mera beta bari class mein jaya ga.. school sa sab seekha ga.. aur kud ko strong banana apna app seekha ga.. haina? Tabi tu wo bahadur kahlaya ga.. haina Abhijeet?

Abhijeet (nodded, either he was not understanding everything): haan Maa.. (he was only thinking, that he has to accept his mother every talk so that she'll be fine soon)..

Parvati: Beta main chati hoon ka tum Apna Dad ka jasa bahadur bano.. dhako wo kitna bahadur hain una ksi criminal sa dar nai lagta.. main chati hon tum asa he bano.. aur Daya.. apna chota bhai ko bhi asa he banana do..

Abhijeet (assuring): Maa.. usay koi kuch nai kah sakta.. main hoon naa uska sath.. mera tu koi bara bhai nai hai school mein .. par uska lye tu main hon ga na wahen.. main choron ga nai usay jis na mera chotu ko kuch bhi kaha tu.. (he smiles) school mein sirf uski chala gi.. dhakna..

Parvati (places her hand on his cheek): sirf school mein he nai beta.. zindagai bar tum uska khayal rako gaa.. har baat mein.. har kaam mein uska bara bhai.. uski guidance ban kar raho ga.. waada.. (she feels pain in her chest which she could not hide more) waada karo beta.. (her sighs starts breaking) bolo Abhijeet..?

Abhijeet (panic): Maa.. Maa kye hua..? app ko kye hua.. (he stood up) doctor.. main doctor ko bulata hoon.. (he screams) doctor.. doctor… ?

 _ACP enters inside the room and after looking towards Parvati.. he rushed out to call the doctor.. where Abhijeet starts crying and again he holds her mother hand and with other hand she stars patting her mother forehead.._

Abhijeet (crying): Maa plz kuch nai hoga.. kuch nai hoga app ko.. abi Doctor uncle ayen ga aur sab teak ho jaya ga.. sab..(Parvati looks at her, tears were falling down from her eyes in speed) Maa app chinta kyun kar rahi ho.. main hoon na Chotu ka sath.. uska sara khyal mein rakhon ga ab sa.. uska sara kaam karon ga.. usa aik karoch bhi nai ana donga zindagii bar.. bht pyaar sa aur laad sa rakon ga.. app… app bas aram karo.. aur jaldi saa teak ho jayo.. ab app ko Daya ko sambalna nai para ga.. main.. main sambalon ga usay.. sara kaam mein karon ga.. app sirf aram karna..

Parvati: aur apna.. (signs really breaking. She can't speak proper word now) aur ..apna.. khyal bhi… beta… tu…tumara Dad… b.. bura … bura nai.. un… un sa.. (staff entering with Doctor) py..pyar.. pyar… sa… baat.. kar…n..na…

Doctor Starts attending Parvati..he asked staff members to take out child from here.. while Abhijeet eyes were totally fixed on his mothers.. who was screaming in pain now.. he was standstill at his place..still his hand was in her mother hand without any grip.. Fear was overpowering him.. Staff softly pulling him behind.. and then slowly his hand starts moving back and then really left his mother hand.. he was still starring his mother face.. and soon he came out from her mother room.. where Staff left him with his father who was standing outside… he was looking downward.. his father came towards him, he looks at him with a simple question..

Abhijeet: Dad, Maa ko kuch hoga tu nai naa?

 _He asked such question, when he does not knows that he will never be able to see his mother alive anymore.._

 **FLASH BACK OVER….**

 _A tear slip from Abhijeet eye.. while he was still starring his brother sleepy face.. his hand was still caressing his hairs.. but now he stops.. he clear his tears and really took a painful sigh and again lies straight.._

Abhijeet (Speak up slowly while seeing celling): Muja mera Waada yaad hai Maa.. Daya ko kuch nai hoga.. kuch bhi nai.. _And he looks at Daya and patted on his forehead with care…_

 **EK DIN MOHABBAT ODH KAR  
EK DIN GALI K MOD PAR  
TERI HATHELI PAR  
LIKHUN MERA NAAM TERE NAAM PAR**

 _He remembers how he and Daya spend their childhood.. how he took care of him whole night with Ramu Kaka.. how he spend his whole night while crying when his mother was not with him..how he learnt Lori in such a short age of his life.. so that his brother can sleep peacefully like his mother do.. he again stars starring his brother face and remembering those Days.. so many voices echoing in his ears.._

" _ **Kaka, app na dhakna main Maa ka jasa bht jaldi seekh jayon ga lori Gana.. phr wo Roya gat u nai naa? (sadly) meri awaz tu Maa jasi nai.."**_

" _ **nai Beta.. dhakna Daya teri awaz sun kar he soa jaya ga… Awaz pyar sa di jaya na tu dil tak ponch he jati hai.. and then he left with tears"…**_

 _Abhijeet remembers how his brother starts speaking and the first word he learnt was… Maaaaa… on that day Abhijeet cries a lot… and talks a lot with her mother's photo.._

" _ **Maa ajj… Ajj… Daya na. Haan App ka Daya na.. app ko pukara.. app na suna hoga naa? Uss na MAAA bola… (in tears) Kaka bolta hain ka pyaar sa Awaz do tu dil tak ponch he jati hai.. ap ko bhi ponchi hogi na Daya ki awaz.. ? ap kitni kush hui hon gi naa.. haina Maa..? (Clearing his tears) nai Maa main ro nai raha hoon.. main tu strong hon naa.. muja strong banana hai.. aur bhi strong.. I know.. and tears again rolls down from his cheeks"…**_

 _He remembers how his brother comes to him and complaints him whenever anyone trouble him in his school.._

" _ **bhai dhako naa.. uss Abhinav na meri Pencil pher saa laa li.. maine ussay mara..pher bhi pencil wapis nai di uss na muja.. ulta teacher ko shikayat laga di meri.."**_

" _ **chotu.. maara kyun? bhaiya ko kyun nai batya.. ? chalu chalu main baat karta hoon.. aur ayenda sa kuch bhi ho tu muja aye kar batana seedha.. okay.. ? ksi ko marna achi baat nai hoti.."**_

" _ **aur ager koi muja maara tu…?"**_

" _ **tu app ka bhaiya haina.. wo sab sambal langa.. he smiles"…**_

 _A smile appears on Abhijeet's face while seeing his brother face…and remembering those cute moments of his life..He remembers whenever he fight with his father.. he sat alone in his room after this.. how his little brother comes to console him.. and in reply he also scolds him sometimes.._

" _ **Bhai kahana kah lo naa.. he said in afraid tone.."**_

" _ **Daya. Maine bola than a muja tang mat karna.. jayo yahen sa..nai khana muja khana.. he said in angry tone.."**_

 _He remembers how his brother with sad and down head silently starts moving outside always and then came back with happy face with just single call of his.._

" _ **Dayaa.. (Daya looks behind towards him with same sad face) idher aye.. (And he runs towards him and hide himself in his brother chest or lap)….**_

 **PHIR TU TAQALLUF CHHOD KAR  
PHIR TU JHUKA KAR KE NAZAR  
RAKHNA MERE KAANDHE PE SAR  
ZINDAGI…**

 _He remembers how Daya always became scared from his father.. he always use to hide himself behind his brother whenever his father scolds him from anything.. And then slowly Abhijeet too starts fighting with his father for his side as well.. he always feels angry why Daya never says anything in reply to his Dad like he do.. Even in teenage Daya was same.. he remembers how he console his brother in his childhood when he asked abt his Mother…_

 **KUCH TO BATA ZINDAGI  
APNA PATAA ZINDAGI..  
KUCH TOH BATAA ZINDAGI  
APNA PATAA ZINDAGI…..**

" _ **BHAI…MAA kahan chali gayi hai.. Sab ki Maa tu unka pas hoti hai.. App bolta ho Humari MAA TARA ban gayi hai.. Maa TARA kyun ban gayi hai ? Humara pas kyun nai hai.. ? (he asked the question while standing at tarace)…"**_

" _ **Kyun ka humari MAA special hai Daya.. Sab ki MAA unka pas hai.. par humari MAA Bagwaan jii ka pas hai.. kyun ka una unki Zarorat thi na.. aur hum tu bht Bahadur hain apni MAA ka bagaer rah sakta hai na.. iss liya wo.. wo TARA ban gayi hain.. (he console him while seeing his brother sad face) par Dhako wo huma yahen sa dhak sakti haina… jasa hum una… hmm…? "**_

" _ **Par Baat tu nai naa kar sakta.. Mera saara dost tu Apni Maa saa baat karta hain.. Bhai.. (Daya looks at him with hope) kye hum Apni Maa saa baat nai kar sakta.. (Abhijeet quite) malom hai mera jin Friends ki Mom dor haina wo bhi una letter tu likhta hain.. (he was talking abt those friends who living in hostel, and their parents are in any other city)…"**_

" _**Haan kyun nahin.. (Abhijeet got an idea with it) Hum bhi apni Maa ko letter likh sakta haina..Ayo hum bhi letter likhen… (And Daya left with happy face)…"**_

 _He remembers how his brother wrote his first letter and then gave it in his brother hands to post it.. he remembers how he looks at his brother and hide his tears after seeing that hope in those innocent eyes…_

 **TAARON BHARI EK RAAT MEIN  
TERE KHAT PADHENGE SAATH MEIN  
KORA JO PANNA REH GAYA  
EK KAANPTE SE HAATH MEIN….**

 _And then he remembers how his brother asking abt his Mother reply every day…_

" _ **Bhai.. Maa jawab kyun nai dati.. dhako naa main na unko aur bhi itna sara letters likha.. app na sab Post kiya tha naa? (Abhijeet nodded) tu pher wo jawab kyun nai datien…"**_

" _ **Abhijeet make him sit on his lap and then tries to make him understand as.. Dhako Daya maine bola tha naa Maa Taara ban ka Bagwaan jii ka pas hai.. tu una wahen kitna sara kaam hon gaa.. aur pher hum na tu una letter likh kar baat kar li naa.. wo apna jawab raat ko chamak kar dati haina.. dhako raat ko Aasman par wo MAA wala TARAA kasa chamkta hai.. wo humara liya unka Jawab hi hota hai.. ka wo kush hain humara letters parh kar… he don't have any more reply to satisfy his brother.. but he feels relax when he heard his brother happy voice as.."**_

" _**Sachi Bhai…? Maa kush hoti hai..? pher main una bht sara letter likhon gaa.. And he runs to write one more letter… while Abhijeet looking at him with blank and helpless eyes.."**_

 **THODI SHIQAAYAT KARNA TU  
THODI SHIQAYAT MAIN KARUN  
NARAAZ BAS NA HONA TU,  
ZINDAGI…..**

 _Abhijeet clears his eyes.. when he feels Daya's_ _movement in sleep.. he looks at him and found Daya changes his side and sleeps again.. but Abhijeet was not feeling sleepy at all.. he stood up with care.. not to disturb his brother sleep.. and then with care and low steps he moves out from the room.. he comes in lounge and found house in darkness.. only necessary lights were ON… he looks upward and then starts walking upstairs towards his room… he found his room was not locked.. so he enters inside the room with care.. without creating any voice.. he was seeing his room after a whole year.. somehow he feels sooth in his heart… there was no much dust bcz room was locked till now.. Might be Ramu Kaka unlocked it to clean it in the morning he thinks for a while…_

 _He looks towards his mother picture which was hanging on wall in big size… his mother was smiling in that picture.. he smiles seeing her smile… he moves forward and touches it…_

Abhijeet: I know.. muja yahen dhak kar App Kush ho…

 **KUCH TO BATA ZINDAGI  
APNA PATAA ZINDAGI..  
KUCH TOH BATAA ZINDAGI  
APNA PATAA ZINDAGI..**

 **ZINDAGI KOI TO NASHA…**

 _and then he stares towards other photographs.. he and Daya was present in so many pictures.. One wall of his room was fully decorated with their pictures.. it was Daya's wish.. he always comes in his room and placed new photo frame, whenever they took any picture at any place.. he also did the same in his own room too.. now they have so many pictures from their childhood and till back one year before.. he feels sad bcz there was no new picture imposed from this whole year… he took a sigh and then moves towards his wardrobe.. he opens it slowly and touches his clothes… after few moments he bends down a bit and opens a draw and takes out something.. it was Papers, written something over it.. it was those letters which Daya always gave him to Post it for their Mother.. he sat down on floor, though it was little dusty and starts reading few letters as…_

" **PYARI MAA.. APP KAHAN HO? MALOM HAI MAIN APP KO BHT MISS KARTA HOON.. MAINE TU KABI APP KO DHAKA BHI NAHIN.. PAR APP NA TU DHAKA HOGA NAA..? MAIN.. APP KA BETA.. NAI.. CHOTA BETA.. DAYAAA…"**

 _A tear slip from Abhijeet's eye…he was reading random letters of Daya.. he reads another letter which was complaining abt Abhijeet…_

" **MAA… APP KO MALOM HAI AJJ BHAI NAA MUJA DANTA.. WO DAD SA BHI JAGRA.. PATA NAI KIS BAAT PAR JAGRTA HAIN WO DONO..MUJA TU MALOM BHI NAHIN.. PHER MOUN PHULA KAL BETH JATA HAIN.. AUR BAAT BHI NAI KALTA..AUR MAIN JAYON UNKA PAS TU DANT DATA HAIN… AJ TU BHT ZOR SA DANTA.. PHER BULAYA BHI NAI.. TEAK HAI.. MAIN BHI BAAT NAI KALON GAA.. AUR KHANA BHI NAI KAHYON GAA.. PHER DAKNA JAB MUJA MANANA AYEN GA NAA TU MAIN BHI BAAT NAI KALON GAA ASA HE.."**

 _Abhijeet smiles on this.. he remembers how these letters helps him sometimes to understand what his little brother up too.. he reads another letter which was complaining abt his father.._

" **MAA.. AP KABI KUCH BI ANSWER NAI KALTI.. KYUN? DAD BHI NAI KALTA.. BHAI BOLTA HAN KA WO KAM MEIN BUSY RAHTA HAIN.. UNA TANG NA KARON.. PAR MAIN TU UNA KABI TANG NAI KARTA.. KABI KABI TU PAS JAA SAKTA HON NAA..? PAR WO TU PAS BHI NAI ATA.. BAS KABI KABI POCH LATA HAN KA KHANA KHAYA.. KUCH CHIYA TU NAI.. ? BAS.. AUR KABI KUCH LAYEN BHI TU KUD KYUN NAI KUCH DATA? RAMU KAKA KA HATH BEJ DATA HAIN SAB.. MAA APP KO MALOM HAI ABHIJEET BHAI TU KUCH LATA BHI NAI UN SAA.. SIRF JAGRA HE HOTA HAI DONO KA… AP TU DAD UN KA LIYA KUCH LATA BHI NAI… MAA.. SAB KA DAD UNA BAHR GOOMANA LAA JATA HAIN.. HUM KABI KAHEN BHI NAI JATA… KYUN…? "**

 _Abhijeet remembers how he use to take him outside so manytimes to remove this demand from his heart.. but still his demand was there in the form of questionS from him…_

" _ **bhai… Dad kyun nai laa kar jata huma bahr..?"**_

" _ **Daya main tu laa kar jata hon na.. aur dhako tuma tu sari school trips par bhi laa kar gaya hoon.."**_

" _ **Par Dad tu nai naa la kar jata.. ab tu Bara Bhai ho.. sab ko tu Mom Dad bhi laa kar jata hain.. Maa tu Bagwaan jii ka pas hain.. Par Dad tu hain.. wo kyun nai laa kar jata huma bahr…?""**_

 _And he don't have any proper reply to satisfy his brother… he looks all those letters and again locked it into that particular draw… he stood up and closed the wardrobe and then silently went towards his room window and opens it… cool breeze touches his face and gives him sooth.. Due to cloudy weather he could not see his mother on sky today.. but he can feel her presence around himself in the form that cool breeze which was touching his soul and body and soothing him a a lot…_

 **TU HAI TO MAIN HOON  
TU HAI TO MAIN HOON…  
TU HAI TOH FALAK  
TU HAI TOH ZAMEEN…**

 _How much time he spends there while standing with close eyes to feel that sooth in his mind and comfort in his body. he does not realize.. and then finally he opens his eyes and looks around for few seconds and then thinks to go back..._

Abhijeet: Daya jag gaya aur muja ass pass na Dhaka tu gabra jaya ga..

 _He thinks and moves out from the room slowly. Again closing the door with care… he was abt to walk downstairs when he found his father room door little open.. he looks at it and then was abt to step down but he stops there.. he don't know why but he stops there… looks towards his father room door once again and then slowly starts walking towards there… he stops in front of door and was abt to close it after holding door knob but his eyes caught glimpse of his father.. who was laying straight on his bed and sleeping while his covering sheet was falling on floor.. he knows well that his father don't like to sleep without covering himself with sheet… But he closes the door and moves behind.. but again he stops there, thinks for the moment and moves behind… he opens the door with so many thoughts, feelings and emotions.. but something else was doing it too.. not that Same Abhijeet.. he was not realizing what he was doing… his emotions were working more fast then his feelings… he enters inside the room with a lot of care.. and after reaching near to bed he bend down and takes the sheet in his hands and slowly bends towards his father to cover him with sheet… when his eyes falls on his Father face… his eyes starts starring that face, which was having so many tense shades either in sleep too… he could not ignore those tense shades of his father face.. which was really telling him that his father is facing something which is troubling him a lot…_

 **WAHIN MAIN HOON, JAHAAN TUM HO  
JAHAAN DEKHUN WAHAAN TUM HO….**

 _He was just starring that face with so many thoughts and feelings… his mother voice was echoing in his ears…_

"" _ **Tumara Dad… B.. Bura … Bura Nai.. Un… Un Sa.. Py..Pyar.. Pyar… Sa… Baat.. Kar…N..Na…""**_

 _Abhijeet feels lump in his throat.. his emotions were really working and making him feel so many things abt his father… he covers him with sheet properly but with care bcz he don't want to disturb his father tense but sleep.. he bends down to cover his arms too.. After doing it when he was abt to stand his eyes fall on his father's old hands… he sat there unintentionally and starts starring his father hands.. which were looking so old now.. he looks towards his father face and realize that his father is now not that Young man anymore.. who use to shout and hides his feelings behind that anger and angry face.. now his face starts telling his feelings.. which he could not hide anymore behind his strong attitude and behavior.. he again looks towards those old hands.. which were telling him that now they are tired..tired from doing a lot of work. now they have no much and same energy to work.. he realized that his father is now an old man.. who needs support.. who can't support himself anymore like always… he was just starring those old hands whose dullness was telling him so many things…he looks at him and suddenly stood up to move out but.. he was shocked to see his and Daya picture in bed side table.. In the time when he was living in that same house he never came to his father room.. and now after one year he came there.. he was really shocked to see that… he looks towards his father while his eyes were showing mixture of shock, hurt, pain and so many complains…Jerking those thoughts he instantly moves out from the room after closing the door with care and came downstairs… he feels his sighs were fast.. he took some water from lounge table and drank it in one go…he was not understanding his feelings.. some amount of fear, loneliness, lose and an unknown scare was present in it.._

 **MOHABBAT KI ZUBAAN TUM HO  
MERE DIL KI DUAA TUM HO  
LABON PE HAAN WAFAA TUM HO  
NAZAARA TUM FIZA TUM HO  
TASALLI KA SAMAA TUM HO  
SUKOON DIL KA SHIFA TUM HO…..  
**

 _After composing himself he again went into his room.. found Daya in deep sleep.. he took a relieving sigh and lies down on bed.. Now he was not at all feeling sleepy.. bcz his mind was full of so many different feelings and thoughts…. feeling something coming on his side with fast speed. but what..?_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _Thank You for Reading.. I wrote this chapter with hard work.. I hope u all will like it… Plz Everyone must Review… I m waiting… Thank you once again…_ **  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**BEZUBAAN**

 _At early morning, Abhijeet opens his eyes with little jerk in his body.. He realized that he slept there while thinking abt all that stuff.. He feels some unusual voices coming from outside.. So he stood up carefully, without disturbing Daya's sleep and went outside. he found ACP was leaving home.._

Abhijeet (thinking): Sir itni subha suba kahan jaa raha hain..

 _he heard door closing voice. He went near to window pan and saw ACP himself was driving car today and within few seconds he left home.. Abhijeet was confused abt it but what he can do..? he came back in his room and lies down on bed again but his mind was covered with so many unusual thoughts and feelings.. After two hours Daya opens his eyes.. Abhijeet feels it so closes his eyes instantly, just to pretend that he is sleeping.. Daya looks at him after waking up completely and smile appears on his face.. he just stares his brother face for few seconds, Abhijeet can feel his stare with close eyes too.. Daya touches his forehead carefully and feels relax bcz now Abhijeet having no fever.. he stood up carefully and went into his own room.. Abhijeet opens his eyes and sat down on bed.. still he was feeling unusual.._

 _here Daya came back after changing and taking shower.. he saw Abhijeet sitting on bed.._

Daya: Bhai app jag gaya.. (abhijeet looks at him and smiles) tabeat kasi hai ab ap ki? (Daya sitting beside him and asking with concern) bukhar tu nai ha abi..?

Abhijeet (placing his hand on Daya's cheek): I m fine Daya.. dnt worry now..

Daya (stand up): haan teak hai.. but pehla ap breakfast kar ka dawa lan ga apni.. uska bad I will think abt it..

 _Abhijeet smiles and went into washroom to fresh n up.. and then came back and joins Daya in breakfast who was waiting for him already.. after taking breakfast he took his medicines quietly and then looks at Daya.._

Abhijeet: Daya… (Daya looks at him) main ab bureau jayon ga..

 _A ray of fear passes from Daya's body after hearing this.. only one question was in his mind but he don't have any courage to ask it.. he was quite.. Abhijeet understands his expressions well but did not says further.._

Daya (somehow): Par bhai.. abi ap ki tabeat..

Abhijeet (Cuts him and stood up): Oh come on Daya kuch nai hua meri tabeat ko.. bas thora sa bukhar tha.. abi yah do tablets he lana hain muja.. lata rahon ga tu teak rahon ga.. nai aya ga bukhar wapis.. ( _Daya was quite and sitting with down head)…_

Daya (stood up): teak hai pher main bhi tyar ho kar ata hoon..

Abhijeet (nodded): haan teak hai jaldi karo… already 9:00 baj chukka hain aur jata jata 10:00 tu ho hi jayen ga..

 _Daya went outside with off mood.. Ramu kaka looks at him and tells him that ACP sir is not at home.._

Daya: haan una ajj court jana tha aik case ka silsila mein.. tu shaid jaldi nikal gaya hoon..

 _After getting ready both brothers left for bureau.. both were totally quite at their places.. bcz both were thinking abt different issues.. due to much traffic they reached at Bureau 10:30 am… All welcomed them with happy faces and then they became busy in usual case work…_

 _At 11:30, Bureau entrance door open with bang and an old man enters inside the bureau with great anger present on his face and on his style of walking too…All looks at him and became shocked.._

DCP (angry) : kahan hai ACP Pradyuman? (all exchange a confuse look) idher udr kye dhak raha ho? (Harsh) main poch raha hoon kidar hai Pradyuman.. ab kahan chup ka betha hai wo?

Abhijeet (Comes forward): sir baat kye hai..? ACP sir tu bureau main nai hain..

DCP (angry tease): acha tu kye yah Kand kar ka baag gaya hai woh ? yah moun chupa kar betha hai kahin..

Daya (angry but composed): sir yah ap kasi baten kar raya hain.. ACP sir kyun moun chupayen ga apna.. una aj court jana tha Drugs case ka silsila main.. wo gher sa seeda udar he gaya hain.. ap hi na tu yah case diya tha una deal karna ka liya.. usi ka liya Gawahie dana gaya hain wo aj.. Evidence ka sath..

DCP (really angry): kon si Gawahie aur kon sa saboot… ? wahen kye sa kye ho gaya hai aur tum sab soya hua ho yahen..

 _he throws file on table harshly, which was in his hands. Everyone became shocked.._

Abhijeet: Matlab..? kye.. kye ho gaya hai sir..

DCP (Angry): haan tum tu pocho ga he matlab.. tuma apna Baap ki kahan koi khaber ho gi…

Abhijeet (comes in anger): Sir ap..

DCP ( looks at Freddy and cuts Abhijeet as): Freddy tv on karo aur dhako tumara ACP na kye ghul khilaya hai… lagyo news channel..

 _Now everyone comes in tension, bcz they knew well that something horrible is coming on their way.. Freddy switched on the Tv and everyone comes in shock state after seeing news channel.. After five mins DCP takes remote in his own hands and turn off the tv and then turns towards all.. who were looking totally stunned.._

DCP : dhak liya ? kye sa kye ho gaya aur tum sab main sa ksi ko khaber tak nahin.. wah kye team banaie hai ACP naa.. (turns towards Daya) aur tum.. tum kye kah raha tha.. Gawahie aur Evidence.. Tumara ACP na kaha tha mujsa ka sara Drugs evidence laa kar poncha ga wo Court.. Par Dhaka tum na wahen kye hua? Kye gawahie di tumara ACP sir na ka unka pas koi saboot he nahin hain uss Raka ko gunagar sabit karna ka liya.. sara saboot jo hum na usa provide kiya tha iss case ko aga deal karna ka liya wo tak nai present kiya tumara Pitashree na.. (he was in great anger) khula Amm Sar uttha kar gaya hai wo Raka sab ka samna humara moun par laat mar ka…sab kis ki waja sa? Tumara.. ACP Pradyuman ki waja sa..

 _Everyone was stunned..Abhijeet was totally in shock.._

Abhijeet (thinking): Asa kasa ho sakta hai.. jahan tak muja malom hai unka khaberi na sara saboot ki file bana ka apna pas rakhi thi.. aur wo una aj court main present karna sa pehla dana wala tha.. pher yah sab.. nai yah sab nai ho sakta.. nahin..

 _He was totally shocked.. Suddenly, ACP enters inside the bureau and became shocked after seeing DCP already present there.. he was looking totally in tension.._

DCP: Ayiya ayiya Pradyuman sahab.. wahen kyun rukh gaya. Itna mahan kaam karna ka bad ap ka kye phoolon ki maala sa suagat Karen ga hum..jo app ka peer(feet) aga barna ka naam nai laa raha?

 _ACP slowly comes forward and just stands there with down head.._

DCP (angrily): Sawal wapis pochon main yah ap ko malom hai pehla sa ka main yahen kis liya hoon.. (ACP still quite, everyone was so shocked with his behavior) ACP (boss tone) kahan gaya wo saboot..? tum na tu kaha tha sab ready hai.. pher kye hua achank..?

 _ACP looks at him but still remains quite…_

DCP: jawab yahen dana pasand karo ga yah direct inquiry room mein..?

 _Everyone comes in tension.._

Daya (looks at ACP): Sir app chup kyun hain.. bolta kyun nai kuch…

ACP: mera pas koi jawab nahin Daya…

 _Everyone shocked…_

Daya: yah app kye kah raha hain.. sara saboot.. sab complete tha na.. pher wo Raka asa kasa choot gaya Court sa.. sir asa kasa ho sakta hai.. kitni muskil sa wo haath aya tha.. hum sab janta hain wo kye hai..lakien koi sabot na milna ki waja sa wo aj tak choota raha. pori police force janti hai ka wo kitna bara drug racket chala raha hai.. Ap na kitni mehnat ki aur ajj wo asa choot gaya sab ka samna.. kasa? Ap plz jawab dijiya sir ko…

 _ACP was quite.. All was so so shocked with his behavior…_

DCP: Pradyuman I m asking u last time.. Evidence kahan gyub kiya tum na? kyun pesh nai kiya wo evidence tum na court mein?

ACP (Stiff tone): muja mera khabri nai mila.. us na evidence nai diya muja..

DCP (really loud n harsh tone): Jhoot… (all looks at him with fear) jhoot hai yah.. humara pas sab saboot hain tum ajj subha gaya apna Khabri sa milna aur us na tuma evidence file bhi di.. lakien wo evidence file court nahin ponchi… kyun..?

ACP (looks at him in shock): sir app yah..

DCP (Comes close to him): DCP jab ksi ko koi zimadari data hai tu us pa pori pori nazer bhi rakhta hai.. smjha.. mera khabri tha tumara peecha har samay.. aur tuma yah baat pata thi. haina..? (ACP turns his face on other side) isi liya tum usa chakma daa ka nikal gaya aur wo uska bad tuma trace nai kar paya.. aur pher tum court tu poncha par wo file nai ponchi court.. beech main he kahen koh gayi.. kahan..?

ACP: wo file chori ho gayi meri gari sa.. (Everyone shocked) kasa muja malom nahin…

 _DCP starts laughing.. where Daya comes close to ACP.. he was looking really worried.._

Daya: Sir yah ap kasi baten kar raha hain..? asa kasa pata nai chala ap ko..

ACP (looks at him): main bas Pani lana ka liya aik shop par ruka.. jab court poncho tu file car main nahin thi.. maine wahen wapis jaa kar poch tach bhi ki.. shaid ksi na meri gari sa ksi ko chair char karta daka ho par ksi na nai Dhaka..

DCP: kasa dhakta koi.. ksi na cheer char ki hoti tab Dhaka naa koi… jab tumara maan mein khoot tha tu koi kuch kasa dhakta…

ACP (not looking into his eyes): dakiya sir jo sach tha wo maine sab ko bata diya.. ab main iss sa aga kuch nai kar sakta.. _And he was abt to move towards his cabin, leaving all in shock state when DCP stops him as.._

DCP: sach tu ab hum pata lagyen ga ACP Pradyuman.. (ACP looks at him, he knows well what next coming on his way, DCP extended his hand towards him) your badge and Gun.. (Everyone shocked).. I said ur Gun and badge ACP Pradyuman…

Daya (shocked): Sir app yah kye..

DCP (looks at him): kye tuma iss sab ka matlab samjana para ga Daya…?

 _Daya moves his head downward.. but then he looks towards his brother who was just a silent observer there.. Daya comes at his side.._

Daya: bhai app kyun chup hain…

DCP (Speak up): this is senior's matter Daya.. betar hai tum iska bad beech mein mat paro.. (Looks at ACP) ACP mera pas time nahin hai.. Jaldi…

 _ACP takes out his badge and Gun and just places on table .. Everyone was so shocked and sad but helpless too..DCP after grabbing both things turns to left by saying…_

DCP: Shaam 5 bja.. 5 baja tak ka waqt hai tumara pas ACP.. apna jawab inquiry officers ko dana ka liya tyar rakho… warna court case tum par chala ga ACP uss mujrim ko farrer karna aur CID sa Gadari karna ka jurm mein…

 _Once DCP left the place.. ACP too left the bureau.. Daya tries to stop him but he left by saying…_

ACP: Daya main On duty ACP nai hon iss waqt.. bureau sambalna ka bara mein socho..

Daya (turns towards Abhijeet): bhai ap kuch bola kyun nai..? dhak raya hain yah sab kye ho raha hai… Dad ko.. DCP na suspend kar diya aur App chup chap khara raha.. kyun..

Abhijeet (looks at him): wo sahi bol raha hain Daya.. (Daya shocked to hear that) ACP sir na yah sab jaan boj kar hi kiya hai…

Daya (shocked): kye… kye kaha app na..? Dad na yah sab jan boj kar.. (he was so shocked) ap janta haina Dad na kitna hard work kiya hai iss case par.. akala sambala hai sab.. un evidence ka ksi ko pata na chala iss liya wo ksi bhi khabri sa nai mila itna dino tak.. ta ka wo evidence kis khabri ka pas hain ksi ko kuch idea na ho paya..

Abhijeet: aur pher uni evidence ko wo gari mein last moment par chor kar Pani peena chala gaya.. (Daya quite) this is a Joke Daya..?

Daya: bhai lakein wo jaan boj kar nai kar sakta asa.. kye una nai malom yah kitna nazuk mamla hai..

Abhijeet (still with his statement): uno na jaan boj kar he kiya hai yah sab Daya.. aur main apna experience sa yah baat bol sakta hoon.. Infect yah tu sab ko he dikh raha hai.. koi unki iss baat pa vishwas nahin kara ga.. aur wo bhi yah baat janta hain pher bhi chup hain…

Daya: oh come on bhai.. kam sa kam aik cid officer ka tor pa tu socho.. wo asa kyun Karen ga..

Abhijeet (turns towards him): tuma kye lagta hai Daya ka main yah sab iss liya kah raha hoon.. kyun ka.. _and he became quite and then added after few moments.._ aik CID officer ki taran soch raha hoon mein Daya.. aur tuma bhi aik CID officer ki taran he sochna para ga… _Saying so he left the bureau.. where Daya was looking at him in shock.. all others were looking in dilemma…_

Daya (thinking): yah dono he aik jasa hain.. jab kabhi..jab kabhi bhi muja lagta haina ka kuch change hai in dono mein.. tabi.. foren he muja galat sabit kar data hain…

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

 _Sorry guys but aj kal kuch likhna ko Maan he nahin mera.. I ended MOHABAAT YAH ZARORAT bcz of less response, so I changed the story just to complete it. that's y the end is not satisfactory.._

 _I will try to complete this story as well.. can't promise u abt Update time.. Thanks for reading.. don't forget to Review._


	20. Chapter 20

**BEZUBBAN**

 _Freddy looks at Daya and asked with pleading eyes.._

Freddy: Sir yah sab kasa ho sakta hai..? ACP sir asa kabhi nahin kar sakta.. App plz kuch kariya naa.. bachiya una..

Daya (looks at Freddy): Pata nai Freddy.. (looking other side) muja kud kuch samj nai aye raha.. (in low tone) aur bhai bhi kuch.. _and he stops, looking towards all others.._ tum sab bureau sambalo.. case bhi tu solve karna hai.. _All nodded and starts doing their work without any interest.._

 _Here, Abhijeet came out from bureau where he met with Doctor salunkhe, who was coming at Cid Bureau.._

Salunkhe: Abhijeet.. yah. Yah main kye sun raha hon..? asa kasa ho sakta hai..?

Abhijeet: malom nahin Sir.. ACP sahab ka kahna hai ka wo

Salunkhe (Cuts him): malom hai muja.. (Abhijeet looks at him in shock) abi phone pa batya us na muja.. main tu heran he rah gaya wo asa laparwaie kasa kar sakta hai..

Abhijeet (Cuts him): aik min.. aik minute Salunkhe sahab.. kye kaha ap na.. ACP sir na kud call kar ka ap ko yah sab batya..?

Salunkhe: haan.. aur kaha muja ka abi case ka bara mein tuma report don.. kyun ka DCP na usay.. _and he became quite.._

Abhijeet: sir ab jo bhi hoga sham 5bja he hoga.. ACP sir ki statement pa he sab base karta hai.. warna jo wo kah raha hain wo tu una kahan laa jaya ga. Ap ko malom he hai..

Salunkhe (looking at him keenly): tuma kye lagta hai Abhijeet..

Abhijeet (looks at him): malom nahin wo yah sab kyun kar raha hain sir.. lakien wo jo kar raha hain wo bht bara hai aur bht katarnaak bhi..

Salunkhe (worried): I hope.. wo kuch soch samj ka kar raha ho yah sab.

Abhijeet (looking in air): soch smaj kar yah sab nahin kiya jata hai sir… _he look at him with meaningful glance and then left the place…_

 _ **Here in evening** , ACP sir was arrested bcz still he was with his statement.. he was in special CID lockup after inquiry officers decision.. now ACP sir will sent to special CID court.. who will decide punishment for the officer who really ditch his duty.. whole CID team was really worried for their beloved ACP sir.. but at the same moment they were helpless too.. time was passing and they were still with empty hands and without any clue.. Duo were trying to dig out something from their sources but unfortunately they were with empty hands too..Media was full in range, they were blaming ACP Pradyuman with so many comments and statements.. _

Media: Saloon saal tak Apni duty ka parti shardha aur maan dikana wala Cid Mumbai ka ACP Pradyuman pechla 2 roz sa CID ka special lockup mein band hain.. inquiry officers ka kai bar pocha jana ka bawajood wo abi tak apni di hui statement par he arrey hua hain. lakien sawal yah pada hota hai ka akhir uno na yah sab kiya kyun..? kis liya..? Naam, fame aur izzat sab hona ka bawajood akhir koi kyun Apni duty sa gadari kara ga? Daka jaya tu ACP Pradyuman ka pas sab kuch hai lakien aik cheez asi hai jis ka liya wo Apni duty ka sath gadari kar sakta hain wo cheez hai Pasa… jee haan bashumar pasa.. beshumar Pasa he aik asi cheez hai jo ACP Pradyuman ko CID Duty sa uss matra mein nahin mila jitna naam aur maan.. Ager ACP Pradyuman jasa insan ka imman koi cheez kamzor bana sakti hai tu, shaid wo cheez Pasa hai…

 _Abhijeet switched off the Tv and throws the Tv remote on table hardly…he was looking in anger.. All looks at him but stays quite.._

Abhijeet (angrily): itni badnami hua jaa rahi hai aur wo wahen chup betha hain.. najana kis chakar mein..

Daya (Who was entering in bureau hear this): Ap ko kye lagta hai bhai.. wo bina ksi waja ka asa Karen ga..?

Abhijeet (looks at him): koi bhi waja iss badnami sa bari hai? (Anger) media wala huma iss bureau sa bahr tak nai nikalna daa raha.. sawal pa sawal aur jawab koi bhi nahin.. do roz sa hum main sa koi bhi gher tak nai jaa paa raha…

Daya (in low tone): ap ko sirf badnami ki pari hai.. wahen Dad pa najana kye beet rahi hogi..

Abhijeet (angry): tu beetni he chiya naa.. unka kud ka decision hai yah..

Daya (became angry): bhai app .. (looks towards others, so changes as) ksi ko kuch malom hua.. apna ksi bhi khabri saa..? _All nodded in No in disappointment.. where Daya looking so helpless.._ huma tu abi tak yah bhi malom nai ho saka ka Sir kis khabri sa wo file lana jana wala tha…

DCP (entering inside the bureau): huma malom hai..(Everyone's attention moves towards him).. lockup main hai iss waqt wo.. (looking at Abhijeet) file tum logon ka ACP ko wo da chukka hai.. (angry) aur tumara baap wo kahen hazum kar ka betha hai issi ka tu masla hai…

Abhijeet (looks away): sir app huma un sa milna ka aik moka da sakta hain…?

 _Daya looks at him in shock…_

DCP (teasingly): kyun..? taka usay kuch sikha sako..?

Abhijeet (Straight): nahin.. taka un sa sach pochna mein ap ki koi maded kar saken..

 _DCP quite and then says.._

DCP (meaningfully): sach janana ata hai huma..(Abhijeet looks at him) milna wilna sab ab kal court mein hoga.. wahen mil lana uss say.. aur aik baat yaad rakhna ab ki bar uss Gadaar (everyone's heart pinches badly) ko koi becha nai paya ga…

Daya (Angrily): Gadaar nahin hai woh..

DCP (looking into his eyes): wo tu waqt he batya gaa.. aik bar Addalat apna fasila suna da..pher iss gadari ki Mohar ko koi nai hata saka ga tumara ACP sir ka sar saa… _Saying so he left the place.. Daya looks at him angrily and then he turns his gaze towards Abhijeet and then left the bureau…_

Abhijeet (taking sigh): tum sab ab gher jayo.. Raat bht ho gayi hai.. _he looks towards all sad faces and silently left the bureau.. where he saw Daya standing in parking looking really angry, in pain and helpless too.. he moves and just stands beside him and after few seconds he just holds his arm and turns him towards his side.. where Daya hugs him tightly to show his fear and pain too…_

Daya ( in hug): bhai.. kitna kuch bola jaa raha hain sab Dad ka bare mein.. Par hum tu janta haina..wo asa nai hain.. (Abhijeet patted on his back) par koi yah nai smaj raha.. unki itna saloon ki imandari pa sab shak kar raha hain.. us sab ki koi keemat nahin.. wo asa kasa bol sakta hain.. (he separated and looks towards his brother) maana bhai ka ap un sa khafa hain.. un sa bht sari shikaytan hain ap ko… lakien uno na duty immandari aur pori shardha sa nibhaie hai humesha.. iss baat pa tu app ko koi shak nai hona chiya.. (Abhijeet nodded as no and clear his brother eyes, which were little teary) tu pher app kyun unka against hain.. kyun chup hain.. kuch karta kyun nahin…kyun Gussa mein hain ab bhi..?

Abhijeet (Calmly): kyun ka uno na humara haath band diya hain Daya iss liya hum kuch nai kar sakta.. humara pas koi clue tak nahin ka wo asa kyun kar raha hain.. tuja kye lagta hai kye main nai smajta ka wo yah sab jan boj kar ksi waja sa kar raha hain.. par kye? huma kuch bhi idea nahin.. aur Gusa.. Gussa iss baat ka hai ka wo jis bhi liya yah kar raha hon uss ka bad bhi sab ko kye mila ga? Badnami.. kye Gadari ki badnami ka boj uttha paya gi CID..? waja koi bhi ho Daya.. yah boj utthana humara liya asan nahin hoga.. hum sab ki kamaie hui izzat pa sawal utthen ga Daya.. CID pa yah CID officer pa koi barosa nai kara gaa.. ajj Dash ki jo yuva iss khatarnak drugs ka shikar ho rahi hai.. wo yuva huma kabi mahf nai kara gi.. kye wo sab hum par vishwas kar payen ga..? bas yahi soch ka gusa aye jata hai muja ka ACP sahab akhir kye soch kar asa kar raha hain…

Daya (in fear tone): bhai.. tu kye hum kuch nai kar payen ga?

 _Abhijeet looks at him with concern.. he can understand his little brother fear.._

Abhijeet (places his hand on Daya's cheek): subha dhakta hain Daya.. hum subha court chalen ga aur wahen ACP sir sa baat karna ki koshish Karen ga.. hmm? (Daya nodded) chalu ab gher chalo…

 _And Abhijeet turns to move but Daya instantly holds his hand.. Abhijeet looks at him back.._

Daya (in fear): App chalu ga naa mera sath.. (after few seconds) Gher…?

 _Abhijeet looks at his face for few seconds, and then towards his hand, which was holding by Daya.. he again looks at Daya and then nodded as Yes… Daya feels relax.. abhijeet can understand his brother fear and state of his mind and his heart too..then how can he leave his brother in such state of life.._

Abhijeet: main tuma akala nai chor sakta Daya.. tumara bhai tumara saath hai.. humesha.. chal ab gher chalu…

 _They were abt to go when Daya realized that his car was still in gardge.. Freddy, Nikhil and Rajat were coming in parking.. Daya looks at Freddy and asked abt his car.. Freddy face color's changes after hearing such question..Duo feels his tension.._

Abhijeet: kye hua Freddy.. ? Daya ki gari kahan hai? ACP sahab na tuma he kaha tha na Daya ki gari gardge ponchana ko..?

Freddy (in low tone): darasal sir.. wo.. Daya sir ki gari mein blast ho gaya..

Duo (Shockingly): kye..?

 _And Freddy narrated the whole story.._

Freddy: ACP sir na he muja mana kiya tha ap dono ko batana sa..

Daya: lakien kyun..? Dad na asa kyun kiya..?

Freddy (Confused): shaid Abhijeet sir bemar tha aur ap unka pas tha uss samay.. tu wo ap ko disturb naa karna chata hon..

Nikhil: yahi ho sakta hai.. aur tu koi waja nazer nahin ati..

Freddy (Added): aur pher iss sab ka baad yah sab ho jana.. pher tu sir yaad he nahin raha ap ko batana…

 _Abhijeet was totally quite in whole discussion.. his mind was working fast.. one after the other his mind starts collecting all scenes.._

Abhijeet (thinking): Daya ki gari mein blast.. Tab tak nai hua jab Daya uss gari mein tha tu bad mein iss sab ka matlab…? aur pher Daya ko koi dhamki kyun nai mili? Nai nai.. yah sab itna he nahin hai jitna nazer aye raha hai… Daya ki jaan ko khatara aur ACP sir bhi iss muskil mein pansa hain.. kahen yah dono mamla kahen milta tu nahin apas mein…

Daya (looks at him): bhai.. (Abhijeet looks at him) bhai app kye soch raha hain..

Abhijeet: kuch nahin Daya.. chalu abi sab gher jayo… kal court mein milta hain…aur sab back door sa he jana.. bahr abi bhi media hai.. ksi ko ksi bhi haal mein una koi jawab nai dana..Understand? _all nodded and left… duo too left in quills.. they reached at home where Ramu kaka asked abt food.. Duo nodded as no… Abhijeet did not forced Daya, bcz he knew that he will not accept this demand of his at this moment..They both went to fresh n up and after sometime Abhijeet enter inside Daya's room with glass of milk… Daya was lying on bed, he does not realize when Abhijeet came inside.._

Abhijeet (sitting beside Daya): Daya.. (Daya looks at him and instantly sat down) arrey aram sa.. kye.. kye soch raha hai.. (Daya nodded as no sadly) acha chalu yah doodh pee lo… _(daya looks at him and nodded as no)_ Daya plz.. dhak mein janta hoon ka tu kuch khaya ga nahin.. main tuja force bhi nai kar raha.. par main asa booka pat bhi tuja nai chor sakta.. kal sa ab tak kuch bhi tu nai khaya tu na.. (Daya was still quite) dhak maine bhi pee liya.. dawa jo lani thi.. abi tu bhi pee laga tu muja thora chain mil jaya ga..

Daya: bhai plz.. mera maan nai..

Abhijeet (ruffles his hairs): malom hai.. ksi ka bhi maan nai hai Daya.. par kye yah sab karna sa kuch fayda hona wala hai..? tu kye chata hai ka asa kamzor para rahen hum.. aur kuch bhi na kar payen..?

Daya: tu wasa kye kar paa raha hain hum bhai…

 _Abhijeet quite and starts looking downward.. Daya looks at him and feels sad.. he grabs milk glass in his hand.._

Daya: teak hai.. par thora saa..

 _Abhijeet smiles sadly, and Daya somehow drinks the milk and lays down.. Abhijeet starts ruffling his hairs.. Daya closes his eyes and slept bcz his mind was in full tension and tired too.. Abhijeet silently came out from his room and came back in guest room and then dials a number.._

Abhijeet: haan.. kye pata chala….?

 _He talks for few moments and then cuts the call and lays down on bed… he switches off the room lights but still he was awaken..not looking interested to sleep…_

 **CID LOCKUP:**

 _ACP Pradyuman was sitting on chair.. Few officers were interrogating him badly.. Crossing all limits.._

Officer (harshly): sach sach batyo.. kitna pason mein app iman becha hai tu na ACP..? kitna pasa mila hai aur kahen chupaya hai ussay?

ACP (Calmly): kaha na maine pasa nai liya.. wo file koh gayi hai mujsa..

Officer (holds his face hardly): ager tuja lagta haina ka tu yahen sa asa he bech ka nikal jaya ga tu yah teri bhool hai ACP… saboot tu tuja dana he para ga.. yah tu wo file chiya huma.. yah pher jo pasa kamaya hai wo file bech kar usska pata bata…

 _ACP still quite and not looking interested in reply when he received a hard slap on his face and he falls down on floor hardly with his chair…_

 _Abhijeet opens his eyes with great jerk.. he feels his heart beat fast… he was shocked on this.. he was not sleeping but it was like he saw something.. he feels something.. but what? He stood up and went into Daya's room and checks him..but he found Daya sleeping due to sedative which were mixed in milk by Abhijeet… bcz he knew Daya will not sleep without sedatives and sleep was very necessary for his mind for now.. he came back in his room..but still he can feel restlessness in his whole body.._

 _ **At Morning,**_ _duo wakes up due to loud voices coming from lounge… Abhijeet instantly stood up and came in lounge and found Ramu Kaka was stopping few peoples.._

Ramu: dakiya App asa ander nai jaa sakta…

Man: dako humar pas permission hai.. humara rasta sa hatho warna acha nai hoga…

Daya (comes near to lounge and looks at Abhijeet): yah sab kye ho raha hai bhai…?

Abhijeet: Pata nai Daya.. ayo… _and they went in lounge.._ kon hain app log aur yah sab kye ho raha hai..

Ramu: dhako Abhijeet babu.. kab sa zaberdasti kiya jaa raha hain aur gher mein gusa aye raha hain..

Man: senior inspector Abhijeet (duo's attention turns towards him) I m inspector Dev.. One of the inquiry officer who are interrogating ACP Pradyuman.. huma special orders hain unka gher ki talashi lana ka.. (duo shocked).. humara pas orders hain.. (Showing him letter) app yah par sakta hain…

 _And giving letter in Abhijeet's hand.. They all starts searching whole house.. Abhijeet read the letter and looks at Daya.._

Abhijeet: hum kuch nai kar sakta Daya..

Daya: lakien bhai..wo asa kasa humara gher pa

Abhijeet (holds his arm): Daya.. abi chup.. plz.. (Looking into his eyes) kuch mat kahna inn saa.. ina apna kaam karna do..tum ina nai janta.. (looking towards inspector Dev) lakien main isay bht achi taran sa janta hoon.. Acadmey ka time sa.. DCP ka asal chalon mein sa yah aik chala hai uska.. iss liya plz chup.. kuch mat kahna..

 _Daya looks down, he was looking really angry on officers.. As well as Abhijeet.. but he remains quite and controls Daya's emotions too by holding his arm..Media was present there too and reporting according to their wishes.. after almost 2 hours they all left with.._

Officer: yah ACP bht teri cheez hai.. malom tha isska gher sa kuch nai mila ga.. par asa wo bech nai sakta.. uska khilaf bht strong case hai.. (looking towards his officer) chalu sab..

 _Daya freed his arm, and sat down on sofa in anger..Dev looks at him and then before leaving looks towards Abhijeet.._

Dev (chewing tone): Senior inspector Abhijeet, (Abhijeet looks at him) bht kabil officer ho suna hai.. (anger were present in abhijeet eyes, but his expressions were still composed) kafi cases akala apna demag ka balbota par solve kiya hain tum na.. hmm.. yani kafi sharp ho.. tu pher humari help kyun nai karta ?

Abhijeet was looking confused, though he knows Insp dev attention's but still he was confused abt his question..

Abhijeet: kye matlab..?

Dev (smiles): malom hai sab muja Inspector.. tumari aur tumara Pita ki bilkul nahin banti.. abi sa kye bechpan sa he nahin banti.. aur pechla aik saal saa tu shaid Chatees ka Akara hai dono ka beech..shaid jalta hai wo ACP tumari iss kabliyat sa.. (now anger appears on Abhijeet's face too) arey asa kye dhak raha ho.. sabhi ko malom hai bae.. (Comes close to his ear and whispers) its time to take revenge Abhijeet..(abhijeet looks into his eyes, who winks him) humara saath do.. saboot dondo aur huma laa kar do ( he places his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder, Abhijeet looks towards his hand) saboot humara hath da do aur Next ACP hum tuma bana danga.. (Abhijeet looks at him, he wears his googles and smiles at Abhijeet meaningfully and turns to go) take care inspector… _and then he left the place with his officers and media too…_

 _Abhijeet was standing still at his place..he looks behind at Daya, and found him sitting on sofa in anger.. he moves towards him and sat beside him.._

Daya (folding his both hands in anger): choron ga nai issay tu main.. himaat kasa hui iski

Abhijeet (Cuts him): Daya abi nai.. sambalo kud ko.. sir pehla he bht bari muskil mein hain.. kuch kar ka una ksi aur bari museebat mein mat pansa dana..

Daya (still looking in great anger): Wo officer kye kah raha tha ap sa..?

Abhijeet (not looking at him): kuch khas nai.. gusa mein tha kuch na milna ki waja sa..(he stood up) abi chalu ready ho jayo.. huma court poonchna hai.. dar ho rahi hai…

 _And he looks at Daya.. who looks at him and follows him too…After an hour Duo reached at court.. where Media was already present and waiting for ACP to come.. They were reporting live on tv…Duo too stands there…_

Abhijeet: Daya plz.. kuch mat karna.. plz mera bhai.. sir ka ana par main koshish karon ga aik bar un sa kasa bhi baat ho jaya.. iss liya huma yahin rukna para ga..ok..?

 _Daya nodded and stays there.. And after 15 mins police van enters inside the court area and media runs towards the van..they were pushing Duo's behind… and duo's were intentionally not moving forward much, bcz they don't want to come in officer's eyes.. Officers came down from the van and starts depressing media by any means.. they looks towards duo's, and Abhijeet orders Daya as.._

Abhijeet: Daya tum team ko laa kar court room mein jayo.. yah log huma ander nai jana danga shaid.. iss liya inka kuch kar pana sa pehla he..

 _Daya nodded and turn to left, where Abhijeet who was freeze at his place after seeing towards the person, who comes down from police van.. looking so pale and weak in just two days.. the dark circules present on his old face were showing his pain, which he was feeling in his body. and when his eyes met with him, he really moves his gaze away..which showing that embarresement and pain, which Abhijeet can't bear by anymeans.. he never saw his Father in such condition ever.. the man who was always standing like a strong piller, were standing in front of him with down head, ashamed, weak and his eyes were hiding so manythings from him, from everyone.. Abhijeet can't imagine his such condition.. he can't even think that during interrogation they will interrogate his father like this.. why they hit him? Why? This was beyond his imagination and his patient's level too… he came out from his freeze state of mind when officer pushes ACP little hardly and ask him to move forward…_

Officer: chalu, ab yahen kye dhak raha ho..? yahien khara rahna hai kye…

Media (Asking so many questions): ACP shab jawab dan.. kyun kiya app na asa? Desh ka itna bara apradi ko app ki ankhon ka samna aazad chor diya gaya aur app khara tamasha dhakta raha.. ?

Another question: kye yah sach hai ka aik immandar sa immandar officer ka dharm bhi pasa ka aga bik jata hai..? (ACP looks at him, and then moves his gaze away) boliya app chup kyun hain…? ager asa hai tu janta kis par vishwas kara gi ab?

Another question: boliya ACP Sahab app chup kyun hain.. akher asi kye cheez hai jo app ko yun chup rahna par majbor kar rahi hai..? Pasa yah iss sa bhi bar ka kuch aur…?

Another question: kye app Gadaar hain Acp Sahab…?

 _ACP feet stops at his place.. he looks towards that reported who asked this question.. looking into his eyes, and reported can't handle those eyes.. he starts looking downward.. Officer pushes him and ask him to move forward but Acp misbalanced due to that push and was abt to falls down on floor when two hands grabs him and holds him.. ACP can recognize that touch.. he closes his eyes and then with the help of that man stands straight.. he opens his eyes, and found Abhijeet standing in front of him…still voices coming from behind…_

Media: jawab dijiya ACP Pradyuman.. kye app Gadar hain..?

 _Abhijeet looks towards his father face and found his wet eyes… the first time in his life he saw him like this…he feels great anger in his whole body.. like his body was burning.. those wet eyes forgets him everything…_

Inspector Dev (Comes forward): inspector Abhijeet app..? App yahen kasa..

Abhijeet (moves towards him in anger): himmat kasa hui tum logon ki inna hath lagana ki..

 _he rise his hand to hold his shirt collar but ACP holds his hand instantly.. Abhijeet looks at him, and ACP nodded his head in No.. Abhijeet freed his hand with great jerk and shouts badly at ACP…_

Abhijeet: kiss liya kar raha hain app yah sab? Iss badnami ka liya..? bolta kyun nai sach kye hai..? kissay becha raha hain app..

 _ACP looking down and still quite.._

Inspector Dev (orders his officers): laa kar jayo ina…

 _ACP starts walking with officers.. Abhijeet still shouting at ACP while seeing him going…_

Abhijeet: kis liya chup hain app Yah Gadaar ka lafz suanan ka liya..? kye ab aik Gadasr ka beta kahlana baki rah gaya tha humara liya.. ? yah Dukh aur takleef bhi mil kar raha gi app sa huma..?

 _ACP freeze at his place, he turns his face and looks back, towards his son.. who was standing with helpless look.. looking really angry with so many things.. but unfortunately he can't do anything.. he feels helplessness too..but they went inside the court with the officer leaving Abhijeet standing there…_

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _ **Thanks for ur reviews and reading.. plz r n r..**_


	21. Chapter 21

**BEZUBAAN**

 _ **INSIDE THE COURT,**_ _Nothing much happened..Except the details of the case presented and court asked for proof from HQ and also asked from CID to find the culprit as per ACP's statement.. Inspector Dev was in real anger after hearing this..He does not gives any chance to anyone to ask anything from ACP.. when they came out from court room, Media again tries to ask so many questions from ACP.. who was still quite as usual.. then they moves their attention towards inspector Dev who gives his statement as.._

Dev: Dakiya humara kaam hai Sachie samna lana aur usa sabit karna..chaya pher wo humara apna department sa he kyun na juri ho.. aur wo hum kar ka rahaen gay.. court na iss bar zaroor time diya hai lakien next time wo apna fasila zaror sunaya gii..(looking at ACP kneenly) aur ACP sahab Gadaar hain (ACP looks at him) yah Begunah wo sabit ho jaya ga…

 _Now media turns towards duo who were already looking towards inspector Dev with angry eyes.._

Media: Senior inspector Abhijeet aur Senior inspector Daya, court na CID ko ACP sir ka statement anosar mujrim ko pakrna ki ijzat di hai.. kye CID ki duty do beton ki duty par bari para gi..? kye do beta apna Pita ko bechana ka liya duty sa peechan haten ga..

Daya (firm tone): CID Officers ajj tak naa apni duty sa peecha haten hain aur naa he aga haten gaa.. Asa bakar ka illzam humara naa ajj tak kuch bigar payen hain aur naa bigar payen ga.. Sach ajj nahin tu kal (looking towards his father) samna aya ga hi.. ( _ACP looks at him and then he moves his gaze away)_ huma ACP sir pa pora vishwas hai…

Media (looking at Abhijeet): CID officers hona ka sath sath app ka aik aur rishta bhi hai ACP sir ka sath.. uss bara mein app ka kye kahna hai sir..

Abhijeet: cid officers Apni job nibhana acha sa janta hain.. Apni duty kar ka wo ab bhi sach samna lana ki pori koshish karen ga.. aur court ka fasila ko accept bhi karen ga.. pher chaya wo CID ka favor mein ho yah Against.. (he take a pause, and then added) aur rahi baat beta hona ki tu.. (ACP and Daya both looks at him, while Abhijeet was looking towards Media peoples only) wo har haal mein Apna Pita ka sath khara hain.. (ACP feels his signs stops for a moment) una un par pora barosa hai.. aur humesha raha ga…

 _Saying so he left the place without looking back towards his father or his brother.. while Daya tries to look towards his Dad, but Inspector Dev does not gives him any more chance to stay there.. All came back in bureau with empty hands.. Abhijeet was totally silent now and team was really worried abt the case.._

Daya: Ab hum kye Karen ga..(Looking at Abhijeet) ajj nahin tu kal court apna fasila suna dagi.. wo har bar tu chance nai dagi …

Abhijeet (looking in charge): woi Karen ga Daya jo court na kaha hai..(Looking towards all) sab ka sab Apna khabriyon ko hight alert kar do.. kahen sa bhi.. zameen khood kar nikalo un dono bhaiyon ko..

Freddy: sir dono bhaiyon ko?

Abhijeet: haan ab huma wo dono chiyen hain.. iss pora drugs racket ko banaqab karna hai huma Freddy.. jo izzat khoyi hai wo ab huma double Samaan sa wapis chiya hai..

Freddy: sir app teak kah rahay hain.. par pehla bhi tu humara khabri koshish tu kar he raha tha kuch jaan pana ki..

Daya (nodded as no): nai Freddy.. yun chup kar hum kuch nai kar paa raha tha. Par ab humara pas aik chance hai.. aik chance.. hum jo kar sakta hain wo karna hoga huma.. jeet yah haar koi aik cheez tu humara hisa mein aya gi.. ager yah soch kar chala tu shaid jeet he humara hisa mein aya..

Sachin (coming forward): Asa he hoga Sir.. hum apni jee jaan laga danga ACP sahab ka liya.. unki kamie hui izzat yun pani mein milna nai danga..

Abhijeet (giving them more charge): sirf ACP sir ki izzat nahin Sachin.. pori CID ki izzat ki baat hai yah..hum main sa koi bhi Gadaari ka yah shabd bardasht nai kar sakta.. hum sabi ko Apna uper utthna wala iss GADAAR shabd ko jhoota sabit karna hai..

All (in changer): yes sir..

Abhijeet: tu bas pher teak hai..lag jayo kaam pa.. zameen khoodo yah Aasman chaan maro.. dondo un dono bhaiyon ko har haal main aur har keemat par.. _And he himself turns to move.._

Daya: bhai app kahan jaa raha hain..?

Abhijeet (looks at him meaningfully): tum yahen sambalo Daya.. muja kssi zarori kaam sa jana hai.. time bht kam aur muqabla bht sakhta hai.. bad mein milta hoon.. _Saying so he left.. while Daya understood that there is something going on in Abhijeet's mind…_

 _Here Abhijeet reaches at HQ Office.. where he met with inspector Dev.. who really welcomes him with teasing tone and language…_

Dev: Aiya Aiya Senior inspector Abhijeet.. bht bht Suagat hai app ka.. kahiya kasa ana hua? kye sawa Karen hum ap ki..? btw Aik Cid officer ka roop mein aya hain yah Beta ban kar..?

Abhijeet (replies simply): kye baat hai inspector Dev, bara confuse lag raha hain app.

Dev (composing his anger): tha nahin. lakien App ki media ko di gai statement ka bad ho gaya hoon..

Abhijeet (Smiles): acha hai.. yahi humara fayada mein hai.. (looking towards more confused Dev) well.. leave it.. muja ACP sir sa milna hai..

Dev (totally tease): Acha aur app ko asa lagta hai ka asa hona donga mein.. App na kaha aur hum na mana.. balka hum tu ap ka he intazar mein betha tha…

Abhijeet (Serious): Dakiya ager mein chata tu Court sa permission laa sakta tha..

Dev: li tu nahin naa..

 _Abhijeet looks at him and observes his expressions for few seconds.._

Abhijeet (stood up): Fine.. tu main chalta hoon.. jab ap ko apna he fayda ki baat manzoor nahin tu iss mein main kar sakta hoon.. Aya tu tha, socha app ki kuch help kar don lakien..u r not looking interested inspector..

Dev (smiles teasingly): Apna Girban par utthna wala haath inspector Dev kabhi boolta nahin Inspector Abhijeet…

 _Abhijeet Comes close to him n said in low but meaningful tone after looking into his eyes.._

Abhijeet: Socha tha zubaan ki taran demag bhi achi taran chala lata ho.. lakien nahin.. (moves behind) I m sorry lakien kafi mayoos kiya app na muja Inspector Dev…(turns to other side) App tu apna fayda ki baat bhi nahin smjha..

Dev : kye matlab..?

Abhijeet (turns towards him): Karna parta hai yah sab Inspector dev.. karna parta hai.. Ankhon mein dhool jonkhna kahta hain issay.. (and he winks, insp Dev became shocked) ab kye Karen.. ACP Pradyuman ko apna bahadur officer par vishwas nahin hoga tu wo sach kasa batyen ga ussay? Ab itni bari baat tu wo ksi barosa ka banda sa he share Karen ga naa.. yar pher app sa share Karen ga.. kye smjha..? _And he smiles.._

Dev (Stood up with happy face): iss ka matlab, wo mujh par haath utthana aur sab..wo sab dikawa tha.. (Abhijeet smiles, while Dev turns serious) lakien main kasa believe kar lon…

Abhijeet: well this is in ur hands.. mera pas waqt kam hai.. tell me.. ACP sahab sa mil sakta hoon yah jayon?

 _Inspector dev thinks for few moments.._

Inspector (thinking): ho sakta hai ACP banana ka lalach mein sach mein humara sath dana chata ho.. lakien ager asa nahin hai tu..? tu bhi kye bigar laga humara.. wasa bhi cell mein camers hain.. sari conversation humara samna hai..

Abhijeet (turns to move): I think muja chalna chiya…

Dev: Ruko…(Abhijeet looks at him) teak hai.. i hope

Abhijeet (cuts him): Sari baat cheet tumara samna hogi.. chayo tu recording bhi bar bar replay kar ka dhak sakta ho.. ab itna smajdar tu lagta ho ka uss conversation sa achie aur buraie ka andaza laga sako..aur kuch ?

 _Dev said nothing to Abhijeet.. but calls his officers and gives them orders. Abhijeet moves with them silently… he came inside the private cell .. which was like a room with few lights.. one bed and two chairs in one corner.. Officers left and Abhijeet moves forward and opens the cell door which was like jail door..ACP looks at him and became shocked.. he stood up…_

ACP (shockingly): tum.. yahen..?

 _Abhijeet looks around and found two camera in two different corners of the room.. Also he observes small mikes in different locations of the room.. ACP too looks towards all directions where abhijeet was seeing and understands his attentions.. Then Abhijeet sat down one of the chair present there and started in inspector tone.._

Abhijeet: hello sir.. kasa hain app..?

ACP (looking down): fine.. _his tone was cold enough to tell him that he is not going to found anything from him…_

Abhijeet (Same tone): Sir Aadalat na huma uss mujrim ko dondna ka orders diya hain jo file laa kar wahen sa bagaa.. (ACP looks at him) kye app humari kuch help kar sakta hain..

ACP : nahin.. muja jo kuch batana tha main already sab ko bata chukka hoon.. (he stood up from bed and turns his face on other side) ab koi iss par vishwas nahin karta tu iss mein, main kye kar sakta hoon..

Abhijeet (Stood up too): kyun ka wo sab vishwas karna lyke nahin hai…

ACP (looks at him): jab mera kud ka officers ko he asa lagta hai tu ksi aur sa kye kahon.. (taking sigh) khere, koi aur kara naa kara vishwas.. par tum tu kabhi nahi karo ga.. tum tu asa he kaho gaa naa..

Abhijeet (little strict tone): haan kahon gaa hi.. App na ajj tak kon sa ksi bhi baat par vishwas kiya hai bechpan sa he mujh par.. (ACP shocked to hear that, Abhijeet never ever talk with him before at professional level, this was new for ACP, he was trying to understand what Abhijeet is upto) Aur ab ager muja moka mila hai tu kyun naa karon…

 _ACP was trying to divert Abhijeet mind so that he left from there, and did not asked much, bcz he knew well that his elder son is shape enough that he can get anything from his silence too.. but after receiving such reaction from Abhijeet he was shocked.. it was like he came there with any plan.._

 _Here inspector Dev was shocked on such conversation.._

Dev (confused): yah ho kye raha hai.. muja tu bol raha tha ka pata lagna ki koshish kara gaa.. vishwas mein laa kar.. aur yahen tu personal jagra start ho gaya hai inka..

 _here on other side.._

Abhijeet (continues): khere.. app kye smjhen gaa.. muja pershan dhakna ka liya tu app ko sab manzoor hai.. GADAAR ka yah word bhi..

 _ACP can see the pain in his son eyes, while saying this word.. he was continually hiding his eyes…_

ACP (straight): tuma kyun pershani ho rahi hai iss sab sa..

Abhijeet (looks at him in shock): kyun ka.. (he was trying to find words) kyun ka.. (Controlling his emotions and turns angry) kyun ka main chaya jo kar loon kahlayon gaa tu App ka he beta naa.. (ACP feels hurt with such tone of Abhijeet) unfortunately I can't change this reality ACP Pradyuman… (he stood up in anger) look Sir.. Personal yah professional app jis bhi level par smjhen.. lakien yah badnami main afford nahin kar sakta..(looking into ACP eyes, his facial expressions were really different then his eyes.. and a father can never be wrong to judge it) app ko muja batana he hoga wo file kahan hai..

 _ACP quite…_

Abhijeet (requesting plus anger): Plz sir chup mat rahiya.. ab aur kitna chup rahyen gaa app.. Court app ko aik bar aur moka nahin dagi.. (ACP was still quite, where Abhijeet turns to left with great anger and in frustration too) teak hai.. mat kahiya app kuch.. aur kyun kahen gaa app.. fark he kye parta hai app ko.. yah GADARRI ka label laa kar yah tu app mar jayen ga.. yah betha rahen ga Jail ki salakoon ka peecha.. jahlna tu huma para gaa naa..(ACP hurts badly with such harsh tone of Abhijeet) jeena tu huma nahin dagi yah duniya.. (he shouts) GADAAR .. GADAAR ka beta (ACP eyes came out due to shock) tu huma sun kar jeena para gaa na.. App ko tab bhi koi fark nahi para ga.. (Abhijeet does not realize when his tone turn little teary and why) app ko tu bechpan sa humari ksi bhi takleef sa koi bhi fark nahin para.. tu ab kye para gaa.. and u know what ACP Pradyuman.. muja bhi app ki takleef sa koi fark nahin parta.. (ACP looks at him in pain) aur kyun para..? Rishta he kye hai humara beech..nothing… just nothing.. (he looks another side and clears his wet eyes, he was shocked on his tone and teary eyes. He composed himself and says without looking at ACP sir back) teak hai.. par one thing I want to tell u ACP Pradyuman.. maine ajj tak sab saha hai par yah illzam nai sah payon gaa.. (he looks into his eyes) Asa GADAAR ka beta ki zindagii jeena sa tu acha hai ka hum dono bhai mar jayen.. kudkushi kar laan… (ACP stunned) App betha rahiya gaa yahen hi yuhin yah chupi sadha… _he said in really rash tone.._

 _Abhijeet was done with the last trick he have..but it was just a trick..? ACP looks at him in unbelievable look.. A voice was still echoing in his ear…_

" _ **tera dono beton ki mout tera samna hogi aur tu kuch bhi nai kar paya gaa ACP.. kuch bhi nahin…"**_

 _Abhijeet was abt to go when he heard as…_

ACP (irritatingly shouting): tu aur kye kahon.. kye sunana chata ho tum..? mera pas kuch nahin hai bolna ko.. muja kuch idea nahin hai ka kon la gaya wo file.. (Abhijeet looks at him keenly) main jab court poncha tu file nahin thi mera pas aur uska bad main wapis wahen gaya jahen main Pani lana ka liya ruka tha.. aur poch tach kar ka wahen sa wapis court ponch gaya kyun ka mera pas aur time nahin tha… ab aur kye sunana chata ho tum.. File Kis Ka Pas hai malom nahin.. don't waist ur time.. (After few seconds) on me..(shouts) bas sun liya.. ab jayo.. iss sa zyada aur koi maded nai kar sakta mein.. jeeta jee bhi tumara illzam he suna hain maine aur marna ka bad bhi yah sab sah longa.. lakien iss sa Zyada aur koi maded nai kar sakta mein.. (he turns his face on other side) ab jayo yahen sa…

Abhijeet (nodded meaningfully): teak hai ACP sahab… (after few seconds) thank you..

 _And he left, while ACP looks at him back… here Dev hardly hits his hand on table.._

Dev: woi bakwas.. abi bhi woi bakwas.. kuch bolna ko tyar nahin.. pata nai kye kah kar bana hai yah ACP.. kis mitti ka bana hai..

 _Abhijeet came in his room.. he was looking gloomy and sad too.._

Abhijeet: I m sorry inspector Dev.. I tries my level best.. par wo ACP Pradyuman hain.. I don't think meri koi trick un par kam kara gi…

 _Inspector looks at him in anger.._

Dev: bht baten kar raha tha naa.. tu ab kye hua..? ander jaa kar bhi baap beta ka jagra khtam nahin hua.. kye iss liya aya tha tum yahen…?

Abhijeet: I m sorry.. par jab.. jab wo asa kuch kahen tu mujsa control nahin hota…

 _Dev looks at him with great anger and Abhijeet left with same sad mood.. After reaching back at bureau he found team in tension..._

Freddy (after seeing Abhijeet coming inside, just runs towards him): Sir app kahan tha.. kab sa ap ka phone try kar raha hain.. ap ka phone bhi switch off aye raha hai..

Abhijeet: kyun kye hua..main aik zarori kam sa gaya tha..Daya ko malom hai.. (looking around) kahan hai wo..?

Freddy: sir Daya sir ka he tu kuch pata nai chal raha..wo bina ksi ko kuch batya he bureau sa chala gaya aur abi tak nahin loota hain.. naa he unka phone lag raha hai..

abhijeet (Came in tension): kahin pher sa koi.. on no.. Daya asa kasa kar sakta hai.. bata ka tu jana chiya tha usa..

 _and he takes out his phone and dials Daya's number but it was powered off.. he again dials his number but still result was same..now he was in much tension and starts waiting for Daya.. he don't have any other option.. after almost half an hour Daya came back in bureau.._

Daya (looks at Abhijeet): bhai app aye gaya..

 _Abhijeet looks at him in anger.._

Abhijeet (angry): kahan tha tum.. (Daya was confused, he found everyone in tension) udr kye dhak raha ho..? main kye poch raha hoon (more angry) kahan tha tum..bata ka kyun nahin gaya ksi ko.. (harsh) kab sa phone mila raha hon.. usa bhi band kar ka rakha hai.. kyun..? haan..?

 _Everyone exchange a look.._

Daya (low tone): I m.. m sorry bhai.. wo main.. maine app ko call kiya tha par app ka.. ap ka number off aye raha tha..

Abhijeet (taking sigh): wo.. wo muja aik zarori kaam sa jana tha tu number off kiya tha.. par tum ksi aur ko bhi bata ka ja sakta tha.. phone kyun band aye raha hai tumara..

Daya (low tone): bettery low hona ki waja sa band ho gaya tha.. so sorry, muja khabri ki call ayi tu wohi sunana bahr chala gaya.. ander awaz nai aye rahi thi.. uss na jaldi main bulaya tu wahen sa nikal gaya socha app ko call kar ka bata don ga.. par ap ka number he off aye raha tha.. aur pher bad mein phone Dhaka tu wo band tha..

Abhijeet (placing his hand on Daya's shoulder): I m sorry.. (Daya looks at him with sad eyes) bas muja laga ka kahin pher sa ksi na tumara sath.. _and he stops, his face was showing his tension.._ muja gusa aye gaya ka mera mana karna ka bawajood tum asa laparwai kasa kar sakta ho.. I m sorry meri jaan...

 _he patted on his shoulder and enters inside the investigation room.. Everyone can feel a person tension who was worried for his head, for his father and now he came in extreme tension after coming to know that his brother is missing.. Daya enters inside the investigation room and found room in total darkness.. Abhijeet was sitting on chair after attaching his head with head rest, with close eyes and his arm was covering his eyes completely..Daya looks at him and then silently came back without disturbing his brother.. Abhijeet feels it but still he was in same posture.. after few minutes his phone starts ringing..Abhijeet attends the call without checking the number.._

Abhijeet: hello..

Mohit (low tone): kasa ho yar..?

Abhijeet: kasa ho sakta hoon... teak hoon.. tum kasa ho..?

Mohit (deep tone): Daya sa kuch baat ho gayi..? yah ACP sir sa..?

Abhijeet: ajj bhi kuch bola nahi woh..

Mohit (taking sigh): tu milna gaya tha tum un say..?

Abhijeet: haan.. aur mil bhi liya.. par..

Mohit: yar najana muja asa kyun lagta hai ka yah sab kahen na kahen Daya sa tu zaror jura hai.. (Abhijeet opens his eyes after hearing this) haan yar.. kal pori raat main yahi sochta raha..

Abhijeet: lagta tu muja bhi yahi hai.. jab sa ACP sahib iss musebat ma aya hain.. Daya par hona wala hamla ruk gaya hain.. aur aik aur ajeeb baat hai yar.. Daya ko jo koi bhi pershan karna chata tha wo koi dhamki tu data naa.. usay.. muja..

Mohit (Cuts him): yah ACP sir ko.. (Abhijeet shocked) kye tum na yah nahin socha Abhijeet.. (Abhijeet was totally stunned) aur aik baat aur.. jab sa tum dono sath ho tab sa he ACP sir iss musebat mein hain..

Abhijeet: iss ka matlab tum yah kahna chata ho ka ACP sir na kud apna app ko iss musebat mein dala hai..

Mohit: bilkul..

Abhijeet (After few moments): tum teak kah raha ho Mohit.. par main ksi clue tak ponch he nai paa raha hoon yar.. kuch bhi tu haath nai lag raha.. koi bhi reason.. Sir ka phone records sab check kar chukka hoon.. unka behavior sa bhi tu asa kuch nai lagta tha naa yar..

Mohit: I hope kuch hath lag jaya..

 _silence were there.. after few moments.._

Mohit: gher ayo ga..?

Abhijeet (taking deep breath): haan soch raha hoon aik chakar laga loon.. kuch kapra bhi lana hain.. par Daya.. mera gher jana ka naam sun ka bhi dar jata hai wo yar..bht sensitive ho gaya achank sa wo.. aur main kud bhi usay akala nai chorna chata yaar..

Mohit: teak kar raha ho.. usay tumari bht zyada zarorat hai yar.. aur suno apna bhi khyal rakhna PLZ...

Abhijeet: teak hai.. thanks yar..

Mohit (smiles): anytime yar.. muja malom hai.. jab tum tension main hota ho tu, bs tuma relax karna ki zarorat hoti hai..

 _Abhijeet smiles and both cuts the call.. here Daya enters again inside the room with two hot cup of coffee..._

Daya: bhai kye main ander aye sakta hoon..

Abhijeet (looks at him): aye jayo meri jaan...

 _Daya feels relax with the tone of Abhijeet.. he switched on the lights and moves forward and just places coffee on table, in front of Abhijeet..Abhijeet looks at him.._

abhijeet: sorry.. zyada dant diya tha naa..

Daya (nodded as no): nahin... (looks at him) bhai app kahan gaya tha.. (Abhijeet looks at his brother, who can understand him n his tension) itni tension main kyun dikh raha hain.. kye baat hai..? Mohit sa share kar sakta hain par mujsa nahin..?

Abhijeet (smiles): asi baat nahin hai Daya.. (taking sigh) Sir sa milna gaya tha..(Daya shocked)..

Daya: kuch kaha uno na? (taking sigh) kuch kahna bhi chayen ga tu kasa kahen ga wo.. camers laga honga wahen.. par uss inspector na milna kasa da diya app ko..

Abhijeet: wo sab choro Daya.. muja yah batyo ka kye kabhi tuma koi bhi dhamki bari call ayi.. jis ka bara main muja na batya ho tum na.. (Daya nodded as no) tu pher tum na sir ka behavior main koi changing dhaki..?

Daya: pershan tu dikhta tha wo.. par asa kuch kaha nai jo noteable ho..

 _Abhijeet remembers that call, where he found ACP was talking with someone and looking worried.._

Daya: par aik baat hai bhai.. akhir jo koi bhi muj jaan sa marna ki koshish kar raha tha yah darana chata tha.. uss na muja kuch bhi kaha kyun nahin..?

Abhijeet: kyun ka usska maqsad ACP sir sa haal hona tha.. (Daya shocked) unki demand tum yah main nahin, balka ACP sir pori kar sakta tha.. _he looks towards Daya who was looking totally shocked.._ lakien humara pas koi clue nahin iss sab ko laa kar aga barna ka.. aur na he sir na asa kuch bhi batya hai..

Daya (fear): tu kye app ko asa lagta hai ka Dad na wo file un criminal ko da dii hai..

Abhijeet: nai Daya.. wo yah nai kar sakta.. par pher wo file hai kahan..? (he looks towards his brother and found him worried)...

Daya: kye hum sahi direction mein soch raha hain..?

Abhijeet: pata nai yaar..

 _Freddy came inside the room and tells duo that they found some news abt Raka's gang.. all moves to that place instantly but found nothing bcz due to blast everything was finished.._

Abhijeet (looking around): sab kuch khatm kar ka gaya hain.. sirf khak chor ka gaya hain humara liya..

Freddy (found some half burnt papers):sir yah kuch brunt paper jasa mila hai.. (Daya checking those papers) kuch kuch saf hai aur baki jala hua..

Daya (giving those papers to freddy): freddy yah sab papers aur baki ka jala hua papers bhi doctor salunkhe ko bejo..wo kuch na kuch zaror nikal langa iss say...

 _Daya looks at Abhijeet and found him in some other thoughts…._

Daya (thinking): kuch tu baat zaror hai.. bhai ka demag main kuch tu chal raha hai..jab sa DAD sa mil kar aya hain.. par wo chup hain.. teak hai main un sa ab kuch pochon ga bhi nahin.. jab tak wo kud na bolen..

 _Abhijeet orders everyone to go back to home and came earlier in the morning.. duo too came back at home..they discussed the case for sometime.. and then on Abhijeet's insist Daya went into his room and tries to sleep.. But_ _Abhijeet himself was really not feeling sleepy.. he was moving too and fro in his room.. Each and Every word of his father was roaming in his mind.._

" _ **tu aur kye kahon.. kye sunana chata ho tum..? mera pas kuch nahin hai bolna ko.. muja kuch idea nahin hai ka kon la gaya wo file.. (Abhijeet looks at him keenly) main jab court poncha tu file nahin thi mera pas aur uska bad main wapis wahen gaya jahen main Pani lana ka liya ruka tha.. aur poch tach kar ka wahen sa wapis court ponch gaya kyun ka mera pas aur time nahin tha… ab aur kye sunana chata ho tum.. File Kis Ka Pas hai malom nahin.. don't waist ur time.."**_

Abhijeet (thinking): kye main jo soch raha hoon wo sahi hai..

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWS.. KEEP REVIEWING.._


	22. Chapter 22

**BEZUBAAN**

 _Abhijeet came out from his room and was abt to went on terrace for open air.. but he found Daya's room light still on.. he went near to his room door and found Door little open.. he was abt to enter inside the room but stops there After hearing.._

Daya: barson pehla.. ap ko khoya tha Maa.. Ajj.. Ajj Dad ko nai khona chahta.. (Pain can be hear in his low and sad tone) jab sa bhai na yah gher chora hai tab sa har pal yahi khuwaish rahi hai ka wo kab, kasa bhi kar ka gher loot ayen wapis. mera pas.. par humesha muja yah bhi laga karta tha ka jab tak Dad hain wo iss gher mein enter bhi nahin honga.. aur ajj wasa he ho raha hai Maa.. Dad nahin hain tu Bhai hain mera pas.. (Abhijeet takes a step back, he was understanding that Daya is talking with his Mother's Picture) maine asa tu kabhi nahin chaha tha Maa.. wo wahen jail main rahen _and he stops there..Daya folded his both hands in front of his Mother picture.._ plz Maa Arshirward do _.._ kal ka adha din becha hai Maa.. Arshirward doka App ka beta Safal hoon.. (in low tone) kasa hoga yah sab.. main nahin janta.. par itna zaror malom hai ager app ka Arshirward hoga tu sab ho jaya ga.. bhai humesha kahta tha ka app jahen kahin bhi ho.. Humara Sath ho.. humara Ass pass ho.. (Hopeful tone) hona Maa..? kal.. kal Dad pa laga illzam jhoota sabit hoga naa Maa…?

 _Abhijeet takes a step forward and looks towards his brother face.. who was looking towards his mother's face with hopeful eyes and expressions.. like he is waiting for any answer.. today Abhijeet feels that he is failed to give that parental sooth to his brother..he instantly moves back from the room, before Daya can notice him and closes the room door.. he spends his whole night on terrace.. where so many thoughts were revolving around his mind… his brother words, his fear, his hope.. CID.. its respect and owner.. and now his own prediction and assumptions.. what will happened if he failed…? He looks towards the sky.. looking towards the sky, finding so many answers…_

 **WAHEEN MAIN HOON, JAHEN TUM HO…**

 **JAHAN DAHKON, WAHEN TUM HO…**

 **MOHABBAT KI ZUBAAN TUM HO…**

 **MERA DIL KI DUA TUM HO….**

Abhijeet: Maa app he batyo, ager app meri jaga hoti tu kye karti..? Apni duty aur rishton ka beech pansa hua mehsos kar raha hon kud ko..kamzoor mehsos karna laga hoon.. Dar mehsos hona laga hai muja.. Asa kyun hai..? yah dar kis baat ka hai..? (he find no answer, he presses his eyes from his hands fingers and then presses his forehead with tired expressions)…

Voice: Jab demag sa kuch smaj naa aya tu dil sa sochna chiya hai beta… (Abhijeet instantly looks behind, Ramu Kaka was standing there..who comes forward towards him) terrace ka darwaza khula Dhaka tu band karna chala aya.. socha shaid ajj band karna bhool gaya tha.. (Abhijeet nodded as no.. And Ramu kaka left from there quietly)…

 _Here, Abhijeet looks back towards the sky and remembers his mothers words…_

" _ **Beta, aik CID officer humesha demag sa he socha karta hain..issi liya wo kayumabi sa sara case solve karta hain..tum bhi jab CID Officer bano ga naa tu apna demag sa he sara fasila lana.."**_

" _ **Maa, par cid officer dil sa kyun nahin sochta.."?**_

" _ **kyun ka dil jazbati hota hai.. aur jazbat insan ko kamzor banata hain.. aur aik Cid officer kabi kamzor nai hona chiya.. Asa wo cid ka cases solve nahin kar sakta…"**_

" _ **Aur ager kabhi demag sa koi case solve naa ho tu…?"**_

 _He remembers how his mother smiled on his such question… now he can understand the meaning of that smile..but on that time it was just a smile for him…then he remembers his mother reply.._

" _ **Aik baat humesha yaad rakhna beta, jab kabhi demag sa koi jawab naa mila tu Dil sa sochna main zara baraber bhi dar mat karna.. tab jo dil kaha gaa.. wohi sahi hoga.."**_

 _He took a sigh and looks towards the sky…_

Abhijeet: ager main una smaj sakta hoon Maa.. tu unka kahay hua shabdon sa jo maine smjha hai wo sahi hai.. malom nahin kal aik Beta ki soch aur Inspector main kis ki haar hogi aur kis ki jeet…

 **LABHON PA HAAN WAFA TUM HO…**

 **NAZAARA TUM FIZA TUM HO…**

 **TASALI KA SAAMA TUM HO….**

 **SUKOON DIL HO, SHAFAA TUM HO….**

 **...**

 **CID SPECIAL LOCKUP** **:**

 _Here, inside the lockup, ACP was sitting on his bed.. Officers just tries one last time but ACP was still with his statement… they all left with really sad and disappointed look by saying…_

DEV: kye lagta hai iss taran bech jayen ga app ACP Pradyuman… tu yah app ki galatfehmi hai.. Adalat pher bhi ap ka against hi decision lagi.. koi proof nahin hai app ka pas.. naa wo mujrim abi tak CID ko mila hai aur naa wo file.. mila ga bhi kasa.. ksi na churaie hogi file tab naa.. aur ager asa hai bhi tu this is really bad news for u ACP sahab.. dono he taran mein ap ka janabz officers kuch nai kar paya.. koi nai ana wala kal app ki maded ko.. koi nai ana wala ap ko bechana.. (ACP just closes his eyes) iss liya jo sach hai wo bata do.. ho skata hai kuch choot mil jaya….

 _But ACP blank stare was enough to disappoint him.. Once All officers left.. ACP took a sigh and attaches his head with wall and remembers his Son words, his painful eyes and the pain which he can never hide from his father.. after all a father is a father… and a son can never be equal to his experience by any means.._

" _ **And u know what ACP Pradyuman, muja bhi apki takleef sa koi fark nahin parta…"**_

 _And unknown smile crept on ACP face while remembering this.. the smile having so many meanings.._

" _ **Rishta he kye hai humara beech.. nothing.. just nothing…"**_

 _He remembers his son expressions, while saying this.. his face turns sad, that smile vanished from his face…he took a painful sigh.._

" _ **maine ajj tak sab saha hai.. par yah illzam nahin sah payoon gaa…"**_

 _ACP remembers the time when he got last call from Raka…_

 **Raka: Aik baat acha saa yaad rakhna ACP.. ager ajj mera bhai nai choota naa tu tera dono beton ka naata zaror choot jaya gaa zindagii saa.. tera pa nazer nai rakh sakta.. kyun ka tera peecha uss DCP ka admi laga hua hain har waqt.. mera Admi unki nazer main aye sakta hain.. par yaad rakh tera Beta har waqt meri nazer main hain…ab jo decision la liya hai uss sa peecha hanta ki sochna bhi mat.. warna meri call nahin.. koi aur call aya gi tuja.. aur wo call kye hogi.. tu acha sa janta hai… yah wo file yah pher tera dono beton ki life.. Decision is all urs. One Last Time..**

 _ACP closes his eyes and remembers Abhijeet's words…_

" _ **Asa GADAAR ka BETA ki zindagii jeena sa tu acha hai ka hum dono bhai mar jayen.. kudkushi kar lan.."**_

 _ACP opens his eyes with great jerk.. he was in great trouble now.. first time in his life he took decision to be with his son's sides.. and he was in trouble again.._

 **KUCH TU BATAAAA ZINDAGIII….**

 **APNA PATA….. ZINDAGIIIIII…..**

 **...**

 **NEXT MORNING :**

 _Next morning Daya woke up and found Abhijeet no where at home.. he was surprised and amazed too.. he dials his number but it was powered off.. now he became tense.. he asked from team members but they all were surprised too after hearing this…_

Daya (Worried): bhai asa kasa jaa sakta hain.. una acha sa malom hai ka din ko Dad ka case ki hearing hai.. aur wo asa gyub.. bina kuch batya.. (he asked from Ramu kaka, who also tells him that last night he found Abhijeet on terrace..) bhai ksi ko kuch bata ka kyun nahin gaya.. malom tha muja.. unka demag main kuch tu chal raha hai.. poch lana chiya tha muja.. najana kahan gaya hain.. (tense) waqt par ponch payen ga bhi yah nahin…?

 _He asked from Gate keeper but no one knows when Abhijeet left the home.. after getting ready he left for CID Bureau.._

 _ **A DARK HOUSE,**_ _someone opens the door and checks the lock in detail.. the person enter inside the house and switches on the lights.. checks every place keenly and then wear the gloves and starts checking each and every hiding place.. time was passing and with passage of time his facial expressions were telling his disappointment.. he checks the lounge.. then kitchen and then all rooms and came back in lounge with tough and angry look.. he sat down on sofa.. when something strikes his mind.. he moves out from the house and then came back after five minutes.. Spray bottle was in his hand and some few more stuff too.. he starts spraying on all stuff and took some finger prints and instantly moves out from the house after locking it… he distributed that finger prints into different laboratory's to take the result fast.. time was passing and his tension was increasing with the passage of time.._

 **CID BUREAU:**

 _Daya reaches at bureau..where all asked abt their Abhijeet sir.._

Freddy: sir Abhijeet sir ka bara mein kuch bhi malom hua..?

Daya (looking tense): nai Freddy.. najana kahan gaya hain bhai… humara pas waqt itna kam hai aur bhai ka kuch ata pata nahin..

Sachin: ho sakta hai sir kahen isi case ka silsila mein.. (Daya looks at him and sachin became quite, Daya nodded as yes, but he was tense too)…

 _At the same moment Doctor salunkhe came with some reports..and after founding tense faces of all he asked the reason.._

Salunkhe: kye baat hai sab bht tense dikh raha ho..?

Daya (looking at him worriedly): sir , Abhijeet bhai ka kuch pata nahin chal raha.. wo subha suba kahan nikal gaya batya bhi nahin kuch.. number bhi band aye raha hai unka…waqt itna kam hai aur bhai.. najana asa kahan chala gaya hain…

Salunkhe (taking sigh): fikar naa karo.. uska pas zaror kuch hai.. wo court zaror time sa poncha ga.. muja yaqeen hai… (All looks at him with hope and faith too) acha yah jo kal papers laa kar ka aya tha tum log.. us main sa muja kuch kaam ka mila hai.. (All looks at him with some hope) kuch codes hain.. par kye.. malom nahin…

 _Team checks those codes and tries to break it.. but they were failed.. time was passing and no sigh of Abhijeet yet… team was tense…_

Purvi: waqt beetata jaa raha hai aur humara haath kuch bhi nai.. Abhijeet sir ka bhi kuch pata nahi chal raha.. najana court aik aur moka dagi bhi yah nahin…

Sachin (checking time): ab tu jo hoga court main he hoga…humara pas court ko show karna ka liya yah codes he hain.. wo bhi shaid iss case ka liya ksi kaam ka nahin…

Daya: nai Sachin.. yah codes ACP sir ka case ka liya useful nahin.. balka hum yah codes court mein show kar ka Raka ka gang ko alert zaror kar danga..

 _All looking really sad and disappointed…they all looks towards Daya who really trying to look normal. But everyone can understand his feelings.. Doctor salunkhe went towards him and places his hand on his shoulder.. Daya looks at him and instantly hides his face to hide his emotions…_

Salunkhe: Daya.. main.. main tumara sath chalun gaa.. _Daya nodded and went out from the bureau.. all feels really sad.._

Freddy (feeling really sad): Sir ko dhak kar bht bura lag raha hai sir.. Abhijeet sir bhi najana kahan hain.. humesha ACP sir ki guidance main itna kuch kiya hai.. aur aj jab unka liya kuch karna ka samany aya hai tu.. tu hum kuch bhi nai kar paa raha Sir…

Salunkhe (places his hand on Freddy's shoulder): smaj main nai aye raha Pradyuman asa kis liya kar raha hai.. par aik baat ka vishwas rakho Freddy.. ajj naa sahi par kal.. kal ko sach samna zaror aya ga…par dukh tu ajj ki hona wali badnami ka hai.. aur wo shaid sah pana aur bhula pana ksi ka liya bhi asan nahi hoga.. kisi ka liya bhi…khas kar.. khas kar ka iss sab ka bad Abhijeet aur ACP ka bech bht zyada dooriya aye jayen gi.. bht zyada…

Sachin (afraid tone): sir kahin issi liya tu Abhijeet sir kahen chala nahin gaya..?

 _All looks at him in shock.. Daya who was abt to enter inside the bureau again, his feet's automatically stops there.. he was afraid.._

Daya: nahin.. nai nai.. Bhai jitna bhi khafa hon Dad sa .. wo apni duty chor ka kabi nai jayen gaa kahin.. (Tense) par pher bhai hain kahan.. ksi ko kuch bhi bata ka kyun nahin gaya.. muja bhi…?

 _ **Here on other side,**_ _the person again enters inside the house..and checks the reports, which were in his hands now.. a soothing feelings were present on his face.. he checks the reports in details and then looks towards the house in detail again…_

Abhijeet : iss ka matlab I was not wrong.. ACP sir yahen aya tha.. (strong tone) mera gher…

 _He remembers his father words…_

"" _ **tu aur kye kahon.. kye sunana chata ho tum..? mera pas kuch nahin hai bolna ko.. muja kuch idea nahin hai ka kon la gaya wo file.. (Abhijeet looks at him keenly) main jab court poncha tu file nahin thi mera pas aur uska bad main wapis wahen gaya jahen main Pani lana ka liya ruka tha.. aur poch tach kar ka wahen sa wapis court ponch gaya kyun ka mera pas aur time nahin tha… ab aur kye sunana chata ho tum.. File Kis Ka Pas hai malom nahin.. don't waist ur time.."**_

 _Abhijeet starts recollecting the words…_

Abhijeet: **Poch tach kar ka wahen sa wapis court ponch gaya.. kyun ka mera pas aur time nahin tha..** iska matlab Sir na wo file , file gyub hone ki jaga sa court tak ka area ka beech mein kahein chupaie.. kyun ka unka pas iss sa zyada waqt he nahin tha kahin bhi aur jaa pana ka.. case ki hearing start hona ka karan una court time par ponchna tha.. tu sir file kahan chupayen ga..? usi area mein kahin.. par kahan..? sab jaga socha.. par ksi jaga pa shak nai hua.. Par aik jaga jahen sir ayen ga.. asa koi soch bhi nahin sakta..aur jo court sa itna kareeb hai.. jahan wo asani sa file chupa ka court time par ponch sakta hain. MERA GHER… (taking sigh) smaj tu main sir ki baton sa usi samay gaya tha..

 _He remembers his conversation with ACP…_

" **bas sun liya.. ab jayo.. iss sa zyada aur koi maded nai kar sakta mein.. jeeta jee bhi tumara illzam he suna hain maine aur marna ka bad bhi yah sab sah longa.. lakien iss sa Zyada aur koi maded nai kar sakta mein.. (he turns his face on other side) ab jayo yahen sa…"**

 _And then he remembers his own reply to him…_

" **teak hai ACP sahab… (after few seconds) thank you.."**

Abhijeet: lakin us samya mera relaxed expressions uss inspector Dev ko sab smaja data.. kam sa kam itna tu zaror ka muja kuch tu malom hai.. aur pher wo apna admi mera peecha zaror lagata.. iss liya akhri samay tak main yahen nahin aya.. na hi kssi ko kuch bi batya.. sab pa yahi show kiya ka muja sir sa kuch malom nahi hua.. Apna bhai tak ko nai batya kuch.. kyun ka main kssi ko bhi yah sab bata ka musebat main nai dal sakta tha.. Par ab.. ab bhi tu wo file muja gher mein kahein nahin mili.. Apna shak ko sahi sabit karna ka liya maine gher sa sara finger prints uttaya.. itna samay laga ka sab finger prints check kiya.. hum sab ka illawa sir ka finger prints bhi hain..iska matlab wo yahen aya tu zaror tha. par wo pora gher main kahin na kahin sa mila hain.. tu file kahan chuapie hogi uno na.. ? (he checks the time) OH God.. time bht kam hai..

 _He again starts finding that file in each and every hiding place.. even in small places too.. but still he was with empty hands.. Lastly he sat down on his bedroom, on his bed with tired expressions.._

Abhijeet: kahin asa tu nahin ka sir na wo file.. sach main he kahin un criminal ko da di ho..

 _he was shocked with his thoughts, he checks the time and stood up when his eyes falls on his mother picture, hanging on wall.._

Abhijeet: I m sorry Maa.. shaid Daya ka app sa banta hua dar main bant nahi paya.. main naqaam ho gaya maa.. ab main uska pas kye moun laa kar jayon ga Maa..? Daya ko tu arishirward diya naa app naa..maine Dhaka, wo app sa apna dil ka dar bantna ka bad sakoon sa naa sahi par soa paya.. Par main..? kye muja wo arshirward nahin mila..? App na tu kaha tha jab demag kaam na kara tu dil sa sochna chiya.. aur yahen tu dil aur demag dono na aik he jawab diya muja.. Pher kyun..? pher kyun muja khali haath lootna par raha hai Maa ..

 _And he touches his mother picture with sad face.. he stare her photo for few seconds with mixture of so many thoughts. and then turns to move bcz he knew well that his younger brother is waiting for him in the court.. and he needs him at this weak moment of his life.. but he again stops there.. bcz his coat arm button was struck with frame of his mother picture, when he was moving back his hand after touching his mother picture.. he looks back to free it but he found frame was misbalanced and was abt to fall down.. he holds the photo frame in his both hands and became shocked after seeing something hidden behind the photo frame.. he takes out that thing carefully, and became stunned it was the file.. hidden behind his mother picture.. yes, his father can only hide it here only.. bcz no one else can but abhijeet can never went out without looking towards his mother.. he placed that photo frame on bed and starts checking that file and became shocked.. happily shocked.. it was the same file.. he was looking happy.. can't hide his happiness which was present on his face.. now at least he can prove that his father is not GADAAR… there is reason behind it..and ACP can't hide the reason once the file will be out.. he takes a relieving sigh and checks the time.._

Abhijeet: muja jald sa jald court ponchna hoga..sab mera intazar kar raha honga.. mera naa hona sa mujsa umeed lagya betha honga.. khas kar ka Daya.. muja jaldi ponchna hoga..

 _And he instantly came out from his room.. and was abt to move out when the entrance door opens with the bang and few peoples came inside with smile on their faces.._

Man: arrey kye Abhijeet babu, itna intazar karaya.. suba sa peecha laga hua hai apun.. abi tang aye ka uper ko aya ka kudi wo file donda.. tera ko tu milna wali nahin.. par yah kye file tu tera haath main he hai…

Abhijeet (angry): kon ho tum log…?

Another man (laughing): tera Pita ka dost log..

Abhijeet (understanding everything): kyun aya ho yahen..? kye chata ho..

First man: yah file…

Abhijeet (hiding that file behind him): wo tu nai mil saki…

Second man (laughing): dako.. dako becha file kasa apna peecha chupa raha hai…

 _And all three men starts laughing on Abhijeet…Abhijeet looks towards all with angry and frustrated look.. he don't have much time..and now all this.._

Abhijeet (thinking): nahin.. insa larna main time waist nahin kar sakta..muja yahen sa kasa bhi nikalna hoga.. Par yah log.. itni asani sa mera peecha chorna wala nahin..

Man: kye soch raha ho Abhijeet babu.. ? aram sa file doga yah nahin..? (comes near to him) dhak smajdar ban aur yah file seeda seeda huma da daa..Raka ka admiyon sa panga naa laa.. tu kuch bigar nai paya ga.. jasa tera Baap akala kuch bigar nai paya humara..

Abhijeet (looks at him): kyun pansaya tum na sir ko..? kye chata ho un saa..

Second man (teasing n laughing): lo abi nai smjha yah chora.. hahahhaa.. are kye bae.. itna kuch suna tha tera bara mein…par tun tu zara bhi akal wala nai lagta.. khere.. nai smaj ayi tera ko tu koi baat nai.. hum smja data hain…

 _They all starts revolving around him.. Abhijeet too starts moving slowly in round.. he was taking a chance that once he move at door side he will instantly escape from there.._

Third man: Raaka bhai kabhi bhi apna bhai ko pansana nai data.. unka bhai ka pansana ka matlab unka adha business khalas.. ab smjha.. tera pita sa yah file hatayana ka liya itna bara chakar chalaya par tera wo baap.. bara shiarana nikla.. nakli file humara hathon mein thama di us naa..aur kud jaa kar beth gaya jail mein.. jab huma pata chala ka file nikli hai tu Raaka bhai na huma tum sab ka peecha laga diya.. bhai haath aya tu kye.. saboot tu ab bhi uss ACP ka pas tha naa.. huma pora yaqeen tha wo inspector Dev kuch dond paya yah nai..par tum log yah kar payo ga zaror.. akhir ko beta ho.. iss liya tera aur uss Daya par har smay nazer tu thi hi humari.. aur pakki nazer rakh li.. chal ab yah file da idher…

Abhijeet (looks at him angrily): tumara naseeb mein tu wo nakli file he hai..

 _And he hits his leg on table with force, table falls on them, and before they all can be stable..Abhijeet runs from there.._

Man (Screamed): hey pakro usay.. file laa kar baag gaya hai wo…

 _Abhijeet came down from building through lift.. all three men were coming down through staring… Abhijeet found his car on back side in parking.. he starts running there.. and instantly sat on it but when he starts it he found his car tire puncherd.. he heard laughing voices around.. he angrily hit his hand on car staring wheel and then looks outside.. all three men were standing there and laughing on him.. one of them ask him to come outside through his finger.. Abhijeet comes outside and fight starts between three of them.. file was in Abhijeet's car.. he was quite gud in fight and were handling all three well built men's… all three exchange a look and two of them comes at one side and one from behind.. Abhijeet was now in trouble, and now he was tired. too. one man comes close to him and was abt to hit on his head with stone.. when he turns towards him to hold his hand, but he was quite late.. man hits the stone hardly on his forehead and Abhijeet misbalanced a bit.. he falls down and holds his head in pain and screams, blood was oozing out.. All three men looks at him in anger.. when one of them came forward to hit him once again.. Another one stops him as.._

Another man: chal.. jaldi kar.. time nai hai apun ka pas.. chor ussay.. boss intazar kar raha hoga humara..

 _They all takes out file.. Throws an angry glance on Abhijeet who was still on floor..and left In car.. Abhijeet somehow stood up.. he can't let them go.. can't lose the game.. he starts running behind them.. the car was still in parking so they can't speed up.. Abhijeet grabs the man neck, who was driving the car.._

Man (to other man): yah asa nahin manana wala..kuch karna para ga iska.

 _They all tries but lastly they stops the car and came out.. when they all heard some voices..Another car was coming inside the parking.. they all exchange a glance.. before Abhijeet could understand that glance.. the man, who was standing behind him places his handkerchief in his mouth and everything goes in dark for Abhijeet…They all left from there after taking Abhijeet with them…_

 _Here Daya was standing outside the court.. he was trying Abhijeet' number continually.._

Sachin (coming towards him): Sir ap yahen kye kar raha hain.. hearing start hona wali hai.. ander chaliya..

Daya (nodded): aye raha hoon Sachin.. _his low tone really hurts sachin from inside but he was helpless.._

 _Daya was still starring the parking area.._

Daya: Aye jayo bhai.. plz aye jayo.. Ab sari umeedan tum sa he hain.. Plz Ajj nirash mat karna.. plz.. waqt rahta aye jayo.. iss sa pehla bht dar ho jaya.. bht dar...

 _but he does not knows that his brother is sleeping peacefully somewhere, not be able to hear single word of him.. inside the court Everyone was waiting for some miracle.. they does not knows today some miracle will happen or their life will take another new Turn... ?_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

So what do u think Guys...? hmm.. wink

Okay so long chapppy.. hmm. but yah kye itna sa reviews sa tu kam nai chala ga.. pher main bhi aik he bar update dongi week mein.. and now no more long chappies.. guys I also put a lots of effort.. I also feel sad n bad.. :(((

Can't reply u personally. busy in these days.. but trying to cover the story on fast basis as per ur wishes..

THANKS FOR READING AND FOR UR REVIEWS.. PLZ KEEP REVIWEING..

And yap.. EID MUBARAK TU ALL MUSLIM READERS.. STAY HAPPY AND BLESSED..


	23. Chapter 23

**BEZUBAAN**

 _ **INSIDE THE COURT:**_

 _Hearing was abt to start but there was no sign of Abhijeet.. Daya was abt to enter inside the court room when he saw ACP was coming with officers_ _from another room.. he became shocked to see him.. he was so shocked after seeing different marks of injury on his father face.. who was looking dull and pale. he looks towards inspector Dev and was abt to move in anger when Media too came there and he became stopped after remembering his brother words to be calm down and do not do anything in anger which creates problem for his father.._

 ** _"Daya plz gusa main aye kar kuch bhi asa mat kar bethna jo ACP sir ka lye Problem khari kar da.. Plz mera bhai.."_**

 _he really controls his anger hardly.. Both Father and son saw each other and then ACP looks behind Daya.. Daya understood that to whom his Dad is searching…_

Daya (low tone): Abhijeet bhai nai hain yahen Dad…

Inspector Dev (instantly): Kyun Baag gaya kye woh.. (Daya looks at him with angry eyes) aur kye kara ga bechara..(he smiles) bari koshish ki uss na pata lagana ki par yah.. (looking at ACP with angry eyes) kuch bola nahin.. naa humara kaam aya aur na hi uska.. ab bechara aur kye kara ga bae.. aik GADAAR ka beta (ACP looks at him with hurt) sun nai paya ga tu Baag hi jaya ga naa..

" _**Aik GADAAR ka beta kahlana sa tu acha hai ka hum dono Bhai maar jayen.. Kudkushi kar lan…"**_

 _ACP shivered to the core after remembering these words of his son.. he looks at Daya with questioning eyes.._

Daya (Shouts): Asa nahin hai inspector Dev.. (he controls his anger somehow after seeing Media Peoples around) behtar hoga app apna kaam kariya.. dosron ki personal life mein tank jank karna ap ko shobha nahin data.. (he looks towards his father) Bhai zaror ayen ga Sir.. muja Pora yaqeen hai wo zaror ayen ga..

 _Before ACP could say or can react, Inspector Dev drags him towards the court room.. Daya once again looks behind and then he too enters inside the room with disappointed look…_

 _Here DCP enters inside the court room and became shocked after seeing ACP…his eyes falls on Daya who was really looking at him with anger.. he instantly drags inspector Dev with himself and after taking him aside he asked angrily…_

DCP: yah.. yah kye hai Dev.. ACP pa haath kis na uthaya..?

Dev (shocked with such query and tone of DCP): sir.. sir app he na tu bola tha jasa marzi hai pocho.. par Bulawayo uska moun sa kasa bhi kar ka..

DCP (angrily): Arey bulwana ko kaha tha.. marna ko nahin.. (insp Dev shocked) uska beta mera khoon pee jayen ga.. dhak raha ho uss Daya ko? (Insp Dev looks towards Daya) aik haath para ga aur main zameen par tu dikhon ga bhi nahin.. Aur wo dosra.. abi dikh nahin raha par jab us na yah sab Dhaka na tu wo..

Dev (cuts him): kuch nahin kahay ga.. (Dcp shocked to hear that, where DEV continues in happy tone) kyun ka wo already dhak chukka hai… sir us na tu pocha tak nahin apna baap sa milna ka bad..

DCP (confused): kye..? wo kab mila apna baap sa..?

Dev: kal aya tha milna..milna kye humara saath dana.. (he comes close to DCP and whispers in his ears) sir maine usa ACP banana ka lalach diya ta ka wo apna Pita sa kasa bhi huma kuch pata laga ka da sakta.. (he said in proud tone, where DCP looks at him with great anger in his eyes) aur sir wo aya bhi.. par yah ACP (sad tone) pehla tu dono baap beta mein personal jang hui aur pher iss na wohi kahani boli mur mur ka jo pehla sa bol raha tha.. kuch kaam ka nahin bola..

DCP (pressing his teeth's in anger): bola bhi hoga tu tuma kahan sunie diya hoga Gadhaaa…

DEV (he was shocked, that why DCP is angry on him): sir… (low tone) kye maine kuch galat.. galat kar diya sir..?

DCP (Shouts): kis saa.. (he lowered his volume after seeing that everyone is looking at him) kis saa poch kar tum na uss Abhijeet ko milna diya ACP saa.. arey bewakoof wo tum sab ka baap ha investigation mein.. urti cheriya ka par gin lata hai woh.. malom nahin kis ka beta hai wo.. wo tu ACP ki khamoshi main sa bhi sab sun sakta hai aur yahen tu dono ka bech itni baten huien… (he patted on his head) kin bewakoofon ka haath case sonpa hai maine bhi…. (insp Dev head was totally down) hai kahan wo abhi.. (looking here and there) kahin dikh nahin raha…

Dev: malom.. malom nahin sir… _he said in very low tone.. DCP looks at him angrily and left from there.. he slowly went near to Daya who was standing at one side silently…_

DCP (his ever teasing tone): kyun bae inspector Daya.. tumara wo joridar nahi dikh raha..kahin Apna Pita ko saza milta dhak uski Ankhoon sa ansoo na beh jayen iss liya baag waag tu nahin gaya..?

Daya (looks at him): I don't know sir where is he.. (trying his best to be calm down at the moment) ho sakta hai kssi zarori kaam mein pans gaya hoon..

DCP (looking towards team members): Sari team tu yahen mojod hai.. pher wo kon saa (Stress) khass case akala solve kar raha hai..?

Daya (without looking at him): kaha na sir.. I don't know.. wasa bhi iss waqt huma iss case par dehan dana chiya…

DCP (thinking): yah tu kuch bolna ka naam he nahi laa raha.. shaid sach mein issay kuch malom he nahin.. hoga bhi tu kahan batya gaa.. Apna bhai ka bara chamcha ha yah…

 _here Judge came inside the court and Everyone attention moves towards him…._

 _ **On The Other Side,**_ _Goons car was continually misbalancing.. due to so many jerks Abhijeet starts gaining back his senses…_

One man (to other one): arey kye kar raha hai.. Gari teak sa chala naa..

Other one: gari chalay tab naa.. lagta hai tire puncher hai.. ( _and suddenly car stops working.. )_ lo gayi kaam sa.. tire tu chor kuch aur bhi masla hai.. rukh dhakta hoon..( _and he went out to check the issue.. but he was not understanding what happened exactly..)_ aby kuch smaj nai aye rahi kye masla hai..

 _Other two looks at Abhijeet and both came out from the car to check the issue…but they also failed to judge the issue.. here Abhijeet opens his eyes and tries to sit properly but his head spins badly.. he grabs his head and looks around.. he remembers abt all what happened with him.. he was shocked.. he found all three goons outside the car.. two sitting on floor, might be checking car tire and one standing beside them but his back was towards Abhijeet.. he checks the time.._

Abhijeet (thinking): oh no.. court hearing tu start bhi ho gayi hogi.. aur main yahen sota he rah gaya.. nahin.. (he looks around to check file, and then he found file in dashboard)… iss file ko tu ksi bhi hal mein court ponchana hoga..

 _with a lot of care he takes file in his hands, and opens the car door.. but Goons attention turns towards him bcz of that car door opening voice.. one of them who was standing looks at him and screams.. Now Abhijeet don't have any chance to be calm down anymore.. he starts running.. though his vision was not so clear yet.. but he was running without checking the way.. Goons also starts running behind him.. the chase was start.. Soon Abhijeet enters inside the small lanes area.. Goons were confused now.. they also starts chasing him in different lanes.. Time was less and Abhijeet was trapped in those small lanes…_

Abhijeet (thinking fast): muja ina ksi bhi taran sa distract karna hoga.. main janta bhi nahin ka iss samay kahan hoon.. lakin wo iss area ka he lagta hain.. hey bagwaan kye karon.. (he noticed one young poor guy coming towards him on his bicycle, Abhijeet stops him and gives him that file) suno becha.. yah file lo aur (giving him 1000 rupee note) aur issay court main poncho do abhi..

Young guy: lakien app kon ho.. aur yah pasa…?

Abhijeet (in hurry): yah tumara hain.. aur main aik police wala hoon.. tum issay court poncho do.. (he tells him the complete address) aur ACP Pradyuman ka liya hai bata ka yah wahen ksi ko bhi da dana.. smjh gaya.. (young guy nodded as yes, where Abhijeet asked in requesting tone) karo gaa naa..? (young guy looks at him and nodded happily)..

 _Before Abhijeet could say anything more, he found one of the goon coming from other side.. he just runs from there before that goon could notice that young guy who was standing in corner so he was still not be able to see him.. Goon without noticing that young Guy starts running behind Abhijeet… now Abhijeet was just running here and there just to distract all of them… he don't want to be stop there.. so that goons can never notice that file is not with him anymore.._

 **Court room:**

 _After checking the case progression Judge finally looks towards ACP and asked…_

Judge: kye app ab bhi apni safaie mein kuch kahna nahin chahta..? CID ko ap sa asi GADARRI ki umeed nahin hai ACP Pradyuman.. huma ab bhi lagta hai ka shaid iska peecha koi Karan chupa hai.. (ACP was still quite, he was worried abt Abhijeet absence) dakiya ager asa kuch bhi hai tu court ko batiya..Akhir app kyun chup hain..? (After few mins of silence) teak hai.. Lagta hai app ko Apna Maan Saman aur itna saloon sa kamie hua naam ki koi parwah nahin ACP Pradyuman.. Aik Gadaar ka tag zyada pasand hai ap ko..? ap ki yah chupi ap ko humesha ka liya Gadaar ka title daa dagi ACP sahab..

 _ACP looks at him.. he feels something falls down over his body and his body could not handled its burden.. Daya looks at him and unexpectedly speaks without caring abt anything…_

Daya: Dad Plz.. Plz speak up.. kyun chup hain App.. kye app iss ka result janta nahin.. ?plz kuch tu boliya.. (Request tone) Plz for my sake… for Bhai Sake.. plz..Apni CID team ka liya Sir... _he folded his both hands in front of him.. he can see pain and fear in his Dad's eyes.. who cannot handle this GADAAR title…then why he is doing it.._

Judge to DCP: DCP sahab ap ko kuch kahna hai iss bara mein… ?

DCP: sir umeed tu nahin this asi harkat ki ACP saa par ab kar betha hai tu kye bola ga.. kuch hoga bolna ko tu tab naa.. mera khyal sa ab app ko fasila suna dana chiya.. taka in par GADARI ka case Normal court mein chal saka…

 _Judge nodded and starts writing something on paper.. Daya looks at him with fear, and then he moves his gaze toward ACP…_

Daya (scream): plz Judge sahab rukiya.. (Judge looks at him) thora samay aur rukh jayia..

DCP (Angrily): court ki karwaie main dhakal dana jurm hai yah kssi na nai smjaya tuma Inspector Daya..

Daya (requesting tone): sir plz.. jahen court nai itna time wait kiya hai.. wahen kuch waqt aur.. bhai.. I mean.. senior inspector Abhijeet.. wo iss case ka peecha he laga hua hain.. (ACP looks at him) wo zaror koi na koi saboot laa kar yahen ponchen ga.. muja pora yaqeen hai…

DCP: Addalat tumara yaqeen par nahin.. sabooton par chalti hai.. aur wo kahen hai nahin.. aur tumara bhai hai kahan.. ?

 _Daya quite.. he don't have any clue abt it that where he is…_

Judge: boliya inspector Daya.. Insp Abhijeet kahan hain..? ager ap Adalat ko kuch proper statement da sakta hain tu Adalat ap ko aur waqt dana ka bara mein soch sakti hai…

Daya: judge sahab wo.. wo.. Abhijeet.. wo.. wo zaroor aya ga.. I know ka wo..

DEV (Cuts him): baag gaya hai.. (Everyone looks at him) jee hain sir.. (looking towards judge) Apna Pita ka iss GADARI case ko chor ka baag gaya hain Inspector Abhijeet.. wo nahin ana wala ab.. Inspector Daya Apna Pita ki mohabbat mein aye kar Addalat ka time waist kar raha hain.. yah kuch nahin janta ka insp Abhijeet kahan hain.. aur naa hi inki baki ki team.. they are only wasting court precious time Your owner..

Judge (looking towards team members): kye CID team members main sa koi bhi janta hai ka Inspector Abhijeet kahan hain… ?

 _Team was quite…looking towards each other but they don't have any answer..._

DCP (to freddy): Freddy.. (Freddy looks at him) bolo kahan hain tumara Abhijeet sir..?

Freddy (in low tone): sir wo.. wo.. _he looks at Daya.. who was just starring him.._

DCP: bolo.. Addalt ka time na waist karo.. batyo Addalat ko ka kahen hai Abhijeet…? kye iss case sa related hai uska pas kuch bhi…?

Freddy: malom nahin sir.. (ACP closes his eyes) Sir ka kuch ata pata nahin.. (ACP feels pain in his chest and in left arm) wo subha sa he apna gher sa gyub hain.. aur ab tak unka bara mein

DCP (cuts him): suna app na judge sahab.. Gyub hain.. (pointing towards Daya) aur yah mahashaya ap sa aur waqt mang raha hain..

Daya (requesting tone): judge sahab plz.. muja pora vishwas hai ka wo isi case ka liya kahin gaya hain.. ap plz thora samay aur rukh jayiya.. it's a request…

Judge: ur request cannot be granted.. app ka pas asi ko proper statement nahin jo yah prove kar saka ka Abhijeet issi case ka silsila main kahin gaya hain.. ho sakta hai ka wo sach mein iss case ka bech ana he na chahta hoon.. isi liya wo kahin chalay gaya…yah pher ksi aur karan wo yahen nahin hon.. Addalat kis base par ap ko aur time da Inspector Daya..?

 _ACP eyes was still closed.. his ears were hearing everything.. he grabs his arm tightly with other hand of his.. his pain was continually increasing and was going unbearable…so many voices were echoing in his ears…_

" _ **ACP SAHAB KYE AP GADAAR HAIN.."?**_

" _ **MAIN SAB KUCH SAH SAKTA HOON.. PAR YAH NAHIN…"**_

" _ **APP KO TU BECHPAN SA HE HUMARI KSI TAKLEEF SA KOI FARK NAHIN PARA…"**_

 _ **"and u know what ACP Pradyuman, muja bhi app ki takleef sa koi fark nahin parta..."**_

" _ **HO SKATA HAI WO SACH MEIN ISS CASE KA BEECH ANA HE NA CHANTA HON.. ISI LIYA WO KAHIN CHALAY GAYA…"**_

" _ **ACP SAHAB KYE AP GADAAR HAIN...?"**_

 _ACP was not feeling well... He was trying to control himself but his mind was in stress..each and every word was repeating In his ears.. When Suddenly a person enters inside the court and approches to Judge directly.. Judge allows him to say whatever he want to say.._

Person: Judge sahab aik larka yah File (showing file which was in his hands) laa kar ka mera tak aya.. bola ACP Pradyuman case ka liya hai…

 _Everyone looks at him in shock.. Daya instantly holds that file in his hands and checks it instantly.. he looks towards his father with extreme happy face.. then he looks towards that person.._

Daya (in hurry): kon laya hai yah file..?

Person: aik larka hai..

Judge : uss larka ko laa kar ayo..

 _Person nodded and came back with that young Guy.. who narrate the whole story again.._

Boy: sir yah file muja aik uncle na di aur bola yahen ponchana ka liya..

Daya (instantly): wo uncle kahan hain..?

Boy: wo tu chala gaya..

Daya (Shows him Abhijeet picture): kye ini uncle na tuma yah file di hai..?

Boy (nodded): haan.. par wo bht gabraya hua tha.. aur unka sar sa khoon bhi bah raha tha.. (Everyone shocked) uno naa yah file muja di aur pher shaid.. shaid koi unka peecha tha tu wo baag gaya jaldi main he…

Judge asked for the file from Daya and checks it.. where ACP condition was going wrong… he was looking tense..

Judge (looking at ACP): ACP sahab app mera haath mein yah file dhak raha hain..yah wohi file hai jis ka ghum hona ka ilzam hai app par.. (ACP was stunned) yah file yahen tak kasa ponchi..? kye app iska bara mein kuch janta hain.. kye ap kuch kahna chayen ga..?

ACP (whisper came out from his mouth): Abhi..jeet.. (Tense, his forehead was sweating) kahan.. kahan hai.. (he looks towards that person and young guy) Abhijeet…. kahen.. Raka.. nai.. nai.. (he was murmuring and his condition was going to be worst)...

 _Daya looks at him and found him continually murmuring something… his sweaty forehead and his painful expressions were telling everyone that something bad going to happen.. Before Daya could take a step forward towards him.. ACP came towards that person and grabs that person from his shirt collar.._

ACP ( _tense)_ : Mera beta kahan hai.. ( _Everyone shocked after hearing this_ ) bole mera beta kahan hai.. kye kiya hai tum logon na uska saath..?

Person ( _Shocked and panic_ ): Sahab.. main.. main kuch nai janta..muja tu iss becha na yah file laa kar ka di.. main tu kud yahen kaam karta hoon..typist hoon..

Insp Dev ( _grabs ACP_ ): ACP sahab yah ap kye kar raha hain.. choriya usay..

 _ACP leaves that person and grabs his arm.. Feeling high pain in his arm and chest.. He was abt to fall down.. Insp Dev holds him instantly in tension.. Everyone moves towards him in hurry.._

ACP (Panic): Daya… mera..(asking for his son) mera beta kahan hai.. uno na .. Abhijeet ka sath kuch kar diya hai..

 _Daya came towards ACP and holds ACP in his hands.. he was looking really tense and panic.._

Daya: Dad plz relax… main yahin hoon..kuch nai hua…Abhijeet bhai ko bhi kuch nai hua.. app plz relax rahiya.. (looking towards others with tension and teary eyes) plz call the Doctor.. Ambulance..

ACP (nodded as no): nai.. nai .. Daya choro.. Doctor ko…Abhijeet.. kuch kiya hai uno na uska saath.. jin ka liya maine sab kiya… (Everyone shocked) pher bhi uno na.. (he looks towards judge) judge sahab.. mera Dono beton ki jaan ko khatra hai… dono Cid Officers ki jaan… _And told everything which was necessary for the case…_ maine.. (his breath was breaking) plz.. daya .. take care of urself..

Judge: okay Pradyuman we understand.. abi tum kud par dehan do.. hum Abhijeet ko dondta hain.. (to others) take him to the hospital immediately..

Daya (to Freddy): tum Dad ka sath he rahna.. main bhai

Salunkhe (Cuts him): nai Daya.. iss waqt tumara apna Dad ka sath hona zyada zarori hai.. yah sab team pa chor do.. plz..smjho…wo bht tension mein hai iss waqt..

 _Daya who was looking in so much tension nodded somehow and left with ACP…_

 _Here on other side Abhijeet was tired and was not be able to run anymore.. goons were just behind him in few steps distance.. Abhijeet finally came out from that small lane area and reached at empty road.. he falls down on road and looks around.. he found only Jungle on other side…before he could take single breath anymore.. he heard…_

Goon (breaking sighs): bas.. bht baga liya.. laa file laa…

Abhijeet (looks at him and smiles): wo file tu gayi…

Goon (found Abhijeet with empty hands): kahan..? _he became panic when other two goons also reached there.._

Abhijeet (teasing): jahan usay jaana tha…. Abi tak tu judge na apna fasila bhi suna diya hoga..

Another Goon (instantly takes out his gun and pointed it to Abhijeet with great anger): Ager wo file nahin tu tun bhi nahin.. _And Gun shoot…_

 _ **AUTHOR's NOTE**_ _ **:**_

 _Thank you so very much everyone for reviews..Abi time short hai iss liya personally reply nahin kar rahi..warna chapter post karna mein dar ho jaya gi..._

 _App ka asa reviews he encourage karta hain likhna ka liya.. warna likhna ka zara maan nahin karta..All new peoples who starts reviewing now.. thank you so much for reviewing. thanks everyone.. Keep reviewing.. and don't forget to tell how was this chappy…_


	24. Chapter 24

**BEZUBAAN**

 _Bullet hits on Abhijeet's shoulder and a Painful scream can be heard in whole area… Goon again Pointed his gun in anger towards him…where abhijeet was holding his shoulder tightly with his hand.. though bullet hits on his shoulder bone so blood lose was not excessive but the pain was at high amount.._

Goon (with red eyes due to anger): Malom hai humara boss jab humara haath main file nahin Dhaka ga tu Goli pehla mara gaa aur sawal bad mein kara gaa.. (he grabs Abhijeet by his neck painfully) teri itni himmat huma.. huma dhoka daa kar wo file nikal di.. bol kahan hai wo file.. (he jerks him badly) bol…

Abhijeet (smiles still in pain): Wo beccha.. yaad hai.. bicycle pa…Par teri nazer parti iss sa pehla he usa maine pasa da kar.. ba.. ahhhh.. baga diya…ab.. ab ..tak.. tu.. wo court bhi.. Ponch.. gya…

 _And the goon slaps him hardly due to great anger.. Blood starts coming out from Abhijeet's reputed lips…Goon holds his mouth tightly and presses it hardly in anger.._

Goon (looking in Abhijeet eyes in anger, he was looking mad): File tu mil gayi Par TU, Tu kabhi nahin mila ga Apna Baap ko… Aik Cid Officer marna ka dukh bala he na ho kssi ko.. Par aik Beta, Aik Bhai ka marna ka dukh zaror hoga una… (A Painful ray passes in Abhijeet's whole body) Zaror hoga… (And goon leave his mouth and then looks at him with teasing smile) kamal hai wasa… hum na tu suna tha ka dono Baap Beta nafrat karta ho aik dosra sa… (Abhijeet looks at him with pain) par yahen tu Ganga ulti he beh rahi hai… (He looks towards other two goons)…

Another Goon: haan bhai.. Aik yah yahen marna marna ko tyar hai uss File ka peecha.. yah yun bolo Apna Baap ki izat bechana ka peecha.. aur aik woh hai iska BAAP… (Abhijeet was looking at him with courisety and pain) apni sir zindagii ki kamie hui izzat, apna naam.. sab kuch apna Beton pa lutana ka liya tyar ho gaya…

 _Abhijeet was looking stunned… he was still lying on road, holding his shoulder with great pain.. his face was looking pale, tired and in pain… his eyes were fixed on that goon who was telling him the whole story.._

Goon: aur kye… koi kabhi soch bhi nai sakta hoga ka wo Mahan ACP Pradyuman.. jis na apni Duty ki khatir aj tak sab Qurbaan kiya.. apni Jaan tak ki parwah nahin ki.. arey kud ko kabhi aga nai rakha apni Duty ka aga.. wo ACP ajj apna Beton ka liya usi CID sa Gaadari kar gaya… (Abhijeet eyes were looking motionless after hearing this) tera liya (he pointed his finger on Abhijeet) tera liya uss na wo file chupaie.. aur uss Daya ka liya bhi… Par wo acha sa janta tha Boss Daya ko kuch nai kara ga.. karna hota tu itna Hadsoon sa bechta nahin tera Bhai… uska Asal Target TUN tha Abhijeet… aur tera Baap ko iski khaber acha sa ho gayi thi…isi liya tuja har taran sa blackmail kar ka us na tuja uss gher main rakha hoga… (all starts laughing) lakien kye karta Aik Baap haina.. parwah tu dono beton ki rahay gi.. dar tu rahay ga naa… akhir ko aik Gunda pa kasa barosa kar sakta hai.. Sara hamla nakli par koi asli bhi tu ho sakta tha na Daya par…( he winks at Abhijeet) par phir bhi tera Baap asani sa mana kahan.. wo tu last moment par apna Raka bhai na usko smjhaya ka Duty karta karta Duty he karta rah jaya ga.. aur uska Beta Phurrrrrrr ho jayen ga.. (he laughs) bechara dar gaya… smjhaya Raka bhai na usay ka sari umer kuch nahin kiya tu ab he kar la Apna beton ka liya kuch… aur pher Daya ki car main bomb blast sa dar gaya bechara ACP… bht dar gaya.. aur maan li humari baat.. ho gaya razi apna sab kuch Qurbaan karna ka liya tum dono par… Wah… kye baat hai.. (three of them starts clapping) aur aik app Mahashaya hain.. wasa tu nafrat ki dewaren khari karta pherta hain aur ajj.. ussi Pita ka liya jaan tak dana ko tyar… wah kye baat hai.. (loud) kye kahani ha Mahanita…sab taliyaan bajayo bhai… (And everyone starts clapping loudly, where Abhijeet was looking totally lost.. his ears were hearing everything.. his mind was understanding.. his body was feeling everything.. but still he was motionless)… lakin MAHAN KAHANI tu tabi banti haina Jab uss Kahani ka MAHAN KALAKAR ka ANAT ho… (Abhijeet looks at him now) kaha tha Raka Bhai na teri Baap sa.. uska saath Gadaari mat karna.. par tu na apna Baap ka saath da kar Raka Bhai ka kam main Badha dali… (He pointed his gun on Abhijeet temple) Marna tu tuja para gaa hi.. kyun ka Raka bhai jo kahta hai wo karta bhi hai…

 _Abhijeet eyes were looking towards that Gun.. Feeling his pressure on his forehead but still he was motionless and expressionless…. Goon presses the trigger but no bullet shoots… he was shocked… he looks towards the other two… his gun was empty.. no more bullets were present In it…he was looking angry…before he could ask for Gun..they heard car voice coming on road…_

Another Goon: bhai chalu yahen sa koi aye raha hai.. isa yahen chor.. Gun nahin ha Apun ka pas…

Goon (looking more angry): issay maara tu shaid apni jaan baksh bhi da Raka bhai.. par ager nahin mara tu Patal sa dond ka bhi mara ga huma.. (looking toward Abhijeet) maarna tu isay para ga hi.. yah asa.. yah wasa… (the car voice was now clearly heard by him, mean it's coming more near to them… he looks at Abhijeet and holds him by his shirt collar and starts dragging him with speed on road other side… where deep forest was waiting for him… it was deep cliff type place and he looks at Abhijeet and throws him down…they all can hear Abhijeet scream.. and in few seconds the scream vanished) Maar gaya kamina… (looking towards other two) chalu yahen saa…jaldi... iss sa pehla koi huma yahen pa Dhaka…

 **IN HOSPITAL:**

 _ACP was lying on bed with closed eyes.. Oxygen mask was present on his face and few needles attaches in his chest and hand too… Daya was looking at him through glass door and then he went behind and starts moving to and fro in corridor.. his mind was in great tension for his father and brother both.. but a Cop was looking full in charge.. bcz he knows well that only a Cop can find his brother for now and can handle a case.. otherwise a brother and a son is very weak at the moment… who always needs his brother support.. Sachin came there and Daya looks at him with alert mood…_

Daya (in hurry): Sachin…

Sachin: sir court ka bahr mojod Raka ka dono admiyon ko pakr liya gaya ha Police duwara.. ACP sir ko jab laa jaya jaa raha tha wahen sa.. tu un do admiyon ko phone paa baat karta sun liya wahen pa tayinaat Police guard naa.. aur foren he una trap kar ka pakra gaya..

Daya: kuch bola uno naa ab tak…?

Sachin: sir freddy aur Nikhil aur vansh ko bhi bejha hai.. ab tak kuch nai bola.. lakien ab zaror bolen ga… _he said with determined tone.._

Daya (tough n determine tone): Bolna para gaa una… aur ager nahin bola tu muja khaber karo.. (without looking towards Sachin) Abhijeet ka kuch pata chala…

Sachin (looks towards Daya and really feels hurt): no.. no sir… sab jaga dhak liya jahen bhi wo ho skata tha.. Par wo kahin nahin mila.. Team har tarf koshish kar rahi hai una dondna ki.. Police ki bhi help li jaa rahi hai.. uss becha na jis area ka batya hai wahen tak sab jaga dhaka.. Par kssi ko kuch malom nahin.. aur na he un gundon ka kuch pata chala.. aur.. (in low tone) na he Abhijeet sir ka…

Daya (in same Cop tone): aik aik pal keemiti hai Sachin.. don't waste time.. tum kud jayo Police station aur dhako.. ager wo Admi kuch bolna ko tyar nahin tu muja call karo.. main kud ata hoon aur pher dhakta hoon kasa nahin bolta.. Ager Raka ko apna admiyon ka moun band rakhna ata haina tu muja khulwana ata hai achi taran saa…

 _Sachin nodded and left with…_

Sachin (POV's): Waqt aur haalat na Daya sir ko kitna bara bana diya hai.. humesha Abhijeet sir aur ACP sir ki guidness main rahna wala Daya sir.. ajj kasa sab akala sambal raha hain.. Par aik Bhai aur Aik Beta ander sa toot raha hai.. wo chaya lakh chupayen par wo kud par kaboo rakh kar yah sab kar raha hain.. ander sa bht kamzoor mehsos kar raha hain kud ko…

 _Here Doctor came out from ICU.. Daya instantly headed towards him…_

Doctor: it was heart attack… (Daya shocked) itna pressure jahal rahay tha tu aur kye hota.. well time sa ponch gaya warna heart attack buht savior ho sakta tha… (Daya takes a painful sigh) halat samabl nahi rahi unki abi bhi.. neend main bhi bp high and sighs fast hain… his mind is really in pressure.. app jayen unka pas rahen.. we are looking after him.. take care… _they said so and left the place… where Daya looks towards his father pale face through glass door and then slowly enters inside the ICU….he slowly sat down on tool, present beside his Dad's bed.. and then he holds his father hand in his hands… he was looking weak at the moment.. he looks towards his father face, his condition.. Unknowingly his eyes starts reacting.. a tear escaped from his eyes…_

 **KHAWBOON MAIN BHI SOCHNA NAHIN THA….**

 **KA DHOOP MILA GI CHAYOON MEIN….**

 **KABHI RASTOON MEIN BHI SOCHA NAHIN THA….**

 **KI KHAANTA BHI CHUBHEN GA PAYOON MEIN…..**

Daya: Dad.. Plz.. I need u… app iss samay asa kamzor nahin par sakta… muja apki bht zarorat hai.. aik CID officer ko ap ki guidness ki.. aur aik.. aik beta ko apka sath ki… plz Dad wake up.. u can't sleep like this.. u can't leave me alone like this.. I need u Dad.. can u hear me.. Bhai needs u..(he stops for few seconds and then said in teary tone) Apko una dondna haina..? main akala yah nai kar paa raha hoon.. muja koi rasta nahin mil raha Dad.. plz uttho… help me.. plz…

 **HAI DARD KI YAH BARISHEN….**

 **KAHAN LAA AYIEN KHUAWISHEN…**

 **HAI GALITI DIL KI YAH PHIR….**

 **HAI WAQT KI YAH SAAZISHEN…**

 _And he attaches his head with his Dad's hand… and more and more tears falls down from his eyes…_

Daya (added in teary tone): Meri galti hai… muja bhai sa pochna chiya tha.. jab main smaj raha tha ka wo kuch tu chupa raha hain mujsa ap sa milna ka bad sa.. tu muja pochna chiya tha.. zid sa.. kasa bhi.. par maine una apna haal par he chor diya..socha wasa he pershan hain.. kuch batana lyke smjhen ga tu bata danga muja.. Par wo… wo har musebaat ka smana khara ho jata hain.. muja kuch nahin batata humesha.. u know naa Dad.. wo asa he hain.. kyun karta hain wo humesha asa.. ab milen ga tu dhakiya gaa baat nahin karon ga main unsa.. un pa ajj tak narazgi nahin jatie naa tu wo kuch smajhta he nahin.. Apni manmani karna ki adat par chuki hai una… ( he looks towards his Dad with tears) app dantan ga na una Dad tu dhakna wo sudher jayen ga…. Haina Dad…? Asa…Asa hoga naa Dad…?

 **KUCH PEECHA CHOOTA HAI…**

 **KUCH HAI JO TOOTHA HAI….**

 **LAGTA HAI KUDA BHI AJJ HUM SA ROOTHA HAI….**

 _But he got no reply from his Dad… he feels really hurt.. like something pinches in his heart… someone places his hand on his shoulder.. Daya looks behind towards that person…_

Salunkhe: hosla karo Daya.. Pradyuman ko aram karna do.. usay hosh aye jaya ga jald he… zyada baten mat karo.. usay aram ki zarorat hai.. hmmm…

Daya( nodded and clears his tears n stood up): I m… m.. Sorry sir…. Main bas..

Salunkhe: I understand… par tuma himaat rakhna hogi Daya… ab tuma sab sambalna hai… (Daya looks at him) Sab…jayo.. bahr Freddy tum sa milna aya hai.. ICU main aik he person allow hai.. main hoon ACP ka pas.. hosh ata he tuma inform kar donga…okay..?

 _Daya nodded and looks at back towards his Dad and then left the ICU….where Freddy was waiting for him…_

Freddy: Daya sir.. ap.. ( and he became quite after seeing Daya's red face) sir.. ACP sir kasa hain ab…

Daya (Composed tone): abi hosh nahin aya hai Freddy… tum batyo.. kye report hai…

Freddy (Angry tone): maar kah kah kar behosh ho gaya dono par moun kholna ko tyar nahin…

Daya (angry): tu una hosh main layo Freddy… aur jab wo hosh mein ayen tu muja batyo.. smjha..

 _Freddy was scared with such tone and attitude of Daya.. he never saw Daya like this before in his whole career… he nodded and left the place in hurry…_

 _The whole day passes and late evening coming on their way.. but still there was no news abt Abhijeet and ACP was still not conscious…_

 ** _A deep forest,_** _was now starts covering with darkness slowly… so many different sounds was giving different kind of strange and scary aroma to the forest.. No sign of Life, light and living was present around.. But A Figure was lying in one corner of Forest on leaves…looking totally lifeless and motionless… but still he was not dead.. still alive… his lips starts lipsing something… his eyes starts reacting slowly and was trying hard to open… his mind starts collecting so many voices and memories…._

 ** _"_** ** _Mahan ACP Pradyuman.. jis na apni Duty ki khatir aj tak sab Qurbaan kiya.. apni Jaan tak ki parwah nahin ki.. arey kud ko kabhi aga nai rakha apni Duty ka aga.. wo ACP ajj apna Beton ka liya usi CID sa Gaadari kar gaya…"_**

 _His eyes slowly starts opening and anybody can feel movement in his body…he tries to sit but feel high pain in his whole body… he screams with pain and feels great jerk in his body…still his lips were trying to say few words…_

Abhijeet: Paa…p…a…ni….iiiii

 _And tear escaped from his eyes in helplessness.. Somehow he changes his side a bit and then he looks around, found himself in Forest.. he starts reminding what exactly happened.. and in few seconds his mind told him where he is and why… he remembers abt Goons, file and that fight and finally how goons throws him down from cliff… he looks upwards but area was not recognize able for him at all.. he was not feeling any energy left in him.. he was totally drained..he tries to stood up somehow but he can't.. still he tries to stood up after collecting all energy left in him but falls down on mud floor badly.. Feeling high pain in his shoulder and leg… Now he realized that his leg is badly injured that he can't stood up.. May be any bone of his leg is fractured or broken completely.. he took a deep and painful breath…. From how much time he was there he can't count.. The only thing was coming in his mind that he can't escaped from there.. this is not possible for him… he lies down again in the posture which his body was allowing to him and closes his eyes.. only few sighs were coming in and out from his body which was giving so much pain too, to his body and its wounds…._

 _He was feeling so low, that he can't get he is awaken or not…? He can't realize what's happening around him.. he can only feel the pain, which was not even allowing him to sleep.._

 _ **Here,** Daya himself went to met with those goons which were arrested by Police…he was really in anger so no one stops him and everyone allows him that try to dig out something from them by any means… and how can those goons can resist in front of Daya..? They told him Raka.. Daya Appointed few Cid Cops with Police for this.. who get really useful information for Raka and it's gang..Goons also told Daya abt those Goons, who were continually following Abhijeet to get that file ... only they can tell him abt Abhijeet now… they told him abt their specific hiding place of them… Daya instantly left with team to grab those enemies… but he found nothing on that place… Now Daya was feeling really helpless and anger too…. _

Freddy (looking at him): Sir ap fikar naa Karen.. hum kahin sa bhi una doond ka nikalen ga.. Team na din raat aik kiya hua hai sir.. hum apna Abhijeet sir ko kuch nahin hona danga….

Daya (looks at him): Unka Plan nakaam hua hai Freddy.. wo khali haath Raka ka pas tu looten ga nahin… kahin tu chupen ga he uss sa bechna ka liya.. koi tu jaaga hogi… find out Freddy… _and he takes out his cell and dials Doctor Salunkhe number.. who told him that ACP is still in same condition.. and then he asked abt Abhijeet.. but in reply he only got silence, which told him everything….and he cuts the call in disappointment…_

 _ **Someone** places a hand on his fearless and painful body.. he feels a jerk and opens his eyes and tries to look towards that image which was first dim for him but now going to be clear and clear more with passage of each second.. A soothing smile crept on his face even in such Painful moments… he tries to move his hand with breaking words…_

Abhijeet: Maa…a…m…aaaa….?

 _A lady wearing while sari, looking in smile towards him.. holds his hand.. and starts creasing his hairs which was soothing his son in that painful time…_

Abhijeet's Mom: Mera beta ko bht dard ho raha haina…?

Abhijeet (in low tone): buht… ( _and a tear slip from his eyes after seeing his mother in front of his eyes)…_ app tu…sab..sab.. janti.. hona…Maa..a ?

Abhijeet's mom (Smiles): Maa sab janti hai… apna beta ki takleef … Sab… isi liya tu Maa ayi hai… (still caressing her Son hairs) in takleefon sa Apni jaan ko dor laa jaana.. Apna sath.. Apna pas….

 _Still a Smile was present on her face.. where Abhijeet was just starring her face with half open eyes… her mother extended her hand towards her son and asked him to grab it… Abhijeet tries to hold it but he can't… finally his mother herself holds that hand and helps Abhijeet to place his head on her lap…_

Abhijeet's mom (patting on her Son's forehead): Ankhen band karo Abhijeet… (Abhijeet who was only starring his mother face) main apna beta ko sula dati hoon.. sab takleef dor ho jaya gi… pher koi takleef tumara pas nahin aya gii kabhi…. _And she places her hand on Abhijeet's eyes in order to close it.. and when she removes her hand Abhijeet eyes were closed and his face was calm.. showing no pain…._

 _ACP opens his eyes and sat down with great jerk, screaming in fear…_

ACP (loudly calling): Abhijeeeeeeeeeettttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt…..

 _He was heavily breathing… nurse instantly moves towards him and tries to relax him…._

Nurse: Plz Relax ho jayia.. ap asa beth nahin sakta.. ap ka sath machines attach hain.. Plz laat jayia…

ACP( removing his oxygen mask) : Mera Beta kahan hai…?

Nurse: App plz laat jayia pehla.. main una bulati hoon…

ACP: nahin.. pehla usay bulayo.. kahan hai wo… teak tu haina? Muja usa dhakna hai…(in hurry) bulayo usay…

 _Nurse instantly moves out and found Doctor Salunkhe coming towards the ICU… she instantly came towards him.._

Nurse: Sir.. Patient ko hosh aye gaya hai…wo relax nahin hain.. Apna beta sa milna chata hain.. Ap una buliya jaldi.. main doctor ko bula ka lati hoon…

 _Doctor salunkhe nodded and just dials Daya's number, while he was moving towards ICU….Once Daya attends the call.. doctor Salunkhe informes him abt ACP and just cuts the call and enters inside the ICU… where he found ACP lying on his bed and looking in tension.. oxygen mask was not present on his face… Doctor salunkhe instantly moves towards him…_

Salunkhe: ACP… yah kye hai.. mask kyun haata diya..? abi tumari tabeat teak nahin…

ACP (looks at him): Salunkhe…sab ..sab teak haina..? Daya kahan hai.. aur

Salunkhe (cuts him by relaxing): sab teak hai yaar… aur Daya.. (and he composed his tone) wo.. wo aye raha hai..

ACP: aur Abhijeet…? wo.. wo kahan hai…?

 _Doctor Salunkhe was totally quite…_

ACP: kuch hua haina? Bata naa yar.. chup kyun hai…? Uska abi tak kuch pata nahin chala naa…?

 _Doctor salunkhe looks at him with sad eyes..And ACP closes his eyes…_

ACP: main janta tha.. kuch galat hai.. usa kuch ho gaya hai Salunkhe..

Doctor salunkhe (nodded as no and tries to relax him): nai yaar kasi baten kar raha hai… Daya gaya hai ussay dondna.. wo zaror dond nikala ga usay.. Apna bhai ko kuch nai hona da sakta wo….

ACP: nahi Salunkhe… mera dil kah raha hai.. kuch galat hua hai.. hua hai…

 _Daya who was abt to enter inside the ICU room.. his feet's stops there at door step after listening this…_

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

 _Thanks Guys for ur preceious reviews… keep reviewing like this and don't forget to tell me how was this chapter and yap don't forget to review…_


	25. Chapter 25

**BEZUBAAN**

 _Doctor was coming with his team.. when he noticed Daya standing at door step. he asked strangly.._

Doctor: Arey Mister Daya app yahen asa kyun khara hain…

 _With this call of Doctor, both Doctor Salunkhe and ACP looks towards door step and found Daya standing there with Doctor..Daya too looks at them after feeling their gaze on him.._

ACP (forward his hand towards Daya): Daya…? (Daya looks towards his father) idher.. idher.. ayo.. (After seeing Daya, ACP relaxes a bit)…

 _Daya looks at him and moves forward towards him and holds his hand protectively.. Doctor salunkhe gives him space to sit on tool beside his Dad.. Doctor too came there with his team…_

ACP (looking at Daya who was looking down): Daya.. (he asked in weak tone) meri tarf.. dhako… (Daya looks at him slowly) Ab.. Abhijeet….?

 _Daya knows abt this question very well.. That's why he was not looking down…he composed himself and nodded as no very slowly… ACP took a painful sigh and closes his eyes… Daya instantly looks at him.._

ACP (painfully): sab meri waja sa.. meri waja sa asa hua hai sab… (Daya looks at him in pain) maine kabhi.. (he opens his eyes and little tilt towards daya) kabi usay koi kushi nahin di (Daya nodded as no) diya tu kye.. takleef… (Daya moves his head down) aur aj shaid..shaid mout..

Daya (looks at him in fear and shouts): nahi Dad… plz.. _A tear escaped from corner of ACP eye…Daya secured his hand in his both hands and assured him…_ asa kuch nahin hoga.. main hona nahin donga asa kuch bhi… (ACP opens his eyes and looks at Daya, Daya nodded as yes) main mera bhai ko laa kar ayon ga apka pas… Aik Baap Beta ka beech iss bandhan ko shuru hona sa pehla kabhi kahtm nai hona da sakta main…main laa ka rayon ga una.. kuch nahin hoga…

ACP (teary gaze): muja.. muja mahfi.. mangni hai tumara… bhai saa.. Daya… tum laa kar.. ayo ga na usay…?

 **ANA TU DORA CHALA ANA JAB MEIN BULAYON**

 **DAIR NA KAR DANA, KA PHER KAHIN DAR NA HO JAYA...**

Daya (nodded with teary eyes): layon gaa.. I promise… yah waada hai aik beta ka uska Pita sa.. aik bhai ka.. (strong) aur aik Cid Officer ka bhi….

 _ACP looks towards his son with proud.. A confident Daya was present in front of his eyes…He always found a child in Daya and he feels it's obvious bcz Daya brought up in such circumstances. Mixture of different emotions were present on ACP face.. Proud for one son and fear of losing other son…Doctor looks at Daya..Daya nodded slightly.._

Daya: Dad.. muja jaana hai..(ACP still looking at him) ap plz apna khayal rakhiya.. Doctor sahab aur Ramu kaka dono yahen par hain.. muja team ka sath jana hai ager app ki permission ho tu…

 _ACP nodded and Doctor moves forward to check ACP.. where Daya stood up and looks at Doctor Salunkhe.._

Salunkhe: Daya tum jayo apna Waada pora karo.. (Daya looking at his Dad with tense expressions) apna Dad sa kiya hua waada… (Daya looks at him) main yahen hoon don't worry..

Daya: thank you sir… _And he stays there, till then Doctor completely checked ACP.. and then doctor told Daya as…_

Doctor: he is better now.. Bp high nahin hai. But mind stressed hai.. well we are treating him.. ina tension free rakhen..

 _Daya nodded and after giving few instructions to nurse, Doctor and his team left the room… Nurse starts preparing the injection.._

Daya : Dad abi ap ko teak hona hai.. Mera liya.. bhai ka liya… hmm…? We need u.. Plz tension na lijiya.. main hoon naa..

 _ACP nodded and Daya was abt to move out but he stops at door step and looks at back towards ACP… Nurse injected him injection and ACP closes his eyes… Daya moves back towards him and touches his father feets…_

 **CHALA ANA KA KAHIN YAH BAHAR KA MOSUM NA CHALA JAYA**

 **CHALA ANA KA BARISHEN BIN BARSA NA CHALIEN JAYEN...**

 _Doctor Salunkhe looks at him with love and concern.. but Daya without looking towards anyone just left the room completely… where Ramu kaka was standing and waiting for him…_

Daya: Dad teak hain abi… (Ramu kaka feels relax) app unka pas rahiya ga.. doctor sahab bhi hain… (Ramu kaka nodded) khyal rakiya ga… _Saying so he left the hospital.. to bring back his brother and to fulfill his promise too.. But more than that to Get Back His FAMILY… with new energy and hope…_

 ** _THE LADY WAS,_** _Caressing his son's hairs with love and concern… where his son was sleeping with calm face in her lap.. he opens his eyes slowly and looks towards his mother face with sooth…_

Abhijeet: Maaaa… ?

Abhijeet's Mom (starring his son face while caressing his hairs): yahen hoon beta… Mera beta soya nahin abi…?

Abhijeet: Maa.. Muja baten karni hain app sa…?

 _His mother smiles at him and just starring his face…_

Abhijeet (enjoying the sooth): App janti ho Maa.. muja humesha sa ap ka pas ana tha.. Yah sakoon, yah shanti chiya thi muja… jo meri zindagii main kahin nahin thi… App ka sath aur apnapan chiya tha muja…

 _There was no sign of Pain or restlessness of Abhijeet's face.. his face and voice was totally calm and soothing…_

Abhijeet's Mom: Main janti hon meri jaan.. mera beta muja bht Miss karta tha naa…

Abhijeet: buht…

Abhijeet's Mom: isi liya tu Maa apna becha ko lana ayi hai.. Apna Pas.. Apna sath.. us jahan mein jahen koi ghum nahin.. koi dhuk nahin.. pyaar he pyaar hai…

Abhijeet: Maa… muja humesha sa app ka intazar tha.. app janti hain muja yun app ki Goud main sar rakh ka sona sa kitna sakoon ki nened ati hai.. main humesha isay bht miss karta tha.. Muja app ki goud main sakoon sa sona hai.. ( _her mother nodded with same smiley face)_ par abi nahin Maa… ( _his mother was continually starring him)_ abi meri zarorat hai yahen… kuch kaam.. kuch baten adhori hain… Muja una pora karna jana hai Maa…kuch sawal hain.. unka jawab lana jana hai Maa… humesha sa app ka pas ana chahta tha.. Ap ka intazar tha muja.. aur ajj jab app mera sath ho.. tu main nahin jaa payon ga Maa… App smaj rahi ho naa Maa…

 _His mother nodded with same smily face and bends down and kissed on his forehead…_

Abhijeet's mom: Maa humesha apna becha ka sath hai… (she places her hand on Abhijeet's cheek) chalu bht baten ho gayen.. abi soa jayo… _and she places her hand on Abhijeet's eyes and Abhijeet went into deep sleep…_

 **CHALA ANA KA ABI ISS ANGAN MEIN BHT KAAM HAI**

 **DAIR NA KAR DANA, KA PHER KAHIN DAIR NA HO JAYA...**

 ** _Here,_** _Daya and his team was searching Abhijeet in same small lane area where Abhijeet met with that kid last time…_

Freddy: sir Police ka sath mil kar hum na yah sara area chaan mara hai.. lakien abi tak kuch malom nahin ho saka..

Daya: Freddy wo log Raka ka pas tu gaya nahin honga file bina.. Raka tu una dhakta he goli mar daga.. kahin na kahin chupta chupata phir raha honga Raka sa.. par wo Abhijeet ko apna sath nahin laa gaya honga.. (Still team was looking shocked on Daya's cop and composed behavior, they were feeling really proud on their senior) yahen sa aga ki aurh niklo…ass pass sab jaga dhako…

Nikhil: sir sara Area dhak chukka hain… aga tu sunsan road hai aur pher us sa aga jungle shuru ho jata hai.. uss aurh koi nahin jata…aur ab tu raat par chuki hai.. Police cops na Bht koshish ki lakien raat ka andhere main jungle mein kuch hua bhi tu nai milna wala…

Daya (shouts in anger): tu kye raat ki waja sa main Apna bhai ko marna doon uss andhere mein…?

 _All looks at him in shock and hurt…Daya realized so calms down a bit…_

Nikhil: no sir.. mera wo matlab nahin tha…

Freddy: sir raat ka andhere aur jungle itna gehra hai.. kahin hum Abhijeet sir ka hota hua bhi una dhak na paya tu…? wo sirf yahi kahna chahta hai…

Daya (looks at him with teary eyes): Freddy mere bhai zakhmi hai.. suna tha naa uss larka na kye batya tha Addalat mein… (Everyone feels hurt) main kasa asa pori raat hath pa hath rakh ka betha rahon…

Purvi: sir hum smajhta hain.. Par asa andhere main kuch hasil nahin hona wala.. koi positive point nahin hai.. sirf negative he hai jo bhi hai.. hum ap ka dard smjhta hain sir.. ACP sir ka.. Abhijeet sir humara liya bhi bht ahem hain.. aik senior nahin balka bara bhai ki taran smjhta hain hum sab una apna liya… hum sab bhi bht pershan hain.. (Everyone nodded as yes) par iss waqt aur haalat mein kuch hasil nahi hona wala sir.. Abhijeet sir pehla he Ghyub hain.. ab hum ap ko khoona ka risk nahin uttha sakta.. nahin sir.. hum ap ko asa jana nahin danga… ager app ko kuch.. (she composed her teary tone) tu Abhijeet sir ko kon donda ga sir.. aur ACP sir.. zara unka bara mein he sochiya.. Plz Sir…plz…

Freddy: Plz sir…

 _Daya looks towards all.. their pleaded faces and hits his hand hardly on nearby wall… he was looking so much in pain and hurt…that helplessness was not bearable by him.. Everyone can feel it but they were very helpless too….Daya was not ready to move back.. so all decided to stay with him only in their cars and quills… Daya was standing outside, looking towards that deep jungle.. where his brother was might be waiting for him.._

 _The night was really horrible for everyone.. They were feeling really helpless and without any support.. One after the other each and every memory was coming in Daya's mind.. how his brother always save him.. Save him from every Danger.. how he look after him since his childhood in each and every matter of his life.. how he never ever think abt himself.. his all attention was him.. Only him and then his Duty… he remembers what his brother said to him when he himself was suffering from fever.._

 ** _"_** ** _Mera Liya Tu Buht Ahem Hai Daya.. Maa Tuja Mera Hawala Kar Ka Gayi Hai..Aur Main Tuja Aik Karoch Bhi Ana Nahin Daa Sakta Apna Rahta.. Mera Pas Tera Siwa Kuch Bhi Nahi Hai.."_**

Daya (saying to himself): Humesha.. humesha mera bara mein socha.. sochta tu Dad ka bara mein bhi tha app humesha.. aur ajj.. ajj kar ka bhi dikhaya.. Par Apna Bara mein.. Apna bara mein kyun nahi socha kabi..? kyun.. bhai…?(tears appears in his eyes and his tone turn teary too) Maa muja app ka hawala kar ka gyi hai.. par app ko.. ? App ka khyal rakhna ka bhi faraz hai mera… kyun.. kyun kuch nai batya muja.. (Complaining plus helpless tone) kyun kiya yah bhai…? Ager ajj apko kuch.. kuch ho gaya tu..? tu.. main kye karon ga… _And he found a hand on his shoulder…_

Mohit: Daya….

 _Daya recognized his voice and turns towards him and instantly hugs him tightly.. he badly needed someone at the moment.. Mohit too hugs him and starts patting on his back…_

Daya (weeping): Bhai ko kuch ho gaya na tu main kud ko kabhi mahf nai kar payon ga Mohit… main jee nai payon ga unka bina.. muja.. muja jeena he nahin ata yaar.. wo janta haina yah.. par uno na nai socha mera bara mein.. wo asa he hain.. kabi Gala sa laga lata hain muja aur kabi dor kar data hain.. har khatra sa kud larta hain.. par Apna bara mein nai sochta.. wo asa.. asa kasa kar skata hain Mohit.. kasa…? _And he starts sobbing…_ main un saa baat nai karon gaa.. bht naraz honga.. dhakna..

Mohit (still giving him support by that hug): bilkul… tabi usay smaj laga gi na… (Daya seprated from that hug and looks at Mohit, whose eyes were moist) muja.. muja batya bhi nai tum naa.. yah tu ab.. ab Ramu kaka sa call par pata chala muja..

Daya (Clears his tears): so.. Sorry yaar..Pehla Dad aur pher bhai ka na.. mil pana.. main.. main itni tension mein aye gaya tha ka.. kuch bhi demag mein nai aya.. I m … m sorry yar…(confused) par tum yahen.. yahen kasa..?

Mohit (taking sigh): Hospital gaya tha.. wahen doctor sahab sa jab mila tu pata chala ka tum sab yahen pa ho.. aur raat yahen raho ga subha tak.. tu.. raha nai gaya yaar.. main aur kuch tu shaid naa kar payon par.. par yahen ruk ka tera pas tu reh sakta hoon naa..

Daya (taking sigh and looking towards jungle): jab tak andhera hai hum kuch nai kar payen gaa.. par mein yahen apna bhai ko chor ka nai ja sakta kahen aur.. Team na bhi mana kar diya jana sa…

Mohit (in low tone): Daya.. kye… kye tuma yaqeen hai ka.. _(Daya looks at him)_ Abhijeet yahen hai.. I mean wo yahen nahin bhi tu ho sakta..

Daya: pata nai..par humara pas aur koi lead nahin.. jo hai wo issi aurh ishara karta hai sab.. (Meaningful tone) mera dil kahata hai Mohit.. bhai yahen hai… yahen… _Mohit looks at him.. His hopeful tone and eyes.. He prayed in heart while placing his hand on Daya's shoulder…_

 ** _HERE,_** _IN hospital ACP was awaken again.. Doctor Salunkhe was continually trying to make him sleep.. But ACP was not looking interested…_

Salunkhe: Boss Ab soa jayo.. do ganta soya ho bas tum.. tumara liya rest buht zarori hai yaar.. smjho..

ACP: nened nai aya gi muja Salunkhe.. aya gi tu soa jayon ga.. tu jaa.. jaa ja kar ka soa jaa..

Salunkhe (making face): acha.. yani tum yahen yun jagta raho.. aur main jaa kar ka soa jayon.. tum asa lagta hai ka main asa karon gaa..? hmm? Wah…

ACP (taking sigh): meri waja sa pershan mat ho yaar.. main.. main teak hoon…

Salunkhe: wo tu dikh raha hai..

ACP looks at him and then turns his face towards window..

ACP: yaar aik kaam kar.. iss khirki ko khool daa…

 _Doctor salunkhe looks at him and without saying anything just stood up and went towards window and opens it… cool wind starts coming inside the room and touches ACP face.. he feels like cool air touches his wounds.. Very old wounds.. which wants to heal up now.. Doctor Salunkhe looks at him.. ACP was just looking outside the window, towards the sky.. Doctor salunkhe moves back and sits on his seat… A complete silence was present in the room.. still so many things were present there which they can feel.. unspoken words, unspoken feelings and pain..After sometime…_

ACP: Main iss duniya saa jana sa pehla aik bar us sa milna chahta hoon Salunkhe.. (Salunkhe looks at him in shock) mahfi mangna chahta hoon…(ACP eyes focus was still outside the window) haar us baat ki jis na usay meri waja sa choot ponchie hai.. (he looks at Salunkhe) main wo waqt.. wo sab wapis tu nai laa sakta.. Par aik bar.. aik bar uss sa mahfi mangna chahta hoon.. shayad uska zakhmon pa kuch murhum rakh sakon iss taran… _And tears escaped from his eye which instantly absorbs inside the pillow.._

Salunkhe: kasi baten kar raha ho yaar.. kuch nai hoga tuma.. asa kyun soch

ACP (Cuts him): wo sab chor yaar.. (taking sigh) uss sa kuch fark nahi parta.. kssi ko…ab yah zindagii aik boj lagti hai.. buht thak gaya hoon.. buht thak gaya hoon… aram karna chahta hoon… (taking deep breath) malom hai.. jo koi insan, koi cheez muja ajj tak nai smjha paya wo aik mujrim smjha gaya.. (Salunkhe was just starring his face with a lots of feelings) RAKA…. (Salunkhe stunned) uss na muja iss baat ka ehsas dilaya ka main iss duniya sa chala jayon ga aur apna bechon ka liya kuch nai kar payon gaa.. wo mujsa nafrat he karta rahen ga… tab.. tab mera maan mein yah sawal aya ka kyun..? kyun wo mujsa mera jana ka bad bhi nafrat he karta rahen..? ( he looks at salunkhe with questioning eyes) main una duniya pa nafrat karna ka liya he tu nai laya tha naa.. Nafrat karna wala insan jitna dosron ko jalata hai us sa kahin guna zyada kud jalta hai Salunkhe… Tab.. tab muja laga ka maine apni pori zindagii mein kuch bhi nai kiya… bekaar zindagii guzar di..dosron ka liya tu bht kuch kiya.. Par mera apna..? unka liya kuch bhi nai

Salunkhe (places his hand on ACP hand): yaar…

ACP (continually looking in air): Abhijeet… bechpan sa he wo mujsa dor dor raha.. apni Maa ka aur mera rishta dakh kar he uska maan mein mera liya bht sara sawal tha.. bht sara andaza tha.. pher uski Maa ka jana ka bad sa wo mujsa nafrat karta tha.. mera pas nai ana chahta tha wo.. aur main.. maine bhi wohi kiya jo wo chahta tha.. uss sa dor raha.. usa kabhi apna pas lana ki koshish nai ki yaar.. uski zindagii Daya ka irad girad goomti thi.. uska ass pass.. uss na Apni nani si duniya bana rakhi thi.. aur pher maine uski uss duniya ko chehrna ki kabi koshish nahin ki… (looks at Salunkhe) kyun ka main ussay uss duniya sa nikal ka aur takleef nai dana chahta tha yaar.. maine apni duniya iss duty ko daa di… mera ander ka khali pan ko yah duty barna lagi.. aur pher ayesta ayesta yah khali pan duty shabd sa pora barh gaya… wo apni duniya jeeta rahay aur main apni… jab kabi uska pas jaana ki koshish ki.. uski nafrat bari ankhon na door kar diya mujsa kud ko.. humesha aik he sawal.. Jab Pehla Nahin Aya Tu Ab Kyun…? aur maine yah kabi nai socha ka kabi tu Pehal karon… (tears appears in Salunkhe eyes) ta ka kabhi tu wo Kal aya jab Pehla maine kuch kiya ho… (tears falls down from his eyes) Pher wo bara ho gaya.. Gusa barta gaya uss main.. uska dil cheer dana wala ilfaz aur nafrat bari awaz na mera dil mein bhi gussa he laya… uss gusa na sirf dooriyan layien.. (taking deep breath) uska dil mein Apni Maa ki waja sa mera liya pada hona wali nafrat naa mein kabhi mita paya.. na us na kabhi koshish ki.. par wo… wo tu becha tha..muja he aga hona chiya tha… haina..? haina salunkhe..? (tears falls down from Salunkhe eyes)…

Salunkhe (holding his hand tightly): par ab tu wo fasila kam ho sakta haina yaar.. tumara liya tu wo ab bhi becha he hai ACP.. (ACP looks at him with shock, still hope was present in his eyes) kabhi tu wo PEHLA aye sakta haina..?

ACP: issi liya tu… isi liya tu main uss sa mahfi mangana chata hon yaar.. humesha.. humesha wo meri ankhon ka samna raha par main na yah kabhi nahi chaha.. aur ajj jab wo.. jab wo nai hai tu main mahfi mangna chata hoon.. par wo .. wo kahin nai hai… Bagwaan na yah kasi saza di hai muja… (turning his face on other side to hide his tears) main issi lyke hoon… par yar main.. main saza ka lyke hoon pher usay kyun bagwaan na saza di hai..? usay kyun..?

Salunkhe: Sazza nai yaar.. wo kahta haina jo hota hai acha ka liya hota hai.. ager ajj yah sab nahin hota tu tuma uski ahmiyat ka andaza kasa hota? Yah pyaar jo tum na ab tak apna ander chupa ka rakha tha wo kasa bahr ata..? iss rishta ki smaj tuma kasa ati..? aur shaid.. shaid usay bhi… (ACP looks at him) wo aya gaa.. zaror aya ga.. ab bagwaan tum dono ka itna imtehan nai laa sakta… Daya naa wada kiya haina..? wo zaror apna bhai ko la kar aya ga…vishwas rakho…

ACP: aya gaa na..?

Salunkhe (assured him with hopeful eyes): bilkul…

 _Doctor salunkhe places his hand on his head and slowly starts patting his head lightly…and then slowly ACP eyes starts getting heavier and soon he closes his eyes in the wait of his son..._

 ** _AUTHOT'S NOTE:_**

 _Thanks for ur Support Guys.. it really helps to writer further.. Next chapter will be uploaded soon.. Keep Reviewing.. thanks once again_


	26. Chapter 26

**BEZUBAAN**

 _At Early morning, team starts getting ready to go down towards the forest… and when the Sun light cleared their vision they starts moving down with great hope and encouragement.. Mohit really insists but as being CID Cops they can't allow him with themselves.. with heavy heart he stays there and Daya with his team moves down where his brother was waiting for him…_

 _They all distributed in different directions to find out Abhijeet…_

 **KUCH TU BATA ZINDAGII…**

 **APNA PATA ZINDAGII….**

 _Sun light was clearing their vision more and more but their destiny was not looking so helpful.. half of the day passed like this.. they were tired, drained and were looking hopeless too.. with the passage of each second Daya was losing control on his mind.. now he can't accept the reality that his brother is not there as well.. then where he is..? Goons take him with themselves..? how is he ..? what they did with him..? is he Alive..? so many questions were covering his mind and he was losing his hope continually and losing his temper too.. his steps were shambling now..So many times Cops asked him to take rest for few seconds at least but his angry glance was enough to stop them to ask this query again.. still they were trying but Daya can't lose a single second.. but now his steps were not allowing him to move fast.. the sun rays were giving really hot temperature in that deep jungle.. they were feeling difficulty too in breathing now.._

 _Daya was looking here and there with desperate eyes when his foot hits with big stone and he falls down badly.. everyone attentions moves towards him and they all ran towards him..but Daya stops them as.._

Daya: nai kuch nai hua.. tum log jayo.. aga dhako…

 _So many scratches appears on Daya's arms even few on his face too.. he tries to stood up but sat down again with big scream.. now Freddy pleads to him after seeing his condition.._

Freddy (pleading): Sir plz sir.. plz.. (Daya looks at him) sab dond raha haina.. mil jayen ga sir.. app plz do minute tu rukiya.. pani tu pee lijiya… (he looks towards Nikhil for water, who instantly give him water after taking it from bottle) sir plz do sip he pee lijiya…

 _Daya looks at him, his pleading eyes and then holds that glass in his hands and takes a sip.. After taking that sip he really feels world is revolving around him..he could not control over his body so sat down completely with voice.. Freddy and Nikhil comes to him.. but he stops him by showing his hand.. Everyone looks at him with worried eyes.. After few seconds.._

Daya: main teak hoon.. bas thora chakar sa aye gaya.. (he tries to stood up) ab teak hoon main… chalu sab.. (looking around) time nai hai itna.. aik aik pal keemti hai.. (said in low tone while moving) mera bhai mera intazar kar raha hai…

 _Though everyone want to ask him to take some rest but how they can ask such thing from a person who is counting a micro second to met with his injured brother.. whose signs are running with his brother's signs.. they all moves too again… time was passing but there was no sign of Abhijeet anywhere.. other Cops who were in different directions of forest also informed them that they could not find anything till now… Evening was coming on their way.. Now Daya was really restless…_

Daya: sab bekar.. sab bekar hai… kssi ko kuch nahin mila.. asa kasa ho sakta hai..

 _And he sat down under tree shade while placing his hand on his forehead.._

Freddy (looking really hurt): sir.. ho.. ho sakta hai ka Abhijeet sir yahen hon.. hon he nahin…

 _Daya looks at him while removing his hand from his forehead.. he was crying.. everyone was shocked and feeling hurt too for their senior who never ever cried in front of them…_

Daya (Crying): tu kahan hai wo yaar… kahan hai…? Kahan dondon usay..?

 _Everyone was feeling so hurt and speechless.. what to say and how to console such beary heart…?_

Daya: Dad sa waada kar ka aya tha main.. una.. una kye jawab donga main..? kye kahon ga..

 _There is no reply for him to anyone… they all were just quite.. other team members also returns there with empty hands.. now evening time was passing.. one of Police Cop asked to move out before late evening.._

Daya: tum log jayo… (everyone shocked to hear that) main.. (Determined tone) main apna bhai ko liya bina nahin jayon ga…

Cop: sir plz sir.. itna gehra jungle hai.. jahen tak possible nahin bhi tha hum na Dhaka.. iss sa aga ksi insan ka jana tu possible nahin.. aga tu sirf janwar he ho sakta hain… sir jab yahen kuch nahin mila tu muja nai lagta ka aga kuch mil saka gaa…

Sachin: haan sir.. kahen koi clue tak nahin.. kahin hum apna time waist tu nai kar raha naa.. yah naa ho ka Abhijeet sir kahein aur hon aur hum yahen apna sara dehan lagya betha hoon…

Daya (looks at him): Pata nai kyun.. par muja lagta hai ka wo yahin hai.. aur ager main yahen sa chala gaya naa tu wo yahen akala rah jayen ga…wo muja pukarta rah jayen ga aur main sun nai payon gaa…

 _Sachin looks at him and bends down towards him and just places his hand on his shoulder after sitting beside him…_

Sachin (pressing his hand on his shoulder): sir.. (Daya looks at him with blank eyes) chaliya plz…

 _Daya looks towards him and then towards all others.. who were looking at him with teary eyes… and then Sachin holds him by both of his arms in order to stand him… Daya stood up and slowly starts taking baby steps with all… but his heart was still not allowing him to move… but as being a Cid Cop he was feeling it's useless…._

 **TU HAI TU MAIN HOON….**

 **TU HAI TU MAIN HOON…**

 **TU HAI TU MAIN HOON…**

 **TU HAI TU MAIN HOON…..**

 _They were still keeping eyes around but still it was useless… where Daya was looking really afraid and weak.. each and every glimpse of his brother was coming in front of his eyes and making him more and more restless.. he was really looking around with pleading eyes.. like asking for help from everything… that Pls Bring My Brother From Somewhere.. Plz Give Him Back To Me…. Plzzzzzz..._

 **TU HAI TU KUDA..**

 **TU HAI TU RAB..**

 **TU HAI TU FALAK…**

 **TU HAI TU ZAMEEN….**

 _Now they were again warping ropes around their bodies to move upward and tiding it with clumps.. few of the police cops moves first.. Daya was not willing to move but team forcefully did so.. he was in mid of the way when he looks behind towards the jungle and heard a big scream coming from Freddy mouth…_

Freddy (screaming): stop… (everyone looks at him) Sir.. (pointing downward) wahen kuch hai… wait…

Daya (screams with great hope): neecha chalu wapis.. jaldi…

 _Team again came back with a lots of hope and fear too…. Freddy show them the place where he saw some bold stains when he was moving upward… Daya stops there with fear.._

Sachin (looks at him): Sir hosla.. rakhiya.. (to others) jaldi dhako yahen…

 _They found different blood strains around.. but after some passage they found no strains.. and in that area there was no sign of Abhijeet too…_

Daya (just controlling himself and his heart beat): Aga chalu…

 _They were looking around but still found nothing suspicious… but Suddenly Daya's eye caught attention of something.. he found something.. without telling to anyone he just starts following to that place.. with trembling hands he touches the leaves.. which was covering something… Everyone looks at him and came towards him…_

Nikhil: sir yahen.. yahen kuch hai..?

Daya: inn leaves ka neecha… _and he could not say more.. everyone starts removing those leaves and suddenly Daya grabs something.. it was hand of someone.. he screams badly in pain.. his condition was enough to tell everyone that there is something badly coming on their way.. they instantly removes those leave with fast speed but stopped suddenly after founding their dear Abhijeet sir in such a messy condition.. he was really not looking alive.. their was no sign of life on his face and body… they stops there by holding their signs…where Daya first looking totally stunned and then within few seconds his reaction changes and he hugs his brother tightly after pulling him with his arms and screams badly…_

Daya: Bhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…?

 _The whole place can hear such painful voice.. can understand those feelings of losing such a precious thing of his life…he separates him from that hug and kisses his forehead and cheeks with so many tears.. and then patted on his face…_

Daya: Bhaaaiiiiii ankhen kholo… bhai… dhako.. dhako Daya.. daya aya hai bhai… (he was crying harshly) bhai…. (getting no response) Plz asa na karo… bhai ankhen kholo…. (he looks towards all others) Freddy….?

 _Now from this call, everyone starts coming in reality.. with trembling hands and a lots of fear Freddy somehow gives water to Daya who sprinkles water on Abhijeet's face but it was of no use.._

Daya (screaming and pleading badly): nai bhai.. asa nai ho skata…. Bhai plz ankhen kholo…

 _Everyone was shading so many tears.. they accepted the reality now.. after seeing Abhijeet on first glance they got that Abhijeet is not with them anymore…._

Daya (looking to others): Sachin dhako naa… Nikhil.. Fredddy tum tu kuch karo naa yaar.. dhako na bhai ankhen nai khol raha.. ina bolo na kuch… (looking at abhijeet) bhai asa naa karo.. app tu muja kabhi takleef mein nai naa dhak sakta na.. pher ab kyun…main apko yahen chor ka jaa raha tha.. iss liya app naraz hona mujsa..? (everyone looks at him with tears) bhai plz.. mujsa galti ho gayi.. mahf kar do.. plz.. plz asa saza na do.. main.. main sah nai payon ga.. bhai.. ankhen.. ankhen kholo na bhai... ?

 _One of police Cop bends down and holds Abhijeet's hand and checks his pulse rate.. he looks at Daya and places his hand on Daya's shoulder…_

Cop: Sir…

 _Daya looks at him…_

COP: sir plz sambaliya kud ko….Abhijeet sir ab

 _Daya looks towards his hand who was holding abhijeet's vain.._

Daya (jerking his hand away): nai.. nai… yah nai ho skata.. mera bhai nai jaa sakta muja chor ka… smjhen tum..(he looks upward) nai bagwaan… yah nai ho sakta… bagwaaaaannnnn suna tum na.. main apna bhai nai donga tuma… nai donga… (and his voice lowers down a bit and he starts crying after hugging his brother tightly) nai donga main apna bhai… mera pas aur kuch nai hai… main nai donga apna bhai ksi ko…

COP (looking towards all): inn ka plus rate bht low hai.. (Everyone looks at him in shock, where Daya's crying voice suddenly vanished and he looks towards the Cop with unbelievable look..while Cop nodded with sad smile) yes.. (Receiving still fixed gaze of Daya on him) Sir ?

Daya (trying to come out from that shock): ha.. haan.. haan (looking at Abhijeet) Par bhai.. bhai ki sansen tu nai.. nai.. (looks towards the Cop)…sansen nai..

COP (presses his shoulder): Abhijeet sir ko neecha litiya jaldi sir.. he is alive.. huma unki sansen chalani hongi…shaid dam gutna sa unkis sans nahin chal rahi.. humara pas abi chance hai..

 _Daya was still not understanding anything…he was feeling no energy left in him.. he looks towards all others with blank and helpless eyes.. while others took the charge and lies down Abhijeet on leaves straightly and Cop starts pressing his heart with full pressure of his both hands.. while Freddy tries to give him his breaths.. but still it all was of no use.. Cop was still pressing Abhijeet's heart with extreme pressure.. After few attempts he checks Abhijeet's pulse rate again but still Abhijeet's signs were not giving them any hope.. he again tries few more times and then looks at back towards Daya with sad and disappointed face.. now Daya can't control over himself anymore.. he moves forward and pulls Abhijeet towards himself and hugs him with great speed.._

Daya (really painful tone): bhai Plz… plz.. tuma Maa ki kasum…

 _And he hugs him more tightly when he hears small whisper of his name "Dayaaa"…. He feels that his heart beat too stops working at the moment.. he sepreats Abhijeet from himself and looks at his face.. yes his brother was breathing and was trying to open his eyes too…_

Daya (really crying voice): bhai…iii… _Everyone looks towards both with great happiness.. still tears were present in their eyes.. while Daya again hugs him tightly.._ main janta tha mera bhai muja chor ka nai jaa sakta.. nai ja sakta…

 **TU HAI TU MAIN HOON...**

 **TU HAI TU MAIN HOON...**

 **TU HAI TU FALAK...**

 **TU HAI TU ZAMEEN...**

Abhijeet (still whispering tone): Dayaa….d…dad

Daya (instantly while hugging him): sab teak hai bhai… Dad bhi.. wo.. wo app ka intazar kar raha hain.. (Still tears were continually rolling down from His cheeks) intazar…(and he feels again no movement in Abhijeet, he sepreats him and found Abhijeet again not in his senses.. he screams with fear) bhai…?

Sachin: sir behosh hua hain sir.. huma.. huma ina jald sa jald hospital ponchana hoga…

 _Daya looks at him and nodded and then he looks towards his brother pale face.. he could understand what his brother bears without him.. how much pain he faced.. he secured him in his arms once again with the promise that now he will not allow anyone to harm him anymore.. he will protect him always like he did for him till now..._

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

 ** _T_** _hank **Y** ou **G** uys **F** or **U** r **P** recious **R** eviews... **I** m **s** o **T** hank **F** ull to u **A** ll... _

_Next Chapter will be the last Chapter of this story.. I will try my best to end it in the next chapter.. can't promise u abt the date of last Chapter.. it will late little bit...That's why I m updating this chapter soon.. thanks once again and All Readers plz Review.. thanks.._


	27. Chapter 27

**BEZUBAAN**

 **Last Part!**

 _ICU Room got open by slow voice. A Person enters with slow steps, which showing his condition very well.. he enters inside the room and his eyes falls on his son face who was lying on hospital bed with pale and very weak face.. his forehead was covered with white bandage showing blood strain.. Oxygen pipe was passing over his lips. While his hand was covered with few drip needles and one strip connected with machine showing his heart beat and breathing.._

 _ACP Pradyuman feets stops at door step after seeing his son condition.. he can feel his bandaged shoulder under his shirt cloth… while so many voices were echoing in his ears.._

 **" _Maa.. Maa muja bht dard ho raha hai Pair mein…"_**

 **" _Mera becha ko chot lagi haina… main abi dawa laga dati hoon phir sa. Dhakna mera shazada abi teak ho jaya ga…"_**

 **" _Nai maa.. muja zor sa aik jadoo ki jhappi da doo.. muja apni goud mein chupa lo.. malom hai muja mera sara dard bhool jata hai asa…"_**

 _A sad smile crept over his face while remembering his son childhood.. who forgets every kind of pain on that time. just bcz of his mother hug.. which was full of love and concern but now his son learns to live with every kind of pain.. he learns to hide it well and do not show it in front of anyone… his feets was moving forward towards his son's bed while his eyes were fixed over his son face.. his heart was pinching so many times in each second after seeing how'z his son became so mature in early age of his life.. and how he learns to live alone even standing with so many people's… how he lose himself.. but why..? just bcz after his mother death he was all alone.. he needs support but what he got? **Loneliness** … he needs love, care, more affection, concern and strength but his father was no where around to give him that… his father was only busy with his Duty… Today the ACP of Mumbai Cid was feeling guilty… Yes, Guilty bcz he performed his duty very well as ACP.. but he failed in the duty of being Father… he really failed and as a result he loosed his sons…specially his elder son… Today, World is praising his son bcz of his work and loyalty.. World is feeling proud of having such kind of officer but he? He can't even call him as SON with proud just after looking into his eyes… he can't even touch him, hug him with this Relation.. which should be his first priority… bcz of his false decisions and strong control over his emotions he loses the most precious thing of his life… Today, he can accept his all sin's and can say Sorry to his own self and to him too.. but can't get back that time which he lost... _

**AASHIYANA MERA, SATH TERA HAINA…**

 **DONDTI TERI GALI, MUJH KO GHER MILA…**

 **AAB O DANA MERA, HATH TERA HAINA….**

 **DHOONTE TERA KUDA, MUJKO RUB MILA….**

 _His eyes expressions changes and starts showing that guilty shades of his life.. he reaches near to his bed and sat down on stool with thund..his body was feeling cold, collecting all lose of his life..._

 **FLASH BACK:**

ACP (Shouts on the top of his voice) WHAT THE HELL IS THIS… ?

 _The whole house shivers with the voice of CID Mumbai high command..but the figure standing in front of him was really looking in anger.. his red face was telling how much he is controlling over his anger hardly while his down eyes were telling that he don't want to reply as much he can…_

ACP (pointing finger towards him and shouts badly): Himmat kasa hui tumari ACP shikawat ka Girban pakarna ki.. how could u do that..? Gala daba diya tum na uska.. sans ruk gayi thi uski… marna chala tha tum usay..? (but he got no reply from Abhijeet) why u are quite now.. speak up now.. damn it…

Abhijeet (finally looks at him): look.. I don't want to talk to u…

 _And he turns to move out but a really shivering voice stops him…_

ACP: Ruko… (Abhijeet stops there without turning back while ACP comes towards him with really angry eyes) he is Ex ACP of Delhi.. u know kye rutba hai uska..? khara khara aik call karta aur tuma CID sa nikal bahr karta.. DIG ka bara bhai hai wo… tumara career ki dajeeyan urra ka rakh data wo aik minute mein… yah tu uski shrafat hai jo uss naa meri izzat karta hua asa kuch nahi kiya… warna tumara kaam tu Yahi karna lyke tha… tum na tu koi kasar nahin chori meri izzat ki dajeeyan urrana mein... press ka samna.. press ka bhi lihaz nai kiya tum na.. zara bhi control nahi hai tuma kud par.. (Abhijeet looks at him with firey look) yah ankhen mat dikhyo muja.. bas yahi ankhen dikana ata hai tuma.. lakin wo sab MAIN nai hoon jo tumari har batameezi bardasht Karen ga…

 _Abhijeet looks at him for few seconds and then burst out into laughter… ACP was shocked on his reaction.. while Abhijeet was really laughing and now clapping too…. ACP was burning with anger after seeing his reaction…_

Abhijeet (controlling his laugh, while his eyes were still burning with anger): wah wah… ACP Pradyuman dhana hain App.. dhana hain..App na tu bara Ahsan kar diya mujh par.. Mera Career becha kar.. wah wah.. (looks at him and said with most angry face and tone ever) chalen kuch tu kiya app naa..

ACP (Shouts): Abhijeet…

Abhijeet (looks at him and pointed his finger towards him): uski himmat kasi hui Meri Maa ka bara mein kuch bhi bolna ki… Mera he gher aye kar Party mein.. mera he samna meri he Maa ki Haar Chari Tasveer ka aga khara ho kar bol raha hai una kuch ata nahin tha… (ACP shocked to hear that) Seedhi Sadhi Aurat thi Apna gher barbad kar diya lakien kud ko badla nahin.. bewakoof Aurat… (ACP starts looking downward) Ab nazren neecha kyun ho gayen ACP Pradyuman… mujsa tu sawal kar liya ka kyun maine uska girban pakra.. kyun uska Gala dabaya..par uska hota yah nahin pocha ka uss na asa kye kiya…? Kasa karta wo mera khilaf kuch bhi… malom nai tha usay usna kye kiya hai… sharam nahin ayi usay aik Suwargwasi Aurat ka bara mein asa bolta hua..jo yahen tu kye iss duniya main mojod nahin…Apna haq mein jawab nahi daa sakti.. (he looks At ACP with firey eyes) lakein usay yah nahin malom tha ka bala he Unka Pati yah sab suna tu, kuch bola na bola.. lakien unka Beta abi Zinda hai..(ACP looks at him with anger) Par app ko kye fark parta hai.. yah sab sun kar.. yah sab tu app na he kaha hoga naa unn sa.. Apni Patni ki buraiyen app he karta honga naa unsa…

ACP (controlling over his anger hardly): Abhijeet chup kar jayo…

Abhijeet (Continues as): Jeeta jee tu unki zindagii narak banana mein app na koi kasar nahin chori.. kam sa kam unka maarna ka bad he unka khilaf bolna ki himmat na data ksi ko…

ACP (still saying): I said, Chup kar jayo abhijeet…

Abhijeet (Still continued): Lakien app ko tu kushi hui hogi naa.. bht kushi.. ab natak kar raha hain mera samna.. par mera aga apka yah natak nai chalay ga ACP Sahab.. nai chala gaa.. I know very well.. meri maa app ka diya hua dukhon sa mari hai .. kssi bemari ka karan nahi… meri maa Sa Nafrat karta tha app aur Main app sa nafrat karta hoon.. Suna App na ACP Pradyuman. kyun ka app isi lyke hain… appko sirf bahr walon ko kush rakhna ata hai… Apno ko sirf dukh dana.. dard dana.. aur issi dukh mein meri Maa ko maar dala… katil hain app… suna app na… Katil

 _And his mouth shuts with really tight slap of ACP… he put his hand over his cheek and looks towards ACP with shocking expressions..where ACP was really looking red with anger…_

ACP (Screams): shut Up… just shut up… **GET LOST..JUST GET LOSE FROM MY HOUSE..NIKAL JAYO YAHEN SA.. YAH MERA GHER HAI..MEIN TUMARI SHAKAL NAI DHAKNA CHAHTA…**

Abhijeet: **MUJA BHI YAHEN RAHNA KA KOI SHOK NAHIN.. NAHI RAH SAKTA MEIN AB ISS GHER MEIN…ISS AGG MEIN AUR NAHIN JAL SAKTA.. JAA RAHA HOON MEIN YAHEN SA..**

ACP (Shouts badly): **I SAID JUST GET OUT….**

 _Abhijeet looks at him with great anger and without wasting any more time he just left the place.. but when he was moving out from the entrance door.. Daya came there.. he already heard their shouting voice while coming back at him.. so he knows well that today again they both fought with each other badly…he comes near to Abhijeet and holds his hand…_

Daya (looking worried while seeing his brother red face): bhai.. bhai kye hua…

Abhijeet (looking in anger) : Daya.. main jaa raha hoon.. yah gher chor kar.. muja rokna mat…

 _And he turns to go… Daya became panic…_

Daya: **" BHAI PLZ..KAHAN JAA RAHA HO APP..KUCH TU BOLO..MAIN APP KO YAHEN SA ASA JANA NAI DON GA…"**

Abhijeet: **DAYA CHOR MUJA..AB AIK PAL NAI RUKHON GA MAIN IS NARAK MEIN..TERA LIYA BI NAI.. JAA RAHA HON MEIN YAH GHER CHOR KAR HUMESHA HUMESHA KA LIYA.."**

Daya: **BHAI PLZ ASA MAT KARO..KUCH TU BOLO HUA KYE HAI..? BOLO PLZ..**

Abhijeet (looking at him): **NAI DAYA AB NAI RUK SAKTA..** (placing his hand over his shoulder) **TUJA CHALNA HAI TU CHAL MERA SATH.. PAR MAIN AB YAHEN NAI RUKH SAKTA..**

Daya (looking really confused and worried): **BHAI HUM YAH NAI KAR SAKTA..YAH HUMARA BHI GHER HAI..HUMARI MAA KA GHER..**

Abhijeet : **NAI HAI YAH HUMARA GHER AUR NAA HI YAH HUMARI..(** cuts the sentences and) **… JAA RAHA HON MEIN YAHEN SAA.."**

 _And he left the house…._

Daya (Still stopping him from behind): **BHAI…BHAI RUKO…BHAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…**

 **FLASH BACK OVER** **…..**

 _Still that shouting and helpless voice of his younger son was echoing in ACP ears..he remembers that his son went away from his house on that day and never came back and he too never calls him back as well.. he was really far from him from his childhood but on that day he too send him far from his house too.. From his mother home.. and today he was going far from this world too just bcz he gives his life to save his father..to save his father and his respect and owner too…_

 _ACP looks towards his son from head to toe and just burst out into tears after hiding his face with both of his palms…_

 **TU JO MILA, LO HO GAYA MAIN KABIL….**

 **TU JO MILA, LO HO GAYA SAB HASIL….**

 _he really cries badly.. without caring abt anything.. today he was just a father.. not any ACP..who cares for the whole world and its security.. today he is just a father who only cares for his son… Daya looks at him from glass door but really stays there like this.. bcz he want to give time to his father and his brother both.. Doctor assured him abt Abhijeet's gud health.. he only needs rest…while on other hand ACP was still crying badly hiding his face in his palms.. slowly he removes his palms from his face and looks towards his son face with full of tears eyes and wet face.. his trembling hand moves forward towards his son hand and touches it… he feels strange feelings in him..today he holds that hand with some Right.. he just grabs that hand and more and more tears falls down from his eyes bcz of those feelings attaches with it.. Touring his heart into so many pieces…_

 **MUSKIL SAHI, AASAN HUI MANZIL….**

 **KYUN KA TUN DHAKHEN, MAIN DIL…..**

 _He looks towards his son face once again.. today he feels that how much he is lucky having son like him.. who still cares for him after feeling no relation between them….he realized that how much his son misses him in his life.. how much he actually cares for him.. but because of his tough and rood behavior he always stays away from him..._

ACP (trembling lips): I m… m…. So… Sorry… Sorry beta… _his head was down…_

 _So many tears falls down not from only his eyes.. but eyes of Daya too.. who was seeing his father from glass.. can't listen to him but can hear his feelings and love.. can feel this love which was hidden from so many years and today breaking all boundries without any hesitations…._

ACP (Crying voice): main… main lyke he nahin.. mahfi… mahfi mangna ka… aur naa hi.. aik.. aik… Pita.. Pita kahlana kaa…. Pher kyun.. kyun.. tum na.. tuma na.. mera liya..apni.. apni.. jaan..khatra mein dali Abhijeet….kyun kiya asa beta…? Maine.. maine diya hi.. diya he.. kye hai tuma.. jo tum na kud ko.. kud ko muja.. kyun.. (he burst out into tears) kyun kiya yah…. Ager tuma.. kuch ho.. ho jata tu main.. kabi kud ko mahf nai kar pata… kabi nai Abhijeet.. main iss lyke nai tha beta.. nai tha… pher kyun kiya tum na asa…?

 _He looks towards his son… bend downs and kissed his forehead with great love.. so many tears of his falls down over Abhijeet's face.. he caressed his hairs with great love and looks towards his close eyes and then kissed on his both eyes again and again…while his words were still echoing in his ears.._

" _ **jab pehla kabhi nai aya mera pas.. tu ajj kyun aya hain pochna ka kuch chiya tu nai…? nai chiya muja kuch app sa.. app jayen yahen sa.. nai chiya…"**_

 _ACP was still caressing his son's hairs… and then he moves back and again holds his hand with love and care too…._

 **ROOTH JAANA TERA….**

 **MAAN JAANA MERA….**

 **DHOONTI TERI HANSI…**

 **MIL GAYI KUSHI….**

 **RAH HOON MEIN TERI….**

 **ROOH HAI TU MERI….**

ACP (starring his son face): Sach mein bht dair ho gayi Abhijeet..bht dair ho gayi mujsa Pehal karta karta.. buht.. Sara zaamana main sa khara aur khota ki peehchan karta raha.. Par Apna samna itni precious cheez hota hua bhi main peehchan nahin paya.. bht dair kar di maine.. sach mein bht dair… tumari Maa kaha karti thi mujsa ka main dair kar data hoon rishton ko peehchana main.. sach mein bht dair kar di maine Abhijeet.. sirf dair nahi bhool kar di..

 **DOONDTA TERA NISHA…**

 **MIL GAYI KUDHI….**

 _He became stop while seeing movement in Abhijeet's eyes… A ray of happiness appears on his face while seeing his son coming back in conscious state.. he remembers doctor's words…_

 ** _Doctor: Goli nikal di hai.. he is very weak due to blood lose and injuries.. leg main facture hai.. so thora time laga ga heal up hona main una.. otherwise don't worry.. he is fine.. pershan hona wali baat nahi hai.. his will power is very strong.. una wohi apni zindagii ki aurh mor kar lie hai…_**

 _Abhijeet opens his eyes slowly and moves his head little bit.. Then again closes his eyes and after few seconds he again starts opening his eyes slowly.. And the very first glance he saw the face of the person whome he really want to see first.. for whome he want to come back and form whome he want to ask that is he is fine ? nothing wrong happens to him..? Abhijeet eyes were starring his father face with fixed and weak gaze… while A smile appears on ACP's face and he little tilt towards Abhijeet while holding his hand in his both hands protectively.._

ACP (full of concern voice): Kasa hai mera.. mera Beta…?

 _Daya places his hand on glass door and tears falls down on his cheeks while seeing his Father and brother like this.. how much he wishes to see such scene in his life.. such relation in his life..how much he missed it.. he can't describe.. still he was not believing on his eyes… he want to save this moment in his eyes for forever… here, Abhijeet eyes were still fixed on his father face…. ACP starts caressing his hairs slowly, still his one hand was securing Abhijeet's hand…_

ACP (Full of concern and soft tone): kis na kaha tha mera liya.. mera liya yah sab karna ko.. hmm…? (Still a father anger was present in such concern full voice, which Abhijeet missed in his whole life or maybe today he is only be able to understand that) ager tuma.. tuma kuch..(his voice choked) kuch ho jata tu…? (Tear falls down from Abhijeet'e eyes, ACP instantly clears it with tense tone) yah.. yah kye.. tum… tum …roo rahay ho Abhijeet… nai… (nodded as no) nai beta… bas.. bas bht rula liya aik dosra ko.. bht… buht.. (tired tone) Saata liya aik dosra ko… buht.. (taking sigh) sazza da li aik dosra ko uss gunah ki jo hum main sa kssi nai nahin kiya…. Ab main… main buht thak gaya hoon Abhijeet… (he places his hand back from his head and starts looking downward with guilt) buht thak gaya hoon.. ab aur asa jeeya nahin jata… nahin jeeya jata mujsa… _And tears falls down from his eyes…_ I m sorry beta.. (he folded his both hands in front of him and starts crying without caring abt anything.. including Abhijeet's condition.. his guilt was killing him now) I m sorry beta… plz muja… muja mahf kar do… main.. main janta hoon ka maine apna Farz nai nibhaya.. aur yah aik Gunah hai… (looks at Abhijeet, who turn his face on other side) par kye tum mera iss gunah ki sazza bht nai daa chukka muja… ? mujsa dor rah kar… khafa rah kar..? (pleading) ab mujsa aur saha nai jata Abhijeet… (he places his hand on Abhijeet's hand again) beta main… main tumari Maa sa nafrat nai karta tha… asa nahin tha… bas waqt aur haalat na kabi.. kabi humara rishta ko sambalna nai diya.. hum dono aik dosra sa alag tha.. bht alag.. aur humara maata pita naa huma mila kar koi acha fassila nahin liya… unka uss aik fasila ko hum dono na he nibhana ki bht koshish ki.. jitna kar paya.. kiya… par…shaid pher bhi wo rishta sambalna ka liya nakafi tha.. lakien beta.. iss ka matlab yah nahin ka humara beech nafrat ka rishta tha..yah sach nahin ka main uss saa yah wo mujsa nafrat karti thi… asa nai hai Abhijeet… asa nai hai..

 _And he stops there, bcz he heard loud crying voice of Abhijeet. he became panic, he instantly stood up and went on other side of Abhijeet's bed and instantly secure his hand on his hand and starts pleading.._

ACP: Abhijeet plz… plz.. beta roo mat… plz Abhijeet.. (he was so worried for Abhijeet's condition) beta plz.. dhako tumari tabeat teak nai hai.. tuma.. tuma goli lagi hai… plz tumara liya rona sahi nahin… (still Abhijeet was crying by holding his father hand) plz beta… kud ko yun takleef mat do.. pehla he bht takleef daa chukka ho tum… Abhijeet…?

 _Daya who was looking all this instantly went to call doctor.. he was really worried for Abhijeet's condition..which can be worst more bcz of this crying session…here ACP still trying to console Abhijeet by anymeans…_

ACP: Abhijeet plz..stop it.. tum.. tum tu kabhi asa nai roya.. bechpan sa.. (Abhijeet looks at him with teary eyes) tum tu buht strong hona…? Hmm..pher ajj.. ajj nai beta.. plz.. tumari haalat pher sa bigar jaya gi..pehla he muskilon sa sambali hai…(thinking something) Shaid tuma mera yahen hona.. acha teak hai.. main.. main chala jata hoon yahen sa.. tum plz ro mat...

 _And he turns to go but Abhijeet held his hand..._

Abhijeet (hurt and painful tone): Da….Dad….

 _ACP feels paused… he feels his life stopped there by this call.. this single call of his elder son realized him that how much he missed this call.. how much he missed this relation in his life.. how much and how many precious things he missed in his life… he sat down on bed beside Abhijeet… he was not be able to speak up… but his tears were saying so many things…_

ACP (whisper tone): kye.. kye.. kaha tum na..?

Abhijeet (Still holding his Father hand): mai.. maine bht miss kiya app ko.. uss.. uss jungle mein.. (his father heart really pinches badly) muja.. muja laga.. (Still Abhijeet was crying harshly) ka main.. main chala jayon ga wahen sa… (like kid) app ko.. app ko malom hai.. Maa.. Maa muja lana ayi thi.. (ACP was shocked) unka ata he mera sara dard kahen dor bhag gaya… najana kasa..? Maa.. Maa boli muja ka wo muja iss dukh dard sa door laa jaya gi humesha ka liya.. par.. main.. main nai gaya..kasa.. kasa jaa sakta tha.. muja.. muja apsa milna tha.. apsa sawal karna tha ka kyun.. kyun app naa humara liya apni jaan.. apna maan samaan ki bazi laga dii… kyun..? main.. main jo sochta app ka bara mein usay aik pal mein galat sabit kar diya…? Jo maan mein tha usay zubaan.. zubaan par kyun nai laya app.. kyun…?

ACP (starts Caressing his son hairs again): laa tu aya… jab.. jab muja laga ka mera beta meri chupi ki waja sa bhi takleef mein hai.. tu bata tu diya sab… (Abhijeet was just starring his father face with teary eyes, who was still shading tears slowly) aur muja yaqeen tha ka mera beta ka dil mein ager mera liya mohabbat hai.. jo ka main janta tha ka hai.. (A sad and teary smile appears on Abhijeet's face) tu wo mera shabdon ko zaror smjha gaa.. par.. main.. main yah nai chahta tha ka wo yun kud ko khatra mein dal da mera liya… (complaining tone) kyun.. kyun kiya asa..?

Abhijeet (looks at him): Jis naata sa app na wo sab kiya… ussi naata sa…

 _ACP was quite and he moves his head downward… now both were not crying and feeling calm but tears were present in their eyes.. still holding each other hands….here Daya came back with Doctor.. but stops there at door step.. Doctor looks towards the monotiers, showing Abhijeet plus rate and BP.. he looks towards Daya and said in calm tone.._

Doctor: don't worry he is fine.. abi ina asa he rahna dan… zehni sakoon bht important hai iss waqt apka bhai ka liya…

Daya (unknowingly): aur yah sakoon mera bhai ko zindagii mein pehli baar mila hai…

 _Doctor looks at him and smiles and left the place.. while Daya still standing at door step and looking inside from glass door…_

 **TU JO MILA TU HO GAYA MAIN KABIL….**

 **TU JO MILA TU HO GAYA SAB HASIL….**

 _ACP clears his eyes first and then he clears Abhijeet's tears while standing up as.._

ACP: Acha ab buht ho gaya roona dona..tumari tabeat bigar jaya gi.. main doctor ko bula kar.. (but he stops there and turns towards his son who was holding his hand.. ACP looks at him in questioning)….

Abhijeet: Dad… (straight tone) I m… Sorry…. (ACP looks at him for few seconds and then turn his face on other side to hide his tears..which was not in his control) maine.. maine app sa ajj tak buht badtameezi sa baat ki hai… humesha.. Par app na.. App na sab bardasht kiya hai always…

ACP: gher sa nikala bhi tu tha….

Abhijeet (Smiles, still hurt expressions were present on his face): maine bhi tu asi he harkat ki thi…

ACP (looks at him in shock): yah.. yaah baat tab nai smaj sakta tha tum…?

Abhijeet: itni smaj kahan thi mujh mein…

 **MUSKIL SAHI AASAAN HUI MANZIL….**

 **KYUNKI TUN DHARKEN, MEIN DIL….**

ACP: tu tum apni galti manta ho…?

Abhijeet (Smiles): jab app maan sakta hain tu main kyun nahin…

 _ACP looks at his son for few seconds… he admires his sharp shine and then both burst into laughter…But then Abhijeet feels pain in his shoulder and a painful scream came out from his mouth.. ACP comes in tension and stops laughing._

ACP (tense): kye hua..? dard.. main abi doctor ko

Abhijeet (stops him with concern): Dad.. main.. main teak hoon.. kahin mat jayen.. (holding his hand) mera pas rahen.. yahen…

ACP (places his hand on Abhijeet's cheek): main yahen hoon..Apna becha ka pas.. ab kahin nai jayon ga… no bureau..no kaam waam…

Abhijeet (tense): kyun… kye uno na app ko

ACP (Cuts him with smile): nai Abhijeet.. maine kud inkar kar diya hai ACP ki job wapis lana sa…

Abhijeet (tense): lakin kyun Dad…?

ACP: kyun ka ab buht ho gaya.. buht ho gayi aik ACP ki duty.. ab muja aik father ki duty nibhani hai… apna bechon sa buht saal door raha hoon mein.. ab muja unka pas rahna hai.. (feeling guilty) una wo sab dana hai jo un sa cheena hai maine… ab muja koi duty nai karni…(he was looking towards Abhijeet face, before Abhijeet could ask anything ACP cuts him as) bas bht ho gaya.. bht baten ho gayen.. doctor ko bhi nai bulana diya.. I know tum teak ho.. but aik bar tu check up karna haina doctor ko… (he found Abhijeet was not willing to do so) acha teak hai… pher close ur eyes.. abi rest karo.. hum gher jaa kar buht sari baten Karen ga.. teak hai…

 _Abhijeet nodded with smile and closes his eyes bcz he was feeling tired and drowsy too… where Daya who was looking all this from outside.. now could not resist anymore…. He comes inside the room by opening room door with care.. ACP looks at him but he pointed finger on his lips in order to keep quite so that Abhijeet will not disturb by his presence… he slowly came and sat on stool present beside Abhijeet's bed.. looks towards Abhijeet's calm face and then looks towards his father.. who was already starring his face with smile.. Daya was little hesitant but he feels relaxed when his father places his hand on his cheek with great love and then bend down towards him and kissed on his forehead..Daya looks at him with tears but instantly he clears his tears.. still his tears falls down again.. he holds his father's hand and kissed it with great love…and then he looks towards his other hand… which was holding Abhijeet's hand.. he smiles on that and slowly he places his head on their hands… ACP was looking at him with smile.. while Abhijeet opens his eyes and looks towards Daya's head..he slowly takes out his hand under Daya's head and patted on his head with love and smile.. while Daya holds his brother hand in his hand and kissed over his hand and then freed it… Abhijeet smiles with great sooth and again starts patting Daya's head and closes his eyes…_

 **TU JO MILA TU HO GAYA MAIN KABIL...**

 **TU JO MILA TU HO GAYA SAB HASIL...**

 **KYUN KA TU DHARKEN...**

 **MAIN DIL...**

 _Where A Father was still looking towards his son's calm and soothing faces.. today he can feel that calm and soothing feeling… he knows well still there are so many hesitation between him and his son's.. but with passage of life they will surly create a new bond.. bcz today they forgot the all misunderstanding and want to live the life with new start…._

 _ **THE END….**_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING AND FOR REVIWIENG AND LIKING MY FIRST ATTEMPT.. I M VERY MUCH THANKFUL TO U ALL… PLZ TAKE CARE OF URSELVES AND ENJOY THE LIFE WITH FULL MOOD AND YES MUST TAKE CARE OF UR ALL RELATIONS.. ESPECIALLY UR PARENTS.. BCZ THEY ARE ANMOL…. THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN… _**UR's SK's DUO…**_


End file.
